Kaleido Star el inicio de una nueva era
by Wolfgang Ayanami
Summary: Continuación de Kaleido star la verdadera pasión del escenario mi fic anterior. Este relatara nuevas aventuras y vivencias de nuestros personajes favoritos.
1. Un fantástico regreso a casa

**Disclaimer: Antes que nada aclaro que los personajes originales de Kaleido Star son creación de Junichi Sato y Yoshimasa Hikaike (Directores del Anime), al estudio Gonzo y a la cadena televisiva TV Tokio.**

**Yo solo los utilice para divertirme creando este fanfiction, creando algunos personajes extras para mi historia gracias de ante mano**

**Autor:** **Wolfgang2026**

**Título: Kaleido Star el inicio de una nueva era**

**Personajes Principales: Sora Naegino y Layla Hamilton**

**Personajes secundarios: Rosetta Passel, Yuri Killian, Leon**

**Oswald May Wong Mia Guillem Anna Heart, Sarah Dupont, Ken Robins, Sophie Oswald y Kalos Eido.**

**Género:** **Aventura/Fantasía**

**Clasificación: T**

**Aclaraciones:** **Este es una continuación de Kaleido Star la verdadera pasión del escenario.**

**Capitulo 1**

**Un fantástico regreso a casa**

Han transcurrido ya seis meses desde que se llevo a cabo el maravilloso festival internacional circense en Moscú Rusia, medio año en el cual Sora y todos sus amigos se separaron pues cada quien debía cumplir sus obligaciones en sus respectivos escenarios. Después de dicho festival tanto el escenario de Moscú como el de China y el de Kaleido obtuvieron mayor fama y reputación, sobre todo Sora quien ahora con el retiro de los escenarios de la pareja invencible los Safoskin Sora y Maxim fueron los elegidos para sustituirlos. Por otra parte en Estados Unidos Layla y todo el elenco de Kaleido continuaban obteniendo éxito tras éxito en cada una de sus presentaciones.

**Estados Unidos de Norte América.**

– ¡No, no, no Layla necesito mas fuerza de tu parte! –Exclamo Mía–. Tu actuación es buena como siempre pero necesito más de ti, no me gusta tu coordinación con Yuri.

–Lo sé Mia pero este papel es realmente complejo no es cualquier cosa interpretarlo –respondió Layla.

–Estuviste mucho tiempo trabajando y estudiando el papel Layla asi que no puedes decirme que no lo conoces y que no puedes interpretarlo.

–Está bien lo intentare nuevamente Mia, tratare de interpretar mas cálidamente el papel de Sora Naegino.

–Vaya parece que la nueva obra les está costando trabajo chicas –sonrió Sara.

–Asi es Sara–Agrego Anna quien iba llegando–. La idea de hacer una obra basada en la vida de Sora durante su estancia en Kaleido es una labor compleja para Layla quien decidió interpretar el personaje de su amiga personalmente.

Kalos había ordenado a Mia elaborar un guion excelente relatando la vida de Sora en Kaleido pues él le estaba muy agradecido por todo lo que le dio a su escenario mas allá de lo monetario en lo artístico y como forma de homenaje a ella se llevaría a cabo dicha obra.

– ¡Déjalo asi por el momento, mejor vámonos a tomar un descanso –dijo Mia algo molesta.

–Parece que Mía ha madurado mucho después de la paliza que nos dieron los rusos junto con Sora –hablo Sara soltando una de sus típicas carcajadas después de su comentario.

–Eso parece y no es para menos pues el guion y la dirección que Evgeny le dio a la obra de los de Moscú fue sin igual y las palabras de este último hacia Mia cuando nos despidieron le calaron hondo para bien suyo –dijo Ken.

–Claro y no solo a ella a todos los integrantes de Kaleido nos llegaron esas palabras–agrego Anna.

**Flash back:**

Seis meses atrás:

_**Aeropuerto internacional de Moscú:**_

_Sora, Maxim, Evgeny, Svetlana, Ludmilla y Vladimir habían ido a despedir a sus compañeros de profesión y porque no nuevos amigos de Kaleido._

–_Buen viaje jefe –dijo Sora Kalos a quien siempre por respeto llamo jefe aunque ya no lo fuera más._

–_Gracias por todo Sora y a todos ustedes también chicos –dijo Kalos dirigiéndose a los de Moscú._

–_No es nada Kalos –Hablo Evgeny–. Solo permíteme hacer unas observaciones si lo deseas claro está._

–_Claro Evgeny con gusto escuchare tu opinión._

–_Bien esto va mas para tu elenco Kalos pues tienen un defecto bastante notorio el cual posiblemente jamás hayan notado gracias a las interpretaciones de Sora cuando trabajaba con ustedes, no me lo tomen a mal por favor es solo una observación a lo que deseo llegar es que Sora si bien estaba carente de bases en el pasado aun asi ella con esa carencia demostraba mas espíritu de equipo que todos ustedes juntos, y un espíritu de humildad y sinceridad que a ustedes las falta. Eso se noto mucho ayer pues si bien ustedes hicieron técnicas espectaculares y llamativas carecían de unidad, de interpretación de arte, de ilusión y sobretodo de falta de compañerismo ya que cada uno actuaba por su cuenta y para su propio beneficio no para beneficiar a su equipó sino a ustedes mismos y no se debe culpar a uno solo pero si tiene mucho que ver la dirección y el guion de quien se encarga de dirigirlos que en este caso eres tu Mia Guillem, pues si bien cada uno debe saber su labor tu como directora y guionista debes exigirle mas y mas a tu elenco y debes ser más sensible para que todo se una en un solo ser. Sé que te es difícil pues aun eres joven y tu elenco muchas veces es muy difícil de tratar pero para eso eres directora para ponerlos en orden y hacer que ellos hagan las cosas a su máxima capacidad no lo olvides Mía tienes un talento natural para dirigir y escribir, sin duda te convertirás en una de las mejores en el mundo pero eso no pasara si continuas con esa actitud endeble de acuerdo. Tu Layla siempre tratabas de ser dura, bueno eso ya cambio y es grato verlo, sin duda me impacto tu presentación no ayer la cual volvió a lo mismo de la Layla robot llena de técnica pero carente de amor y libertad por el arte pero si la de tiempo atrás cuando estabas en New york e interpretaste tu maravilloso fénix dorado esa eras tú Layla y no la que apareció ayer, es posible que el retomar el protagónico en Kaleido te haya causado más mal que bien y eso se noto ayer pues sin darte cuenta o tal vez si regresaste a esa antigua Layla sin sentimiento y solo llena de técnicas pero eso no lo es todo Layla y tú lo sabes. Yuri tú estabas consciente de todo eso y aun asi lo permitiste amigo ese es tu mayor mal el dejar que todo ocurra aunque este mal y eso tarde o temprano ocasionara una desgracia, tu sabes que si algo anda mal en el elenco debes decirlo por algo eres el productor y el encargado de ese tipo de cosas, no lo olvides amigo. Leon Oswald y May Wong sin palabras ustedes no son una pareja no reflejan nada y de ese detalle su directora se debe encargar a no ser que prefiera que poco a poco el maravilloso Kaleido desaparezca. Ken Robins tu eres un conocedor de este ambiente y se nota en tus actuaciones a pesar de que eres nuevo relativamente en el trapecio tus conocimientos te hacen sobrellevar todo pero aun tienes problemas físicos y eso es obvio aunque con mas entrenamiento y buena dirección remarco crecerás amigo. Anna eres una magnifica payaso te felicito con mas trabajo y esfuerzo algún día serás reconocida por tu trabajo a nivel mundial ya que tú tienes muy bien definido lo que deseas. Pequeña Marion sigue asi y no dudes en pedir ayuda a los mayores para mejorar tus técnicas e interpretación pequeña. Por último la joven Rosetta Passel, linda Rosetta tu futuro como la próxima protagonista de Kaleido es prometedor tienes eso que hizo crecer a Sora, tú tienes talento natural y tu corazón está vivo y lleno de alegría por actuar más que por competir, eres una jovencita con mucho futuro, tu interpretación de ayer me gusto mucho solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu brilles por luz propia._

_Solo eso deseaba decirles amigos no deseo que se enfaden, todo lo contrario deseo que sean mejores cada día para darle a la gente lo que se merece y por lo que paga tanto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer como artistas y ustedes pueden es cuestión de que lo decidan y discúlpenme si fui algo duro._

_Todo el elenco de Kaleido quedo mudo sin decir nada, solo reflexionaron y abordaron su avión, el único que agradeció fue Yuri y prometió que eso ya no volvería a ocurrir. Antes de que Kalos abordara el avión Evgeny le entrego un sobre dorado y le pidió que solo se lo mostrara a Mia, Layla, Yuri, Leon y May. Kalos comprendió, se despidió y después abordo el avión._

_Ya en el interior de dicho avión Kalos llamo a los mencionados y les explico la situación mostrándoles el sobre._

–_Parece que es el sobre de los jueces –dijo May._

–_Asi es May aquí están las calificaciones que recibimos –respondió Kalos–. ¿Desean que lo abra?_

_Todos asintieron y fue entonces que Kalos abrió el sobre._

–_Calificación final del festival internacional circense. Los jueces de cuatro de los países más importantes a nivel mundial hablando de circos que son Francia, Rusia, China y Estados Unidos informan que en esta calificación final solo se otorgan premios al primer y segundo lugar de la competencia no tomando en cuenta a los otros lugares dado que la complejidad de calificación es distinta en esta nueva etapa de los festivales se tomo esa decisión de la cual todos los participantes ya estaban enterados. Explicado todo esto damos el nombre o nombres de los dos ganadores al primer y segundo lugar como los mejores equipos en el mundo del circo. El primer puesto sin duda por interpretación, trabajo en equipo, la mejor orquestación, dirección, guion y elenco se lo lleva las Estrellas de Moscú con la calificación más alta hasta hoy dentro de este tipo de eventos dándoles una felicitación de parte de todos los jueces._

_El segundo lugar es otorgado a la representación del circo chino quienes con su Dragón milenario y su trabajo en equipo nos hicieron vibrar de la emoción ante tan emotivo guion._

_Eso es todo no podemos despedirnos sin antes hacer mención al decepcionante trabajo realizado por el escenario Kaleido, el cual estaba carente de armonía, de trabajo en equipo, de dirección unitaria y de la falta de profesionalismo de los intérpretes Leon Oswald y May Wong quienes al final de su acto hicieron un reto o un señalamiento inapropiado a sus contrincantes dejando de lado el espíritu de armonía de dicha competencia. Sin embargo la joven promesa Rosetta Passel tiene un futuro prometedor dentro del ambiente circense. Esperamos que para sus próximas presentaciones el tan aclamado Kaleido stage regrese a lo que era cuando Sora Naegino pertenecía a dicho escenario._

_Sin más mención que hacer se despiden de ustedes los jueces del festival internacional circense._

_Todos los que estaban leyendo la carta de los jueces la cual estaba firmada por los cuatro abalando la mención, se quedaron fríos al saber que ellos estaban fuera de los primeros lugares y más aun que los jueces los habían calificado de la peor manera a causa de su individualismo y falta de interpretación._

–_¡Increíble! es por esa razón que Sora hizo hasta lo imposible por no dejar que los jueces dieran su veredicto final, para no exhibirnos frente a todos con nuestras notables carencias e indisciplinas –dijo Layla–. Ahora comprendo las palabras de Evgeny, él que es un experto trato de ayudarnos para no decaer y con el simple hecho de ocultar el resultado final a la gente, esta no estaría decepcionada y nos seguirían viendo como el gran equipo Kaleido que aparentamos ser, pues bien siendo asi debemos aprender de este terrible error y ser verdaderas estrellas y no solo un espejismo._

**Fin del flash back**

–Realmente fue un golpe duro no el de haber perdido con contra Sora y sus equipo sino el no haber sido tomados en cuenta a pesar de su gran acto individual y de cierta forma eso nos ayudo a continuar duramente estos seis meses para formar un escenario hermoso, pero sin duda la actuación de Layla no es la misma y menos al intentar crear la esencia de Sora pues ella es única –dijo Sara.

–Es por esa razón que Mia y Kalos decidieron hacer esa obra ya que sería una forma de intentar regresar a nuestro nivel interpretando una obra con la esencia de Sora y al lograr hacerlo estaremos a un paso de regresar a nuestro nivel –dijo Ken.

Layla salió junto con Yuri a tomar un poco de aire a la orilla de una playa cercana al escenario Kaleido.

– ¿Extrañas a Sora verdad Layla? –pregunto Yuri.

–Asi es Yuri esa pequeña siempre saca lo mejor de mí y sin ella siento que algo le hace falta a mis actuaciones.

–Porque no le pides a Kalos que te permita ir a Rusia para que la veas y aprendas mas de ella.

–No puedo hacerlo Yuri pues no deseo importunarla en su nueva vida y en sus deberes.

–Estoy seguro que ella estaría feliz de verte una vez más.

–Y yo a ella, pues ha sido la única persona que ha sacado lo mejor de mí y eso es algo que jamás dejare de agradecerle.

–Bien si no deseas visitarla está bien pero te pido que te esfuerces un poco más a las exigencias de Mia o de lo contrario no dudo ni un momento que esta nueva Mia no dudara en cambiarte por otra que si haga bien su papel.

–Lo sé pero en realidad Sora tiene una personalidad única imposible de imitar y eso es lo que lo hace tan difícil.

–Ese es tu problema Layla que tratas de imitar a Sora, te estás comportando tal y como ella lo hizo cuando interpreto a la sirenita, pues ella solo deseaba imitarte y ahora tú haces lo mismo.

–Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer al respecto?

–Se tu misma Layla, la persona que convivió con Sora Naegino y se convirtió en su amiga y usa eso a tu favor para crear a la Sora que está en tu corazón y no a la que vive en tu mente ¿me entiendes?

–Ya comprendo, tratare de hacerlo y gracias de nueva cuenta querido Yuri.

Layla abrazo a su novio dándole un suave beso en los labios como forma de agradecimiento por el consejo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aeropuerto .**

–Por fin regrese después de tanto tiempo.

Sora se encontraba a las afueras del aeropuerto con una maleta en la mano y con ropa de moda, una blusa corta en color azul celeste la cual dejaba ver su ombligo, un pantalón de vestir en color blanco acampanado y una boina francesa de color negro.

–Me pregunto cómo estarán todos en Kaleido, bien pues pronto lo sabré.

Sora abordo un taxi el cual la llevaría hacia el Kaleido Stage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido:**

– ¿Ya comprendiste lo que quiero mi querida Rosetta? –pregunto Mia.

–Claro Mia a la perfección.

–Muy bien entonces continua tus ensayos.

–Oye Mia no crees que has sido muy dura con Layla –dijo Anna.

–No Anna ella asi me lo ha pedido, pues desea regresar a su máximo esplendor y no puedo fallarle si ella me pidió que sea estricta asi será.

–De verdad que el escenario en estos tres años y medio en los que Sora ya no está han sido muy difíciles y más aun con lo sucedido en el festival de Rusia.

–Tienes razón Anna pero gracias a eso nosotros ahora practicamos con más entusiasmo pues las palabras de Evgeny fueron muy ciertas y por eso no he dejado de practicar un solo día para ser la mejor directora para ayudarlos a todos ustedes.

–Bien Mia ya regrese, estoy lista para continuar el entrenamiento –dijo Layla.

–Entonces continuemos trabajando con tu expresión y movimientos.

Los minutos pasaron y Layla de alguna forma estaba mejorando en sus actos mas no eran los más indicados todavía.

–Bien por hoy ha sido todo aun tenemos un par de meses para perfeccionar esta puesta en escena asi que a trabajar duro muchachos –dijo Mia.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde y la mayoría del elenco se había retirado a sus dormitorios, solo Layla, Yuri, May, Leon, Rosetta y Mia se encontraban en la oficina de Kalos.

– ¿Crees tener lista la obra en dos meses Mia? –pregunto Kalos.

–Si se lo aseguro jefe estará lista, todos estamos poniendo de nuestra parte para lograrlo.

–Bien entonces pueden retirarse o si gustan ustedes que serán los principales de la obra pueden entrenar más rato, el gimnasio está disponible –concluyo Kalos.

–Bien creo que es lo más prudente el entrenar otro poco –dijo Mia.

Mia y compañía se dirigieron al gimnasio de donde provenían unos sonidos extraños como si alguien estuviera utilizando el trapecio. Todos corrieron para saber que ocurría y al entrar se llevaron una grata sorpresa al observar a Sora haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios llamativos en el trapecio. Al verla todos se asombraron sobre todo Layla a quien dé solo mirarla los ojos le brillaron con una intensidad la cual tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirla.

– ¡Hola amigos que gusto me da volverlos a ver! –exclamo Sora quien dio un salto a la red de protección para acercarse a sus amigos de Kaleido.

Continuara…

**N/A: Bien ya estoy de regreso con el gusto de siempre al escribir en este fandom tan lindo de Kaleido Star, aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic anterior Kaleido Star la verdadera pasión del escenario esperando sea de su agrado y pues esto apenas comienza deseo realmente les guste y me lo hagan saber en sus reviews, saludos a todas mis lectoras del fic pasado ojala se hagan presentes aquí bye.**


	2. Una lamentable perdida

**Capitulo 2**

**Una lamentable perdida.**

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Sora? –Pregunto May.

–Ha venido para actuar una breve temporada con nosotros nuevamente –interrumpió Kalos, para responder, a la pregunta de May.

– ¿Acaso dudas de nuestras capacidades Kalos? –cuestiono Leon con rostro molesto.

–Ustedes no terminan por entender nada, es en verdad molesto escucharlos una y otra vez peleando, o recriminando tal o cual decisión –hablo Layla algo molesta–. Kalos invito a Sora por el simple hecho de hacerlo, pues ella nos estima y deseaba pasar un tiempo con nosotros recordando viejos momentos del pasado, es solo eso.

– ¿Acaso tu ya lo sabías Layla? –cuestiono Mia.

–No, para nada. Solo que es algo tan evidente y mi amistad con ella me hizo descifrarlo no es cosa de otro mundo.

–No peleen amigos lo importante es que estaremos juntos por una temporada, pues Sergei me ha permitido venir con ustedes por una temporada corta, ya que el escenario de Moscú está en remodelación y por esa razón no habrá funciones hasta nuevo aviso –hablo Sora.

Los allí presentes observaron a Sora con detenimiento y comprendieron la razón de su llegada, dejando de lado su absurdo desacuerdo.

–Bien Sora creo que por hoy es momento de retirarnos pues ya esta anocheciendo, ya mañana habrá tiempo de planear el papel que harás en el evento especial de verano que estamos planeando. No será en la obra principal pues esa la presentaremos dentro de dos meses pero la especial ya esta lista y es posible que haya un lugar adecuado para ti –dijo Mia.

–Por mí no hay ningún problema Mia el papel que me ofrezcas estará bien para mí.

–Por cierto Sora ya tienes un lugar para quedarte –dijo Kalos.

–Si jefe ya tengo el lugar indicado para mi estancia en Kaleido.

Todos salieron retirándose a sus dormitorios, mientras Layla se dirigió a su mansión al tiempo que Yuri se disponía a ir con dirección hacia su departamento.

– ¿Te llevo Layla? –ofreció Yuri.

–No Yuri te lo agradezco pero aun me quedare un momento aquí pues deseo platicar con Sora.

–Comprendo siendo asi me retiro, mucho gusto de volverte a ver Sora, hasta mañana.

Yuri Killian se retiro dejando a las dos hermosas mujeres a solas en la entrada del gran escenario Kaleido.

– ¡Sora! –Exclamo Layla para de inmediato abrazar a su amiga de forma efusiva.

La joven de cabello morado, correspondió al abrazo de su amiga, al tiempo que ambas soltaban unas lagrimas de alegría al volverse a ver después de tanto tiempo.

–Te he extrañado tanto querida Sora, no sabía de qué forma darte las gracias por lo que hiciste por nosotros en el festival, después de nuestra actuación tan arrogante que tuvimos.

–No te preocupes Layla, jamás me habría perdonado que ustedes fueran exhibidos a nivel mundial, aunque realmente espero que ahora hayan comprendido el porqué fallaron esa vez, y estén realmente trabajando duro para dar el mejor de los espectáculos.

–Estamos haciendo lo mejor posible por demostrarnos a nosotros mismos que podemos ser un equipo, es verdad que es difícil, cómo bien pudiste notarlo, pues aun quedan detalles por pulir pero estoy segura que lo haremos, y ahora con tu llegada será más fácil lograrlo. ¿Y entonces en donde te quedaras durante tu estancia en Kaleido Sora?

–Alquile una suite en uno de los hoteles Hamilton, propiedad tuya y de tu padre.

–Eso no lo permitiré, tú te quedaras en mi casa Sora, hay mucho de qué hablar y además no puedo dejar que mi amiga este pagando tanto dinero siendo que puede vivir conmigo.

–Acepto tu invitación Layla y te lo agradezco.

Las dos jóvenes caminaron hasta la avenida principal siendo ya de noche, y tomaron un taxi que las llevo a la mansión Hamilton. Al llegar a dicha mansión ambas bajaron del taxi, al instante Layla pidió de favor a su mayordomo que llevara el equipaje de Sora a la habitación de huéspedes. Después de eso las dos amigas ingresaron a la mansión y se dirigieron a la sala de estar.

–Tu hogar sigue idéntico a como lo recuerdo Layla es agradable.

–Te lo agradezco Sora, desde que mi padre se fue a vivir a New York yo me he encargado de mantener viva esta casa, con su misma esencia y con el mismo amor que mi madre le tuvo. Es difícil pues hemos cambiado de empleados y sin la asistencia de Macquarie quien ahora lleva una carrera aceptable en Broadway me ha sido difícil adaptarme pero sé que todo saldrá bien.

–Ya veo y me alegro mucho por Macquarie pues su esfuerzo la llevo a convertirse en lo que ella deseaba ser y sus sueños la ayudaron a volar alto –dijo Sora.

–Si ella se esfuerza al máximo y lo está haciendo bien, y Cathy la está dirigiendo de la mejor manera. Ahora solo falto yo, pues aun no logro cumplir con los exigentes gustos de Mia quien se ha convertido en una directora bastante estricta y ya lo comprobaras tu misma a partir de mañana mi querida Sora.

–Que bien tantas cosas han cambiando en estos seis meses me da mucho gusto.

–Por cierto Sora ¿por qué no ha venido contigo Maxim?

–El fue enviado a China a trabajar con nuestros amigos del circo chino, pues él, al igual que yo con Kaleido dejo buenas amistades en China y decidió aceptar su invitación.

–Comprendo entonces no se diga mas Sora, a partir de mañana el escenario Kaleido tendrá de regreso a la fantástica Sora Naegino en su elenco, eso es maravilloso.

– ¿Y tu como vas con la interpretación de mi personaje? –pregunto sonriente Sora.

– ¿Asi que lo sabías?

–Claro Layla es imposible no estar al tanto de lo que ocurre en Kaleido, es parte de mi vida, y cuando me entere de que tu interpretarías mi vida me sentí honrada de semejante acontecimiento.

–Ya veo –suspiro Layla–. Pues me está costando mucho trabajo conseguirlo, pero sé que lo lograre, asi que no te preocupes tu vida será bien relatada por mí.

Las dos bellas mujeres se pusieron de pie, y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, para asi poder descansar un rato.

–Que linda habitación –dijo Sora–. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer, el vivir con Layla es lo más indicado, pues de esta manera lograre conocerla mejor y ella a mí.

Sora estaba a punto de dormir cuando una luz misteriosa comenzó a brillar sobre su cama.

– ¿Qué ocurre? ¿De nuevo es Fool? –se cuestiono la chica de cabello morado.

–Hola Sora, es un placer el conocerte.

Una pequeña figura femenina apareció ante Sora, su aspecto era tierno y sus características eran similares a las de Leon Oswald, incluyendo el mismo color de cabello.

– ¿Quién eres? –Pregunto Sora.

–Mi nombre es Sophie Oswald, o al menos asi me llamaba cuando era humana. Soy el espíritu supremo de los escenarios y deseaba conocerte.

–So, Sophie ¿la hermana de Leon? –pregunto Sora algo asustada.

–Asi es Sora, la misma Sophie que tenía el mismo ideal que tú y la que hoy viene a agradecerte por todo el amor que has ofrecido a nuestros queridos escenarios.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Sophie, yo amo al escenario en su totalidad y mi única meta ahora es la de lograr que las personas tengan un momento por mínimo que sea pero que esté lleno de felicidad y entretenimiento.

–Me alegra saberlo Sora, sin duda Fool hizo una gran elección contigo y por esa razón él se ha ganado un lugar digno dentro de los espíritus de cada escenario por el simple hecho de haberte encontrado y ayudado a ti.

–Que alegría me da el saber que mi querido Fool ahora vive tranquilamente y que se haya ganado su lugar en donde quiera que se encuentre.

–Asi es Sora él te envía saludos, y me pidió que te dijera que está muy bien. Ahora es mi turno de cumplir con mi deber.

– ¿Qué es lo que vienes a hacer a este lugar Sophie? ¿Cuál es tu misión?

–Eso aun no te lo puedo decir Sora, ni a ti, ni a Layla, ni a los otros pero es algo que debo corregir. Un error del pasado y para eso me tomare un largo tiempo en lograrlo. Por ahora solo te digo que estaré a tu lado, al de Layla y al de alguien más quien aún guarda un sentimiento de culpa enorme lo cual debo lograr que olvide, solo eso te puedo decir por ahora.

–Comprendo Sophie y me alegra que ahora seas tú el espíritu que vele por nuestros sueños. Hasta mañana querida Sophie.

–Hasta mañana Sora Naegino descansa.

Sophie desapareció y Sora quedo profundamente dormida sin decir más. Por su parte Layla se encontraba en su recamara observado la luz de la luna, y las estrellas en el balcón de su habitación.

– ¿Qué es esto que siento en mi interior? es un calor extraño el cual no logro descifrar aun.

Layla tomo entre sus manos una foto de ella cuando estaba actuando en Broadway, y comenzó a recordar aquella vez hace tres años y medio cuando Sora le corto el cabello. Fue ahí al recordar eso que sentía que algo le hacía falta en su vida.

–Debo descubrir que es lo que ocasiona que sienta este vacío en mi ser, y remediarlo lo antes posible.

–Busca en tu interior Layla Hamilton y sabrás la respuesta, no ahora pero poco a poco descubrirás lo que deseas saber.

La silueta de Sophie apareció brevemente ante Layla desconcertando por completo a la hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

– ¿Qué fue eso? esa alucinación era idéntica a Sophie Oswald la difunta hermana de Leon.

Layla salió rápido de su recamara y corrió a la habitación de Sora, fue un acto inconsciente pues la única persona en la que pensó fue en Sora su mejor amiga y por ello se dirigió a verla para platicarle lo sucedido. Sora le explico que a ella también la había visitado y no solo eso sino que le había dicho que estaría con ellas por un tiempo indefinido. Layla se tranquilizo al saber que no estaba loca y comprendió que si Sophie estaba en ese lugar era porque algo ocurriría más adelante. Las dos amigas por fin decidieron dormir y asi lo hicieron.

A la mañana siguiente ambas estaban desayunando tranquilamente, en eso el móvil de Layla timbro siendo Yuri el que la llamaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Yuri? –Contesto Layla.

–Te llamo para avisarte que Mía te necesita urgentemente, tanto a ti como a Sora asi que dense prisa por favor.

– ¿Como sabes que Sora está conmigo?

–Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo Layla, y sabía que le ofrecerías a Sora el vivir en tu casa, no es para menos, se que deseas pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella pues no la veías desde hace seis meses y de hecho no convivían desde hace tres años y medio cuando ella se fue a Rusia, asi que es algo lógico que hicieras eso.

–Tienes razón, bueno siendo asi nos vemos en media hora, avísale a Mia para que no esté de gruñona.

Layla colgó y le dio aviso a Sora del llamado, por lo que ambas terminaron sus alimentos, se cepillaron sus dientes y se dirigieron a Kaleido llevadas por el chofer de los Hamilton. Al llegar a Kaleido todos los que no sabían que Sora estaba de regreso se emocionaron al verla y le dieron una calurosa bienvenida.

–Bien Mia ya estamos aquí ¿Qué deseabas decirnos? –dijo Layla.

–Miren tengo una propuesta para ambas, tanto para Sora como para ti, es respecto a la obra especial de verano.

– ¿Qué tienes en mente Mia? –pregunto Sora.

–Quiero que ustedes representen a las diosas griegas Artemisa y Athena en la obra que estoy escribiendo, es una obra inédita, de mi autoría, asi como lo fue la obra Freedom y la fallida obra la resurrección del fénix dorado que presentados vergonzosamente en Rusia, pero esta vez deseo que esta obra sea bien hecha y las necesito a ustedes dos como protagonistas femeninas. El compañero de Layla evidentemente será Yuri actuando como Apolo el hermano gemelo de Artemisa y solo falta que se escoja al compañero masculino de Sora por eso las necesitaba aquí pues ella es quien debe elegir de entre Leon y Ken o alguien más.

–Vaya es una idea interesante Mia –dijo Sora–. ¿Pero mi compañero que papel interpretara?

–El que sea escogido por ti interpretara al dios Ares quien será enemigo a muerte de Athena y eso es lo más difícil pues como serán compañeros tu y el que elijas, deberán hacer parecer que se odian con toda su alma aunque estén trabajando juntos, ese será un reto muy grande para ambos y por eso la importancia de la persona que elijas para el papel.

–Comprendo me agrada la idea sin duda elijo a Leon el tiene ese perfil de ser un ser frívolo y despiadado mezclado con un toque de sensibilidad y humanidad que lo hacen la persona ideal para este papel.

–Me sorprendes Sora–interrumpió Layla–. Es increíble la forma en la que deduces cada detalle para elegir a un compañero, haciendo notar sus atributos histriónicos y artísticos demostrándonos con eso que eres una artista completa. Que buen trabajo hicieron en Rusia.

Sora sonrió ligeramente y le dio una palmada fuerte en la espalda a Layla diciendo.

–Tienes razón Layla y si miras bien a Leon es un hombre que da miedo asi que es perfecto.

Todo lo dicho por Sora vino seguido de carcajadas por parte de la misma, después de la broma que había hecho, fue ahí que Layla entendió que Sora estaba bromeando pues al decir que Leon daba miedo Sora hizo una cara de gracia, común en ella y por esa razón fue que todos sonrieron mientras a Leon le escurría el sudor en la frente por la vergüenza.

–Bien entonces está decidido, Layla y Yuri junto con Sora y Leon serán los protagonistas de esta obra –dijo Mia.

En el momento en el que Mia estaba por repartir los demás papeles Kalos y Sarah llegaron con un rostro desencajado.

–Mia la obra de verano se suspende por un tiempo pues a ocurrido una tragedia –hablo Kalos.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kalos? –Pregunto Layla.

–El señor Kenneth desgraciadamente a muerto hace una hora y recientemente nos acaban de informar lo sucedido.

Sora sintió como si le arrojaran un balde con agua helada, ese hombre al cual ella apreciaba y que tanto la apoyo a lo largo de su estancia en Kaleido ahora estaba muerto.

–No lo puedo creer es una lástima –hablo Layla.

– ¿Cómo sucedió jefe? –pregunto Sora.

–Como todos sabíamos él era un hombre grande y su tiempo estaba contado, por esa razón el disfruto cada momento todas nuestras actuaciones y sobre todo según sus propias palabras el evento en Moscú lo hizo sentirse pleno y feliz de ver que su querida Sora llego a lo más alto. Con eso él estaba listo para morir y ahora ya ha sucedido su deseo de muerte.

Sora suspiro soltando unas lagrimas por la tristeza de saber muerto al hombre que tanto apoyo le había dado a ella como al escenario Kaleido, pues era sabido que él era el mayor inversionista y encargado de dar apoyo económico a las producciones del escenario.

–Mañana se le dará sepultura en un cementerio cercano a Kaleido asi que los que gusten ir pueden hacerlo –concluyo Kalos.

Mia dejó de lado la obra que tenía en mente por respeto pero Sora comenzó a entrenar un poco dejando intrigados a los presentes.

–No debemos detener la obra Kalos, el señor Kenneth nos admiraba por nuestro temple y seguridad, además de ser el más grande admirador de Kaleido. Y por respeto a su memoria y a su apoyo incondicional debemos seguir con el espectáculo.

–Sora tiene razón Kalos –agrego Layla–. Es lo mejor que podemos hacer para rendir homenaje a Mr. Kenneth.

–Está bien háganlo pero mañana no dejen de asistir al sepelio.

Mia continuo repartiendo los papeles a cada uno de los elementos restantes de Kaleido, Rosetta actuaria de nueva cuenta con Ken y May seria apoyo de Anna. Todo continuo normalmente a pesar de la triste noticia. Por su parte Kalos tenia mas preocupaciones de las que aparentaba.

– ¿Qué ocurre Kalos? tu mirada está perdida, y no es solo por la muerte del señor Kenneth –cuestiono Sarah.

–Es por todo Sarah pues con la muerte de Mr. Kenneth el mayor inversionista en Kaleido ya no habrá tanto patrocinio, y es seguro que nos vayamos a la quiebra y lo peor que el escenario desaparecerá sin duda alguna, y eso ocasionaría dejar sin empleo a todos los trabajadores de Kaleido, o al menos a los que no tienen tanta fama cómo Yuri, Layla, Leon, May, Rosetta, Mia o Anna y eso me entristece.

–Comprendo pero puedes pedirle ayuda a Layla o a su padre.

–No Sarah el señor Hamilton desde que retiro sus acciones de Kaleido me dijo que para él era perdida de dinero innecesario y que solo nos apoyaba por su hija pero realmente no es algo que a él le agrade y Layla pues es sabido que toda la fortuna pasara a ella hasta que su padre muera, asi que ella tiene dinero si pero no lo suficiente como para respaldar a un escenario como Kaleido, Yuri igual y los otros inversionistas al ver que Kenneth motors ya no es más nuestro socio por obvias razones, ellos retiraran su apoyo, esto se hundirá Sarah.

–Es terrible pero tienes razón Kalos, lo prudente será darle aviso a todos después de los funerales del señor Kenneth.

Pasaron las horas y todo el elenco continuaban sus entrenamientos sin sospechar nada de lo que estaba por ocurrir en su amado escenario.

Cinco días transcurrieron desde que el señor Kenneth había muerto, nadie sabía aun lo que ocurría, nadie hablando del elenco artístico, solo Kalos, Sarah y Jean el padre de Marion eran los únicos que sabían los problemas económicos en los que estaba por caer el escenario Kaleido. En ese momento una carta le llego a Kalos, era de parte del abogado de la corporación Kenneth.

– ¿Qué es eso Kalos? –pregunto Sarah.

–Al parecer en la compañía Kenneth motors desean hablar con Sora y me piden que vaya con ella.

Kalos se dirigió al gimnasio y le informo a Sora que debía presentarse lo antes posible a las oficinas centrales de la Kenneth corp. Sora se inquieto pero acepto y de inmediato se dirigió a cambiarse de ropa para ir a esa cita.

–Layla ve con ella, se supone que yo debía acompañarla pero es mejor que tú vayas en mi representación pues yo no estoy de humor para esas cosas.

–Claro Kalos yo la acompaño.

Sora regreso y de inmediato ambas se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Después de varios minutos de trayecto llegaron a las oficinas y dentro de estas ya las esperaban un grupo de abogados quienes las recibieron amablemente. Al entrar a la oficina del señor Kenneth, el abogado principal de este comenzó a hablar.

–Buenos días señoritas, el llamado que le hemos hecho a la señorita Naegino es para lo siguiente. Como es sabido el señor Kenneth era un hombre solo no tenia familia cercana, ni hijos, ni esposa por lo tanto y para no hacerle perder su tiempo le informamos que usted señorita Naegino se ha convertido en la heredera universal del difunto señor Kenneth. Pues según palabras del señor usted era para él como una de hija, la hija que jamás pudo tener y que siempre deseo, a causa de eso usted es su heredera y por consiguiente como mayor de edad puede tomar posesión de ella en cuanto guste, claro antes hay que hacer los trámites legales necesarios pero nada fuera de lo común. La fortuna que ahora le pertenece a usted es inmensa oscila entre los cincuenta y cinco mil millones de dólares, realmente es grande señorita asi que felicidades y disfrute su nueva fortuna. Una última cosa como clausula el señor Kenneth dijo que usted tenía que hacer lo debido diciendo que en cuanto usted oyera eso que le dije sabría de que le estaba hablando. Eso es todo señorita, firme estos documentos y estamos para servirle desde hoy seremos sus empleados si usted no decide otra cosa.

Sora palideció al igual que Layla al escuchar semejante cosa, de la noche a la mañana Sora se había convertido en una de las mujeres más ricas en el mundo entero incluso superando a la fortuna del padre de Layla. Todo parecía indicar que el señor Kenneth e incluso la propia Sora intuían lo que estaba ocurriendo en Kaleido económicamente hablando y por esa razón la llegada de Sora era más que lógica. Cuál será la reacción de Sora al respecto no se pierdan el próximo capítulo.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola a todas pues si aquí otro capitulo y si es un capitulo con emociones encontradas verdad, espero les agrade la aparición de Sophie Oswald dará mucho de qué hablar.**

**Sobre la herencia recibida dije porque no hacer algo como eso, dije es un fic de fantasía y aventura asi que pueden pasar cosas inimaginables como esta lo hice por mero gusto y placer pues es algo que o había hecho yo jajajaja y lo mejor es que por vía de esa situación ocurrirán cosas fantásticas nada es lo que aparenta ser o tal vez si jejeje ya lo veremos, espero sus reviews o comentarios al respecto y gracias por su apreciable atención bye.**


	3. Pasión revelada

**Capitulo 3**

**Pasión revelada**

_Amor y deseo son dos cosas diferentes; que no todo lo que se ama se desea, ni todo lo que se desea se ama. (Frase de Don Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra.)_

– ¡Felicidades Sora! Ahora comprendo ese dicho de al que bien obra bien le va y sin duda tú has hecho las cosas de la manera correcta y por esa razón tienes una merecida recompensa –dijo alegremente Layla.

–No, no sé qué pensar al respecto, esto fue tan repentino que no logro asimilarlo aun.

La hermosa joven de cabello purpura estaba pensativa en su regreso a Kaleido, ella llevaba consigo los papeles que la hacían dueña absoluta de la fortuna del señor Kenneth. Ella sabía que Kaleido estaba pasando una situación difícil en lo económico y por eso regreso a este para ayudarles en lo más posible a recuperar las ganancias perdidas hasta que el escenario de Moscú reabriera sus puertas, y también sabía que Mr. Kenneth se encontraba en mal estado ya que él fue quien le informo todo lo sucedido en Kaleido y que si ella regresaba ambos ayudarían a su querido escenario, pero jamás se imagino que Mr. Kenneth le tendría semejante sorpresa.

–Veo en tu rostro un aspecto diferente Sora en verdad fue una sorpresa muy fuerte para ti.

–Asi es Layla, pero sé que debo hacer con este regalo del señor Kenneth. Para empezar donare sin duda mil millones de dólares a las fundaciones para niños y para personas con cáncer en general y otros mil millones a las fundaciones de ayuda en África. Lo restante que en verdad es demasiado pues continuare lo que Mr. Kenneth empezó, apoyar a Kaleido y seguir adelante con la corporación Kenneth, obviamente no lo hare yo pues no conozco mucho del negocio pero mi padre y mi madre son grandes administradores y saben todo acerca del mundo de los negocios, sobre todo mi padre asi que en determinado tiempo les llamare para informarles lo sucedido y para que de inmediato venga a América para comenzar su nueva vida. Espero y si deseen apoyarme.

–Estoy segura que asi lo harán Sora, sin duda eres una persona muy buena y sin egoísmos–hablo Layla–. Por lo que dices de Kaleido estoy segura que por esa razón Kalos esta distraído, es probable que haya problemas económicos a causa de la muerte del señor Kenneth, pero nunca se imaginaria que dicho hombre jamás dejaría desamparado al escenario que le dio sus últimos años de felicidad.

–Asi es y yo no permitiré que eso suceda Layla, siempre los apoyare aunque yo esté en Rusia siempre apoyare a Kaleido al igual que al escenario de Moscú, sin duda lo hare.

El taxi continúo su trayecto hasta llegar al escenario Kaleido en donde ya Kalos estaba reunido con todos sus elementos para darles una noticia difícil.

–Esto es muy complicado para mi, pues no me gustaría dejarlos solos, pero la situación es complicada desde hace ya algunos meses, y por esa razón no puedo callar mas esta noticia.

"De que hablara, acaso el escenario Kaleido dejara de" Murmuraban los elementos de Kaleido.

–Desde este momento el escenario Kaleido dejara de existir pues ya no hay suficiente dinero, ni ganancias, ni patrocinios como para dar abasto la gran cantidad de gastos que debemos solventar.

Todos se miraron unos a otros incrédulos, sobre todo los menos famosos de dicho escenario pues sabían que a ellos les seria más difícil obtener un empleo aceptable en otra compañía puesto que no eran tan famosos como los artistas principales de dicho escenario. "Pero Kalos que haremos nosotros si no tenemos tanta fama como Layla, Yuri y los demás" hablaron los trabajadores secundarios de Kaleido.

–En verdad me gustaría ayudarlos y mucho pero yo no puedo con todos los gastos y con la muerte del señor Kenneth es muy probable que dicha corporación deje de apoyarnos al no estar él y después se irán retirando los otros patrocinadores al no sentir segura su inversión. Lo lamento mucho amigos en verdad no puedo hacer nada por ustedes aunque lo desee.

–Eso no es verdad, la corporación Kenneth seguirá apoyando a Kaleido y de eso me encargare yo misma, asi que ustedes solo deben preocuparse por dar lo mejor de sí en las obras.

Sora interrumpió a Kalos para decir esas palabras nadie sabía que ocurría pero de alguna manera se sintieron tranquilos al escuchar las palabras de la joven Sora. Instantes después Sora y Kalos ingresaron a su oficina seguidos de Layla y Yuri. Ya dentro de esta Sora le explico todo lo sucedido a Kalos. Tanto Kalos como Yuri la felicitaron por el merecido regalo que había recibido

–Bien en vista de que nuestra querida Sora continuara la labor del señor Kenneth nosotros debemos continuar la nuestra y dar el mejor de los espectáculos y regresar a Kaleido al lugar que se merece dejando egos, vanidades e individualismos atrás y comenzar de cero –dijo Kalos.

Los cuatro salieron de la oficina y de nueva cuenta regresaron a la sala de juntas con todos los elementos del Kaleido stage.

–Se nos ha informado que la corporación Kenneth definitivamente seguirá patrocinando el escenario, por lo cual ya no habrá ningún problema para continuar trabajando todos juntos, asi que a trabajar chicos que la obra especial de verano está por llegar –concluyo Kalos.

Todos se sintieron tranquilos y uno a uno se fue retirando de la sala para regresar a sus labores.

–Bien Mia los dejo en tus manos, quiero una de las mejores obras que se te hayan ocurrido.

–Asi será Kalos no te preocupes, yo me encargo de todo.

Kalos se retiro del lugar agradeciendo antes de irse a Sora de manera muy sutil e imperceptible para muchos, respetando la decisión de Sora de no hacer público lo que le había ocurrido ese día y de que ella era desde ese momento la principal patrocinadora de Kaleido.

–Bien chicos no perdamos mas el tiempo y continuemos con la planeación de la obra.

–Mia dime ¿Qué nombre llevara la obra? –pregunto May quien iba llegando al gimnasio junto con los otros integrantes de Kaleido.

–La obra se titula Gloria olímpica y tratara de la vida de los dioses olímpicos pero centrándose en la historia de Artemisa y Athena quienes serán interpretadas como ya saben, por Sora y Layla.

Los miembros de Kaleido se interesaron mucho por la temática de la obra y observaron fijamente a Sora no creyendo que la gran Sora Naegino estuviese de regreso, y la sorpresa fue mayor para los nuevos ingresos quienes solo conocían a Sora y Layla por televisión o revistas.

–Bien chicos en este momento repetiré los papeles de cada uno nuevamente deseo que hagan una interpretación digna de ustedes –Mia saco su lista y comenzó con los nombramientos–. Rosetta tu interpretaras a Hebe la representante de la juventud hija de Zeus y Hera, Ken tu interpretaras a Hades el dios del inframundo, Anna tu interpretaras a Perséfone reina del inframundo, y Marion tu serás Cupido el dios del amor, en efecto tu papel es el de un dios masculino pero ese es el detalle que demuestres tu grandeza como artista y sepas darle fuerza a dicho personaje. En esta obra no saldrá Zeus, Poseidón y Afrodita. Y Hera será interpretada por May asi que May ya no será apoyo de Anna, ahora Ken será pareja de Anna. En el caso de los otros dioses que no saldrán solo se hará referencia a ellos en base a su talento histriónico y de ustedes depende que todo eso sea creído por los asistentes ¿Quedo claro?

Todos asintieron y comenzaron sus entrenamientos para hacer una gran interpretación, más que en técnicas esta vez sería un reto actoral para ellos.

–Sora, Layla vengan necesito hablarles –dijo Mia.

Las dos protagonistas se acercaron con Mia quien comenzó a explicarles lo que deseaba que hicieran con sus papeles y el tipo de interpretación que deseaba. Las dos mujeres escuchaban atentas la explicación de su directora y le prometieron dar lo mejor de sí en el escenario. Sora comenzó sus ensayos como acostumbraba a hacerlo en Moscú, Layla lo mismo pero sin duda cuando Sora comenzó a hacer sus movimientos corporales e histriónicos se transformo por completo en su personaje a tal grado que todos voltearon a verla cuando ejecutaba sus movimientos, sus modos de interpretar, sus movimientos y gesticulaciones faciales. Toda ella era una diosa griega.

– ¡Increíble! Sora tiene un talento y una técnica excepcional para interpretar todo tipo de personaje –dijo Rosetta–. Realmente aprendió a la perfección el arte escénico de Rusia y las técnicas de aquella nación, aunado a eso su talento la hace insuperable.

–Perfecto Sora me gusta tu interpretación no necesito mas, sin duda harás un papel increíble –expreso Mia.

Por su parte Layla comenzó a hacer lo propio con su personaje haciendo una presentación muy notable, si bien en comparación de Sora era más sencilla, sin duda alguna seguía siendo agradable al ojo del espectador.

–Eso era lo que buscaba de ti Layla, esa fuerza que estaba desaparecida en ti, pero veo con gusto que ahora poco a poco está regresando y sospecho el porqué de eso –dijo Mia–. Deseo que tengas este mismo fuego y pasión que me estas demostrando ahora para cuando presentemos nuestra obra oficial dentro de un par de meses.

–Asi lo hare Mia te lo aseguro.

Los ensayos concluyeron sin mayor problema, Sora y Layla se disponían a retirarse a la mansión de esta última, pero antes de retirarse Sora recibió una llamada personal.

–Hola si ella habla, ¡Como dice! ok comprendo entonces asi lo hare.

Después de todo eso Sora colgó.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo Sora? –Pregunto Layla.

–Mi representante me hablo para informarme que tenía una propuesta informal para hacer una presentación en una semana junto a un ballet de New York, para interpretar la obra de Anna Karenina, una adaptación de una gran novela rusa y me ofrecen el papel de la protagonista Anna, asi que no dudare en presentarla.

–Ya veo ¿pero eso no afectara tus tiempos con Kaleido? –pregunto intrigada Layla.

–No pues el papel de Athena ya lo tengo bien entendido y se que es lo que debo hacer asi que no tendré problema con eso, y por consiguiente puedo hacer la presentación de Kaleido y con dicho ballet sin problema.

–Pero se supone que debes coordinarte con Leon para que no haya problemas.

–A Leon lo conozco muy bien, se sus virtudes y defectos y su forma de actuar, pues con el interprete muchas obras, asi que no hay lio con eso.

–Comprendo siendo asi te felicito por no solo ser una gran trapecista sino por haberte ganado un lugar como bailarina de ballet, algo muy difícil de lograr, y más que tu talento sea reconocido por todo el mundo y por esa razón te busquen para ser su protagonista.

–Gracias Layla tus palabras siempre me animan a seguir adelante.

Sora y su amiga caminaron rumbo a la oficina de Kalos al que le informaron lo sucedido. Él de inmediato acepto la situación pues confiaba plenamente en Sora y sabía que siendo ella la verdadera estrella del escenario no tendría ningún problema en lograr dar lo mejor de si en ambas presentaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dormitorios de Kaleido:**

Las jóvenes intérpretes de Kaleido se encontraban reunidas en la habitación de Mia, incluida May quien ya tenía más comunicación con todo el grupo de artistas dejando de lado su vanidad y egocentrismo.

–Chicas ¿no les parece que Sora ha cambiado bastante? –hablo Rosetta.

–Todos cambiamos Rosetta y Sora no es la excepción –respondió Mia.

–Lo sé pero ahora ella es diferente, su actitud es más libre, más audaz y sobre todo, su tiempo se lo dedica mayormente a Layla.

–Noto en tu comentario un poco de celo, querida Rosetta –interrumpió Anna.

–Es verdad, ¿no será que estas celosa de la relación que lleva con Layla? ¿Acaso desearías que Sora te tratara como trata a Layla? –pregunto May.

–Pues yo siempre desee ser compañera de Sora en el trapecio, y cuando logre ejecutar con ella la técnica fantástica creí que ya lo había logrado, pero al ver la reacción del público quienes quedaron inconformes con nuestro acto sentí que algo había fallado, aunque no sabía que era hasta este momento.

–Te diste cuenta que no eras realmente la compañera de Sora aunque hubieses sido elegida por Fool el espíritu del escenario ¿verdad? –agrego Mia.

–Asi es, descubrí que no era yo a quien Sora deseaba como pareja para esa técnica, y lo descubrí cuando asistimos al maravilloso festival en Rusia cuando Sora después de su magnífica actuación invito a Layla y ejecutaron de nueva forma la técnica fantástica y cuando la hicieron vi en los ojos de ambas una expresión diferente y llena de pasión, de amor por el escenario y por ellas mismas. Sin duda fue algo muy diferente y desde ahí supe que yo no era la indicada para estar con Sora y es posible que sienta celos de Layla por esa razón.

–Te entiendo Rosetta –dijo Mia–. Pero esto es lógico en ellas, pues su amistad va mas allá de un simple compañerismo de trabajo o amigos de ocasión, ellas tienen un vinculo increíble el cual las hace únicas cuando están juntas, eso fue evidente hoy, sobre todo con Layla quien al estar junto con Sora se motiva mas y tiene más entusiasmo al actuar, no asi Sora pues ella a aprendido a ser igual de buena con o sin Layla pero su amor por ella la hace más poderosa de lo que ya es.

–Solo dejemos que el tiempo transcurra chicas y a ti Rosetta te pido que tus celos no provoquen discordia en nuestro equipo. Ya se tengo con esto un mejor papel para ti Rosetta, tú serás la diosa Eris, diosa de la discordia y en tu estado actual te favorecerá mucho más.

Rosetta se quedo pensativa y acepto lo dicho por Mia, después de todo lo dicho las chicas bebieron refrescos para más tarde cada una retirarse a su dormitorio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

Yuri se encontraba con el rostro desencajado, sentado en su sillón vestido con un traje sastre en color negro, con la camisa del mismo color desabotonada hasta el pecho, pensativo y distraído a la vez.

–A pesar de tanto tiempo mi corazón no deja de sentirse culpable por todo lo que hice en el pasado–se dijo Yuri–. No por lo que le hice a mis amigos y compañeros en Kaleido sino por aquella joven que me admiraba y a la cual le provoque la muerte a causa de un acto egoísta u estúpido.

Yuri tomo una copa con vino y la bebió para después recostarse en su sillón. En ese momento la luz de su sala de estar se apago, lo cual dejo un tanto extraño al joven ruso. De inmediato se puso de pie de un salto al ver en la entrada de su departamento la silueta de Sophie Oswald sin saber a bien de que se trataba todo eso.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Playa cercana a Kaleido stage:**

Sora y Layla caminaban por la hermosa playa de aquella ciudad, observando las luces de la misma que alumbraban la hermosa noche que las cubría.

–No sé porque me provocas esto Sora, no lo entiendo y me gustaría descubrirlo.

– ¿De qué hablas Layla?

–Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer pero debo saberlo Sora, debo saberlo.

Layla tomo de la mano a su acompañante, después de los hombros y de inmediato puso sus labios sobre los labios de su amiga, quien se quedo pasmada ante el arrojo de su amiga. Layla se quedo asi por un largo rato, rato en el cual Sora poco a poco fue cediendo hasta que decidió tomarla de la mano y corresponderle inconscientemente a su beso. Al término de este Sora y Layla se miraron fijamente a los ojos ruborizadas por la adrenalina y sin decir más se retiraron a la mansión de Layla. Ya en dicha mansión las dos se retiraron a sus habitaciones, no sin antes volverse a besar suavemente hasta convertirse en un beso más profundo el cual poco a poco fue subiendo de tono hasta provocar en ambas un deseo inusual por sentir lo que sería tener algo mas allá de un simple beso, lo que las orillo poco a poco a decidirse y por fin dirigirse a la habitación de Layla, dentro de la cual poco a poco dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos mas ocultos e impensados por ellas mismas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

–Me estoy volviendo Loco –dijo Yuri–. Mis fantasmas del pasado no dejan de perseguirme.

–No te espantes Yuri, yo soy el supremo espíritu de todos los escenarios, soy a la que ustedes conocen como Sophie Oswald y solo he venido a decirte que no debes seguir culpándote por algo que ya paso. Además yo no te guarde jamás ningún rencor Yuri, siempre te admire y si tu actuaste de la forma en que lo hiciste no fue porque quisieras matarme, se que esa jamás fue tu intención, que las cosas se salieron de control, si lo hicieron pero por mi parte te repito no te culpo de nada y realmente deseo que vivas pleno y olvides todo eso que ya quedo en el pasado. Mi destino era morir para convertirme en lo que ahora soy, el gran espíritu de los escenarios y con eso estoy muy feliz.

Yuri sollozo y a pesar de las palabras de Sophie él se sintió en la necesidad de disculparse, disculpa que Sophie acepto para después desaparecer de la presencia de Yuri, no sin antes darle a entender que tal vez volvería a verla algún día.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Hamilton:**

Sora y Layla se encontraban tumbadas en la cama de de Layla después de haber concluido su acto, en ambas se notaba una cara un tanto desencajado y a la vez satisfecha después de lo sucedido. Sin decir más ambas se quedaron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente ambas despertaron ya más relajadas y tranquilas comenzaron a hablar.

Continuara…

**N/A: Como podrán leer este capítulo fue un tanto revelador y cosas asi jejeje, se que a muchas o muchos no les es grato el Yuri y de hecho este fic no es de ese tipo pero pronto sabran porque lo digo. Ahora bien espero les haya agradado el capitulo y deseo me lo hagan saber en sus reviews, la referencia de Sora y el cáncer y todo eso, bueno eso lo puse por gusto personal y por causa de una anécdota muy, muy , muy cercana a mí con esa enfermedad tan terrible (en particular el cáncer de mama) la cual si la detectan a tiempo tiene mucha posibilidad de ser vencida y pues hice esa mención para tratar de hacer conciencia en lo que muchos viven y nosotros no sabemos y peor nos quejamos de nada cuando otros viven algo tan terrible y ni siquiera tienen para pagar sus tratamientos por ellos la referencia esperando no me lo tomen a mal pero me sentí en la necesidad de decirlo.**

**Bien espero sus opiniones y deseo sea de su agrado bye.**

**PD. El cáncer de mama es curable, chicas nunca duden en acudir a un especialista si lo creen necesario, y revisense de todo corazón se los digo y les deseo lo mejor hasta pronto y disculpen las molestias.**


	4. Celos de amistad

**Aclaración**** especial. No es un fic de genero yuri, no lo es, no lo es y no lo es jjajajajajaa lo del capitulo anterior aquí queda aclarado esperando les haya agradado el juego psicológico que use con esa escena del capitulo anterior pero repito no es yuri eh.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Celos de amistad**

_El amor es fuerte como la muerte; los celos son crueles como la tumba:_

_Frase del sabio Salomón._

_La envidia es causada por ver a otro gozar de lo que deseamos; los celos, por ver a otros poseer lo que quisiéramos poseer nosotros: _

_Frase de Diógenes Laercio._

–Las felicito chicas, su actuación de ayer fue mas que excelente, sin duda el tomarse su papel tan en serio causara un gran impacto para su presentación en Broadway dentro de tres días, las felicito.

–Muchas gracias Cathy la verdad fue complicado interpretar semejante acto y más frente a ti –dijo Layla.

–Es verdad, a pesar de estar acostumbrada a varios retos este fue uno de los más difíciles, fingirme lesbiana, y sobre todo enamorada de mi mejor amiga eso si que fue una gran prueba para mí –añadió Sora.

–No se quejen chicas –dijo Cathy–. Yo se los advertí cuando las llame y les informe que había llegado a su ciudad citándolas en la playa próxima a Kaleido. Les dije que necesitaba verlas actuar como si realmente fueran amantes y como si en realidad sintieran atracción sexual la una por la otra, pues mi nueva obra tratara de eso precisamente, de dos amigas que terminan enamorándose hasta la muerte, pero deseaba saber si ustedes realmente estaban preparadas para escenas de ese tipo frente a miles de personas mirándolas y me alegra descubrir que si lo están.

–Bueno si que lo estamos pero hubo un momento en el cual si lo pensé dos veces Cathy –expreso la hermosa rubia–. Pues cuando comencé a sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Sora me dio mucha vergüenza, solo Yuri me conoce desnuda y es normal ya que se trata de mi pareja, pero Sora bueno no fue fácil para mí.

– ¿Tratas de insinuar que te di repulsión querida Layla? –Pregunto una sonriente y bromista Sora.

– ¡No, no! En lo absoluto Sora, en verdad tu cuerpo es muy lindo, pero obvio no soy lesbiana y tu tampoco y no me digas que a ti no se te hizo extraño en un principio.

–La verdad tienes razón Layla, al igual que tu me dio mucha pena al principio pues como dices a mi también el único que me ha mirado desnuda es Maxim, pero gracias a esta linda directora de ánimos agradables llamada Cathy aprendimos una nueva forma de interpretación vocal y no solo corporal, eso es interesante, y ansió inaugurar dicha obra aunque solo sea por única ocasión.

–Que alegría me da escucharte decir eso Sora –hablo Cathy–. Es verdad que solo será una presentación pues es un evento especial, pero si todo sale bien, no dudo que a futuro podamos poner esta obra por una larga temporada. Por cierto permítanme decirles que sus expresiones iníciales eran muy graciosas, aguante la risa solo porque no deseaba interrumpirlas y distraerlas, pero el haber mirado sobre todo a Layla tomarte de los brazos y besarte, o llevarte a su cama es algo que jamás olvidare. Y mirarlas apenadas mientras se desnudaban en la alcoba de Layla fue lo mejor de la noche, fue una lastima que no hayan hecho nada mas que actuar, habría sido divertido verlas en acción.

Layla y Sora se ruborizaron y le arrojaron un par de almohadas a la extrovertida directora quien se encontraba sentada junto a ellas en la misma cama, al parecer las tres habían dormido juntas después de haberse divertido un momento con sus juegos actorales la noche anterior, en la cual parecía que Sora y Layla realmente eran amantes, pero vaya sorpresa al saber que todo había sido parte de una actuación para una obra especial de Cathy quien fiel a su estilo hizo todo eso para que saliera a la perfección en su verdadera actuación. Sin duda Cathy tenia un estilo muy particular de recrear sus obras, como cuando llevo a Mia a un lago lleno de cisnes para que esta se inspirara y creara una gran escenografía. Sin duda ese era el estilo de la talentosa directora de Broadway Cathy.

–Y bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Recuerda que en una semana tengo mi presentación de ballet en New York, y acepte la propuesta de tu obra porque será en dicha ciudad y me queda cerca para mi compromiso, pero no deseo que esto vaya a demorarse, pues de ser así segura estoy que mi representante me llamara la atención y no es muy agradable cuando se enfada. Además me aburren sus sermones.

–No te preocupes Sora hoy mismo nos vamos recuerda que la presentación será en tres días así que no tendrás problemas con tus tiempos amiga –respondió Cathy.

–Me alegra saberlo, siendo así levantémonos pues ya tengo hambre amigas así que ha desayunar se ha dicho –hablo sonriente Sora.

–Que alegre estas Sora, sin duda el volverse multimillonario de la noche a la mañana alegra la vida de cualquiera –dijo Cathy.

–Que bueno que me recuerdas eso Cathy, en este momento llamare a los abogados de la corporación Kenneth para que hagan los donativos a las instituciones de cáncer repartiéndolas de la mejor manera y haciendo mejores propagandas de auto revisión en el cáncer de mama, que es uno de los mas frecuentes y peligrosos, pues no hay síntomas y no deseo que nadie mas sufra lo que una de mis tías padeció hace muchos años, y quien murió por descuidada y por confiada pensando que nada le pasaría. Por esa situación que tuve tan cercana al cáncer deseo ayudar a todos los que padezcan ese mal y también a los más necesitados en el continente africano.

–Eres toda una antropóloga querida Sora me alegra saber que aun existen personas como tu en el mundo –dijo una alegre Cathy.

Sora llamo a sus ahora abogados dando las ordenes necesarias y que estos se encargaran de dicha labor, ellos al instante obedecieron y todo quedo en sus manos. Por su parte Sora y sus amigas se encontraban sentadas en el comedor de la mansión de Layla comiendo algo de fruta y huevos estrellados Sora, Layla, huevos revueltos y Cathy solamente un poco de té de limón con un pastelillo.

–Por cierto Layla ¿No has notado a Yuri algo extraño estos últimos meses? –pregunto Cathy.

–De hecho si, ya hace tiempo que no desea quedarse en la casa conmigo y su actitud es bastante extraña, aunque no he querido interferir más allá de lo que él me permite, pues respeto su privacidad.

–Ya veo me parece bien amiga, pero deberías intentar ayudarlo si es que algo malo le ocurre, es mi opinión personal aclaro pero se supone que como pareja debes tener confianza en el otro por si necesitas de su apoyo algún día.

–La verdad las cosas no son siempre como pensamos Cathy –hablo Sora–. Si bien es cierto que las relaciones se basan en confianza, hay ocasiones en que debemos por lógica tener algo personal que solo nosotros sepamos, y ya si lo creemos prudente lo decimos a nuestra pareja, pero si no, no es obligatorio decirlo ya que la confianza se basa en eso, en respetar la privacidad del otro como dijo Layla y además de saber entender que no siempre debemos o tenemos que saber mas de la cuenta de nuestra pareja, pues eso seria como intentar profanar la parte mas importante del ser humano, la individualidad y el libre derecho a decidir lo que mejor nos parezca, eso creo yo y evidentemente no deseo que ustedes crean lo mismo que yo, solo es mi opinión personal e individual nada mas que eso.

–No dejas de sorprenderme Sora –Hablo Cathy–. De la joven e ingenua Sora del pasado no queda mas que el recuerdo, pues ahora que te veo y escucho, no cabe duda que tu forma de ser ha evolucionado favorablemente para ti, pues de esa Sora que siempre escapaba o se callaba no queda nada. Puede que tengas razón con respecto a lo que dices sobre las relaciones de pareja, aunque siempre tendré mi particular punto de vista, me parece interesante escuchar la versión de alguien que al parecer esta muy enamorada.

–La verdad si lo estoy amigas, amo a Maxim como jamás pensé hacerlo y bueno es posible que hoy día vea todo color de rosa o al menos eso parece, pero créanme se que hay momentos para todo y no siempre lo que parece bueno lo es. Él y yo hemos tenido diferencias realmente fuertes, pero gracias a que nos damos nuestro espacio logramos resolver todo como personas civilizadas y no como niños caprichosos, las diferencias son muy fuertes sobre todo a la hora de trabajar pues es complicado tener a tu pareja quien además es tu compañero de trabajo. Es normal pues Maxim tiene sus ideas propias y yo las mías y gracias a eso es que siempre resolvemos todo en armonía y sobre todo juntos, y eso se lo atribuyo a lo que les comente hace aun momento, al espacio que nos damos sin atosigarnos intentando saber todo de la otra persona, eso es imposible, pues nunca terminas de conocer a la gente ya que no dejamos de conocer cosas nuevas de nosotros y de los demás, pero lo lindo de todo esto es que podemos hablar de ello sin enfadarnos y eso es por la confianza que nos tenemos.

–Pues en esa parte le doy la razón total Sora –intervino Layla–. Jamás dejaremos de conocer a las personas, pues somos cambiantes día a día, por ejemplo nostras, si alguien nos hubiese mirado ayer mientras actuábamos les aseguro que sin duda dirían esas dos son lesbianas y además exhibicionistas, ese don solo lo tiene el ser humano, pues solo el humano puede hacerle creer a las personas cosas que son y no son, pues podemos cambiar de la noche a la mañana si lo deseamos, ya sea para bien o para mal. Pero así es y bueno por esa misma razón yo jamás le pregunto a Yuri mas allá de lo que él desee decirme pues seria lo mismo ya que si él no desea decirme la verdad me inventara algo, cualquier cosa y nunca sabré si es verdad o no, así que prefiero esperar a que él por si mismo me diga lo que tenga que decirme y si no lo hace no me incomoda ya que lo amo a él por su forma de ser dentro de la cual incluye ese tipo de actitudes.

–Es verdad eso del cambio tanto de humor como en otras cosas, pues ahora yo estoy cambiando mi animo a uno mas depresivo al escucharlas amigas, ya que no se si esto que siento es envidia al escucharlas decir mi novio esto o aquello, cuando yo no tengo ni perro que me ladre, bueno lo tuve pero por mi forma de ser salió huyendo y al verlas ahora a ustedes felices hablando de sus novios a pesar de sus problemas lógicos de pareja me da algo de envidia el no poder opinar como ustedes puesto que como dije no tengo a nadie en mi vida.

–No te preocupes Cathy a todos nos llega eso que nos hace falta, nadie es la excepción, solo depende de uno mismo y de mirar muy bien para estar atentos para cuando llegue. Pues si no lo miramos bien se nos escapara de las manos y ahí si que no hay vuelta de hoja, así que mi querida Cathy no te preocupes que a tu vida llegara la persona mas indicada para ti, tarde o temprano te llegara concluyó Sora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departamento de Yuri Killian:**

Yuri estaba ya despierto y preparándose para salir rumbo a Kaleido, él se encontraba acomodando su cabello, mirándose al espejo cuando de la nada en dicho espejo volvió a reflejarse la imagen de Sophie Oswald mirándole tiernamente a los ojos, lo que provoco en Yuri una inquietud natural y a la vez extraña.

– ¿Así que no fue un sueño? En verdad estoy enloqueciendo.

–No estas loco Yuri –Hablo Sophie quien continuaba mirándolo fijamente.

–Sin duda debo ver a un terapeuta, no deseo volverme esquizofrénico y ver gente muerta.

– ¿Entonces Sora y Layla también son esquizofrénicas querido Yuri? –pregunto Sophie.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? –contesto tontamente con otra pregunta el joven trapecista.

–Recuerda bien esto Yuri, soy el espíritu supremo de todos los escenarios, no soy un fantasma. Asi como los antiguos espíritus del escenario Kaleido, Fool y del escenario ruso, Ivanova los escogieron en su tiempo, yo vengo ahora a cumplir otra misión dentro de la cual incluye el hacerte entender que no eres culpable de nada de lo que me paso en el pasado, libérate de ese estigma Yuri pues tu no debes vivir con esa angustia.

Después de haber escuchado eso Yuri comprendió que no solo él la podía ver sino que Layla y Sora de la misma manera que él podían mirarla sin ningún problema y por esa razón se tranquilizo dejando de pensar que se estaba volviendo loco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido:**

–May no me gusta esa acrobacia, intentemos algo más sencillo en ejecución pero con mayor dificultad histriónica–hablo Mia–. Sabes que ese ha sido tu punto débil desde hace años y aun no logras corregirlo, tu interpretación deja mucho que desear.

–Lo sé pero no logro descifrar aun que es lo que me hace falta, se que ejecuto mis acrobacias adecuadamente pero mi interpretación es pésima y no logro corregirlo.

–Solo se tu misma, por esa razón te otorgue el papel de Hera la diosa suprema, pues ella era individualista y en ocasiones arrogante, usa eso a tu favor May pues su personalidad es igual de fuerte que la tuya.

–Comprendo ¿deseas que mi fuerza física y mi talento para las acrobacias complejas las utilice a mi favor para cubrir mi deficiencia en interpretación y sentimientos verdad?

– ¡No seas tonta! ¡Escúchame muy bien May! deseo que utilices tu propia personalidad para que le des vida propia a Hera, tu propia vida no la del personaje y mézclala con el mito de dicha diosa, asi darás una interpretación más cercana a la ideal pues será tu propia esencia la que le esté dando vida a tu personaje.

May reflexiono las palabras dichas por su directora y poco a poco comenzó a comprender la idea.

– ¿Quieres decir que deje un poco de lado mi potencia física y empeñe más fuerza a mi interpretación humana?

–Asi es algo por el estilo, pues muchas veces al verte en el escenario tus actuaciones me parecían muy toscas, ni Leon o Yuri que son hombres se miraban tan toscos como tú y eso es por tu falta de interpretación como artista, siempre has basado tus actos a la fuerza y a la espectacularidad y menos a lo esencial en este mundo de los escenarios que es la interpretación, que el público te sienta, llore, se ría o enoje con tu interpretación. En pocas palabras que les trasmitas algo a sus corazones y a sus almas no solo a sus ojos.

Las palabras de Mia calaron hondo en la mente de May quien por fin comprendió que su forma de actuar era la incorrecta, dejo su ego de lado y comenzó a ensayar con más entusiasmo que en tiempos pasados.

Rosetta por su parte se encontraba ensayando un número con sus diábolos pues era un número esencial en la obra que estaban montando ya que dicho número simbolizaba un especie de hechizo o poder místico de la diosa Eris para lograr destruir la hermandad entre Artemisa y Athena quienes eran muy unidas.

– ¿Qué te ocurre Rosetta? –Pregunto Mia.

–No quiero regresar a los diábolos Mia, deseo tener más participación en el trapecio de la que me has otorgado.

–Mira Rosetta comprende una cosa, las protagonistas son Sora y Layla con sus respectivas parejas, seguidas de May quien tiene su lugar bien ganado con base a su esfuerzo y experiencia en estos últimos años. Además de que ha aceptado cada una de las indicaciones dadas para su papel sin objetar, e incluso ha cambiado mucho siendo más sencilla y tú estás haciendo todo lo contrario, tu ego ha estado en aumento desde que ejecutaste la técnica fantástica con Sora o por tu actuación en Rusia. Desde ese momento tu nivel ha bajado y tu ego se ha elevado, no estás por encima de los demás y si no estás dispuesta a obedecer te retirare de la obra pues no deseo indisciplinas en Kaleido ya que eso nos llevo a una humillante derrota en Rusia ¿quedo claro?

Todos los presentes en los ensayos se quedaron pasmados por tan duras palabras de Mia hacia Rosetta pero Mia les ordeno seguir en sus labores. Por su parte Rosetta se molesto y saliendo huyendo del gimnasio al mismo tiempo que llegaban Sora y Layla acompañadas de Cathy.

–Bien dicho Mia –dijo Cathy–. Escuchamos todo lo que dijiste y se nota que te has convertido en una gran directora me alegro por ti.

–Si concuerdo con Cathy, nadie debe estar por encima de los demás compañeros y si Rosetta se siente disgustada puede ser reemplazada. No es justo que por celos de niña tonta toda la obra se venga abajo –agrego Sora–. Si es lo suficientemente madura regresara arrepentida. Bien chicos comencemos con los ensayos antes de que Layla y yo nos retiremos a New York pues tendremos una actuación especial en una de las obras de Cathy y después yo daré un recital de ballet en New York. Pero no te preocupes Mia todo es en el lapso de esta y la otra semana, no tendremos ningún problema para esta obra y ya tenemos la autorización de Kalos solo falta la tuya.

–Ok tienen mi permiso Sora se que ustedes no me fallaran asi que pueden ir sin problemas, además estoy casi segura que ustedes ya tienen bien definidos sus personajes y conocen perfectamente a sus parejas asi que vayan sin cuidado.

Todos comenzaron sus ensayos sin mayor problema, por su parte Rosetta estaba en su dormitorio sollozando después de la reprimenda que Mia le había dado.

– ¿Por qué cambio todo de un día para otro? –decía Rosetta sollozando–. La culpa de todo la tiene esa mujer rusa que llego a nuestras vidas para llevarse a Sora y con eso la alejo de mi lado provocando que no pudiéramos ser las estrellas principales de Kaleido.

– ¿De verdad crees que fue un error que Sora se haya ido de Kaleido?

Sophie apareció frente a Rosetta dejando a esta última confundida.

–Tú, eres la hermana del joven Leon, te he visto en algunas de sus fotografías.

–Asi es pero ahora soy el supremo espíritu de los escenarios y no puedo creer que tú la joven y entusiasta Rosetta Passel ahora sea una joven egoísta. Fool te escogió por una razón y no debes ser egoísta, pues todos tenemos derecho a progresar si se nos presenta la oportunidad y a Sora le llego para bien de ella, asi que si en verdad eres su amiga deberías estar feliz por su progreso y porque se haya ido pues gracias a eso ustedes recibieron una nueva oportunidad para ser mejores sin la presencia de ella y sobre todo tú, quien fue la tercer elegida de Fool. Reflexiona tus actos Rosetta y descubre que no fue tan malo que ella los haya dejado, piénsalo y lo descubrirás.

–Pero es que ella tiene más aprecio por Layla que por mi y su amistad para mi es algo muy valioso.

–Escucha bien Rosetta de nuevo pensando en ti, es verdad que ella y Layla tienen un lazo muy grande entre si y eso es imposible de romper pues ellas nacieron para ser amigas, las mejores amigas, sin en cambio tú debes saber cuál es tu lugar dentro del corazón de tu amiga, aunque ella tenga un lazo mayor con Layla no quiere decir que no sienta un aprecio muy grande por ti o por sus otras amigas, pero las amistades siempre serán diferentes unas de las otras, te repito y no por eso significa que te tengan menor aprecio, reflexiónalo Rosetta.

Sophie desapareció dejando a una Rosetta abrumada por tanta coherencia en las palabras de aquel espíritu.

De regreso en el gimnasio de Kaleido todos estaban exhaustos por las exigentes peticiones de Mia, solo Sora, Layla, Leon, Yuri y May podían seguirle el paso a la exigente directora.

–Bien chicos descansen, nos vemos de regreso en una hora –hablo Mia.

Todos los artistas secundarios salieron del gimnasio incluidos Anna, May y Ken.

–Sora, es increíble el ritmo que traes es muy fácil trabajar contigo amiga –expreso Mia.

–Lo mismo digo jamás pensé que Sora llegase a obtener semejantes habilidades y cuando la mire en Rusia me impacto su perfeccionamiento –hablo Leon.

–Vaya si que es extraño el serio y temido Leon Oswald dando una opinión –interrumpió Cathy quien le dio un par de palmadas en tono de broma a Leon en el hombro.

–Lo has sonrojado Cathy, eso sí es nuevo en Leon –agrego Layla.

–Si no hay mas por hacer en este momento yo me retiro a comer –dijo Leon en tono serio.

Leon salió del gimnasio acomodando su cabellera mientras tanto Sora sonreía levemente.

– ¿Te ocurre algo Yuri? –cuestiono Layla–.Te noto un poco distraído.

–No es nada grave Layla, de hecho es algo que probablemente tú sepas. Es referente a cierta persona femenina de cabello plateado.

– ¿Asi que tu también Yuri? –pregunto Sora.

–Asi es Sora pero este no es el momento de hablar de ello, a su regreso podremos platicar mejor de todo eso.

–Que asi sea Yuri, por ahora nosotras debemos ir a comer algo y después retirarnos pues el vuelo sale un unas horas. Lo importante es que ya tenemos nuestros personajes dominados asi que ahora debemos concentrarnos en la presentación especial que daremos con Cathy –agrego Layla.

–Ya veo sería interesante ver la obra de las amigas lesbianas pero me es imposible presenciarla por mis deberes como productor en esta obra de Kaleido.

–Veo que lo sabías Yuri –dijo Layla.

–Claro pues Cathy en un principio me llamo a mi pues su idea original era de un par de amigos, mas yo no pude aceptar por mi agenda y mis compromisos múltiples.

–Correcto y bueno después de que Yuri dijera que no podía de inmediato se me ocurrió que Layla y Sora serian perfectas para esta obra y cuando me entere de que Sora estaba de regreso en Kaleido me dije es ahora o nunca.

Al término de las palabras de Cathy todos sonrieron para después retirarse en dirección a los comedores. A su salida del gimnasio un considerable número de personas esperaba a las afueras del mismo, dichas personas al ver que Sora y Layla salían de inmediato corrieron a pedir su autógrafo y tomarse algunas fotografías con ellas.

– ¡Señorita Sora por favor tómese una foto conmigo!–gritaban eufóricos los fans.

Sora amablemente accedía a cada una de las peticiones al igual que Layla quien poco a poco fue relegándose dado que la mayor parte de los fanáticos se acercaban a la joven peli purpura hasta que por fin Layla quedo sola mientras Sora acaparaba todas las mirabas y vítores.

–Es increíble ver la gran popularidad que Sora ha obtenido a lo largo de estos tres años y medio –dijo Layla–. Me siento tan orgullosa de ella y me da tanto gusto poder presenciarlo con mis propios ojos.

–Asi es Layla, años atrás tú eras esa joven con una mirada intensa y con un entusiasmo propio de tu edad joven, como ahora lo tiene la propia Sora– expreso Yuri–. El tiempo pasa sin dudarlo y los que éramos en su tiempo famosos poco a poco vamos dejándolo de ser.

–Tienes razón Yuri, sé que no somos tan viejos, pero en momentos como estos es cuando realmente comienzo a pensar que el retiro es lo más propicio para nosotros, aunque me he resistido a ello por la falta de una figura femenina que ocupe mi lugar en Kaleido. Pensé que Sora era esa persona y en verdad lo es pero su destino era diferente, el cual la llevo a un escenario mayor para ser la figura principal de ese lugar y del mundo entero, dejando a Kaleido sin estrella principal. Fue por esa razón que regrese de nuevo, pues con la ausencia de Sora Kaleido estaría muerto si yo no hubiese regresado, ya que tanto May como Rosetta están muy lejos como para ocupar un lugar tan importante como el de Sora, y siendo yo la vieja figura de Kaleido sabía que por un tiempo breve podía mantener al escenario, pero no siempre será asi pues poco a poco el publico comenzara a notar mi lentitud lógica de mi edad y no solo eso pues ellos querrán ver a Sora siempre, y si May o Rosetta no pueden llenar un poco aunque sea mi lugar, ya no digo el de Sora sino el mío esto sería terrible para Kaleido y por esa razón fue que Sora regreso, pues ella sabe mejor que nadie esto que estoy diciendo y no desea que Kaleido desaparezca aunque veo difícil que eso pueda evitarse.

– ¿Y si ella regresa para quedarse todo el tiempo? –Pregunto Yuri–. ¿No te has puesto a pensar en ello?

–En un principio lo pensé Yuri, pero después de escucharla decir que su representante le hablo supe que ella ya estaba a un nivel diferente y que todo eso se lo debía a Rusia y a su escenario en donde ella creció realmente como artista y no solo como acróbata, en donde la educaron artísticamente de la mejor manera y la apoyaron en todo y lo mas importante en donde conoció al verdadero amor. Es por ello que ella jamás regresaría de tiempo completo con nosotros, mírala su mirada está llena de luz y alegría y todo eso es debido a su nueva vida con Maxim y sus compañeros de Rusia.

–Ya comprendo, su estancia en Kaleido es solo para darle tiempo a la nueva figura del mismo y por esa razón estoy seguro que Sora pidió permiso en Rusia para darnos ese apoyo momentáneo, y lo hace por el cariño que tiene hacia Kaleido, hacia ti Layla, hacia sus amigas y amigos y por el agradecimiento hacia Kalos por haber sido el único que siempre creyó en ella en su estancia en Kaleido al igual que Ken y que el señor Kenneth. Es por esa razón que Sora esta con nosotros y espero que su ayuda sea de utilidad para darle tiempo a la nueva estrella de Kaleido o de lo contrario a pesar de su apoyo económico Kaleido terminara siendo solo un bello recuerdo de su pasado glorioso –concluyo Yuri.

A la distancia de Sora y los otros presentes se encontraba Rosetta observando detrás de un poste como Sora era ovacionada por todos tratando de asimilar todo lo que Sophie le había dicho sin poder aun comprender del todo aquellas palabras. Sora termino de dar sus autógrafos y de tomarse fotos con todos los presentes sin dejar a uno solo sin su respectivo autógrafo o fotografía, demostrando con esto su gran calidad humana como artista dando a entender que sin el publico ella no sería nada de lo que ahora era, tal y como lo había dicho seis meses atrás al finalizar el festival en Rusia.

–Bien amigos vámonos y disculpen que haya tardado tanto pero no podía dejar a nadie sin lo que me pedían.

–No te preocupes Sora –dijo Cathy–. Haces bien en darle su lugar al publico ellos lo merecen.

–Bueno vámonos ya tengo demasiada hambre –agrego Layla.

Los cuatro se retiraron dirigiéndose al restaurante que frecuentaban cotidianamente Layla, Yuri y Kalos. Un restaurante muy lujoso de aquella ciudad.

–Oigan chicos ¿puedo recomendarles un restaurante distinto? –pregunto Sora.

–Claro Sora escoge la opción que mejor te plazca –respondieron sus acompañantes.

–Recién me entere gracias a mi estancia en Rusia que un hombre de negocios muy importante, hotelero igual que tu padre Layla entre otras cosas también tiene una cadena de restaurantes a nivel global y hace algún tiempo instalo parte de su cadena restaurantera en Rusia y supe que igualmente lo había hecho en Estados Unidos y parte de América y descubrí que aquí en esta ciudad hay uno de esos restaurantes, el cual se llama el Michiru´s propiedad del joven empresario Andrew F. Solo sé que asi se hace llamar y es de origen japonés. Cabe señalar que su comida es deliciosa asi que me encantaría llevarlos a ese lugar para que prueben la maravillosa comida de mi país.

–Ya veo, es verdad he oído hablar de ese empresario por mi padre, él le tiene mucho respeto al joven Andrew por haber sabido engrandecer su fortuna y manejarla de la mejor manera –dijo Layla–. De hecho mi padre tiene algunos negocios con él aunque es muy raro que Andrew F. se presente en persona, siempre envía ya sea a su hermano o a su madre como representantes, es un hombre muy extraño según comenta mi padre.

–Bueno eso no sabría decírtelo Layla solo sé que la comida que ahí se sirve es deliciosa independientemente de que sea comida japonesa aclaro –concluyo Sora.

–Bien no se diga mas vamos a ese lugar que ya me entro la inquietud por probar dicha comida –dijo Cathy.

Los cuatro abordaron el automóvil compacto de Cathy para dirigirse al famoso restaurante Michiru´s.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Beijing China:**

Eran las tres de la madrugada en China, quince horas menos que en Estados unidos. Dentro de un departamento cómodo mas no exageradamente lujoso se encontraba Maxim aun despierto sentado frente a su computador portátil observando varios videos de sus rutinas y presentaciones pasadas para perfeccionarlas y dar mejores espectáculos. En ese momento su teléfono móvil timbro.

–_Hola –contesto en ingles pues era su costumbre para ser entendido por la mayoría–. Jamás pensé que tú me llamaras ¿me imagino que la situación es difícil verdad?_

–_En efecto Maxim y solo tu junto con Sora, Layla y Yuri pueden ayudarnos a mantener a Kaleido con vida, al menos hasta que Leon logre encontrar una pareja con la cual se sienta a gusto realmente y asi pueda lograr que Kaleido regrese a su gloria del pasado para cuando Layla y Yuri digan definitivamente adiós a los escenarios._

–_Ya veo, pues bien acepto tu propuesta, estaré el mismo tiempo que Sora permanezca en Kaleido el cual será según palabras de Sergei nuestro jefe alrededor de un año que es lo que tardaran en terminar de ampliar y remodelar el escenario de Moscú, asi que tenemos un año para lograr que tu escenario Kaleido resurja y vuelvan a ser lo que eran antes el tercer mejor escenario del mundo, bueno eran los segundos pero su falta de armonía y trabajo en equipo los llevo a descender un lugar en el ranking mundial siendo colocados por debajo de China._

–_Lo sé y lo peor es que por esa razón mi elenco o la mayor parte de este perdió su confianza y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, no importa cuando tenga que pagarte pero deseo que tanto tú como Sora estén con nosotros, se que un año será suficiente._

–_Muy bien Kalos yo termino mis presentaciones en China en un par de días, en ese mismo momento partiré rumbo a Estados Unidos asi que no te preocupes si tu apoyaste a mi amada Sora en el pasado yo te apoyare a ti para que Kaleido resurja. Ahora bien ¿deseas que vaya solo yo o te agradaría que llevara algunos amigos conmigo?_

– _¿Amigos dices?–pregunto Kalos–. ¿A qué amigos te refieres Maxim?_

–_Tú solo dime si los quieres o no y si tu respuesta es que si yo hago unas llamadas y unas propuestas por acá y listo, pero no deseo que tu elenco comience con sus individualismos, envidias o celos pues bien sabes que por esa razón no me quede con ustedes en el pasado, yo no soporto ese tipo de personas es la única condición que te pediré, si me prometes cumplirla llamare a mis amigos._

–_Ok será difícil pero tratare lo más posible por el bien de ellos mismos y de Kaleido que no haya ese tipo de actitudes con su llegada a Kaleido._

–_Bien Kalos entonces esta dicho en un par de días nos veremos de nuevo y por la paga sé que no tendrás problemas, pues Sora te apoyara en todo momento en ese aspecto._

–_Supuse que sabrías lo de Sora y su nueva herencia dado que eres su pareja y no te oculta casi nada, pero bueno eso no es de mi incumbencia, te dejo para que descanses y de nuevo gracias por ayudarme en esto Maxim._

–_Ya te lo dije Kalos tu confiaste y apoyaste Sora en el pasado y es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti. Bien nos vemos después cuídate y por favor no comentes nada al respecto, deseo que sea una sorpresa para mi querida Sora._

–_Asi lo hare Maxim hasta pronto._

Kalos colgó al igual que Maxim quien de inmediato marco un número el cual fue contestado al instante.

–_Si ¿quién es?–Contesto una voz masculina un poco adormilada._

–_Vladimir ¿te gustaría viajar a los Estados Unidos junto con Ludmilla?_

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola a todas espero estén muy bien y bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Las cosas parecen ponerse mejor a cada momento, o al menos eso creo yo jajaja. Espero que el ingenioso engaño del falso Yuri entre ciertas personas les haya agradado, ese es mi estilo, en ocasiones hago cosas muy obvias y en otras me gusta hacer cosas engañosas es mi estilo espero les agrade. Bueno al parecer habrá algunos regresos interesantes nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo y pues ojala dejen sus reviews nada les cuesta jejej mientras mas reviews haya más capítulos habrán jajaj hasta pronto.**


	5. La compresión de Rosetta

**Capitulo 5**

**La compresión de Rosetta**

_* Nada es más necesario que la verdad y, con relación a ella, todo lo demás no tiene más que un valor de segundo orden. -__Friedrich Nietzsche_

— _¿Qué tienes en mente Maxim?—respondió Vladimir._

—_Nada en especial, lo único que pasa es que Kalos; el dueño del escenario Kaleido me ha pedido formar parte de su elenco junto con Sora, mientras el escenario de Moscú está en remodelación._

—_Ya comprendo ¿lo que quieres es apoyar al escenario que tanto quiere tu querida Sora verdad?_

—_Asi es amigo y pues aparte de eso podremos presentarnos en Kaleido, cosa que jamás hemos hecho; siendo este el único escenario que nos resta por pisar ¿Qué dices van conmigo a Kaleido?_

—_En estos momentos estamos de vacaciones, a diferencia de ti y de Sora; nosotros decidimos tomar un año, pero tu idea me agrada asi que de mi parte acepto y te por seguro que Ludmilla de igual forma aceptara._

—_Gracias amigo siendo asi nos vemos en un par de días en Kaleido._

—_Por nada Maxim, será una experiencia agradable. Por cierto ¿tienes a alguien más para que nos acompañe?_

—_Asi es Volodia, tengo en mente a una pareja mas, pero deseo que sea sorpresa; te aclaro que nos son Evgeny y Svetlana, pues ellos ya están en otro ambiente diferente al nuestro._

—_Vale entonces nos vemos en un par de días, cuídate._

Vladimir o Volodia como le llamaban comúnmente sus más allegados colgó el teléfono mientras Maxim se recostaba para descansar un poco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estados Unidos de Norte América:**

Sora, Layla y sus amigos se encontraban comiendo en el ya mencionado restaurante Michiru´s. Todos habían terminado sus alimentos y se encontraban comiendo un postre cada uno.

— ¡Que rico estuvo todo esto! —exclamo gustosa Sora.

—Tienes razón amiga, este restaurante es magnífico; te pueden servir todo lo que pidas incluyendo platillos extraños o desconocidos para la mayoría de las personas —agrego Layla.

—Bien chicas debemos regresar a los ensayos o Mia nos reprenderá por nuestro retardo —dijo Yuri.

—Tienes razón y no deseo tener a Mia enfadada mejor vámonos —concluyo Layla.

Al salir del restaurante, todos se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido; dentro del cual ya se encontraba el elenco completo solo a la espera de los protagonistas.

— ¡No se distraigan! ¡Ellos llegaran en cualquier momento asi que continúen con el ensayo! —ordeno enérgica Mia.

Minutos más tarde los susodichos llegaron, observando en el rostro de Mia algo de molestia por el retraso.

— ¿Cuantas vueltas al gimnasio debemos dar Mia? —pregunto Sora.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué habrían solo darle vueltas al gimnasio? eso es muy fácil, el castigo será darle cincuenta vueltas al gimnasio, cien planchas y doscientas abdominales por llegar tarde dos minutos, no solo eso, también asearan el complejo cuando todos terminen sus ensayos.

—Pero Mia eso es demasiado por tan breve retraso —replico Layla.

Sora, no dijo nada y comenzó a correr dentro del enorme gimnasio de entrenamiento. Layla y los ahí presentes quedaron asombrados al ver que Sora no replicaba nada en lo absoluto y se limitaba a acatar el castigo impuesto por Mia, considerándolo justo. Al verla tanto Layla como Yuri la siguieron, comprendiendo asi que ella tenía una disciplina diferente a la del pasado.

—_Me sorprendes Sor ¿qué fue lo que viviste estos años en Rusia? ¿Qué entrenamiento llevaste para ser tan disciplinada?—pensó Layla._

—_Pensé que Mia sería más estricta con nosotros y por esa razón provoque que llegáramos tarde para ver como actuaba pero veo que no es asi, este castigo es un día de campo en comparación a los que recibimos en Rusia bajo las ordenes de Evgeny; sin embargo Mia es asi y he de respetar su autoridad y su forma de trabajar —pensó para sí Sora—. Aun recuerdo hace un año y medio previo al festival de Moscú como era nuestro entrenamiento y nuestros castigos por indisciplina._

_**Flash back:**_

_**Moscú Rusia, año y medio atrás.**_

_Era diciembre y el invierno extremo había llegado a Rusia. Sora y todo el elenco de las estrellas de Moscú estaban entrenando arduamente para perfeccionar sus técnicas más difíciles. Sora, se encontraba practicando duramente junto a Maxim; para perfeccionar la técnica del ángel imperial. Ella tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo a causa de las caídas provocadas por fallar en sus intentos, sus compañeros no eran la excepción pues realmente su director era bastante estricto con ellos y si notaba alguna falla, implantaba castigos duros a cada uno de ellos._

— _¡Sora ese movimiento está mal hecho carajo! ¡Cómo puede ser posible que llevando dos años con nosotros aun sigas teniendo esas fallas tan terribles! —Grito duramente Evgeny—. ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer dos simples mortales hacia el frente en una altura de cinco metros cayendo en los hombros de Maxim? solo te pido dos por ahora y nada más._

—_Perdón Evgeny es que…_

—_Deja de pedir perdón maldita sea, ¿acaso toda tu estancia en Kaleido estuviste disculpándote por todo? si fue asi que deprimente estancia debiste tener en ese lugar. No te disculpes, solo hazlo bien y ya._

—_Está bien, lo hare mejor y te prometo que mañana._

—_Ahí estas de nuevo, mañana no existe Sora, eso es absurdo; lo quiero hoy no mañana, porque el mañana nunca llegara, siempre me dirás mañana, mañana y jamás lo harás bien; mejor hazlo hoy._

— _¡Pero es que no entiendes que ella aun es diferente a nosotros Evgeny! —intervino Maxim._

—_Bien a causa de tu intromisión los castigare a ambos y ya sabes de que hablo Maxim._

—_Castígame a mí pero a ella no, pues no está apta para eso._

—_Y jamás lo estará mientras sigas sobreprotegiéndola, acaso no entiendes todo el potencial que esta chica tiene, no hagas lo mismo que Yuri hizo, no la límites ni te limites a ti mismo. Ahora prepárense para su castigo. Pónganse estas muñequeras, este chaleco y estas pesas para los tobillos._

_Ambos se colocaron dichos aditamentos. Sora, comenzó a sentir gran pesadez pues todo lo que traía puesto era realmente pesado, era incalculable el peso que estaba cargando._

—_Correrán el equivalente a veinte kilómetros en todo el gimnasio y sus alrededores con todo ese peso —dijo Evgeny._

—_Como ordenes —respondió Sora._

_Fue asi que comenzó su trote, realmente era bastante difícil para ella el siquiera poder mover una pierna, pero su coraje y fortaleza mental la ayudo a comenzar su andar._

—_Esto es muy complicado, mi cuerpo me pesa demasiado._

—_No pienses en eso Sora, mejor sigue corriendo como si nada pasara._

—_Es fácil para ti decirlo cuando ya estas acostumbrado a esto, pero yo no lo estoy._

— _¿Acaso el entrenamiento de la técnica fantástica no era duro? o ¿El de la técnica angelical? —cuestiono Maxim._

—_Si lo eran y mucho, pero este entrenamiento, no solo hablando del castigo que nos impusieron, sino de cuando salimos a correr en plena nieve, en plena tormenta, con ese terrible frio y todas las evoluciones que ejecutamos en este clima tan adverso y cruel es algo que jamás imagine existiera._

—_Lo sé Sora. Pero solo asi podremos ser los mejores y darle lo mejor al público._

—_Es complicado, aun recuerdo hace unos meses cuando Evgeny nos hizo ejecutar varias evoluciones de un nivel bastante complejo al aire libre en la tundra siberiana. Fue realmente difícil manejar el equilibrio con semejante frio._

—_Pero nos ayudo mucho a fortalecer los músculos. Sabes que Evgeny jamás hace algo que no tenga algún sentido a nuestro favor._

_Sora y Maxim cumplieron su castigo acabando exhaustos, con la ropa bañada en sudor y las piernas temblorosas principalmente Sora._

—_Muy bien hecho muchachos —dijo Evgeny—. Maxim tu puedes quitarte el sobre peso que traes, no asi Sora; pues ella aun debe subir a los resortes para darle agilidad a su cuerpo._

_Sora accedió y se coloco un cinturón, el cual estaba sostenido por un par de resortes horizontales a cada extremo. Evgeny le pidió a Sora que intentara brincar en el trampolín para poder girar mejor; para la joven acróbata era algo complicado dado el peso que traía en su cuerpo, sin embargo saco fuerzas de flaqueza y comenzó a impulsarse poco a poco hasta que pudo dar un giro al frente apoyada de los resortes._

—_Bien hecho Sora, quiero entusiasmo y más giros, no te detengas._

_Sora comenzó a girar más rápido al grado de no sentir que su cuerpo estaba pesado, fue en ese momento que Evgeny la detuvo._

—_Muy bien hecho Sora, ya puedes quitarte esa ropa tan pesada._

_Pasados los minutos Sora se encontraba con otra ropa de entrenamiento y se acerco a su director y compañero de escena._

— _¿Qué prosigue Evgeny?_

—_Sube al trapecio de cinco metros y da no dos sino tres mortales al frente._

_La ya cansada Sora subió al trapecio y comenzó a impulsarse y ejecuto los tres mortales sin mayor problema cayendo en los hombros de Maxim._

—_Lo ves mi estimada Sora, ¿para qué querías dejar esto hasta mañana pudiéndolo hacer hoy?_

_Sora quedo impresionada la sentir tanta ligereza en su cuerpo sin poder explicarse que había ocurrido._

—_Mira Sora, tú estabas acostumbrada a trabajar ligeramente con las técnicas aprendidas en Kaleido, dichas técnicas son geniales sin duda pero con el pasar del tiempo tus músculos se atrofiaron a causa de dichos entrenamientos mal ejecutados ¿Por qué digo mal ejecutados? pues es simple tu no estabas en condiciones de recibir ese tipo de prácticas puesto que carecías de bases esenciales. Por esa razón en tus entrenamientos anteriores estoy seguro que sufriste alguna lesión principalmente en tus piernas y pies a causa de la carencia de bases. Pero gracias a que en nuestra academia de ballet te dieron esas bases fue que pude darte este entrenamiento y lo necesitabas para relajar tus músculos y hacerlos más sólidos. Sé que es irónico pero este entrenamiento tosco de un año que te he impuesto era para eso y la muestra está en lo que hiciste hace un momento, no fue solo por haber corrido veinte kilómetros o por la ropa pesada, es el trabajo de un año intenso aclimatándote a los cambios de clima y todo lo que viviste ¿lo entiendes?_

—_Comprendo, es por esa razón que mi cuerpo ahora está realmente ligero y no siente molestia alguna, como cuando entrene con León y mis pies se lesionaron._

—_Mira Sora, tú tienes gran calidad y sobre todo talento, eso no cualquiera; pero si continuas disculpándote por todo o eres negligente y conformista como me lo demostraste antes de castigarte; jamás podrás llegar hasta donde realmente puedes hacerlo y te quedaras como una más del mundo de los escenarios, por esa razón no puedes darte el lujo de ser débil. Jamás lo olvides, el dinero y los lujos materiales no siempre te dan la felicidad y menos siendo artista, se disciplinada y obedece cada uno de los mandatos que tus directores te hagan aunque creas que son equivocados, sabes que el respeto hacia los que te dirigen es primordial y no puedes ser egoísta y altanera, jamás lo olvides eres artista y puedes compartir tus ideas con aquellos que te dirigen pero eso no te da el derecho a juzgarlos solo porque no te agrada lo que ellos hacen con sus obras o porque no te caen bien, este mundo es asi Sora y en este mundo debemos trabajar, muchas veces te enfrentaras a diferentes tipos de personas y no todas serán de tu agrado o viceversa ten eso siempre en tu mente. Bien ya pueden retirarse la practica termino._

**Fin del flash back:**

—Listo Mia, ya cumplimos nuestro castigo —hablo Sora bastante relajada—. ¿Ahora que sigue?

—Solo deseo ver su interpretación y expresión corporal y artística. La forma de hacerlo es mirándolas danzar, interpretando las personalidades de Athena y Artemisa. Pero deseo que le impriman su propia personalidad, basándose en el guion que les di pero dándole ese toque de ustedes mismas. Pueden usar palabras de improvisación, que sea una obra completa, tanto vocal como corporal.

El elenco en su totalidad quedo asombrado por la orden de Mia, y dejaron de hacer sus entrenamientos para observar lo que pasaría.

—Comiencen.

Sora comenzó a mover su cuerpo en forma lenta pero sutil y madura. Por su parte Layla fue más ágil, atrevida y con mucha energía; poco a poco comenzaron a dar lo mejor de sí con su cuerpo dejando impresionados a más de uno.

—Hermana ¿no puedes dejar de ser tan noble? —dijo Artemisa (Layla)

—Esa es mi virtud Artemisa, y no puedo dejar de hacer algo en lo que realmente creo, eres una mujer hermosa pero vengativa, fue un acto terrible el que le has hecho a Acteón. Es imperdonable el hecho de haber provocado que sus propios perros lo devoraran eso es una injusticia tal que merece un justo castigo aunque seas una diosa y mi hermana.

—Acteón fue el culpable de su muerte al haber osado verme desnuda mientras me bañaba, yo solamente hice lo que debía y no me siento culpable por eso.

—No mientas hermana, sabes que eso es mentira, tu celo hacia Acteón; fue lo que te hizo asesinarlo, al descubrir que él se jactaba de ser mejor cazador que tú fue lo que provoco tu ira y ese fue solo un acto de arrogancia y venganza de tu parte.

— ¿Acaso soy yo culpable de su vanidad y arrogancia?

—No lo eres, pero tu no logras entender que ellos son solo humanos y sus actos son muchas veces erróneos, pero eso es por su humanidad. Acéptalo el celo de saber que realmente era mejor que tu, una diosa; en la arquería y la caza te hizo sentir envidia.

—Cállate tu estas tan feliz por tener el amor incondicional de nuestro padre Zeus, eres la favorita y por esa razón te sientes superior a nosotros, pero no siempre será asi hermana.

Ambas continuaban danzando bellamente e interpretando sus personajes a tal grado que parecía como si realmente estuviesen peleando. Poco a poco Sora comenzó a subir su nivel histriónico y dancístico, a tal grado de posesionarse por completo de su personaje y convirtiéndose literalmente en Athena la diosa griega. Layla no pudo seguirle el paso y poco a poco fue cediendo ante la actuación de Sora; en ese momento Mia intervino.

—Suficiente chicas, esto que acabo de ver es perfecto, Sora te felicito eres realmente grandiosa. Tu Layla, sin duda eres una gran artista, pero debo ajustar tu papel para que puedas interpretarlo de la mejor manera ya que a lado de Sora te falta ese plus que necesito y para que logres darlo debo ajustar tu personaje; por consiguiente, Yuri ya no será Apolo, ahora será Hipólito el fiel seguidor de Artemisa, en base a esto Layla deberá estudiar más a Artemisa para poder interpretar su papel y no ser arrasado por Sora.

—Comprendo y acepto, en verdad me es difícil llevarle el paso a la nueva Sora, eres genial amiga querida, que alegría me da —dijo Layla.

—Lamento mucho el cambio Yuri, se que tu participación con este nuevo ajuste ser menor pero de gran relevancia, pues tu le darás ese empuje a Layla y asi no se quedara detrás de Sora.

—No te preocupes Mia, yo lo entiendo; de hecho mi idea era ya la de retirarme pero en esta situación en la que se encuentra Kaleido no puedo irme aun, pero daré lo mejor de mi hasta que logremos restaurar este bello escenario.

—Te lo agradecemos mucho Yuri, sabemos tanto Kalos como yo que tus funciones ya eran las de productor pero esta situación es compleja, gracias por tu apoyo y el de Layla.

—Pronto habrá nuevas caras en Kaleido Mia asi que por el momento yo serviré de apoyo hasta que eso pase.

—Bien chicos después de haber visto la actuación de Sora debo ajustar el guion de nuevo asi que pueden tomarse lo que resta del día.

Al término de las palabras de Mia, todos salieron del gimnasio. Solo Sora, Leon, Rosetta y Ken se quedaron en dicho lugar.

—Realmente me impresionas Sora, tu nivel es incomparable, aun mejor que hace seis meses —dijo Leon.

—Gracias, se lo debo a mis entrenamientos y a mi director.

—Sora deseo hablar contigo —dijo Rosetta.

—Claro Rosetta ¿Qué pasa?

—Pero que deseo que solo estemos tu, Leon y yo.

Ken comprendió el mensaje y se retiro dejándolos solos.

—Lo que pasa es lo siguiente: No se si estoy volviéndome loca o veo fantasmas.

Leon puso cara de desagrado y dijo.

— ¡No tengo tiempo para estos juegos de niña tonta me largo de aquí!

— ¿Ni siquiera si se trata de tu hermana Sophie?

— ¿Qué has dicho? No metas a Sophie en esto.

—Pues solo deseo decirles que apareció ante mí diciéndome muchas cosas, entre ellas me dijo que ahora era el espíritu supremo de todos los escenarios, solo eso quería decirles, y como Sophie, es hermana de Leon sentí que debía saberlo.

—Que locuras dices, en verdad te has vuelto loca —respondió con enfado Leon.

—Pues por esta vez le daré la razón a Rosetta, ya que yo de igual forma la mire, y parece que Layla igual —dijo Sora.

—Es increíble ¿mi hermana se ha convertido en el gran espíritu?

Leon, se retiro del gimnasio bastante aturdido al enterarse de todo eso. Sora se disponía a retirarse cuando Rosetta la detuvo tomándola de la mano.

—Sora, ¿Por qué ya no me haces el mismo caso que antes? ¿Acaso no soy digna de tu compañía y de tu amistad? Layla siempre fue fría y grosera contigo y tú la quieres como si nada de eso hubiese pasado; no lo entiendo.

—Rosetta, no mal interpretes las cosas; yo te quiero mucho, también a Mia, Anna y Ken por citar algunos de mis amigos; pero la amistad que tengo con Layla es algo diferente, como decírtelo sin que te sientas mal. Mira ella siempre fue mi gran inspiración; mi mayor meta era ser como ella y estar a su lado en el escenario, cuando la conocí fue muy cruel conmigo lo acepto, pero con el tiempo fuimos formando una amistad distinta a las demás, algo fuera de lo común dentro de nuestros corazones y a eso se le llama lazo de amistad interna y espiritual, algo que no es fácil de entender a simple vista pero asi es amiga. Yo te quiero mucho, me divertí demasiado contigo en el escenario el tiempo que lo compartimos pero siempre hay momentos para todo; pero con Layla es diferente ella es mi amiga y fue mi rival lo cual nos unió aun mas y después de lo vivido en Nueva York hace algunos años fue el clímax de nuestra amistad y eso mi querida Rosetta nada lo cambiara. No obstante a ti te quiero mucho y ten por seguro que algún día compartiremos el escenario de nuevo pero en este momento no es posible. Sin ser grosera debo decirte que Layla es mi mejor amiga, todos en el mundo siempre tendremos un mejor amigo y para mi Layla es eso e incluso para mí es como mi hermana mayor, el amor que le tengo es el amor de hermana y de amiga a la vez. Espero puedas comprenderme.

Rosetta escucho atentamente todo lo que Sora le había explicado y se soltó en llanto abrazando a su amiga y ofreciéndole disculpas por su actitud y celos tontos.

—Soy una niña inmadura, Sora, perdóname por comportarme de forma tan grosera, mi celo me cegaba impidiéndome darme cuenta de todo lo que me dijiste, pero ahora estoy consciente y comprendo todo. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante y por todo el tiempo que estés con nosotros en Kaleido, daré lo mejor de mí y algún día me convertiré en la nueva estrella de este escenario.

—Que alegría me da escucharte decir todo eso Rosetta.

Sophie volvió a aparecer ante Sora y Rosetta, únicamente para felicitar a la joven promesa de Kaleido por haber hecho a un lado el celo y la envidia que la corroía.

—Gracias a ti por las palabras que me dijiste Sophie, de no haber sido por esas palabras, yo habría seguido de mal en peor pero ahora pienso diferente.

— ¿No piensas aparecer ante tu hermano Leon? —pregunto Sora.

—En algún momento lo hare, él está bien y mi prioridad eran, Rosetta, Yuri y Layla. Dos estrellas prontas al retiro y una estrella naciente; y a ti solo por el placer de conocerte Sora, pero en algún momento Leon, sabrá de mi tenlo por seguro.

Sophie, desapareció. De inmediato las dos amigas salieron de aquel lugar.

—Sora ¿deseas venir con Mía, Anna, May y conmigo a los dormitorios? pasaremos una velada divertida.

—Debo negarme Rosetta, pues hubo un cambio de planes y mañana partiremos a Nueva York para comenzar los ensayos de la obra de Cathy y por esa razón debo empacar, ya será a mi regreso amiga.

—Ok, entonces mucha suerte en Nueva York; que disfrutes tus presentaciones amiga, mientras tanto yo me esforzare al máximo aquí para obtener buenos resultados a tu regreso.

Rosetta y Sora separaron sus caminos, una abordo un taxi que la llevaría a la mansión Hamilton y la otra se dirigió a los dormitorios de Kaleido. Dos días habían transcurrido ya en Nueva York, Sora y Layla estaban ensayando duramente para la presentación que tendrían el día siguiente; por otra parte en el escenario Kaleido las cosas continuaban tranquilamente, todos trabajando de la mejor manera pues les restaban quince días para su presentación de verano.

—Ya son las cinco de la tarde Kalos ¿Crees que si vengan?

—Son personas de palabra Yuri, tú los conoces mejor que yo.

—Tienes razón, ellos vendrán.

Un taxi se detuvo en la entrada del escenario Kaleido, de él bajaron tres personas, detrás de ellos venia otro taxi del cual bajaron otras dos personas más, todos vestidos con ropa de verano y lentes de sol.

—Ya estamos en Kaleido mi estimado Maxim, esperemos que todo salga bien.

—Asi será Vladímir, divirtámonos mucho y ayudemos a que nuestros colegas regresen al lugar que les corresponde.

—Este lugar es muy caluroso, bastante diferente a Rusia. Aun recuerdo la primera vez que vine hace ya tres años y medio.

—Es verdad tú fuiste la primera en venir a este lugar para llevarte a Sora. ¿Te parece diferente a aquella vez que viniste Ludmilla?

—No mucho, parece que aquí no pasa el tiempo.

—Me gusta el lugar, veamos cómo nos reciben los artistas de este escenario.

—Ya verás que seremos recibidos al estilo Kaleido mi querido Hai —dijo Maxim.

—Eso será interesante descubrirlo —hablo el último de los recién llegados la cual era una mujer.

—Se que a ti te encantan los retos Ming y este será un reto enorme para los hermanos Ming y Hai Xie, subcampeones del festival de circo de hace seis meses participando con China.

— ¿Te gusta recordarnos que nos derrotaron verdad? —pregunto en tono de broma **Hai Xie, el hermano mayor de la joven y talentosa Ming Xie.**

—Bueno la verdad si amigos —respondió Maxim sonriendo.

Todos comenzaron a reír. Entre estas cinco personas se sentía un ambiente agradable de amistad y armonía. De inmediato se dirigieron con uno de los guardias del lugar preguntándole por Kalos; dicho guardia les dijo que Kalos se encontraba en su oficina. Ludmilla quien ya conocía el camino se dispuso a escoltarlos, al pasar por los pasillos del escenario fueron observados por uno elemento del elenco de Kaleido, quien los reconoció de inmediato y salió corriendo al gimnasio para informarles de lo que había visto.

—Aquí es amigos.

Ludmilla, toco la puerta de la oficina, al instante Kalos dijo que entraran. Al hacerlo fueron recibidos por Yuri, Kalos y Sarah.

Continuara…

**N/A: Ahí tienen un nuevo capítulo de esta fantástica, remarco, fantástica historia. De eso se trata de hacerla fantasiosa y divertida, espero sea de su agrado y lo hagan notar en sus reviews mis queridísimas lectoras.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Volodia se les dice a los de nombre Vladimir en Rusia.**

**La parte en la cual Sora y Layla interpretan a sus personajes: Athena y Artemisa y los diálogos me base en partes breves de la mitologia principalmente de Artemisa.**

**Hipólito: ****gran amante de la caza y las artes violentas, veneraba a la****diosa****virgen de la caza****Artemisa****y detestaba a la diosa del amor****Afrodita****. Ésta, en venganza, decidió que Fedra -madrastra del joven- se enamorara locamente de él. Cuando la mujer se ofreció a su casto hijastro, éste la despreció. Fedra se suicida para salvar su honor, pero su nodriza, que había trasmitido a Hipólito sin el consentimiento de Fedra, su pasión, escribe una tablilla que dejan junto a su señora inculpando al joven de haber intentado violarla. Esto lo hace la nodriza para que nadie la inculpe de su actuación. Cuando su****padre****volvió y vio lo ocurrido, clamó venganza a****Poseidón****y el abuelo de Hipólito respondió enviándole un monstruo marino mientras su nieto cabalgaba en su carro. Hipólito murió aplastado por sus propios caballos. Lo que sigue no está en la segunda obra (la que ganó el primer premio) que Eurípides escribió sobre Hipólito, pero si forma parte de la leyenda: Artemisa, entonces, rogó a****Asclepio****resucitar al joven, que fue transportado por la propia diosa a su santuario de****Aricia****(****Italia****) y fue identificado por****Virbio****, compañero de la diosa.**


	6. La unión de las estrellas circenses

**Capítulo 6**

**La unión de las estrellas circenses**

_La amistad perfecta es la de los buenos y de aquellos que se asemejan por la virtud. Ellos se desean mutuamente el bien en el mismo sentido: Aristóteles._

Sora, junto con Layla, se encontraban en el escenario, dentro de uno de los tantos teatros de Nueva York, ambas estaban esforzándose al máximo para dar una gran presentación. Ciertamente para las dos era complicado el poder interpretar sus personajes dada la amistad tan fuerte que tenían y el interpretar a dos lesbianas era algo que realmente las incomodaba. No obstante su profesionalismo se dejaba notar en cada uno de sus actos, actos que eran supervisados por la extraordinaria directora Cathy.

— ¡Impresionante chicas! su actuación es prodigiosa, no pude haber elegido mejores intérpretes.

Cathy, observo cada detalle en su interpretación sin encontrar falla alguna; era notoria la coordinación y empatía que ambas actrices tenían entre si y por tal razón la obra estaba perfectamente montada y lista para estrenarse.

—Chicas tomen un descanso. Los demás continúen sus ensayos pues aún les falta pulir algunos detalles extras —habló Cathy.

Sora, salió junto con Layla dirigiéndose a un restaurante cercano al teatro; ambas pidieron comida ligera y tomaron asiento en una de las mesas de dicho lugar. Layla, tomo su vaso con jugo y mirando a Sora dijo.

—Me siento tan bien trabajando juntas amiga que será triste cuando todo esto acabe, que tú, te vayas a Rusia y yo me retire de Kaleido definitivamente.

—Pues en parte tienes razón, Layla pero así como hoy podremos actuar juntas en teatro después será lo mismo aunque tú te retires de Kaleido. Yo soy una artista no solo acróbata, igualmente puedo actuar en teatro o en ballet, estoy preparada para todo eso así que tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir juntas.

Layla, sonrió gratamente al escuchar las palabras de su amiga; verdaderamente Sora se había convertido en una diva, una diosa de los escenarios y a pesar de ello Layla aún no lograba deshacerse de la imagen de la noble e inexperta Sora, que años atrás había llegado a Kaleido stage.

—Oye, Sora ahora que te miro fijamente no me había percatado de cómo ha cambiado tu rostro, sé que para la mayoría te ves igual, pero en mi caso no es así; yo noto en ti un aire diferente, una mirada distinta, demasiado expresiva. Incluso fuera de los escenarios es algo que se siente fuertemente y es bastante intenso.

—Pues es posible que se deba a mi paso por Rusia, ahí se vive intensamente el arte y los lugares no están decididos, tienes que ganarlos desde los ensayos hasta la obra y eso me ha hecho madurar demasiado, siempre debe haber disciplina, entrega y respeto tanto por el escenario así como para tus compañeros y jefes. Todo es un sólo ser y eso lo aprendí perfectamente bien.

— ¿Cómo es la vida en los escenarios rusos querida Sora?

—Es dura, no hay tiempo de mirar atrás, no podemos ser confiados con nuestras habilidades pues siempre podrá llegar alguien superior y sin duda debemos tener un constante entrenamiento para ser mejores día a día.

Sora, continúo explicándole a Layla todo lo que había vivido en estos años por aquellas lejanas tierras. Layla, quien era conocida por jamás perder la compostura o la calma hizo una expresión de asombro al escuchar de labios de Sora lo duro que era Evgeny en su dirección, lo magnifico artista que era y la forma tan eficiente de crear obras sin descanso. Para Layla era difícil imaginar a Sora correr en la nieve, o nadar en aquellos lagos congelados de Rusia. Simplemente era inimaginable para ella.

—Es increíble lo que me dices Sora, Evgeny es realmente un artista absoluto y lo supe desde aquella vez que nos hizo ver nuestros errores antes de regresar a América.

Sora, asintió y continúo su plática exponiendo sus vivencias y cómo fue que se había convertido en la gran artista que era en ese momento.

—Y ahora ¿qué ha sido de Evgeny y Svetlana? —preguntó Layla.

—Ellos están preparando un espectáculo para cuando el escenario de Moscú reabra sus puertas. De hecho les llame ayer para saludarlos y pedirles apoyo.

— ¿Te refieres a que ellos van a?

—Así es, Layla cuando nosotros hayamos regresado a Kaleido ellos ya estarán ahí para apoyar a Mía a quien aún le falta más fuerza como directora.

Layla, sonrió levemente y no pudo disimular la evidente curiosidad que tenía por trabajar al lado de esos directores de vasta experiencia. Fue entonces que su móvil timbro, siendo Cathy quien les hablaba para informarles sobre una reunión que tendrían esa misma noche; previa a su presentación del día siguiente.

—Podemos tomarnos el día libre —habló Layla—. Pero, Cathy me informo que hoy a las ocho de la noche se ofrecerá una cena; previa a nuestra presentación así, que debemos estar listas para asistir a dicho evento.

—Me parece una excelente idea para divertirnos antes de la obra. Bien siendo así estaremos ahí puntuales, me gusta mucho la puntualidad —respondió Sora.

Las dos amigas se levantaron, siendo Sora la que esta vez pagaba la cuenta. Era una amistad o mejor dicho hermandad tan sólida entre ambas que hasta en eso estaban coordinadas; pues un día pagaba una y al siguiente la otra. Realmente eran detalles posiblemente mínimos para cualquiera pero para ellas era algo de gran importancia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido:**

Yuri y Kalos comenzaron a explicarle a sus nuevos elementos lo que estaba ocurriendo en su escenario. Maxim por su parte se tomó todo con calma sin darle mayor importancia a los pequeños detalles que ocurrían.

—Bueno para comenzar debemos saber quiénes serán nuestros nuevos compañeros —dijo Maxim hablando en representación de todos sus amigos—. También queremos saber que dormitorios ocuparemos y que tan alejados están estos del escenario y gimnasio de ensayo.

Kalos, les informo que si gustaban les alquilarían un piso de hotel de cinco estrellas para que estuvieran más cómodos, a lo cual Maxim respondió que no era necesario, argumentando que ellos se sentirían mejor viviendo y conviviendo con todos los del elenco original de dicho escenario; pues de esa forma podrían coordinarse mejor y adaptarse rápidamente al estilo de trabajo de Kaleido.

—Veo que realmente son personas sencillas y sin egos de por medio —dijo Sarah.

—Pues somos como todas las personas, tenemos altas y bajas, pros y contras y no estamos exentos de ser un tanto especiales. Sin embargo en estos momentos no estamos para exigir, venimos a trabajar al parejo con los demás artistas y no nos gustan las distinciones, todos trabajaremos por igual —respondió Maxim.

—Siendo así no se hable más y vayamos de inmediato al gimnasio para presentarlos con, Mía quien es la directora de este escenario y con todos los del elenco —hablo Kalos.

Los nuevos elementos junto con Kalos y Yuri llegaron al gimnasio, dentro del cual se encontraba todo el elenco de Kaleido a excepción de Layla y Sora evidentemente.

—Hola Mía—saludó Yuri—. Mira sé que están bastante ocupados y atrasados con los ensayos a causa de la dificultad en la interpretación de la obra, así que seré breve. Hemos contratado a parte principal de los elencos del escenario ruso y del chino como puedes notar, lo hacemos ante la necesidad de atraer mayor número de personas; también por dar un mejor espectáculo al respetable. Y qué mejor que con dos de las parejas ganadoras del festival pasado como lo son: Ludmilla y Vladimir, Sora y Maxim y claro a una de las parejas que fueron segundo lugar del mismo evento como lo son los hermanos Ming y Hai Xie representantes de China. Debo aclarar que no lo hacemos porque nuestro elenco sea malo, pero nunca está de más una ayuda de ese tipo y pues seamos honestos no hay mejor pareja para Sora, que su compañero Maxim respetando la trayectoria de Leon claro está.

—Comprendo —respondió Mía—. Por mi parte estoy de acuerdo con la decisión que hayan tomado, solo falta platicar con todo nuestro elenco para ajustar nuevamente personajes y agregar nuevos ante la llegada de los nuevos elementos.

—Hay una cosa más, Mía—intervino Kalos. Lo que deseo decirte es que…

En el momento en el cual, Kalos estaba por hablar, fue interrumpido por una voz que se escuchó en la puerta de entrada al gimnasio.

—Me alegra verlos en este lugar, chicos.

— ¡Evgeny! ¿Ustedes aquí? —Exclamó Maxim.

Evgeny, junto con Svetlana ingresaron al gimnasio saludando de inmediato tanto a Kalos como a Yuri para más tarde hacer lo propio con sus compañeros y amigos de Rusia y China.

—Eso era lo que deseaba decirte. Mía desde hoy, Evgeny será junto contigo director de nuestro escenario, él te ayudara en lo que necesites y viceversa, por otra parte, Svetlana se encargara de ayudarte en el guion y de igual forma será parte del equipo de directores de Kaleido. No deseo que pienses que desconfiamos de tus capacidades, al contrario sabemos de ellas pero esta nueva etapa de Kaleido debe ser aún mejor que la pasada y siendo honesto tu nivel en dirección está un poco por debajo de las expectativas, pero no soy yo el que debo explicártelo, Evgeny y Svetlana te dirán en que estas fallando. Deseo que continúes con nosotros pero si te sientes mal o en desacuerdo con esto, estás en tu derecho de opinar y de declinar —concluyo Kalos ante la mirada reflexiva de Mía.

—Al contrario, Kalos me alegrara mucho trabajar con dos directores de esta talla pues sé que con esto notare mis errores y aprenderé de ellos, mas aun al trabajar con todas estas estrellas juntas; será un reto complicado pero sé que al final será gratificante. Así que sin duda me quedo y continuaremos trabajando duro para ser el mejor escenario de los Estados Unidos —respondió Mía.

—Esa es la respuesta que deseaba escuchar colega —intervino Evgeny—. No debemos tener dudas ni debilidades, hay que trabajar duro y en equipo. Desde este momento les digo que aquel que esté en desacuerdo con todo esto se largue del escenario pues no hay lugar para débiles y cobardes. Ahora es cuando pueden decidir si nos siguen o se van de aquí ya que después no habrá marcha atrás.

Todos los ahí presentes sintieron la presión. Aquel director a pesar de ser joven tenía una presencia y una vasta experiencia que lo colocaba como uno de los mejores en el mundo si no es que el mejor. El elenco de Kaleido aceptó quedarse sin excepción y fue entonces que Evgeny y Svetlana se hicieron algunas preguntas.

— ¿En dónde están Sora Naegino y Layla Hamilton? —Preguntó Evgeny.

—Ellas se encuentran en Nueva York, pues presentaran una obra de teatro y después Sora tendrá una participación especial de ballet en esa misma ciudad —respondió Mía.

Evgeny, sonrió para más tarde tomar su teléfono y marcarle al representante de Sora y amigo personal de Evgeny.

—Igor, saludos habla Evgeny. El motivo de mi llamado es para informarte que, Sora no podrá hacer la presentación de ballet en Nueva York pues su compromiso con Kaleido es bastante importante como para distraerse en otras cosas. De antemano agradezco tu comprensión.

Después de que Evgeny colgara le llamo la atención a Mía por haber permitido que Sora y Layla dejaran los ensayos de la obra.

—Mira, Mía sé que no eres una directora con experiencia, pero no debes permitir estas cosas; es claro que Sora te estaba probando para ver hasta donde llegaba tu disciplina y por esa razón acepto todos esos compromisos extras, sin embargo no pasaste la prueba pues aunque ellas dos ya tengan el dominio de sus personajes no les da derecho de irse así sin más. Eso puede ser perjudicial para todo tu elenco puesto que se nota demasiada indisciplina de tu parte y puede darse a un mal entendido ¿espero hayas comprendido lo que Sora trato de darte a entender?

Mía, agacho la cabeza en señal de vergüenza al comprender todo lo que Evgeny le había dicho y tratando de contener su llanto al darse cuenta que el simple hecho de ser una directora aparentemente dura no era suficiente para lograr un trabajo perfecto.

—No te preocupes y no agaches la cabeza, eso es lo peor que un director puede hacer frente a su elenco, nosotros te ayudaremos a madurar pues en verdad te digo que tu talento es increíble. Solo falta que tú te lo creas y tengas el valor suficiente para enfrentarte realmente a tu elenco dirigiéndolos sin temor ni vergüenza —intervino Svetlana—. Por ahora dejaremos que Sora y Layla cumplan su compromiso con Cathy y de inmediato les pediremos que regresen para comenzar de nuevo.

—Ahora lo que les pido a todo el elenco de Kaleido es que me muestren lo que han estado haciendo para ver que tanto han avanzado o que tanto debemos perfeccionar; así que no pierdan el tiempo que ya mas tarde podremos presentarnos mejor, por ahora deseo verlos trabajando —dijo Evgeny.

El rostro de Mía, mostro una gran sonrisa al notar el profesionalismo de Evgeny y la seguridad que tenía al ordenar a todos los artistas. De inmediato todo el elenco comenzó a practicar y mostrarles a los directores lo que tenían montado.

—Como podrán darse cuenta estamos montando una obra basada en la mitología griega, de hecho me base en la obra de una escritora de Costa rica la cual tiene el pseudónimo de Solar Knigth Marie, quien escribió un libro llamado Antarsia. Es una historia que narra las proezas de maravillosos héroes griegos y evidentemente de los dioses olímpicos principalmente. No es la idea en su totalidad pero tome varios aspectos de dicho libro ya que me gustó mucho su trama.

—Ya veo, de hecho conozco a Marie personalmente y esto que estas montando es bueno pero puede ser mejor, debes dejar de lado tantos cambios a tu obra, básate a lo que tu creas prudente pero respeta a los protagonistas, no estés cambiando la idea una y otra vez pues si sigues con eso es evidente que el público quedara confundido y no sabrá de que le estás hablando ante tanto cambio y falta de idea. Si deseas montar la obra basándote en el gran libro de Solar Knigth Marie hazlo bien, de lo contrario déjalo de lado y no eches a perder una obra tan majestuosa como lo es Antarsia —habló Evgeny.

Mía, quedo helada al escuchar a Evgeny, pareciera como si él supiera todos los cambios que estuvo haciéndole a dicha obra y se sintió avergonzada por lo sucedido.

— ¡Lo siento no pensé que estuviera tan mal! —dijo Mía.

—No te disculpes solo ponte a trabajar y listo, no es algo que no pueda solucionarse así que a trabajar —Respondió Evgeny—. Pueden descansar un momento, y debo decirles que aún están demasiado lejos del nivel que se necesita, así que a partir de mañana los ensayos serán de quince horas diarias con una hora de descanso para su alimentación, pero incluso en sus dormitorios quiero que estudien el guion, que repasen una y otra vez sus personajes, evoluciones y rutinas. En caso de no hacerlo serán despedidos y créanme yo me daré cuenta de inmediato si alguno de ustedes intenta engañarme haciéndome creer que si han hecho todo lo que les pido; así que a trabajar y repito el que no esté de acuerdo que renuncie al elenco, pues no necesitamos débiles ni faltos de carácter en los escenarios.

— ¡No tienes derecho a venir y hablarnos de esa forma! —exclamo León.

— ¡Si no estás de acuerdo lárgate de Kaleido! siempre has sido un engreído y cobarde, huyendo de cada lugar o evadiendo tu responsabilidad escudándote en tu escaso y mediocre talento, así que puedes renunciar si no estás de acuerdo.

— ¡Así lo hare me largo de este sitio total ya han traído más personal y eso significa que mi presencia ya no es necesaria!

León salió del gimnasio extremadamente molesto, todos sus compañeros quedaron impactados al escuchar que se marchaba. Kalos y Yuri no hicieron nada por detenerlo pues no querían intervenir en las órdenes y decisiones de Evgeny quien sería la cabeza de los directores de Kaleido.

—No puedo creer que estén haciendo esto con León, estoy consciente de mis fallas y las acepto, pero no puedo dejar a León sólo con todo esto así que lo lamento pero también me voy —dijo May.

—Puedes retirarte no hay ningún problema, cuando maduren si es que eso ocurre tendrán las puertas abiertas de este lugar —Habló Evgeny.

May, salió igualmente molesta por las palabras de Evgeny ante el silencio sepulcral de todos los presentes quienes al ver la firmeza de su nuevo director no dijeron más y se dirigieron a tomar su descanso.

— ¿Qué haremos? León y May eran parte fundamental de la obra expreso Mía.

—Elena, Alekséi entren por favor.

Svetlana, llamó a dos personas que se encontraban en el exterior del gimnasio, se trataba de una mujer de aspecto extremadamente hermoso, incluso superior al de Svetlana, Ludmilla, Layla y Sora juntas. Su cabello era de largo hasta los hombros, rubio y ondulado, sus ojos eran de color verde claro los cuales lucían radiantes con su hermosa y fina piel blanca, su estatura era similar a la de Layla y su complexión era evidentemente esbelta. Ella ingreso acompañada de un hombre bien parecido, con un cuerpo bien formado, piel blanca, ojos grises, cabello castaño claro, rostro fino y agradable. Ambos portaban trajes sastres color negro, ella con falda. Yuri y Kalos quedaron atónitos al mirarlos, no daban crédito a semejante acontecimiento. Mientras tanto el elenco de Kaleido no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Yuri ¿ellos son Elena Liosheva y Alekséi Dmitrovich la gran pareja de ballet clásico? —Preguntó Kalos con sudor en la frente.

—Así es Kalos, ellos forman parte del mejor ballet en la historia del mundo, no comprendo que hacen en este lugar.

—Han venido porque yo se los he pedido —Respondió Evgeny—. Si de verdad deseas que tu escenario regrese a la cima, no comercial sino artística esta es la única forma de hacerlo.

—Ya oyeron, desde este momento están bajo las órdenes de sus tres directores, Evgeny, Svetlana y Mía quienes sin duda serán los encargados de regresarle esa luz que estaba perdida ante la salida de Sora —concluyó Kalos retirándose junto con Yuri.

Svetlana detuvo a Yuri pidiéndole quedarse pues al igual que los demás él era parte del elenco y no tenía permiso de retirarse aunque fuese el productor de la obra.

—Lo siento es mi falta de costumbre —Dijo Yuri.

—Siendo así ponte tu ropa de entrenamiento y únete a tus compañeros para darle unas vueltas al gimnasio corriendo y brincando en cuclillas —Ordenó Evgeny al tiempo que Yuri obedecía.

Elena y Alekséi hicieron lo propio dejando las presentaciones para más tarde y comenzaron a ejecutar los ejercicios que les habían requerido a todo el elenco, nuevos y no tan nuevos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva York:**

Sora y Layla se encontraban en el teatro donde se llevaría a cabo su presentación. En ese momento el móvil de Sora comenzó a timbrar, al instante contesto, sólo para enterarse de que ya no participaría en la presentación de ballet que tenía pactada. Fue en ese momento que ella supuso que Evgeny ya estaba en Kaleido.

—Al parecer la disciplina ha llegado a Kaleido —Habló Sora—. Siendo así en cuanto presentemos esta obra regresaremos a Kaleido pues las cosas cambiaran drásticamente.

— ¿Así que ya ha llegado a implantar el orden y la disciplina a nuestro escenario? —Preguntó Layla.

—En efecto. Por esa razón debemos volver lo antes posible.

Pasaron varias horas y por fin la noche del estreno de la obra de Cathy había iniciado. Todo fluía perfectamente, los espectadores estaban fascinados ante la actuación de ambas artistas. La obra como era sabido relataba la vida de dos amigas de la infancia, ambas con profesiones distintas, una era bailarina de ballet y la otra era arquitecta; su vida era relativamente normal pero en su interior existía un vacío increíble al no estar satisfechas con sus vidas. Era una actitud egoísta, pero a fin de cuentas solo eran simples mortales y eso las hacia vulnerables. El personaje de Layla tenía como nombre Catherine y el de Sora se llamaba Elizabeth.

—No comprendo porque me siento de este modo Catherine, todo en mi vida ha caminado de la mejor manera y es egoísta de mi parte estar descontenta por algo que desconozco.

—Yo no sé cómo ayudarte Elizabeth, soy la menos indicada para darte algún consejo dado que no me siento diferente a ti en este momento.

Amabas artistas mientras actuaban también hacían algunos movimientos acrobáticos dejando una gran sonrisa a los presentes. La obra transcurría sólidamente, poco a poco los espectadores fueron descubriendo hacia donde los llevaría semejante puesta en escena. En la historia de la obra ya habían transcurrido varios años y esto aconteció.

—Catherine, no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, debo confesarte algo.

Catherine, miró fijamente los ojos de su amiga Elizabeth y de la nada la tomo de los brazos abrazándola y dándole un beso tierno y lleno de amor.

—No hace falta que me lo digas querida Elizabeth, yo siento lo mismo por ti, te amo desde hace años y no sabía cómo reaccionarias ante una noticia como esa pero al ver que de igual manera sentías lo mismo por mí me hizo sentir feliz y segura.

Las dos amigas continuaron su camino y comenzaron una relación sin importar las opiniones de sus familiares y amigos. Un año más tarde, algo increíble ocurrió en la vida de ambas amantes, una terrible noticia fue descubierta por ambas, la cruel verdad de saber que Elizabeth padecía cáncer de seno en etapa terminal. El descuido y exceso de confianza por parte de esta ultima la hizo no tomar en cuenta el bulto que dos años atrás sentía en su axila izquierda y lo dejo de lado, era demasiado tarde para ella y su muerte estaba cerca.

— ¡No me dejes Elizabeth, te lo ruego! —Exclamaba sollozando Catherine—. Mi vida es contigo y sin ti no sé que pasara conmigo.

—Para mí ya es tarde Catherine, pero en tus manos está el lograr que esto no pase más, ayuda y advierte a las mujeres que conozcas, que no se dejen y que se auto exploren, pues el cáncer de seno puede ser curado si se detecta a tiempo. Tu puedes lograr que eso se logre gracias a tu institución y no llores mas, se fuerte que yo estaré feliz de saber que lograste ayudar a más personas y que supiste levantarte de este golpe tan cruel de la vida provocado por mi ignorancia y por mi propio descuido.

Un mes más tarde y después de una lenta y dolorosa agonía Elizabeth falleció. Catherine hizo lo que su amada le había pedido y a lo largo de su vida se dedicó a ayudar a personas con ese y otros tipos de cáncer dentro de su institución. Al cumplir ella ochenta años falleció recostada en su cama dentro de su mansión, observando como una luz hermosa cubría dicho cuarto apareciendo ante ella su amada Elizabeth dando a entender que su hora había llegado y que estaba ahí para llevársela a un mejor lugar, el espíritu de Catherine se desprendió de su cuerpo y junto a Elizabeth desaparecieron sin decir nada más. Ahí termino la obra, el público, staff, productores y la propia Cathy enmudecieron ante semejante actuación de ambas artistas, todos con lágrimas en los ojos y una mezcla de alegría y tristeza juntas. De inmediato todos sin excepción comenzaron a aplaudir al unisonó de pie en las gradas, fue una historia y una actuación sin precedentes.

Pasada ya una hora todo el público se retiró, no sin antes felicitar a Cathy por su gran historia y a las actrices por su gran actuación. Ya solas y en el camerino de Sora, se encontraban las dos amigas y Cathy bastante complacidas por su desempeño.

—Bravo chicas sabía que mi historia era buena pero jamás pensé que su actuación sobrepasara a la misma historia con toda esa gama de improvisaciones y de cambios personales que ustedes le hicieron en ese mismo instante, sin duda me siento feliz por eso, lástima que sólo fue una presentación única, aunque el dueño del teatro desea una larga temporada, sin ustedes no lo haría a pesar de que conozco varias actrices no sería capaz de arruinar esta obra con malas actuaciones así que le dije a los productores que la mantuvieran en espera para cuando ustedes puedan volver a actuar en ella —ExpresÓ Cathy.

—Lo único que deseo con esto es que les haya llegado el mensaje a las mujeres y se cuiden más pues el cáncer es terrible —dijo Sora—. Bueno me gustaría seguir descansado pero debemos regresar de inmediato a Kaleido pues desde este momento te aseguro Layla que no tendremos mucho tiempo para siquiera respirar así que prepárate.

—Te entiendo vámonos lo antes posible. Gracias por permitirnos actuar en esta obra, Cathy. Fue una experiencia realmente intensa y agradable, estamos en contacto y cuando gustes visítanos por favor —Concluyó Layla.

Sora y Layla salieron del teatro por la puerta de emergencia ya que aún había personas de la prensa y público quienes las estaban esperando a las afueras del teatro. Lo que menos deseaban era perder tiempo en ese lugar. Su equipaje ya estaba listo pues los servicios de hotel recibieron la orden de tener todo preparado. De inmediato se dirigieron a abordar el avión nocturno que las llevaría de regreso a Kaleido.

**Departamento de León Oswald:**

Eran ya las doce de la noche y León se encontraba confundido y furioso por las palabras que Evgeny le había dicho, él se encontraba en su sala de estar con una toalla en su cintura, todo indicaba que recién había tomado un baño, de la habitación de este salió May con una bata de baño y una toalla en su cabeza, sin duda ambos habían tenido relaciones íntimas minutos antes.

— ¿Por qué es que siempre estas a mi lado May? Yo jamás te he tratado de la mejor manera y muchas veces mis pensamientos eran para Sora, sin embargo tú siempre estuviste ahí en esos momentos en los cuales yo silenciosamente callaba mi tristeza al saber que Sora jamás regresaría. Tú eras la única que sabía mis sentimientos hacia ella y a pesar de todo eso siempre me has seguido, me has soportado e incluso te entregaste a mí por primera vez sin importarte nada, no te entiendo.

—Es simple León, yo te amo, tú y yo somos iguales, nuestro carácter es similar y desde la primera vez que me elegiste como tu pareja para interpretar Dracula me hiciste sentir algo que jamás imagine. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Pero tu actitud no es la mejor, debes aprender a ser objetivo y escuchar las palabras de los directores, sobre todo de Evgeny, él nos demostró hace seis meses como es que debemos ser en el escenario. Al verlos actuar junto con Sora aprendí de la verdadera disciplina y humildad en los escenarios y ahora que ellos están en Kaleido tratando de ayudarnos nosotros debemos poner de nuestra parte, es raro que sea yo quien lo diga lo sé pero es así. Sé que te preguntaras ¿Si piensa de esa forma que hace aquí conmigo? pues te puedo decir que lo hago por amor y porque no quiero dejarte sólo ahora que has visto de nuevo a Sora, no porque tenga miedo de ella más bien porque sé que tú te sientes mal al verla, más ahora que Maxim vino con nosotros, te lo repito jamás te dejare solo te amo.

En ese momento la sala de estar se ilumino apareciendo ante ellos el espíritu de Sophie la hermana de Leon.

Continuara…

**N/A: Pues ya de regreso con este fic espero sea de su agrado, debido a la falta de tiempo por el trabajo y en este momento por una justa deportiva en la cual me encuentro de vacaciones jeejejeje he demorado mis actualizaciones y con todo el trabajo que tengo me será difícil actualizar seguido pero lo intentare así que espero sus amable reviews y deseo que este capítulo les agrade. La referencia al cáncer de seno es por algo personal por eso hago hincapié en motivar a las bellas mujeres que se cuiden y auto exploren, háganse estudios, si el cáncer de mama se detecta a tiempo es curable y mi madre es un claro ejemplo de ello ella ha luchado duramente y los pronósticos son bastante buenos y óptimos nos leemos en la próxima.**

**Por último ante mi saturación laboral quiero decirles que desde este capítulo contare con la colaboración de mi amiga Madeimoselle Rousseau quien me ayudara a editar los capítulos, a que me refiero? pues a que ella revisara la ortografía, redacción, sintaxis etc. La historia, dirección, trama y todas las ideas son mías seguirán siéndolas yo seguiré escribiendo el fic eso no cambia solo que con la falta de tiempo no tendré suficiente para revisar mi ortografía y ella amablemente se ofreció a ayudarme en la revisión ortográfica solo es eso. Muchas gracias amiga Made nos estamos leyendo.**


	7. Una nueva rivalidad llega a Kaleido

**Capitulo 7**

**Una nueva rivalidad llega a Kaleido**

— ¡Esto no puede ser posible! —Exclamo un asombrado Leon—. Estoy imaginando a mi hermana de nuevo.

—No lo creo Leon, de ser asi entonces ambos tenemos la misma alucinación —hablo May.

—No se exalten, esto no es fruto de su mente, en verdad soy yo tu hermana —dijo Sophie—. ¿Supongo que recuerdan cuando hace unos meses vieron a los espíritus de los escenarios de Moscú y Kaleido, Ivanova y Fool? Pues bien, ellos ahora están en paz y tranquilos después de haber cumplido sus labores. Ahora es mi turno como el espíritu supremo de los escenarios en todo el mundo el de hacerle ver a los artistas tercos, egoístas y apáticos que la vida en los escenarios no es vida si todo el tiempo se la pasan a la defensiva, como es tu caso querido Leon.

— ¡Pero Sophie! —hablo el plateado.

—No hay excusas hermano, tu siempre has sido bastante soberbio y ya es tiempo de que reflexiones sobre tus actos. May, amablemente te está ayudando, sus comentarios son correctos y no debes seguir provocando tu estancamiento artístico y mucho menos el de tus parejas ¿Si me explico verdad? no me refiero a Sora, ella es una artista libre, ya no tiene esos complejos de inferioridad y ese temor a las competencias, ella es diferente. Lo que trato de decir es que tu pareja tiene un gran potencial y tú con tu actitud, solo estas logrando que se hunda junto a tu mediocridad. No fue mentira lo que Evgeny te dijo, de hecho yo se lo pedí, él fue el primero en poderme ver y por ello le pedí de favor fuese duro contigo. Pero como tú no entiendes nada, por esa razón fue que vine antes de tiempo para decirte estas palabras hermanito. Deja tu soberbia y egoísmo de lado, acepta lo que eres, cuida a tu pareja y ayúdala a crecer como artista. Pues ella está en la mejor disposición de hacerlo, de lo contrario la enviaras a un vacío existencial del cual le será difícil salir lo mismo que a ti. Piensa en mis palabras y actúa, no solo hables y agredas pues solo un imbécil responde a la primera agresión que cree recibir. Por el momento me iré, posiblemente más adelante volvamos a vernos aunque no es seguro, adiós.

Leon y May quedaron impactados por las palabras de Sophie, sobre todo para su hermano, quien aun no lograba comprender a bien las palabras de su hermana Sophie, aunque el mensaje era bastante claro.

A la mañana siguiente siendo las siete de la mañana, Sora y Layla habían llegado a altas horas de la madrugada y se encontraban en la residencia Hamilton. Ambas estaban ya despiertas y listas para regresar a los entrenamientos de Kaleido y para recibir nuevas y definitivas instrucciones referentes a la obra que presentarían.

—Vámonos antes de que sea más tarde —dijo Layla.

—Claro, ya estoy lista, he arreglado todos los asuntos pendientes referentes a mi herencia, hable con mi padre desde mi estancia en New York y el está en camino. Supongo que en el transcurso del día tanto él, mi madre y mi hermanita Yume llegaran a Estados Unidos.

—Comprendo, veo que en verdad dejaras toda la responsabilidad de tu herencia y nuevos negocios a tu padre ¿verdad?

—Asi es, él es el indicado para todo esto dado sus conocimientos en administración empresarial que tiene. También hable con mi amiga Manami quien es bastante inteligente y su profesión de abogada me será de mucha utilidad para los asuntos legales y de mayor importancia en la corporación Kenneth. Al explicarle lo sucedido se sorprendió, pero después de pensárselo acepto mi propuesta y aunque es claro que continuare con el antiguo equipo administrativo que el difunto señor Kenneth tenia, tanto mi padre como Manami serán mis dos personas de confianza, pues ellos se encargaran de las decisiones finales de cada movimiento. Son de mi entera confianza y por eso lo hago.

—Que bien, de verdad que tienes todo bajo control en ese aspecto y gracias a ello no tendrás dificultades para tu vida de artista, me alegro mucho.

Después de decir esas palabras ambas salieron del hogar de Layla, abordaron un par de bicicletas y se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido. En su trayecto observaron el hermoso paisaje de aquel lugar, ese hermoso mar que rodeaba aquella ciudad. Al pasar de algunos minutos por fin llegaron a Kaleido directamente al gimnasio de entrenamiento, dentro del cual escucharon varios gritos pertenecientes a un hombre y dos mujeres, sin más demora ingresaron a dicho lugar, al hacerlo llamaron de inmediato la atención de los allí presentes.

— ¡Que alegría! por fin han regresado —exclamo Rosetta.

—Tomen un breve descanso —hablo Mia—.

Todos obedecieron, Evgeny y Svetlana consintieron la orden y de inmediato se dirigieron hacia donde las recién llegadas se encontraban.

—Pónganse estas pesas en tobillos y muñecas por favor —ordeno Evgeny.

Las amigas se miraron mutuamente y sonrieron al tiempo que obedecían la orden de su director y se colocaban sus pesas.

—Quiero que salgan del gimnasio y le den cincuenta vueltas a la playa para después regresar al gimnasio habiendo cumplido su calentamiento. Esto les servirá para la nueva rutina que estamos montando, asi que no pierdan el tiempo y, a trabajar. Otra cosa, Sora, sabes de qué entrenamiento se trata asi que tu le dirás a Layla lo que hay que hacer.

—Comprendo, vámonos Layla, esto será cansado asi que es mejor comenzar desde este momento o no terminaremos a tiempo.

Las dos salieron del gimnasio listas para comenzar su calentamiento y portando esas pesas que en su totalidad pesaban alrededor de cincuenta kilos.

—Estos artefactos son algo incómodos —dijo Layla.

—Lo sé, pero nos serán de mucha utilidad, asi que comencemos a trotar un poco y después subiremos el ritmo y la velocidad —respondió Sora.

Mientras trotaban, Layla le pregunto a Sora si no se le había hecho extraño no ver a Maxim y los demás en el gimnasio, pero Sora le respondió que posiblemente ellos, los ya mencionados estarían haciendo un trabajo especial por órdenes de los directores.

—Bien, Layla ahora aumentemos la velocidad, corre lo más rápido que puedas y trata de alcanzarme.

Layla sonrió ante el comentario de su amiga, sin embargo su sonrisa desapareció y se convirtió en sorpresa al ver que Sora poco a poco la iba dejando atrás. Layla comenzó a aumentar su velocidad pero la falta de costumbre de llevar un peso superior al que estaba acostumbrada la hizo alentarse de forma notable, mientras Sora cada vez aumentaba su velocidad.

— ¿Cómo_ pudiste cambiar tan drásticamente en estos años? —pensó Layla quien no podía darle alcance._

— ¡Date prisa Layla o perderemos mucho tiempo! ¡Esto apenas es el comienzo! —grito Sora.

La playa aledaña a Kaleido era realmente grande, varios kilómetros cuadrados y después de veinte minutos recorridos Layla estaba bañada en sudor. Sora termino su trote y espero a que su amiga le diera alcance para después dar una nueva rutina.

—Lo siguiente será brincar en cuclillas a lo largo de la playa sin descanso —dijo Sora.

Layla acepto y comenzó a brincar en cuclillas junto con Sora, el sudor en ambas no se hizo esperar, las rodillas de Layla comenzaron a sentir el dolor y el cansancio, si bien ella estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de rutinas no lo estaba a hacerlas con un peso mayor a veinte kilos y por esa razón su cansancio se notaba de inmediato. Al término de ese ejercicio continuaron con planchas militares, las dos estaban realmente cansadas pero continuaron sin objeción, cabe señalar que aunque Sora estaba exhausta su resistencia era evidente pues no parecía disminuir su ritmo a diferencia de Layla quien poco a poco comenzaba a bajar su intensidad.

— ¿Asi que este es el resultado de tu entrenamiento en el clima ruso? —pregunto Layla mientras continuaba su rutina.

—Asi es amiga, la playa es un paraíso en comparación del invierno ruso y correr o hacer estos ejercicios realmente básicos pero con este peso es de gran ayuda, en apariencia es una rutina básica pero al termino de esta notaras la diferencia. En mi caso al hacerlo diario en el frio cuando es invierno me favorece aun mas, es por esa razón que mi velocidad y resistencia han crecido, además de mi ligereza. Bueno ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente para calentar, ahora regresemos al gimnasio pero hagámoslo caminando con nuestras manos y ya para el final avanzaremos dando brincos con las mismas.

Mientras tanto dentro del gimnasio los otros integrantes de Kaleido se encontraban en las clases de ballet con su peculiar profesor, al tiempo que Mia y Svetlana preparaban la adaptación y versión definitiva de su puesta en escena,

— ¿Qué te parece si agregamos al panteón griego en su máximo esplendor? —pregunto Svetlana.

—Me agrada la idea, asi gracias a la integración de los nuevos elementos será más fácil. De hecho anteriormente opte por no incluir a la mayor parte del panteón por la falta de protagonistas, pero ahora es diferente y eso me emociona demasiado —respondió Mia.

—Esa es la actitud que necesitas tener siempre como directora, no pierdas tus ánimos ni tu disciplina.

—Bien entonces Sora y Layla se quedan como están, serán Athena y Artemisa. Yuri me sigue agradando como Apolo, ahora bien para Zeus ¿quién sería el indicado?

—Mira te hare unas recomendaciones dado que yo mejor que nadie conozco a los nuevos elementos —respondió Sveta—. Alekséi sería el Zeus perfecto por su estilo fuerte y a la vez promiscuo, a Maxim le agradaría ser Poseidón y he aquí el gran dilema dado que él será la pareja de Sora. Deberás adaptar una versión agradable para que ambos puedan ser pareja, no me refiero a que lo hagas sentimentalmente, eso estaría fuera de lugar en muchos sentidos, hablo de que sean una buena mancuerna como protagonistas dado que serian de algún modo rivales por su historia mitológica. Ese será tu trabajo mi querida Mia, hacer que estos dos luzcan como uno solo a pesar de ser rivales en la obra. Rosetta estaría mejor en otro personaje distinto al de Eris, créeme una niña con un rostro tierno y lindo no entraría en ese personaje, al menos no en este momento asi que búscale una mejor diosa para su carácter, Elena te representara de la mejor manera a Hera y junto con Alekséi te darán un espectáculo que créeme jamás olvidaras. Por otra parte Vladimir haría una gran representación de Ares y Ludmilla representara de la mejor manera a Afrodita y con todo ese mito entre esos dos dioses te será de mucha ayuda, los hermanos Xie serán los perfectos Hebe y Heracles, estos dos a pesar de ser hermanos pueden llevar al publico a pensar cosas que no podrían pensarse respecto a ellos y por esa razón son los indicados para esos personajes. Bien esa es la recomendación que puedo darte, tu sabrás que es lo más indicado.

—Pero te has olvidado de Hades y Perséfone —hablo Mia.

—No, en lo absoluto, esos papeles ya tienen dueño y siempre lo han tenido, mira detrás de ti.

Mia volteo y observo que tanto Leon como May estaban de regreso hablando con Evgeny. El rostro de Mia se mostro feliz al tener de regreso a sus dos acróbatas.

—Ya veo esto es fantástico por fin podre ver mi obra tal y como la había soñado —expreso en tono feliz la joven pelirroja—. Y para Rosetta tengo a la diosa perfecta, aunque sea una diosa menor, será de vital importancia en esta obra dada su cercanía con Sora. Rosetta será Niké la diosa de la victoria y eterna acompañante de Athena.

—Buena elección Mia, se nota que tenias bien planeada tu obra solo te hacían falta más elementos y ya los tienes, lo ultimo será dar los papeles restantes tanto a Anna como a Ken —dijo Svetlana.

—Para ellos tengo a los más indicados. Anna será Deméter, Ken será Hermes y Sarah será Euterpe la musa de la música y tendrá un acto crucial con su voz en el clímax de la obra.

—Siendo asi no perdamos mas el tiempo y convoquemos a reunión para informar los nuevos y definitivos ajustes para esta obra —profirió Svetlana—. Mientras tanto llamare a Marie para pedir su consentimiento sobre la adaptación que haremos de su obra.

Minutos más tarde tanto Sora como Layla llegaron exhaustas después del calentamiento, sin embargo tanto Maxim como sus otros compañeros aun no se encontraban en dicho gimnasio. Sora estaba extrañada de no verlos en ese lugar y pregunto a Mia si ella sabía algo al respecto.

—Ellos fueron a ejercitarse al lugar en donde Layla y tú perfeccionaron la técnica fantástica, supongo que en un par de días regresaran a Kaleido.

—Comprendo, siendo asi continuemos con lo nuestro —expreso Sora.

Mia informo los nuevos cambios que se efectuarían a la obra de verano. Después de varias horas de entrenamiento, los elementos de Kaleido concluyeron su día laboral ante las exigentes peticiones de sus tres directores.

—Por hoy es suficiente, ya han trabajado demasiado asi que vayan a sus dormitorios y descansen—ordeno Mia Guillem—. Pueden irse la mayoría a excepción de Sora, Layla, Yuri, Leon, May y Rosetta.

Los aludidos obedecieron y junto a sus tres directores se dispusieron a sentarse en la enorme colchoneta que se encontraba en el gimnasio.

—Ha sido un comienzo complicado para todos nosotros —hablo Evgeny—. Estoy consciente que mi forma de trabajar es bastante rígida y de un estilo bastante militarizado. Sin embargo se que ustedes están conscientes de que no hay un mejor método para poder sacar todas sus habilidades a relucir más que con esta disciplina. Es por ello que les pido den lo mejor de sí, el tiempo que estaremos trabajando juntos.

—Por mi parte no hay ningún problema, yo acatare todas y cada una de sus ordenes —hablo Layla—. Sé que no será fácil, pero me gustan las cosas complejas y si es para mejorar mis técnicas aceptare cualquier método por duro que este sea.

—Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Layla —intervino Yuri—. Siempre los he admirado, tanto a ti como a Svetlana y sin duda la actitud y gran talento de Mia es algo que he sabido respetar desde que ella tomo a su cargo la dirección de nuestras obras. Por esa razón es que estoy contento de poder trabajar con todos ustedes.

—Que puedo decirles, estuve a punto de echar a perder mi carrera por un acto tonto y egoísta, al sentirme celosa de Layla por la gran amistad que tiene con Sora, sin embargo recapacite y estoy dispuesta a darlo todo por este maravilloso escenario —dijo Rosetta.

—Tanto, May como yo no nunca hemos sido los más abiertos para con ustedes, ni los más amables, pero por otro lado se reconocer mis errores y estoy dispuesto a enmendarlos y dar todo de mí en este lugar, asi que pueden contar conmigo —profirió Leon.

—Yo solo deseo seguir actuando y dando lo mejor de mí y si es en Kaleido que mejor —dijo May directa y brevemente.

—Conozco a todos desde hace ya bastante tiempo —hablo Sora—. A todos les tengo un cariño especial, pues en cada etapa de mi carrera como artista circense han sido parte fundamental para mí y para mi progreso. Muchas veces, especialmente en Kaleido no tuve los mejores recuerdos, diferencias entre nosotros mismos, falta de humildad o egoísmos mutuos por parte de todos nosotros. Pero todo eso ha quedado de lado y ahora me siento realmente feliz de haber pertenecido a este gran escenario y de volver a pisar su pista. De igual forma me siento orgullosa de pertenecer al escenario de Moscú en donde perfeccione mis técnicas y crecí enormidades como artista. Ahora, solo deseo sinceramente que todos podamos hacer una gran obra y formar aunque sea por una sola ocasión al mejor escenario de toda la historia, por ello les pido trabajemos duramente y en equipo para lograrlo.

Todos los presentes observaron y escucharon atentamente las palabras de su compañera y asintieron al mismo tiempo dándole a Sora la respuesta que ella deseaba ver desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En ese instante, Kalos llego al gimnasio sorprendiendo a todos ya que era muy difícil verlo seguido en ese lugar.

—Jefe ¿Qué hace aquí? —pregunto Sora.

— ¿Soy el dueño de todo esto no es asi? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a ver lo que ocurre con mis elementos?

— ¡Ay jefe usted nunca cambia siempre tan ocurrente y testarudo! cómo es posible que responda a una pregunta con otra pregunta —hablo Sora jugándole una broma a su antiguo jefe y ahora socio.

Todos comenzaron a reír mientras a Kalos le escurría sudor por la frente a causa de las palabras de su siempre confiable pero despistada Sora.

—La que nunca cambiara asi pasen los años eres tu Sora, pero eso es lo agradable de todo esto, pues gracias a tu forma de ser, este lugar tiene ese brillo que muchas veces se ha perdido en este lugar —respondió el hombre—. Basta de bromas les diré el motivo de mi repentina intromisión. Es necesario llegar a un acuerdo con el staff técnico, pues ellos han comenzado a molestarse ante la falta de pagos, solo Jean ha sido leal y no ha hecho ningún reclamo, pero los demás trabajadores si, y eso se debe a que aun no hemos podido recibir el apoyo de nuestro principal patrocinador. Les digo esto porque, si al staff técnico se le ocurre renunciar o hacer una huelga será imposible reemplazarlos en poco tiempo y a causa de eso la obra se cancelara.

Sora se apeno y de inmediato pidió hablar con Kalos en privado. Sus compañeros de escena entendieron el mensaje y se retiraron, quedando únicamente Kalos y ella.

Ya solos en el gimnasio, esto ocurrió.

—Me disculpo Kalos, sé que es mi obligación como la nueva heredara del señor Kenneth el dar el dinero suficiente para que los otros socios hagan lo propio, pero por mi descuido y por andar en Nueva York se me había olvidado. Mañana a primera hora tendrás depositado en la cuenta de Kaleido lo que el señor Kenneth siempre te aportaba de patrocinios, ya después tendrás en regla todo eso en su momento adecuado, pues mi padre se hará cargo de mi herencia.

—Gracias Sora, es un fastidio el andar correteando a los otros socios con todo eso y me avergüenza tener que pedírtelo a ti primero, pero si ellos no ven el dinero de la corporación Kenneth, no se atreven a invertir, es por eso que te lo pedí a ti antes que a ellos.

—No tienes de que disculparte solo haces lo que debes y estas en todo tu derecho, mañana estará depositado no te preocupes. Aprovechando que estas aquí, podrías decirme porque Maxim y compañía escogieron el gran cañón para entrenar.

—Pues como la obra tratara sobre los dioses griegos, desean sentirse en ambiente y formar parte con la naturaleza, para poder hacer una mejor interpretación según me dijeron. Por dicha razón fue que les recomendé aquel sitio en el cual ustedes perfeccionaron la técnica fantástica.

—Comprendo, siendo asi debo entrenar mas fuerte pues sospecho que Maxim, traerá de aquel lugar una técnica increíble y como su pareja debo estar lista para poder ejecutarla juntos.

Al termino de su plática, tanto Kalos como Sora salieron de aquel lugar, era ya de noche y Sora era esperada por sus amigas Rosetta y Mia.

—Oye Sora ¿esta vez sí aceptaras la invitación de ir con nosotras a celebrar tu regreso a Kaleido? —pregunto Rosetta.

— ¡Por supuesto que sí! de hecho hoy, Layla quedo de verse con Yuri y no deseo hacer mal tercio. Asi que vámonos pues no podemos perder más el tiempo, ya que una fiesta nos espera.

Las tres hermosas jóvenes caminaron hacia los dormitorios de dicho escenario, ya en el comedor de mencionado lugar se encontraban Layla, Yuri, Anna, Ken, Marion, Sarah, Jean, Leon, May y todos los antiguos compañeros de la joven acróbata. Era una fiesta sorpresa la que habían preparado por lo cual la propia Layla se encontraba en aquel lugar habiendo engañado a su amiga diciéndole que estaría a solas con Yuri. Sora se sintió conmovida y emocionada por el gesto tan amable que sus amigos tuvieron para con ella

—Toma, Sora, aun recuerdo cuando tú amablemente me organizaste una fiesta en pleno escenario y esto es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti —dijo Layla quien le entrego un pastel a su amiga.

— ¡Muchas gracias amigos! —Dijo Sora con lágrimas en sus ojos—. ¿Asi que utilizaron al jefe como señuelo para distraerme?

—En efecto, no soy alguien que le guste prestarse a esas cosas pero por ser tu bienvenida no podía negarme —hablo Kalos quien recién estaba llegando al convivio.

—Pues, se los agradezco mucho, no se hable más y disfrutemos de esta fiesta de bienvenida.

La fiesta comenzó, Anna puso música apropiada para la ocasión, los bocadillos eran deliciosos y la unidad reinaba en ese lugar. Sora estaba tan feliz al haber regresado a su antiguo hogar, rodeada de todos esos camaradas con los cuales en el pasado vivió un sinfín de aventuras, ratos agradables y en ocasiones malas experiencias, pero todo siempre con algún significado para ella. La reunión continuo por horas, la mayoría de los ahí presentes no bebían ningún tipo de vino o bebidas embriagantes pues estaban ensayando al máximo. Pero no por ello la fiesta estaba aburrida ya que lo importante era que la convivencia fuera amena y asi estaba ocurriendo.

— ¡Esto es genial! tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos desde hace tiempo y me alegro que por fin se haya dado la ocasión —dijo Sora a Mia quien estaba a su lado tomando un vaso de refresco.

—En verdad que han pasado los años amiga, aun recuerdo cuando llegaste por vez primera a Kaleido. Tu cambio es tan radical que si no supiese que eres Sora, de verdad que no te reconocería.

—Es cierto —intervino Rosetta—. Tu rostro denota madurez y te hace ver como una mujer distinta, tu nuevo corte de cabello al estilo de la señorita Layla cuando se lo cortaste hace tiempo en Nueva york te hace ver diferente y lo más evidente es que creciste varios centímetros, igualando la altura de Layla. De verdad que eres otra en comparación de hace algunos años.

En ese momento una joven adolecente de cabello rubio, largo y amarrado en cola de caballo se aproximo a Sora.

—Hola Sora, realmente me alegra verte de nuevo con nosotros, pero ¿será realmente temporal tu estancia en este lugar o planeas quedarte indefinidamente en Kaleido?

—Marion no tienes por qué ser tan directa —replico Anna.

—No te preocupes Anna, comprendo perfectamente las palabras de Marion, se a que se refiere y por esa razón le responderé de la misma forma en que ella me lo pregunto, directamente y sin rodeos—intervino Sora—.No Marion, yo estoy en Kaleido temporalmente, mi estancia aquí es solo por esta temporada de verano, en cuanto llegue la temporada de invierno regresare a Rusia, pues en ese momento se reabrirá nuestro escenario. Estoy en este lugar porque deseo ayudarles en lo posible y por petición de Kalos. No es mi intención quitarle su lugar a nadie del elenco, no es mi culpa el que tu hayas sido relegada de la obra de Mia a un papel menos que secundario, pero si algo he aprendido es que nada es fácil en los escenarios y si realmente deseamos ganarnos un lugar en las obras, es mejor practicar a diario. Lo mejor para ti será reflexionar en el porqué no fuiste elegida para un papel más importante en esta obra y dejar de creer que la culpa de no ser de los principales es de los demás. Nadie tiene culpa de eso más que tu.

Las amigas de Sora que se encontraban allí, sintieron que las palabras de esta, fueron bastante fuertes y certeras, era claro que desde la llegada de Sora de nuevo a Kaleido, Marion estaba con una actitud distante e incluso retadora. Sora comprendió el porqué de ello, sin embargo en aquel entonces no quiso decir nada al respecto hasta cerciorarse de que en efecto era lo que sospechaba, y en ese momento vio necesario decirlo pues de lo contrario la situación en el escenario Kaleido volvería a lo de antes. Realmente, Sora no deseaba que eso volviera a ocurrir, no deseaba más peleas, más problemas para sus compañeros y amigos.

Marion, la miro fijamente a los ojos y con un rostro desencajado y a la vez lleno de molestia se retiro de aquel lugar dejando el comedor y dirigiéndose a los dormitorios. Jean, su padre no dijo nada pues conocía perfectamente las actitudes que en ocasiones su hija demostraba y posiblemente ahora que era una adolecente, dichas actitudes serian más evidentes. Seguro era que Marion pensaba que por el simple hecho de ser la hija de una ex estrella de Kaleido y del jefe de todo el staff técnico de dicho lugar tendría asegurado en un futuro su lugar en aquel escenario. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que no era asi y peor aún, que su escenario iba en picada por la simple ausencia de Sora a quien todo el público deseaba ver. Sin duda todo eso la lleno de envidia y lo que alguna vez era un sentimiento de amistad para con ella ahora era un sentimiento de rencor al no poder ser Marion quien llevara sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad del escenario Kaleido. Realmente su pesar era que, aunque Sora no estuviera ahí, ella no tendría mucha oportunidad o al menos eso pensaba, pues estando Rosetta Passel, May Wong y con el regreso de Layla Hamilton sus oportunidades serian nulas y qué decir de la llegada de los rusos y los chinos a Kaleido. Con todo eso, ella posiblemente pudo sentirse relegada y pensar que su lugar estaba en peligro. Todo eso la orillo a expresar sus sentimientos directamente y su inconformidad, al darle a entender a Sora que si solo estaría en Kaleido por breve tiempo le parecía injusto pues solo usurparía un lugar impidiéndole a ella crecer como protagonista. Sin embargo, Sora no cayó en su juego y le hizo ver de la manera más atenta que los escenarios en todo el mundo eran asi, cuando algo no funciona hay que buscar las formas para solucionar el problema, contratando personal nuevo o despidiendo a los que ya no pueden llevar el peso en sus hombros etc. y eso fue lo que le molesto a la joven y hermosa Marion, pues Sora en pocas palabras la destrozo antes de que ella continuara intentando hacer lo propio con ella.

— ¿No crees que eso fue muy duro de tu parte Sora?—pregunto Rosetta.

—Se que fui bastante dura con ella, pero el tiempo en el cual permitía que todo el mundo dijera lo que quisiera en mi contra y sin ningún fundamento se termino. Yo aprecio mucho a Marion, pero no volveré a permitir que alguien intente llenar de rencor o malos sentimientos a este o cualquier otro escenario. Eso ya no lo permitiré y si en mi esta poder detenerlo o cambiarlo lo hare sin importar el método que deba utilizar. Realmente deseo que ella comprenda el verdadero significado de mis palabras y recapacite, pero si no es asi es preferible que se vaya de este lugar a que con su actitud lo hunda poco a poco en su resentimiento. Esta vez no solo hablo como artista y amante de los escenarios, también lo hago como patrocinadora del mismo pues no dejare que algo en lo que el señor Kenneth creyó y quiso tanto, se venga abajo por una actitud caprichosa de una niña inmadura.

Nadie dijo más después de semejante argumento y optaron por seguir la reunión dejando de lado aquel pequeño incidente. Sora era ahora una mujer decidida y que sabía defender lo que amaba, de ahora en adelante era un hecho que las cosas serian diferentes en Kaleido, posiblemente para bien o tal vez no, todo eso lo sabremos en futuros capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Bueno después de unas largas muy largas vacaciones lejos de todo lo cotidiano de mi ciudad he regresado deseándoles un feliz año a todas y presentándoles este nuevo capítulo de uno de mis fics favoritos. Espero sea de su agrado y me disculpo por la tardanza, pero si he de retrasarme en mis actualizaciones les pido paciencia dado que mi trabajo me absorbe y ahora con eso de que enloquecí y me decidí a estudiar una nueva carrera aparte de la que ya ejerzo pues me será más difícil actualizar seguido, pero sin duda lo hare, eso es un hecho. Agradezco a mi prima Elizabeth quien amablemente se ofreció a editar todas mis historias asi que muchas gracias prima por ayudarme en eso, si bien toda la idea del argumento y trama de esta y mis otras historias son solamente mías ella me ayuda a corregirme en la ortografía y en lo que esta de mas o de menos. Se lo agradezco enormemente a pesar de que su tiempo igualmente no es tan libre pero lo hace con mucho gusto.**

**Sin más que decir me despido esperando sea de su agrado este capítulo,**

**PD: Las notas del autor no son revisadas por mi prima esas se quedan tal cual las escribi jajajja bye.**


	8. Los fantásticos directores de Kaleido

**Capitulo 8**

**Los fantásticos directores de Kaleido**

A la mañana siguiente después de la fiesta de bienvenida hecha para Sora todo continúo según lo planeado. Mientras algunos acróbatas se encontraban dentro del gimnasio, otros estaban fuera de este, dentro de los cuales estaba Sora, Layla y Mia quien les daba indicaciones personales.

—Ha sido un buen inicio de prácticas ¡estoy muy feliz de estar trabajando de nuevo con todo el elenco! —dijo Mia.

—Te comprendo, este es un ambiente sin igual, se siente la armonía entre todos —respondió Layla.

—Solo falta conseguir que Marion no arruine todo esto con su actitud —hablo Sora.

— ¿Asi que tienes miedo de que yo arruine todo? nunca pensé que la maravillosa e inigualable Sora Naegino tuviera algún temor ¿Con esas inseguridades planeas regresar a Kaleido a la cima? me causas pena —dijo en tono sarcástico Marion quien iba pasando por aquel sitio.

Sora la ignoro continuado su dialogo con Layla y Mia, Marion se sintió frustrada al no haber logrado que Sora cayera en su juego y dijo lo siguiente.

— ¿Asi que no deseas responderme? será mejor que tanto tu y todos tus amigos rusos se vayan de este lugar, pues solo vendrán a arruinar todo lo que ya está hecho.

Sora dio media vuelta y no oculto más su molestia.

—No podemos arruinar lo que desde un principio jamás estuvo bien hecho, tu mediocridad y arrogancia es lo que arruinara este lugar, asi que como socia mayoritaria de este escenario le pediré a Kalos te despida. En pocas palabras lo que ya no sirve ha desecharse y tu eres de esos elementos que ya no son necesarios en este lugar. Que ocurrió contigo en todo este tiempo, no lo sé y no me interesa averiguarlo, sin embargo una persona como tú ya no es necesaria en un lugar como este, a menos de que reflexiones sobre tus actos y reconozcas tus errores, sin embargo dudo mucho que eso ocurra asi que ve despidiéndote de este lugar, ya no soportare a las personas como tú.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Sora y sus amigas se retiraron dejando a Marion callada y tragándose su rabia.

Al llegar al gimnasio, continuaron con sus ensayos y perfeccionando sus técnicas, Marion estaba realmente furiosa, o al menos eso indicaba su rostro, serio y duro. En ese momento Evgeny llamo a Sora, la cual tenía que presentar algunas acrobacias junto a Marion. La joven rubia sonrió maliciosamente como si tuviese algo entre manos.

—Bien chicas, esta escena será algo complicada pues de ella dependerá la fuerza de esta parte de la obra y para ello Marion se ocupara de llevar el peso en este acto. Ella tomara parte del trampolín principal junto con Sora, como saben dicho trampolín es bastante elevado y cualquier descuido podría provocar un accidente delicado, asi que sean cuidadosas en sus evoluciones y ayúdense mutuamente.

—Yo no quiero trabajar al lado de Sora, arruinara mi acto y no deseo que opaque mi presentación —dijo Marion.

Nadie comprendía realmente nada, no sabían porque de la noche a la mañana Marion había cambiado tan drásticamente y sobre todo su rencor hacia Sora era algo que no se podían explicar.

— ¿Qué opinas Sora? —pregunto Evgeny.

—Pues no deseo actuar a lado de una estúpida y caprichosa como Marion.

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste estúpida? —Marion respondió de manera violenta.

— ¡A quien va a ser pues a ti niña estúpida!

Al tiempo que Sora decía eso le soltó una bofetada a la jovencita, situación que dejo atónitos a todos los presentes que no daban crédito a lo que miraban.

—No hagas eso Sora, todos nuestros compañeros se sentirán mal y no podrán trabajar bien como equipo —dijo Ken.

De inmediato todo el elenco de Kaleido corrió hacia donde la joven Marion se encontraba. Contrariados no supieron cómo actuar ante todo eso.

— ¡Ya basta a las dos! —grito Mia—. ¡En este momento ambas harán cien abdominales colgadas de la barra fija y cien planchas militares como castigo por su indisciplina y que este mensaje sirva para todos los presentes! ¡Yo soy la directora principal de este escenario y no tolerare una indisciplina de nadie, ni siquiera si se trata de Sora, Layla o de quien sea! ya tuve suficiente y nadie pasara por encima de mi autoridad ¿Quedo claro?

Todos quedaron impresionados, y esta vez realmente todos sin excepción estaban sorprendidos de la gran autoridad y presencia que Mia demostró en ese momento. No se dejo impresionar por Sora, Evgeny o Svetlana pues definitivamente ella por fin había tomado las riendas de su escenario sin pedir opinión de nadie más. De inmediato Sora comenzó a sonreír al igual que Evgeny, Svetlana y Layla lo cual dejo desconcertados a los presentes.

—Gracias por cooperar pequeña, eres una extraordinaria actriz, sin duda vas a llegar muy lejos en tu carrera—hablo Svetlana.

—Fue difícil para mí hacer el papel de mala, pero me alegra haberlo hecho pues gracias a eso Mia por fin descubrió el sitio que le corresponde y dejo de intimidarse —hablo una feliz y sonriente Marion.

— ¿Qué te parece si cumplimos la orden que nos dio nuestra directora? —pregunto Sora a Marion.

—Claro Sora, será un gusto practicar a tu lado, vamos.

Parte del elenco estaba realmente pasmado, pues esperaron cualquier cosa pero nunca que toda esa mala vibra aparente por parte de Marion hacia Sora y viceversa fuera actuado y todo para hacer que el talento de Mia despertara por completo.

— ¡Amigas que malas han sido! me han hecho creer que realmente estaban peleadas eso es muy cruel —dijo Mia.

—La idea fue de Evgeny, nosotras solo nos limitamos a obedecer, dado que nos pareció una gran idea, además asi el propio Evgeny y tú misma notarían las capacidades histriónicas de Marion —respondió Sora.

—Asi es, en el momento en el cual Evgeny me propuso actuar de esta manera, se me hizo bastante complicado el aceptar, pero después de haberme explicado las razones decidí hacerlo, y con ello mate dos pájaros de un tiro pues practique mi actuación para ser mejor en el escenario, lo siento Mia —dijo Marion.

—Como dice Marion, asi ocurrió Mia—intervino Evgeny—. Después de que ella acepto su papel de villana, de inmediato me comunique con Sora para explicarle todo a detalle y fue asi que ambas se coordinaron muy bien y gracias a eso tu carácter salió a flote como directora, eso era lo principal, ya no tuviste temor de enfrentarte a tus amigas y fuiste decidida y dura con ellas. Sin hipocresía ni nada de ese tipo, ahora sé que estas lista para dar lo mejor al dirigirlos asi que ha trabajar.

Mia sonrió y abrazo a sus amigas en señal de gratitud, de inmediato con todo aclarado continuaron los ensayos de la obra que en tres semanas se estrenaría.

En eso llego Kalos para dirigirse a su elenco.

—El momento de la presentación de esta obra está próximo, asi que todo lo referido a la publicidad ya está listo, por lo cual nuestros protagonistas deberán presentarse a una rueda de prensa mañana al medio día, para más tarde hacer el trabajo de fotografías para los carteles publicitarios. En pocas palabras mañana tendrán un día tedioso para ustedes, pues se lo dedicaran completamente a la publicidad, entrevistas y firma de autógrafos.

—De acuerdo, pero aun faltan los otros integrantes protagónicos, ellos aun no regresan y no podemos salir incompletos —dijo Sora.

—No te preocupes querida Sora, estamos de regreso y preparados para dar lo mejor de nosotros.

En la entrada del gimnasio varias siluetas se dejaron ver, eran nada menos que Maxim, Ludmilla, Vladimir, Ming, Hai, Elena y Alekséi.

— ¡Mi amor por fin te vuelvo a ver! te extrañe todo este tiempo —exclamo Sora quien de inmediato corrió a los brazos de su pareja y novio Maxim.

Al elenco de Kaleido se le hizo peculiar observar esa actitud de Sora, si bien ella era bastante expresiva, jamás la habían visto con una actitud de ese tipo hacia alguien, bueno evidentemente jamás la habían mirado enamorada y por ende su extrañeza.

—Ellos son la pareja que me platicaste ¿verdad? —cuestiono Sora.

—Asi es son: Elena y Alekséi y estarán apoyándonos esta temporada —respondió Maxim.

—Que bien, asi ya seremos más y esta obra saldrá genial.

—Estando todos presentes pueden continuar sus ensayos generales, ahora si con el elenco completo, yo me retiro—dijo Kalos.

Kalos salió del gimnasio y los recién llegados se unieron al ensayo general, en ese momento Mia les dio sus papeles definitivos a todos los artistas, estando completamente de acuerdo con sus roles.

—Marion tengo el papel perfecto para ti, dados tus dotes histriónicos —dijo Mia—. ¿Qué te parece ser el dios Eros hijo de Afrodita y Ares? con tu gran talento para actuar no creo que tengas mayor problema en hacerle creer al publico que eres varón e incluso improvisar como mujer, logrando una adaptación personal a tu papel.

—Me agrada la idea, pero me gustaría agregar un detalle personal, si bien personificare a Eros como varón, al final de mi acto me gustaría dejar en claro que Eros siempre fue mujer disfrazada de hombre. Es claro que solo es en esta adaptación y estoy segura que será del gusto de la gente.

—Buena idea Marion asi lo haremos. —dijo Mia—. Otra cosa, todo el mundo quedo impactado hace seis meses con el ángel imperial que ejecutaron Sora y Maxim, sería mucho pedir el que ejecuten esa técnica en esta obra, por la situación de sus personajes, quedaría perfecta como una batalla en la cual esa sería la técnica final de Athena, la adaptaríamos perfecta para que al ejecutarla pareciese como si ambos fueran rivales ¿Qué opinan?

—Me agrada la idea —respondió Sora—. Cuenta con ello, haremos el ángel imperial en la obra "Antarsia".

—Estoy de acuerdo con Sora —intervino Maxim—. Y bueno entrenaremos duro pues hay algo nuevo que deseo mostrarle a Sora.

La aludida sonrió levemente como comprendiendo lo que su pareja trataba de decirle y sin más comenzaron sus entrenamientos. Por su parte Rosetta se encontraba ensayando de forma espectacular tanto en el trapecio como con los diábolos bajo la dirección de Svetlana

—Necesito más fuerza en tu interpretación, te veo muy insegura, muéstrame tu potencial —ordeno Svetlana.

—No comprendo, estoy haciendo lo mismo de siempre en mis ensayos ¿Qué está fallando?

—Eso exactamente Rosetta, haces lo mismo de siempre, como un patrón obligatorio, no te sueltas, no improvisas, no tienes reacción alguna con lo que tu personaje necesita. En pocas palabras aun tienes ese estigma de maquina en lugar de artista, deja tanto tecnicismo y pon más atención en la pasión de tu actuación. Es muy necesario tener buena técnica y hacerlo perfecto, estoy de acuerdo pero eso no es lo principal, tu deber como artista es lograr disfrutar de tu acto y con base en ello el publico lo disfrutara aun mas y te lo agradecerán con ovaciones. Deslíndate de esa imagen perfecta que en ocasiones todavía te invade y se mas humana.

Rosetta estaba asombrada, pues pensaba que después de años de entrenamiento por fin había alejado de ella ese estigma de su niñez, sin embargo, solo lo había ocultado discretamente para que nadie lo notara y lo traslado al trapecio en lugar de los diábolos, en pocas palabras hacia lo mismo que en el pasado pero ahora en el trapecio, solo ejecuciones perfectas sin mucho carisma y espíritu de artista y Svetlana evidentemente lo descubrió.

—Mira te daré un ejemplo de lo que te estoy pidiendo —dijo Svetlana—. Alekséi ven por favor.

Alekséi de inmediato se dirigió hacia donde Svetlana y Rosetta se encontraban.

—Amigo, has algunas ejecuciones técnicas, sin falla alguna con los diábolos por favor.

Al instante el joven obedeció la orden de su directora y comenzó a ejecutar evoluciones asombrosas con los diábolos, pero solo era eso, evoluciones sin nada de emoción. Rosetta se impresiono al mirar las ejecuciones de este en dicho aparato, no veía ni un solo error, todo era perfecto pero nadie le prestaba atención. Fue entonces que Svetlana dio otra orden.

—Ahora hazlo perfecto y con sentimiento artístico.

De nueva cuenta comenzó a hacer sus ejecuciones, esta vez él no solo hacia suertes con los diábolos, también comenzó a danzar y a hacer piruetas. Todos sus compañeros voltearon para observar su actuación, divirtiéndose al máximo por tan grata interpretación.

—Ya descubriste lo que te digo ¿verdad Rosetta? —dijo Svetlana.

—Si comprendo muy bien lo que me pides, me impresiona ver a alguien con tal domino de los diábolos y que además tenga una gran presencia sin perder la perfección de sus actos. Mezclar ambas cosas es muy difícil y él lo hace como si fuese cualquier cosa.

—Gracias, Alekséi puedes regresar a tus rutinas —dijo Svetlana—. Tú, Rosetta continua con tu interpretación hasta lograr una actuación digna de una futura estrella de este escenario.

— ¡Mas fuerte Layla, no me convences en esos giros y en esa presentación, necesito mas de tus habilidades! —grito Mia quien se encontraba dirigiendo personalmente tanto a Layla como a Sora.

— ¿Qué necesitas Mia? —pregunto Layla.

—Pues que tu interpretación vaya más coordinada con Yuri, se supone que es tu pareja y en esta adaptación deseo mostrar una interpretación creíble de un amor entre estos dos hermanos, no solo como dioses y como hermanos, también como pareja. Es una escena fuerte, incesto si asi deseas verlo pero necesito que lo hagas creíble, Yuri está poniendo todo de su parte, pero en ti me falta ese plus extra que siempre le imprimes a tus actos.

—Comprendo, entonces necesitas mas sensualidad en mi actuación, la cual haga creíble ese amor entre Apolo y Artemisa ¿verdad? siendo asi daré mas credibilidad a mis actos no te preocupes.

—Leon estas increíblemente bien, el personaje del dios de inframundo te ha quedado a la perfección, solo falta que May se adapte a tu ritmo y que logre adoptar como suyo el papel de Perséfone. Con ella tendremos mucho que trabajar dada su falta de capacidad histriónica y su excesiva tosquedad —hablo Evgeny.

—Comprendo Evgeny, tienes razón May tiene ese defecto asi que hay que pulirlo en estas tres semanas restantes —dijo Leon.

Por su parte May escuchaba atenta las observaciones de su director, a pesar del enfado que le provocaban dichos comentarios no podía negarlos y se limitaba a obedecer las indicaciones, tanto de Evgeny como del propio Leon Oswald.

— ¿Qué pasa May? ¿Es demasiada la presión que te estamos dando? tómalo con calma estoy seguro que podemos solucionarlo pues ustedes ya se conocen de años atrás, asi que será menos difícil de lo que te imaginas —agrego Evgeny.

— ¡Marion, Sora, Maxim mantengan ese ritmo, pero deseo que lleven las cosas con más calma! Los noto bastante acelerados en su coordinación, asi que solo bajen las revoluciones de su interpretación —exclamo Mia.

Los mencionados obedecieron y comenzaron de nuevo con su rutina. Realmente era una obra más compleja pues esta vez no solo tendrían que actuar con sus cuerpos, también con su boca ya que debían hablar durante la obra y eso requería una mayor interpretación actoral. Pasadas las horas todos estaban realmente cansados de tan pesados ensayos mirándose los unos a los otros con el estrés natural previo a una nueva presentación.

— ¡Elena, Alekséi, Ana, Ken den más emotividad a su acto! Esto no es suficiente asi que por favor les pido hagan seriamente su trabajo, sobre todo tu Ana, no es momento de bromas ni nada por el estilo, tu personaje es serio —grito una estresada Mia.

Ana observo en la mirada de su amiga una firmeza y seguridad nunca antes vista en ella y comprendió que la época en la cual Mia, pasaba por alto todas sus bromas e intentos de hacer comedia habían terminado. Ella, Mia ahora era una directora rígida y exigente por lo cual decidió dejar de lado su parte cómica y entregarse de lleno a su papel.

—Por hoy terminamos, ya son las siete de la tarde, es mejor que vayan a descansar pues mañana tendrán un día bastante estresante con todo el lio publicitario —dijo Evgeny.

Todos fueron retirándose poco a poco hasta dejar vacio completamente al gimnasio. Al estar fuera de dicho sitio cada uno se retiro a sus dormitorios extremadamente cansados y con rostros de molestia provocada por el estrés de la nueva obra que venía en camino. Cuando la mayoría se retiro quedaron únicamente Sora, Maxim, Mia, Layla y Yuri.

—Chicos les pedí quedarse un momento para hacerles una petición personal y compleja—expreso Mia.

—Claro Mia, pide lo que quieras, trataremos de hacer lo mejor para complacer tus ideas —hablo Yuri.

—Lo que deseo pedirles es que ejecuten una técnica realmente espectacular y al mismo tiempo llena de arte puro.

—Ya comprendo, y si no me equivoco Maxim tenía planeado algo interesante según me dijo —respondió Sora.

—En efecto chicos, tengo una idea bastante alucinante, pero para eso necesito saber si tanto tu Yuri como tu Layla están en optimas condiciones físicas para poder aplicar esta idea —dijo Maxim.

—Pues di que tienes en mente y en base a eso nosotros sabremos si estamos aptos o no —respondió Layla.

—Pues bien, durante este par de días en el gran cañón y después de un arduo entrenamiento vino a mí la idea de ejecutar el ángel imperial y el fénix dorado combinados en uno mismo.

Los rostros de Layla y Sora brillaron de emoción al imaginar tal acontecimiento, Yuri escuchaba atento a su compañero el cual de inmediato continúo con su idea.

—Bien, en resumen quiero ejecutar ambas técnicas pero con varias innovaciones extras, las cuales Mia podrá adaptar mejor en el caso de que acepten ejecutarla, para esto el nombre de la técnica seria el "Fénix Imperial". Sé, que Sora esta dispuesta pero no estoy seguro si ustedes dos lo estén.

—Maxim, Sora me había dicho que eras un talento increíble cuando de crear ideas se trataba, pero se ha quedado corta, tu idea es simplemente brillante y estoy absolutamente de acuerdo en ejecutar dicha técnica —dijo Layla.

—Lo mismo digo, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo —agrego Yuri.

—Ya está cumplida tu petición estimada Mia Guillem, mañana antes de todo el alboroto publicitario te daré todos mis apuntes referentes al Fénix Imperial para que lo adaptes de la mejor manera. Y nosotros comenzaremos a entrenar duramente para lograr que dicha técnica sea maravillosa —dijo Maxim.

—Gracias chicos me esforzare al máximo para hacer una gran escena digna de dicha técnica —dijo Mia mientras se retiraba feliz a su dormitorio.

—Yo también me despido —profirió Yuri—. Mañana será un día largo y no hay que desvelarnos más de la cuenta nos vemos.

Yuri se retiro. Por su parte Maxim se dirigió a los dormitorios de Kaleido, Layla dedujo que Sora se quedaría con él, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que no sería asi.

—Bien Layla cuando gustes podemos irnos —dijo Sora.

—Pensé que te quedarías con Maxim, después de tanto tiempo si verlo eso creí.

—Para nada, él y yo somos asi, cuando hay una obra de por medio dejamos la relación personal de lado hasta terminada dicha obra, somos como dos amigos y nada más pues ni yo deseo desconcentrarme y él tampoco quiere perder sus ideas por distraerse conmigo. Por esa razón es que cada quien está por su lado.

—Ya veo, tiene una relación bastante solida y diferente, siendo asi vámonos pues el tiempo es oro.

— ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos corriendo hasta tu residencia? —propuso Sora.

—Ok me parece una gran idea, vámonos.

Ambas se colocaron sus pesas en tobillos y muñecas para de inmediato comenzar a correr dejando la playa sola a la luz de la luna.

A la mañana siguiente, siendo las nueve en punto, todo estaba listo en el auditorio de Kaleido. La prensa había arribado, las cámaras estaban listas, los fotógrafos con cámara en mano preparados para iniciar su labor, mientras de una de las puertas de dicho lugar ingresaban los protagonistas de la próxima obra acompañados de Kalos y de los directores.

—Buenos días para todos —saludo Kalos—. Antes que otra cosa agradezco su presencia a todos los medios de comunicación, esta es la presentación oficial de nuestra temporada de verano en la cual se llevara a cabo la obra inédita titulada "Antarsia", basada en el libro del mismo nombre, creado por la talentosa escritora costarricense cuyo nombre es: Marie pero quien prefiere ser reconocida con el seudónimo de Solar Knight Marie, la cual se encuentra con nosotros en este momento.

Al momento que Kalos dijo eso, ingreso al auditorio una chica de aspecto joven bastante bien parecida, cabello oscuro entre marrón y negro, largo a la altura de los hombros aproximadamente, piel morena clara y con un rostro realmente hermoso. Ella tomo asiento junto a los directores Evgeny, Svetlana y Mia. Los presentes la recibieron con un caluroso aplauso y continúo la presentación.

—Bien ahora que saben el nombre de la obra y el origen de la misma pueden comenzar con la sesión de preguntas —dijo Kalos quien de inmediato se dirigió a su asiento.

—Hola soy una reportera del periódico cultural de esta localidad y mi pregunta es para la autora de "Antarsia". Señorita Marie he leído su libro, es bastante bueno, pero jamás creí que usted accediera a que fuese adaptado para una obra circense ¿Por qué decidió aceptar la propuesta?

—Hola, antes que nada agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo de leer mi libro —dijo Marie con tono bromista lo cual provoco las risas de los presentes—. Mi decisión fue fácil ya que conozco a la señorita Guillem desde hace un tiempo y su talento para crear y adaptar obras es algo único, esa fue una de las razones principales para aceptar, otra razón es la enorme amistad que me une tanto a Svetlana y principalmente a Evgeny con quien he tenido una amistad añeja y al saber que ellos dos vendrían a este escenario pues dije son los indicados junto con Mia para hacer una gran adaptación de mi obra literaria. Por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

—Gracias por responder y mi nombre es Grace.

—Señorita Naegino, esta pregunta es para usted. Mi nombre es George y trabajo para la revista de espectáculos de Nueva York ¿Qué la hizo decidirse a regresar al que anteriormente fuera su escenario y en el cual vivió grandes momentos y no tan gratos?

—Tú lo has dicho, este lugar fue el que me impulso como acróbata, en el cual viví momentos felices y en donde conocí a mis amigos. Para mi ese es suficiente motivo para regresar una temporada, además de eso, también lo hice porque como todos saben el escenario de Moscú al cual pertenezco, ahora está en remodelación y en mi caso a pesar de haber recibido invitaciones de varios escenarios de primer nivel siempre pondré a Kaleido como mi segundo escenario después del ruso, esas son mis razones.

—Me llamo Román del programa español "El circo y la vida real van de la mano" Vemos en su elenco a las más grandes estrellas del escenario de Moscú, tanto sus directores asi como sus acróbatas, además de los hermanos Xie segundos en el pasado festival circense por equipos ¿Acaso Kaleido esta tan desesperado por recuperar su gran nombre, el cual perdieron al ser aplastados tanto por rusos asi como por los chinos?

—Mira, es verdad que Kaleido está pasando por un momento crítico, tanto económica como laboralmente y no niego que es debido al pésimo desempeño que tuvimos en dicho festival. Como empresario y jefe de este lugar debo ver la forma de recuperar lo perdido y no te niego que una manera de lograrlo es con el apoyo de Sora, nuestra ex estrella principal y con sus compañeros rusos y chinos asi que en efecto lo que preguntas es verdad. Sin embargo en lo único que difiero es que no estoy desesperado, si ellos no hubiesen aceptado apoyarnos habría buscado la forma de levantarnos de nuevo con el elenco que tenemos, no necesariamente necesitamos a Sora y sus amigos, viéndolo como ustedes medios de comunicación lo están mirando. Pero la realidad es otra y es más profunda de lo que ustedes piensan, esto es arte y todos lo hacemos por el gusto de ver una sonrisa en el publico, mostrando una gran obra día con día, en pocas palabras vean este nuevo equipo como un "dream team" en donde los mejores del mundo están reunidos como amigos, para darle el mejor espectáculo a todos ustedes —concluyo Kalos.

—Señorita Hamilton, mi nombre es Kelly, del programa neoyorkino "Luces en la ciudad" al cual usted asistió hace tiempo. Siendo una gran figura internacional ya consolidada en los teatros de Nueva York, en el cine y en Kaleido ¿No siente que su tiempo ya pasó? ¿No cree que esta robándole escena a los jóvenes talentos resistiéndose al retiro?

Los artistas en la mesa escuchaban con atención a la pregunta, algunos sonrientes como lo eran Maxim y Sora y otros serios como Evgeny, Svetlana y Yuri.

—No me resisto al retiro, pero cualquier artista que crea ser muy viejo para algo y por esa razón se aleje de lo que más le gusta, entonces no es un verdadero artista. Te puedo decir que mientras mi cuerpo siga respondiéndome, yo seguiré en los escenarios, cuando yo misma me dé cuenta que ya no estoy en optimas condiciones es ahí donde daré ese paso y me retirare, pero por el momento no cruza por mi mente esa idea, y no le estoy robando nada a nadie, mis compañeros lo saben asi que es bastante estúpido de tu parte preguntar algo que desconoces completamente.

Todos sintieron el enfado de Layla, fue en ese momento que Evgeny intervino.

—Entiendo lo que quieres decir Kelly, mira es simple, tanto Svetlana como yo no somos mayores que Layla, somos de la misma edad y ya estamos en el retiro arriba de los escenarios sin embargo y voy a lo que Layla trato de decir. Nosotros como artistas jamás dejaremos los escenarios, ya sea arriba de ellos o tras bambalinas dirigiendo a los nuevos valores. Layla aun está en perfectas condiciones para actuar, de lo contrario yo jamás habría permitidito que ella continuara sobre el escenario. Y bueno ella jamás los dejara, asi sea actuando o no, Layla siempre estará presente, pues como bien lo dijo los verdaderos artistas jamás nos alejamos del todo y si en nuestro caso, hablando de Svetlana y del mío, nos retiramos activamente fue porque en Moscú encontramos a los artistas perfectos para suplirnos como los son Sora y Maxim además de Ludmilla y Vladimir. Te aseguro que en el momento en el cual Layla y Yuri encuentren a la nueva pareja estelar de Kaleido, ellos dirán adiós a los escenarios y se dedicaran exclusivamente a otras labores, sea como productores o como directores. Es algo más complejo de lo que parece y no significa que ellos no confíen en sus colegas, más bien desean dejarlos preparados para poder alejarse tranquilos dejando en buenas manos al escenario que tanto aman.

—Bien, creo que nos estamos desviando completamente del tema en cuestión o sea de la obra. De seguir por ese camino daremos por concluida esta rueda de prensa —dijo Kalos.

—Me llamo Alina, del canal cultural ruso "La perfección y el arte" ¿Qué técnicas presentaran en esta obra, suponiendo que complacerán las peticiones del publico quienes deseamos ver el ángel imperial?

—Esa pregunta te la puede responder Mia, ya que ella hará la adaptación principal —dijo Maxim.

—Pues bien, de hecho aun estamos en la labor de planeación pero el titulo de la técnica será "El fénix imperial" ya con el titulo ustedes podrán imaginarse de lo que intentamos, sobre todo siendo Sora, Maxim, Layla y Yuri los protagonistas de esta obra.

—Ya veo, por lo que puedo entender harán una combinación del fénix dorado y el ángel imperial ¿verdad? —dijo Alina.

Las personas que no sabían de dicho plan quedaron impactadas con la noticia, combinar el peligroso ángel imperial con el complicado fénix dorado era algo que no se podían imaginar tan fácilmente.

—En efecto, Intentaremos esa nueva técnica y con ello darle el mejor espectáculo a los asistentes y a nosotros mismos —agrego Yuri.

—Mi nombre es Johan del periódico alemán "Ecos de Berlín" Sora ¿te sientes complacida al ejecutar dicha técnica?

—Por supuesto, es una emoción tan grande la de experimentar cosas nuevas en el escenario, y que mejor que a lado de mi amiga Layla y de Maxim. Después de haber presentado esa única función en los teatros de Nueva York junto a Layla, me sentí feliz de saber que ella aun tenía mucho que dar al público en general. Fue una gran obra, perfectamente dirigida por Cathy la gran directora de teatro y todo eso me hizo darme cuenta que mientras más tiempo pueda compartir los escenarios con Layla me sentiré mucho más feliz y por esa razón es que me siento complacida por ejecutar esta gran técnica combinada, solo les pido paciencia y ustedes mismos podrán disfrutar de nuestro acto. Con esto respondo tu pregunta y la pregunta y a su vez a la de Kelly, pues Layla aun tiene mucho que dar a Kaleido y por esa razón sigue actuando, no por otra cosa. Espero quede bien claro y no vuelvan a hacer comentarios sin sentido y sin conocimiento de causa.

—Bueno solo resta agregar que esta obra se estrenara en tres semanas, agradezco su presencia y que tengan un buen día, se finaliza la rueda de prensa —dijo Kalos.

Los presentes se pusieron de pie esperando las rutinarias fotografías de prensa y entrevistas para la televisión, Sora y Layla se robaban por mucho la atención de los medios, los flashes de las cámaras no paraban, al igual que el asedio de los reporteros. Poco a poco los demás integrantes de Kaleido se retiraron exceptuando a las dos ya mencionadas y a la escritora creadora de "Antarsia" quien aun daba algunas entrevistas a los medios de su país y algunos medios alemanes en donde ella era muy famosa, pues años atrás había hecho su post grado en dicho país y era muy aclamada por ellos.

—Feliz, estoy muy feliz de que semejantes artistas interpreten mi obra —decía Solar Marie—. Pues bueno solo es cuestión de esperar al estreno, ni yo misma se como van las cosas, es algo que tienen muy escondido pero supongo que será algo increíble y bueno, no espero menos de ellos. Gracias por su interés y no se pierdan mi próximo libro que se titulara "Cuando el mito se vuelve realidad"

Con esas palabras la escritora se despidió de los reporteros e intento despedirse de Sora y Layla pero le fue imposible puesto que estas aun estaban rodeadas de gente de la prensa local e internacional.

—Bueno ya será en otra ocasión en la cual pueda platicar con ellas, ahora es imposible, su esplendor es tal que será difícil que las dejen en paz en estos momentos —al termino de sus palabras Marie salió de la sala.

—Bueno chicos ya es hora de despedirnos, aun hay muchas cosas por hacer en este día, gracias por sus atenciones hasta pronto —dijeron Sora y Layla.

Las dos artistas salieron de aquel lugar, al salir, una gran cantidad de fans estaban a las afueras de dicho lugar recibiendo autógrafos de todos los integrantes de Kaleido. Al darse cuenta de que las dos principales figuras de ese lugar habían salido, de inmediato se dirigieron para pedir sus autógrafos dejando de lado a los demás artistas.

—Esto sí es ser una estrella absoluta—dijo Leon.

—Concuerdo completamente contigo —agrego May—. Tiempo atrás esto me habría provocado celos y envidia, pero hoy comprendo que la realidad es esta, tanto Layla como Sora son increíbles y su estrella es enorme asi que ante eso nada se puede hacer, solo trabajar duro para poder algún día estar a su nivel, si es que eso es posible.

—Claro que es posible May —intervino Rosetta—. Si no igual, todos podemos brillar en nuestra propia forma, es cuestión de dedicación. Ellos prepararan una técnica increíble, nosotros como elenco debemos hacer lo propio haciendo una técnica adecuada a nuestros talentos.

May y Leon escucharon atentos la observación de Rosetta y asintieron, para de inmediato retirarse al estudio en donde se llevarían a cabo las sesiones fotográficas.

A cierta distancia, tanto Mia, Evgeny como Svetlana los observaban.

—Creo que por fin los demás integrantes de este elenco están comprendiendo cada uno su lugar dentro de este espectáculo, eso es bueno, asi podremos trabajar mucho mejor —hablo Mia mientras Evgeny y Svetlana asentían con su cabeza.

"Sora, Layla una foto por favor" gritaban los fans de todas partes. Entre tanto fan apareció uno el cual había seguido a Sora desde su llegada a Kaleido, era ese pequeño y ahora joven rubio de nombre Tim a quien Sora dio su primer autógrafo cuando apenas era una novata dentro de Kaleido.

—Hola —dijo el joven tímidamente—. ¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo Sora?

—Yo te conozco, eres aquel chico que hace años pidió mi autógrafo ¿verdad? —dijo Sora.

—Si soy el mismo de aquella vez, aunque ahora eres tan famosa, por lo cual creí que jamás me dirigirías la palabra de nueva cuenta.

—No pienses eso Tim ¿Ese es tu nombre verdad? lo escuche decir a tu madre aquella vez.

—Si, asi me llamo, que gusto me da saber que me recuerdas.

—Por supuesto, fuiste mi primer fan verdaderamente sincero y eso jamás lo olvidare, por lo tanto te estoy agradecida por creer en mí, ahora con mucho gusto firmare tu camiseta de nueva cuenta.

Sora, amablemente firmo la camiseta del chico y además se tomo una fotografía con él, lo cual puso sumamente feliz a dicho joven quien se retiro gustoso al darse cuenta que su ídolo de la infancia y aun hoy a pesar de ser extremadamente famosa seguía siendo tan amable y agradecida con sus fans como en el pasado.

Poco a poco las personas fueron retirándose hasta que por fin Sora y su amiga Layla quedaron solas. De inmediato se dirigieron al estudio de fotografía para hacer las sesiones correspondientes y terminar lo antes posible con todo esa situación molesta de la publicidad. El momento estaba cerca, la obra estaba por estrenarse y los protagonistas tenían que perfeccionar una técnica desconocida para todos, la cual era un enigma incluso para la propia Sora. Todo estaba preparándose para dar el mejor de los espectáculos, lo cual era la meta principal de todo el elenco de Kaleido.

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Kalos un sobre le había sido entregado a este. Dicho sobre tenía las iniciales "ICF".

Continuara…

**N/A: Un capitulo mas de este fanfic al cual le tengo mucho cariño, deseo sea de su agrado. He tratado de plasmar brevemente varios aspectos del mundo del espectáculo, he vivido algunas situaciones a lo largo de mi vida y conozco un poco sobre el tema asi que quise plasmarlo en este capítulo. Bueno los nombres de revistas, periódicos o programas de tv mencionados en este capítulo son ficticios espero que asi sea jajaja pero como no encontré ninguno parecido me supongo que si son ficticios asi que no se vayan a creer que son reales jajaja xd. Marie es una gran amiga mía la quiero mucho y la tome prestada para este capítulo y tal vez posteriores jajaja esperando me lo permita, al igual que me permita usar el nombre de su maravilloso fic Antarsia para mezclarlo con mi obra de Kaleido. Debo aclarar que solo tome el titulo de Antarsia sin tocar la historia original para no dar spoilers de la misma, solo adopte el nombre y el de algunos personajes esperando mi amiga no se moleste por tal atrevimiento.**

**Bueno solo me resta recomendarles los fics de mi amiga Solar Knight Marie titulados Antarsia del fandom Saint Seiya. **

**Y el fic Cuando el mito se vuelve realidad del fandom Sailor moon, muy buenos ambos.**

**Agradezco a mi prima Eli quien me ayuda con la edición y revisión de mis fics hasta pronto.**


	9. La nueva pareja de Kaleido

**Capitulo 9**

**La nueva pareja de Kaleido**

_Nadie puede llegar a la cima armado sólo de talento. Dios da el talento; el trabajo transforma el talento en genio. Frase de Anna Pavlova (la más grande bailarina rusa de su época)_

Después de haber atendido a todos sus fans, Sora y Layla se dirigieron al estudio fotográfico el cual se encontraba a veinte minutos de distancia. Abordaron la limousine que Kalos había reservado para ellas y sin más demora iniciaron su viaje.

—Me sorprendes, Sora —hablo Layla—. De verdad es de no creerse la fama que has obtenido. Recuerdo cuando llegaste a Kaleido, eres muy intrépida pero bastante insegura y ahora tu soltura es increíble.

Sora, sonrió, al tiempo que jugueteaba de forma tosca con el cabello de Layla.

—Que te puedo decir Layla, todos cambiamos y tú no eres la excepción. De ser la mujer robótica sin sentimiento aparente ahora eres una llorona.

Ambas comenzaron a reír de forma espontanea mientras observaban el paisaje de aquella hermosa playa.

Pasados los veinte minutos por fin llegaron al estudio. Como era de esperarse una buena cantidad de fans las aguardaban.

—Se repite la historia —dijo Layla.

—No debemos ser groseras, nos debemos a ellos y jamás hemos de darles mala cara —respondió Sora quien de inmediato bajo del vehículo.

Las dos bellas mujeres atendieron a los periodistas y fans que se encontraban en aquel lugar. Las fotografías no se hicieron esperar lo mismo que las preguntas de rutina. En ese momento salió el equipo de seguridad del escenario Kaleido para resguardar a sus figuras. Sora se despidió de sus fans de una manera más que amable, de igual forma Layla.

Ya dentro del estudio fotográfico todo el elenco las aguardaba.

—Chicas por un momento pensé que los fans y los medios no las dejarían llegar a tiempo —Hablo Mia.

—Ya ves que si lo hemos logrado amiga —respondió Sora.

—No pierdan más tiempo y pónganse sus vestuarios —intervino Svetlana.

Sin objetar se dirigieron a los vestidores pues ya todo el elenco estaba listo solo faltaban ellas. Al salir ya con sus atuendos dejaron impactados a todos los presentes, su belleza era tal que no era fácil describirlas.

Sora, con un vestido blanco, con un hermoso cinturón de oro el cual tenía una hermosa joya roja en su centro, una gargantilla de igualmente de oro, con una bella joya roja en medio, un báculo redondo el cual parecía formar una paloma en su centro la cual representaba a la diosa Niké y eterna compañera de Athena. En su cabello portaba un precioso arreglo dorado, un prendedor en pocas palabras, y en su brazo derecho un lindo brazalete de oro la acompañaba. De verdad Sora se había convertido en la diosa Athena.

Por su parte, Layla no se quedo atrás pues de igual forma portaba un bello vestido blanco al estilo de la Grecia antigua con un vistoso peto azul que cubría parte del vestido y una hermosa tiara de oro que la hacía lucir como la propia Artemisa. La belleza de ambas y su porte eran sin igual.

—Estamos listas —dijo Sora.

Los presentes tardaron en responder dado el asombro en el que se encontraban. Sin embargo, Mia fue la que tomo control de la situación.

—Despierten chicos que no hay momento para distracciones, el tiempo es oro y el estudio ya está cobrando sus honorarios, asi que vamos a trabajar.

Todo el elenco de Kaleido tomo sus posiciones para dar inicio a la sesión. Como era de esperarse fue un trabajo perfecto dada la experiencia que todos tenían. Las fotografías salieron magnificas resaltando cada detalle de los artistas.

Pasadas tres horas por fin concluyo todo ese trabajo fotográfico.

—Muy bien chicos todo salió perfecto —hablo Evgeny—. Tienen mucha calidad hasta para este tipo de trabajos tan tediosos. Por este día concluimos nuestra labor, tómense el resto de la tarde y mañana retomaremos los ensayos.

El elenco sonrió al saber que tendrían la tarde libre, y cada uno se disperso a diferentes lugares recreativos pertenecientes a esa ciudad.

—Maxim, Layla nos ha invitado al parque de diversiones que está cerca de aquí ¿vienes con nosotras y con Yuri?

—Por supuesto Sora, deseo conocer el parque en donde actuaste hace años.

Los cuatro abordaron el automóvil de Yuri y asi emprendieron su camino hacia dicho parque.

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en la el escenario Kaleido, Kalos había abierto el sobre con la invitación para participar en el "Festival Internacional Circense". Ese evento era el ya conocido festival individual el cual May y Leon habían ganado anteriormente, al igual que Layla y Yuri y en donde Sora había vivido uno de los peores momentos de su vida.

Era claro que ellos, Kaleido debían participar pues eran los campeones individuales reinantes, dado que el festival de Moscú era de un formato por equipos y este, claro esta era en formato individual y siempre se llevaba a cabo en Francia.

Kalos, tenía incertidumbre, él sabía que debía mandar a sus representantes y siendo Leon y May los campeones no tenía ni idea de que hacer, dado que él no deseaba crear una disputa ahora que Layla y Yuri estaban de regreso y sobre todo, Layla en su rol estelar por encima de la pareja campeona. Sin embargo esa no era su única preocupación pues al ingresar a la página del festival, observo que evidentemente Sora Naegino y Maxim Litvochenko estaban en la lista de participantes y si Kalos enviaba a sus representantes podría ser contraproducente para el escenario y para parte de su elenco pues una derrota de Kaleido quien siempre había ganado, provocaría una nueva disputa interna y eso es lo que él no deseaba que ocurriera.

—Esto es complicado y precisamente en este momento en el cual hemos formado a uno de los más grandes equipos de la historia —pensó Kalos—. Si no envío algún representante de Kaleido, sería una mala idea pues lo tomarían a mal en el festival y los rumores de ruptura que se han generado respecto a Kaleido, crearían una mala reputación a todo el elenco y para el escenario mismo. Debo mandar a alguien a participar, lo sé, pero están Sora y Maxim a quienes sinceramente no creo que puedan vencer y peor aún, si Leon y May se enteran es seguro que desearan defender su título, pero ni con todas las acrobacias posibles que usen podrán derrotar al ángel imperial de Sora, y una derrota de esa magnitud puede originar un descontrol.

Por otra parte, si envío a Layla y a Yuri seguro podrán dar más batalla con alguna técnica innovadora, pero eso me crearía disputas internas con Leon y May. De verdad que estoy entre la espada y la pared.

Sarah, llego a la oficina de Kalos, quien de inmediato le informo la situación.

—Kalos, sabes que siempre te apoyare en lo que decidas y en esta ocasión solo te puedo decir que hables con ambas parejas para que ellos mismos te den su opinión.

—Lo sé, Sarah, sin embargo es complicado, no deseo que se enfrenten a Sora y a Maxim, de antemano sabemos el resultado y lo que menos deseo es que una nueva rivalidad se origine por culpa de ese festival.

—No tengas miedo Kalos, ellos han madurado demasiado y la amistad que Layla y Sora tienen es enorme seguro todo saldrá bien. Es de mayor preocupación el ver que reacción tendrán Leon y May si tú decides enviar a Yuri junto a Layla.

—Ese es el otro inconveniente — dijo Kalos—. Se puede tomar a mal que deje fuera a los actuales campeones y mandar a dos estrellas consolidadas pero que prácticamente están al borde del retiro y no por el qué dirán en otros lugares, me preocupa que a causa de eso Leon y May se lo tomen a mal y se rompa lo que ya se ha logrado unir.

—Mira Kalos, te lo repito una vez más, habla con ellos y exponles tu pensar. Pero si de verdad deseas ser justo envía a los campeones actuales o si deseas dar más batalla y no quedar en mal con los que te conocen ve a la segura y envía a Yuri y Layla pero te conozco muy bien y sé que harás lo mejor para todos.

—Eso hare Sarah, muchas gracias por estar siempre a mi lado en los momentos que más te necesito.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Parque de diversiones.**

Las dos parejas estaban pasando un rato bastante agradable disfrutando de los juegos y las variedades que dicho parque les ofrecía. En ese momento el móvil de Sora timbro.

—Hola, Sergei ¿Qué novedades nos tienes?

—Saludos, Sora, espero que tu estancia en Kaleido sea agradable. El motivo de mi llamada es solo para informarte que me ha llegado la invitación del festival circense francés para que tú y Maxim participen como representantes de las estrellas de Moscú.

— ¿En serio? No creí volver a pisar ese escenario, pero está bien, ten por seguro que participaremos.

—Me alegra saberlo Sora querida. El evento se llevara a cabo en quince días.

—Eso es una semana antes de estrenar la obra de Kaleido —dijo una sorprendida Sora—. Pues antes que nada debemos ajustar tiempos con nuestros directores y con el propio Kalos, pero seguro no tendremos problema, como ya te dije nosotros participaremos.

Sergei, colgó y Sora explico la situación a sus acompañantes.

—Pues querida Sora, como siempre, estaré encantado de actuar a tu lado, la última vez que aceptaste participar no tuviste la mejor de las experiencias, pero ahora seguro estoy que será diferente —hablo Maxim.

—Y tu Layla, si Kalos te ofrece la oportunidad de competir ¿lo harás? —pregunto Yuri.

—No lo creo Yuri, nuestro tiempo en ese evento ya pasó, fuimos vencedores y aclamados, lo más justo es que los actuales campeones sean los que defiendan al escenario Kaleido en ese festival.

—Es verdad, tienes mucha razón Layla —dijo Yuri—. Aunque ellos no están preparados en este momento, incluso saben que ganaron solo porque Sora no quiso participar de forma completa aquella vez y por ello obtuvieron la victoria. Ahora, Sora, sí que va en serio a competir y sabemos que puede ser un golpe muy fuerte para ellos el volver a ser derrotados por ella y por el escenario ruso. No creo que eso venga bien para la obra que estamos por presentar.

—Yo tampoco deseo ser derrotada por Sora de nueva cuenta. Por esa razón no deseo competir y no lo hare, me jure no volver a contender en contra de Sora, por la simple razón de que la admiro y respeto, es mi mejor amiga y además de que ya no soy capaz de hacerle frente. Por esa razón es que desde este momento me hago a un lado.

—Vaya tal parece que la paliza que te di hace seis meses te hizo entrar en razón, Layla —intervino Sora en tono bromista.

Todos comenzaron a reír de forma espontanea ante el gracioso comentario de Sora, el cual no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

—Pasadas las horas las dos parejas se dirigieron al escenario Kaleido pues habían recibido llamado de sus directores, seguramente para informarles que el estreno de la obra se atrasaría por la situación del festival.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido.**

—Se nos ha informado que por motivos del "Festival Internacional Circense" atrasaremos nuestra obra hasta que termine dicho festival en Francia —hablo Mia—. Como somos los campeones actuales de ese festival gracias a la participación de Leon y May es evidente que dos de nuestros participantes deberán participar, incluso cuatro de ellos podrían hacerlo tal y como ocurrió la ultima vez, eso sí tanto May como Leon deciden elegir a otras parejas.

—Espera Mia —intervino Kalos—. Deseo informarles que Sora participara en ese evento junto con Maxim.

Gran parte de los presentes se sorprendieron ante las palabras de Kalos.

—No es mala idea —dijo Leon—. Ellos serian grandes representantes de Kaleido.

—Estoy de acuerdo con él —hablo May.

La sorpresa de los ahí presentes era evidente, jamás esperaron que los propios campeones declinaran a favor de Sora y Maxim.

—Ustedes no me han entendido —profirió Kalos—. Dije que tanto Sora como Maxim participaran pero representando a las estrellas de Moscú, pues aunque en este momento estén colaborando con nosotros no significa que sean miembros permanentes de Kaleido. Ambos pertenecen por contrato al escenario de Moscú y por ello es que lo representaran. En este momento hare la mención de la pareja que nos representara en dicho festival y peleara por el título frente a Sora y Maxim.

—Kalos, tanto Yuri como yo hemos decidido no participar, si nos tenias en mente desecha esa idea —dijo Layla.

—Nosotros tampoco deseamos participar, no somos lo suficientemente buenos como para hacerle frente a ellos —hablo Leon.

—Me han hecho más fácil mi labor, tengo a la pareja indicada para representarnos y para hacerle frente a Moscú y los atacaremos con una combinación perfecta. Juventud y experiencia es lo que necesitamos para derrotarlos y la pareja elegida es la formada por: Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich

Ninguno de los ahí presentes esperaba esa noticia. Rosetta y Alekséi, sonrieron al ver los rostros de sus compañeros.

— ¿No se supone que ambos deben ser miembros de Kaleido? —pregunto Leon.

—Alekséi, ha firmado contrato con nosotros por una temporada larga, no asi Elena, quien después de presentar la obra "Antarsia", regresara a su compañía de ballet. Asi pues todo está dentro de las reglas y como supuse que ninguno de ustedes desearía competir, les propuse esta idea a ellos la cual aceptaron —respondió Kalos.

—Pues siendo asi les deseamos la mejor de las suertes para enfrentar a la gran pareja de Moscú —dijeron Yuri y Layla.

De igual forma Leon y May les desearon suerte. Kalos, les informo que la obra se atrasaría hasta que el festival terminara pues todo ese tiempo se ocuparía para que los participantes crearan técnicas apropiadas para competir.

Tiempo después, Kalos se retiro ya más tranquilo al descubrir que nada de lo que pensó, había ocurrió.

— ¿Asi que tu deseo de competir contra Maxim te hizo aceptar el contrato de Kalos? —pregunto Elena.

—Asi es querida Lena, deseo comprobar si de verdad él es el gran artista del cual todos hablan y de descubrir si de verdad yo soy tan bueno como dicen. Un doble reto es el que he aceptado.

—Vaya, desde aquella vez que observaste su actuación en el festival de Moscú te planteaste esa idea y no dudo que también tengas otro plan en mente, pero eso ya es cosa tuya querido primo.

Las palabras de ambos artistas dejaron impactados a los presentes, todos pensaban que ellos eran pareja sentimental y la realidad era muy diferente, más aun fue una sorpresa descubrir que, Alekséi, desde hacía ya algún tiempo deseaba competir en contra de Maxim.

— ¿No crees que eso es un tanto injusto para ti Rosetta? —pregunto Marion.

—Para nada Marion. Mi madre, tiempo atrasme había platicado de un joven ruso con mucho talento en el ballet y en las artes escénicas en lo general, por esa razón es que al verlo actuar aquella vez con los diábolos a su llegada en este mismo gimnasio, de la forma que lo hizo me entro un gran deseo de algún día ser su compañera de escena, pues era tal cual me lo había contado mi madre y cuando Kalos nos propuso ser pareja no lo dude ni un momento. Sé que con él podre aprender mucho y mejorar en todas las fallas que aun tengo, aunque su objetivo como interés principal sea el competir contra Maxim, a mí me ayudara en mucho el estar a su lado.

—Eres inteligente Rosetta —Intervino Sora—. En ese festival la expresión de pareja y el sentimiento es lo menos importante. Lo que es de real importancia en ese evento es el individualismo y las técnicas personales, no tanto la expresión artística, a diferencia de lo que presentamos como equipos en Moscú. Por esa razón es que te digo que eres astuta, pues te enfocaras en aprender técnicas individuales a su lado y en base a eso tendrán una gran posibilidad de ganar dado que ambos tienen mucho talento, el tuyo aun por florecer y el de Alekséi ya demostrado. Gracias a eso lograran crear algo increíble. Kalos nunca deja de sorprenderme.

—Bien, Sora, como ellos serán nuestros rivales, no la tendremos fácil asi que será mejor practicar todos estos días antes de viajar a Francia, pero mejor hacerlo en privado, pues no debemos mostrar nuestras armas a los que competirán en contra de nosotros —dijo Maxim.

— ¿Layla, podemos usar tu residencia para practicar nuestras técnicas? —pregunto Sora.

—Por supuesto que sí, Sora, sabes que jamás te diría que no.

—Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo. Maxim, vamos a comenzar con esto y estando en casa de Layla nos ayudara de mucho pues podremos crear lo que en su momento acordamos con Mia, para la obra, Antarsia.

Layla, sonrió al comprender lo que Sora quiso decir y sin más demora se retiraron del gimnasio para iniciar los entrenamientos.

—Rosetta, Alekséi, ustedes no se quedaran atrás, yo los ayudare en sus prácticas para ver hasta dónde eres capaz de llegar jovencita, pues desde aquella vez que te mire actuando en Moscú, observe en ti un talento sin igual. Tal vez este equivocada, pero para salir de dudas los ayudare para comprobarlo—hablo Elena.

Sora, Maxim, Svetlana y Evgeny voltearon con miradas serias. Con eso daban a entender que dicho festival esta vez no sería cualquier cosa y que de verdad los representantes de Kaleido tenían mucha posibilidad de ganar.

Por fin se retiraron, lo mismo que todo el elenco.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el recorrido de camino a casa de Layla, Yuri quien conducía su automóvil a gran velocidad cuestiono a sus acompañantes.

— ¿De verdad creen poder crear una técnica de nivel superior, mezclando el ángel imperial y el fénix dorado?

—Si logramos hacerlo y mostramos una breve parte de eso en Francia, seguramente ganaremos —respondió Maxim—. Evidentemente en dicho festival solo mostraríamos una pequeña parte de lo que nos tocaría a Sora y a mí, pues el fénix imperial es una técnica de cuatro personas. Sin embargo, de perfeccionarla junto a ustedes no tendremos ningún problema para ganar en Francia, aunque Alekséi y Rosetta hagan su mayor esfuerzo no tendrían oportunidad.

Yuri y Layla sonrieron emocionados al tiempo que el joven Killian aceleraba para llegar lo más rápido posible al hogar de Layla.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamilton, los artistas no perdieron el tiempo y se dirigieron al gimnasio para iniciar sus prácticas.

—Antes de iniciar con la primera etapa del "Fénix Imperial" primero debemos repasar las técnicas anteriores, tanto el fénix dorado y sus derivados, asi como el ángel imperial —ordeno Maxim—.

Dicho gimnasio había sido ampliado por ordenes de Layla desde hacía ya algún tiempo, por lo que se prestaba para poder practicar de forma libre y sin limitaciones.

—Layla, permítenos ver tu fénix combinado con el ángel negro y el renacer de las sombras tal y como lo ejecutaron en Moscú, por favor —pidió Maxim.

—Maxim eso es demasiado pedir, desde aquella vez no hemos vuelto a ejecutar esa combinación por lo elaborada y arriesgada que es —dijo Yuri—. Incluso el que nos haya salido a la perfección en Moscú fue un milagro.

— ¿A la perfección dices? —Pregunto Sora—. Su técnica la presentaron incompleta y esa fue otra razón por la cual perdieron el segundo lugar. Intentaron engañar a los jueces y al público con una técnica incompleta, es por eso que Maxim les está pidiendo hacer la técnica tal y como la tenían en mente, sin ninguna limitación.

En ese momento el timbre de la residencia Hamilton sonó. La empleada domestica le informo a Layla que dos personas la buscaban a ella y a sus invitados. Layla, salió al instante, intrigada por saber de quién se trataba y su sorpresa fue tal al ver que los misteriosos visitantes eran los Safoskin.

—Ustedes dos ¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunto Layla.

—Somos miembros de las estrellas de Moscú lo olvidas, hemos venido a ayudarlos en su entrenamiento para que Alekséi y Rosetta no les den una paliza —respondió Svetlana.

—Pero son Sora y Maxim los que participaran en el festival.

—No perdamos el tiempo, si no me equivoco en este momento Maxim y Sora les están pidiendo tanto a ti como a Yuri que ejecuten ciertas técnicas —hablo Evgeny.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Layla, ya te lo dije no perdamos más tiempo, ¿deseas que los ayudemos a crear el fénix imperial sí o no? —cuestiono Svetlana.

—Sí, claro que lo deseo.

Layla, regreso al gimnasio junto a sus nuevos invitados. Yuri se sorprendió al ver a los Safoskin, sin embargo comenzó a comprender de qué se trataba todo eso.

—Querida Layla, hagamos lo que dicen, pon la red de protección e intentemos ejecutar la técnica original "Fénix Cósmico" —dijo Yuri.

Cabe resaltar que en honor a la memoria de la madre de Layla, quien admiraba de sobremanera al ave fénix, todas las técnicas completas de Layla llevaban el titulo de esa ave mítica o se hacía referencia a ella.

—Está bien, intentaremos ejecutar esa técnica —Hablo Layla.

—Pero antes de hacer su verdadera técnica, ejecuten las otras tres cuyos nombres eran si mal no recuerdo: el Fénix dorado, Ángel negro y renacer de las sombras—intervino Maxim.

—Concuerdo con Maxim, mirando primero esas técnicas podremos comenzar a darnos ideas de qué hacer con ustedes dos para el Fénix Imperial —profirió Evgeny.

— ¿Pero no se supone que la idea principal es que Sora y Maxim creen una nueva técnica para el festival? —pregunto Yuri.

—Asi será Yuri, pero todo a su tiempo, en este momento estamos enfocados a ustedes dos me refiero a Layla y a ti, ya llegara el turno de la otra pareja—respondió directa y claramente Svetlana.

Sin más que decir, tanto Layla como Yuri comenzaron a calentar por un largo rato.

Era increíble, la técnica que Layla y Yuri presentaron en Moscú no era la que de verdad tenían en mente ¿Qué nuevas sorpresas nos tienen deparadas nuestras estrellas favoritas?

Por otra parte, tal parece que Rosetta está iniciando su camino para convertirse en una gran estrella a lado de Alekséi. Muchas aventuras nos depara esta apasionante historia y todo eso lo sabremos en los próximos capítulos de: Kaleido Star el inicio de una nueva era.

Continuara…

**N/A: hola amigas, tanto tiempo de no saludarlas, seguramente me han olvidado por tanto que estuve ausente. Motivos de trabajo y personales me impedían actualizar este fic que tanto adoro, pero por fin aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**Como siempre agradezco a mi prima Elizabeth quien me ayuda en la revisión de esta y todas mis historias, pero sobre todo agradezco a todas ustedes por seguirme y esperar tanto tiempo, sobre todo a una nueva fan que ha llegado, una linda fan que me motivo a escribir más de este fic me refiero a licborrego, también agradezco a mi amiga Solar Knigth Marie, Angie, katherine** **jamile, Gzn, SakuMarhi, Artemisa Cazadora y a las Guest que me ha dejado sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo.**

**No soy el mejor de los escritores, de hecho estoy muy lejos de ser uno, pero estos fics se los comparto de todo corazón. Nos leemos otro día.**

**Y recuerden amigos, sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar. **


	10. Lazos fraternos

**Capitulo 10**

**Lazos fraternos**

_Un Amigo nunca te dice lo que Tú quieres escuchar, te dice la verdad y lo que es mejor para ti. (Anónimo)_

Yuri y Layla terminaron su calentamiento, y se dirigieron a los trapecios del gimnasio para ejecutar en primera instancia las tres técnicas que les habían pedido. Como de costumbre, el Fénix dorado salió a la perfección, era una técnica que ya tenían bastante dominada y no fue mayor problema. La dificultad empezó cuando intentaron realizar el Ángel negro, pues después de haberlo hecho en el festival ya no lo habían ejecutado en otros espectáculos.

Los trapecios instalados en el gimnasio de Layla eran similares a los de aquella vez, tenían forma de estrella y su mecanismo era el mismo. Al subirse dichos trapecios comenzaron a girar. Layla dio dos saltos muy altos para después regresar al trapecio en donde se encontraba Yuri. Ella se coloco de cabeza con los pies puestos en el trapecio como un murciélago. Yuri debía sujetarla de las piernas como aquella vez pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, Layla hizo un movimiento equivocado lo cual provoco que ambos cayeran a la red de protección y chocaran de forma brusca sus cabezas.

—¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! —Exclamo Evgeny—. ¡Como puede ser posible que ustedes dos no puedan ejecutar algo tan básico como eso! y tu Yuri Killian ¡como fuiste capaz de arriesgar la vida de tu compañera sin estar seguro de lo que hacías aquella vez! Es evidente que ambos estaban inseguros en esa ocasión y la prueba está en que ahora no pueden ejecutar esta técnica tan elemental. Jamás en la vida debemos arriesgar a nuestras parejas si no estamos seguros de lo que vamos a hacer y tu Yuri lo hiciste con Layla hace seis meses, eso es imperdonable.

—Evgeny, la culpa fue mía yo le dije a Yuri que no importaba el riesgo y…

— ¡Silencio Layla! —Grito un enfadado Evgeny—. En nuestra vida de artistas dentro de esta profesión que nosotros tenemos, ¡jamás, me oyen! ¡Jamás! deben hacer acto alguno si no están seguros pues eso puede causarles la muerte. Yuri tu mejor que nadie debes ser el primero en saberlo por lo sucedido con tu padre. Bien relajémonos un poco.

— ¿Cómo pudiste darte cuenta que nosotros hicimos esta técnica no estando seguros de lo que pasaría? —pregunto Layla.

—¿No me estabas poniendo atención? les estoy diciendo que me di cuenta aquella vez porque se les notaba en la mirada, alguien con la suficiente experiencia lo puede notar, los jueces lo hicieron y ustedes saben el resultado, pero es lamentable que en Kaleido aquella vez no haya habido alguien con la determinación suficiente para hacérselos ver. Además de eso hoy lo constate al ver que ustedes no pudieron ejecutar lo primera parte del Ángel negro. Es claro que una técnica dominada nunca se olvida. Por ejemplo, su fénix dorado les salió a la perfección dado que es una técnica que dominan sin mayor problema, eso se nota al ver sus rostros tranquilos y seguros. Por todo eso fue que desde aquella vez me di cuenta de ello.

—Sora, Maxim, hagan el Ángel imperial en este momento, al menos la parte en la cual no se necesitan patines —hablo Svetlana.

Sora y su pareja de inmediato se colocaron en posición y de forma perfecta ejecutaron dicha técnica.

—Sora, eres increíble —dijo Layla.

— ¡Nada de increíble! tu también lo eres pero te limitas —Exclamo Evgeny.

—Lo ven chicos —intervino de forma más calmada, Svetlana—. Eso es tener la certeza de lo que es dominar una técnica, lo que vieron en Moscú de forma espectacular con el Ángel imperial no ha cambiado, porque sus ejecutantes están seguros de lo que hacen, todo lo contrario a lo que ustedes hicieron ¿Han comprendido un poco de lo que Evgeny quiso decirles?

—Ya veo, hemos jugado con nuestras vidas y una cosa es darlo todo en el escenario, incluso la vida pero con la certeza y seguridad de lo que se está haciendo, no con titubeos y miedos internos. En pocas palabras aquella vez le faltamos al respeto a nuestros compañeros, publicó y rivales—dijo Layla.

—Exacto Layla, por fin lo han entendido —hablo Evgeny—. Esto tomara tiempo, de entrada entrenaran para dominar el Ángel negro, deben ser mucho más ligeros de lo que son ahora asi que trabajaremos en su agilidad, velocidad y peso.

Evgeny, saco el mismo tipo de pesas que habían usado Sora y Layla y se las dio tanto a Yuri como a como a su pareja.

—Vayan a la alberca y pónganse a nadar durante una hora con estas pesas, descansaran en lapsos de cinco minutos, para eso les daré estas alarmas, colóquenlas en sus muñecas asi las escucharan mas fácilmente. No quiero fallas. Una hora exacta con descansos de cinco minutos y ya, no deseo héroes o valientes que presuman de resistencia, el entrenamiento deben hacerlo tal y como lo ordene.

Yuri y Layla obedecieron y se dirigieron a la alberca para comenzar su entrenamiento. Mientras tanto en el gimnasio, Svetlana saco sus notas para hacer el plan de entrenamiento referente al fénix imperial.

—Maxim me ha platicado su idea sobre esta técnica, y este es mi plan de entrenamiento, mientras Evgeny se encarga de Layla y Yuri, yo me enfocare en ustedes.

—Me parece una gran idea —dijo Sora—. Compadezco a esos dos, Evgeny será una pesadilla para ambos.

—Oye que te pasa Sora, estoy aquí, hieres mis sentimientos y me haces pensar que soy una mala persona — digo Evgeny en tono de broma.

— ¿De verdad aquí estabas? ni me había dado cuenta amigo —hablo Sora soltando una risotada, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

—Dejémonos de bromas y mejor voy a ver como siguen esos dos con su entrenamiento.

Evgeny, salió al jardín, donde se encontraban Layla y Yuri nadando, era ya un poco tarde y el clima estaba enfriando.

—Tal parece que están exhaustos —pensó Evgeny—. Bien observare a detalle cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Dios, esto es muy pesado. Siento, como si lleváramos muchas horas nadando —dijo para sí Layla.

—Más rápido Layla eres muy lenta, solo van veinticinco minutos de entrenamiento, todavía les falta bastante por hacer —dijo su entrenador.

— ¿Veinticinco minutos? no puede ser esto es eterno.

— ¡Alto, alto, alto! —Exclamo Evgeny—. Tomen su descanso de cinco minutos.

—Gracias a dios —pensó Layla.

—Estoy mirando un detalle contigo querida Layla, tu forma de nadar es muy limitada respecto al braceó, eso me indica que tienes dificultad de coordinación en tu brazo derecho. Seguramente ese defecto se origino desde que te lesionaste hace años y si te permito seguir asi, de nada servirá tanto entrenamiento. Asi pues el tiempo que resta deseo que nades únicamente con tu brazo derecho, aunque sientas que mueres no importa, es por tu bien.

Yuri, miro seriamente a Evgeny, pero no dijo nada y reanudo su entrenamiento. Layla por su parte, obedeció las palabras de su entrenador y comenzó a nadar usando únicamente su brazo derecho.

— ¡Vamos Layla, rápido, rápido! —Gritaba Evgeny—. Pareces una inútil, tu actitud es deprimente, se supone que fuiste la gran estrella de Kaleido y me estas demostrando que no sirves para nada.

Layla, quien tenía el rostro lleno de agua, dejo salir unas lagrimas, las palabras de Evgeny de verdad habían calado hondo en ella, y su frustración era tal que lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar mientras continuaba nadando.

— ¿No me digas que vas a empezar a llorar? eres patética, si de verdad vas a llorar hazlo pero que sea por algo que valga la pena y no solo por torpe.

Yuri, no soporto más, detuvo su entrenamiento y salió de la alberca de forma muy rápida para enfrentarse a Evgeny. Su rostro tenía una expresión de furia incontenible y fue entonces que soltó tremendo y veloz golpe en el rostro del entrenador. La verdad incluso el propio Yuri, estaba sorprendido de la rapidez de su movimiento, atribuyéndolo al enfado que en ese momento tenia hacia Evgeny.

Por su parte, Layla quien seguía llorando de rabia continuo su entrenamiento sin prestar atención a lo que Yuri hacia.

—Suficiente Layla, ya ha pasado el tiempo estipulado, sal de la alberca o ¿ni eso puedes hacer de tan inútil que eres?

Yuri, soltó otro golpe el cual esta vez sí fue esquivado por su receptor. En ese momento Layla salió.

— ¡Ya basta Evgeny! no tolerare un insulto más —dijo Layla con una expresión sumamente segura y decidida—.

—Vuelve a decir lo mismo Layla —dijo Evgeny.

Layla, repitió las mismas palabras, con idéntico tono y seguridad.

—Ahora dime que soy tu peor enemigo, que me odias, que no te detendrás hasta haberme derrotado y que no me amas, que lo nuestro fue un error por ser hermanos y que me odias por haberte utilizado para mis planes.

Layla y Yuri quedaron extrañados pero de inmediato ella comprendió algo que sería muy importante en ese momento y sin más repitió todo lo que le había pedido Evgeny. A sus palabras se le fueron agregando movimientos corporales espontáneos que coordinaban perfectamente con su dialogo, en su rostro había lagrimas, las cuales expresaban una fusión de odio y amor lo cual provoco en Yuri una gran nostalgia y que a la postre se transformo en lagrimas.

—Quítate las pesas Layla —dijo Evgeny—.Tu también Yuri.

Ambos obedecieron y de inmediato se quitaron ese peso de encima.

— ¿Notaste algo diferente Layla? —pregunto el experimentado ruso.

—No, la verdad no, solo sentí un deseo enorme de decirte cuanto me habías enfadado, pero dije dentro de mí que no tenia porque hacerlo y mejor enfoque esa ira en proferir de la mejor manera lo que me habías pedido, me sentí libre al decidir qué hacer y cómo actuar pero solo eso.

—A eso, querida Layla se le llama reflexión, autoanálisis y comprensión y lo hiciste perfectamente bien pues al canalizar toda esa ira para un fin correcto acabas de hacer una de las actuaciones más brillantes que he visto de ti y si no me crees mira el rostro de Yuri.

Layla, volteo y observo que en los ojos de Yuri aun había lagrimas y este comenzó a aplaudirle lo mismo que sus otros compañeros que estaban observado a la distancia.

— ¿Quieres decir que todo eso fue a propósito para sacar una mejor actuación de mi parte?

—Para sacar tu mejor cara, tu verdadero talento, pues todas las veces que he mirado tus actuaciones en películas, siempre fingías demasiado, todos los verdaderos actores se burlaban de tu falta de credibilidad y te tachaban de servir solo para las acrobacias y nada más, entonces esto que hice fue una pequeña parte de lo que deberás hacer de ahora en adelante, pues en nuestra profesión no solo debemos hacer acrobacias, hay que actuar y conectarnos con el público, ser versátiles y variar nuestra forma de interpretar, en su momento la gente te aclamaba porque eras espectacular, eso solamente espectáculo era el que dabas pero de la sensibilidad y la verdadera calidad de artista nunca aparecían, no al menos para mí ojo que es muy exigente. En pocas palabras , tu careces de todo eso y por ello fue que te orille a sacar ese verdadero tu que aun te resistías a explotar por completo pero gracias a tu talento ha sido más rápido de lo que creí.

Debo decirte que eso junto al entrenamiento de nadar bajo presión te ayudara mucho y a tu pareja también.

Layla, miro incrédula lo que estaba ocurriendo y volteo a ver a su mejor amiga quien solo sonreía dando a entender que eso tan solo era un poco de lo que ella había vivido en Rusia.

—Eso no es todo, amigos —dijo Evgeny—. Suban de nueva cuenta a los trapecios, y ejecuten la misma cantidad de giros del Ángel negro.

Ambos artistas subieron y se miraron fijamente, tal pareciera que la situación causada por Evgeny al provocar a Layla, logro que en esa pareja se creara un vinculo, una seguridad y empatía real y aun mayor de la que ya tenían. A causa de eso fue que no dudaron y se arrojaron logrando dar las vueltas que se les había pedido, las dieron de forma tan rápida y ligera que no podían creerlo.

—Yuri ¿te has dado cuenta de lo que hemos logrado?

—Asi es Layla, por increíble que parezca hemos hecho sin temor los giros a los cuales siempre temimos y no solo eso, ha sido muy fácil.

—Eso fue gracias a la hora que tuvieron para entrenar y aunque aún hay fallas debido a la falta de coordinación de Layla en su brazo derecho, ese detalle lo iremos arreglando con el pasar de los días. Lo que me importaba en este momento era lograr que Layla soltara su yo interno y comprendiera que la actuación y expresión artística son cosas muy diferentes, puedes actuar pero eso no significa que vas a expresarte como un verdadero artista, sin embargo ella en base a mi prueba logro sacar eso que necesitaba y ahora comprenderá mejor con el paso de los días y los ensayos como fusionar tanto la actuación, acrobacia, dialogo y arte en uno solo, y lo lograra porque ella tiene mucho talento.

—Gracias Evgeny y disculpa mi actitud —dijo Yuri.

—No hay nada que agradecer, en este momento somos equipo y jamás me ha gustado que en donde yo trabajo haya elementos con limitaciones, por eso les estoy ayudando para darle solo lo mejor al público y no solo actuaciones mediocres.

—Por hoy terminamos —dijo Svetlana, mañana tendremos un día muy pesado asi que vayan a descansar.

—Antes de que se vayan quiero preguntarle algo a Evgeny —hablo Layla—. Ese dialogo que me pediste decir es de Antarsia ¿verdad?

—Asi es Layla, es parte de lo que interpretaras y como Yuri es tu pareja y será Apolo, tú tienes que creerte Artemisa, volverte Artemisa y que tus diálogos fluyan y como estabas en un momento de desesperación e ira fue el dialogo más indicado para lograr mi cometido.

—Ya comprendo, vaya que eres bastante único en tu forma de dirigir, enseñar y ser. Tal y como me lo había dicho Sora. De verdad me alegra el poder trabajar con alguien como tú.

—Lo mismo digo, para mí también es un placer trabajar con ustedes.

Los Safoskin se retiraron, antes de eso Svetlana les dejo un video con imágenes virtuales de la planeación de lo que sería el Fénix Imperial para que observaran cada detalle del mismo y después de eso se marcharon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido.**

— ¡Te estoy pidiendo diez giros de un trapecio a otro, Rosetta!

—Lo sé, pero diez giros en un solo impulso es muy complicado Elena —respondió Rosetta.

En el gimnasio del Escenario Kaleido se encontraban, Elena, Alekséi y Rosetta. Todo indicaba que el entrenamiento en ese lugar no era menos pesado que el puesto a Sora, Layla y sus parejas.

—Por hoy hemos terminado —Hablo Alekséi—. Puedes ir a descansar, mañana será un día igual de intenso.

Rosetta obedeció y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Era ya algo noche, las estrellas iluminaban la playa de aquel lugar, Rosetta observo fijamente al cielo mientras caminaba. En ese momento ante ella apareció de nueva cuenta Sophie.

—Ha sido muy complicado para ti este nuevo giro a tu carrera ¿verdad Rosetta?

— ¡Sophie, tu de nuevo! —respondió sorprendida la pelirroja.

—Soy el espíritu supremo de los escenarios y siempre estaré en donde se me necesite. No tengas miedo de lo que estás haciendo, disfruta tu momento, aprovéchalo, recuerda que Sora y Layla no estarán toda la vida en este escenario y si tú no te atreves a intentarlo y te rindes a la primera dificultad que te aparece, más adelante te arrepentirás de no haber hecho lo correcto. Anímate, si hoy no salieron bien las cosas, en su momento saldrán, tú, eres talentosa, confía en ti y notaras los cambios.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Sophie desapareció, todo indicaba que la chica de cabello plateado, ahora como espíritu se enfocaba más a motivar, reconfortar y ayudar a los artistas que sentían desconfianza de sí mismos.

Rosetta se sintió un poco mejor, mas no del todo, ella sabía que enfrentar a Sora no estaba en sus planes, no, para ella era difícil de creer que sería rival de su gran amiga y sobre todo sabiendo que Sora de verdad era bastante buena en el escenario, y como era de suponerse los nervios y la desconfianza la atraparon, al no sentirse capaz de enfrentarse a ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Residencia Hamilton.**

Las dos parejas terminaron de estudiar los videos que Svetlana les había dejado. El brillo en los ojos de Layla y Sora era evidente. Todo indicaba que la técnica, que estaban a punto de crear era algo que las dejaría realmente satisfechas. Un nuevo reto para ellas había llegado y no lo desaprovecharían. Esto demostraba claramente la diferencia entre una Rosetta novata y dos artistas ya experimentadas.

—Con esto concluimos la práctica de este día —dijo Maxim—. Yo me retiro, mañana nos vemos a primera hora para entrenar o para lo que tengamos que hacer.

Yuri hizo lo propio, y de igual forma se retiro dejando a las dos amigas solas en el hogar de Layla.

— ¿De verdad crees que podamos ejecutar esa técnica? —pregunto Layla.

—Sí, estoy segura de eso, creo en ti y creo en nuestros compañeros, juntos lograremos ejecutar el Fénix Imperial —Sora respondió con mucha seguridad.

—Lo que viví hoy bajo el entrenamiento de Evgeny, fue muy pesado para mí. Siempre fui fuerte pero esa forma tan estricta de entrenar por parte de tu director fue algo que sobre paso mis límites, esas palabras dolieron mucho, me sentí, como explicarlo…

—Te sentiste, humillada, menospreciada, rechazada y una inútil ¿verdad?

—Asi es Sora, lo has dicho perfectamente.

—Layla, tú te sentiste como yo cuando llegue al escenario Kaleido, cuando me humillabas, rechazabas y menospreciabas. Eso poco que tú sentiste hoy lo viví yo hace años. Se que es una sensación terrible, frustrante, humillante pero se puede superar y se logran cosas maravillosas cuando lo superas.

—Por dios Sora, jamás creí que te hubiese hecho sentir tan mal. Aquella vez en Nueva York cuando cortaste mi cabello, me arrepentí de lo que te hice pasar pero nunca supe cómo te habías sentido, no hasta hoy.

—No te preocupes amiga, esto es solo el comienzo, no es venganza no pienses de esa forma, pero el modo de trabajar de Evgeny siempre es asi, eficiente pero muy duro y si deseas que él te acepte por completo, debes mejorar tu coordinación y explotar al máximo tu capacidad histriónica y artística, de lo contrario pasaras momentos mucho más amargos que el vivido hoy.

Layla, abrazo a su amiga y de nueva cuenta se soltó a llorar al sentirse mal por todos los momentos amargos que le había hecho pasar tras su llegada a Kaleido.

—Ya no llores Layla, De verdad que Macquarie tenía razón cuando dijo que de niña eras una llorona y ahora que has regresado a ser como antes lo compruebo. Por mi no hay problema, el pasado eso es y se queda solo como un recuerdo más de nuestras vidas, un momento de aprendizaje y conocimiento personal pero nada más, asi que ya no llores querida amiga.

—Gracias por ser mi amiga, tú me has enseñado muchas cosas y por todo eso es que aun sigo aquí en este lugar que tanto quiero y respeto —respondió Layla.

—Entonces demuestra ese amor por el escenario, levántate y supera tus errores.

Layla, sonrió y se dirigió al trapecio para practicar un poco más.

El móvil de Sora timbro, era su representante quien le informo que había sido invitada a un programa de televisión cerca de la ciudad en donde se encontraba el escenario Kaleido. Dicha entrevista se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente a muy temprana hora.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Layla—. Tienes entrevista de televisión ¿verdad?

—Asi es, otra aburrida entrevista, con personas aburridas que de arte saben lo que yo de psicología, es decir nada.

Layla sonrió por el comentario de Sora y continuo sus ejecuciones en el trapecio.

—Aun recuerdo cuando yo tenía que asistir continuamente a esos llamados, a películas de una calidad infame y a todo lo referente con la farándula.

—Es una pena que ya seas una anciana quejumbrosa —dijo Sora en tono de broma.

Layla le arrojo un cojín de los que usaba para entrenar, a lo que Sora respondió arrojándole otro, lo cual provoco que Layla cayera en una colchoneta.

—No vayas a llorar otra vez, ahora porque te caíste por favor —hablo Sora sin parar de reír, lo mismo que Layla.

—Pues creo que el haber estado una hora nadando y haciendo todo lo que Evgeny me dijo, me ayudo de mucho, mi cuerpo se siente más suelto y ágil, creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente, será mejor ir a descansar —dijo Layla.

—Sí, de hecho eso mismo iba a decir —profirió Sora—. Lo olvidaba ¿deseas acompañarme mañana a mi entrevista?

—Claro que sí, con gusto te acompaño aunque después digan que tu y yo tenemos una relación diferente, no me importa, que digan lo que quieran total a eso se dedican.

—Bien pues antes de irnos a descansar voy a beber un poco de agua —dijo Sora.

A su regreso de la cocina, Sora, cargaba una caja muy linda, la cual entrego a su amiga.

— ¿Qué es esto Sora?

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños querida Layla! jamás podría olvidarme de un día tan importante como este. Desde esa vez en la cual tu padre nos contrato, se quedo en mi memoria tu fecha y estando en Rusia, siempre recordaba ese momento. En aquel entonces por mis entrenamientos, estudios y todo eso no podía distraerme y por ello no me comunicaba contigo pero ahora es distinto y estando aquí frente a frente no podía pasarlo por alto.

Layla sonrió agradeciendo el gesto de Sora. Yuri no acostumbraba a festejarle nada a su pareja pues respetaba mucho las decisiones de Layla y una de ellas era la de no celebrarle cumpleaños alguno. Pero, Sora, Sora era diferente, a ella no le importaba que a Layla no le gustase eso y por ello mientras su amiga practicaba con Evgeny, ella aprovecho para pedirle al cocinero le hiciera un pastel, el cual era ese que Sora le había dado en aquella caja.

—Tú siempre con tus cosas —dijo Layla.

—Me conoces amiga, te aprecio mucho, eres la hermana mayor que siempre quise tener y lo hago con mucho cariño.

Después de haber comido un poco de pastel, ambas se fueron a bañar y después a dormir, pues era claro que al día siguiente tendrían una jornada muy larga.

Continuara…

**N/A: queridas lectoras aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia, espero sea de su agrado. Se los dejo con todo mi cariño y agradeciendo a mi nueva lectora licborrego quien fue la principal causante para motivarme a continuar este fic. De igual forma agradezco a mi querida amiga Solar Knight Marie por seguirme siempre que puede y agradecimientos en general a todas las lectoras de mi fic.**

**Como cada semana también agradezco a mi prima Elizabeth por revisar mi historia y ajustar detalles ortográficos y todo eso.**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	11. Un día como cualquier otro

_El arte es la expresión de alma que desea ser escuchada. (Anónimo) _

**Capitulo 11**

**Un día como cualquier otro**

A la mañana siguiente, Sora y Layla estaban listas para dirigirse al estudio de televisión donde se llevaría a cabo la entrevista de Sora. Esta última llamo muy tempranamente a Evgeny, para informarle los acontecimientos y retrasar un poco los ensayos, el director accedió comprendiendo que ese tipo de cosas eran muy comunes y debían hacerse.

Al salir de la residencia Hamilton, Sora recibió una nueva llamada de su padre.

—Hola hija, te informo que estamos a punto de salir rumbo a Norte América, en cuanto estemos allá te vuelvo a marcar para que no te preocupes. Por cierto, tu amiga Manami, salió ayer, pero me dijo que antes de ir contigo arreglaría unos documentos de su familia y asuntos suyos, para dejar todo en orden y asi poder fungir su labor como tu abogada de tiempo completo, asi que en cualquier momento puede llamarte, por lo tanto estate al pendiente, sabes cómo es su carácter y no creo que desees que se enfade.

—Gracias por la información papá, si se enfada que se aguante, que ya no somos unas niñas y no vendrá de gratis a hacerme un favor, se le pagara y bien. Yo tengo varias cosas por hacer este día asi que no creo poder estar al tanto de su llegada, dejare instrucciones y su número telefónico a una de las secretarias de la corporación Kenneth para que puedan localizarla y ponerla al día con algunos detalles. Papá, en este momento voy a una entrevista de televisión, te llamo más tarde, cuídense mucho, salúdame a mamá y a Yume, diles que las quiero.

Sora colgó, Layla la miro sonriente y dijo.

—Vaya que eres una mujer directa, en el pasado lo primero que harías seria estar nerviosa por la llegada de tus padres o por la visita de esa amiga tuya que por lo visto te estima mucho pero siempre fue muy tosca contigo.

—Si tienes razón —respondió Sora—. En cierto modo me recuerda mucho a ti.

Layla, se sonrojo al escuchar esas palabras, tal parece que Sora se había vuelto muy sarcástica aunque era claro que ni uno solo de sus comentarios era en tono de ofensa, siempre era evidente su toque irónico pero en forma de broma.

—Tienes razón Sora, de verdad que fuimos muy toscas contigo, groseras incluso, aunque jamás con mala intención. Bueno yo sí, la verdad en un inicio, cuando Kalos te acepto y dijo que las personas en un futuro no muy lejano vendrían a verte a ti, me provoco un poco de envidia y celo, sin embargo todo fue cambiando con el pasar del tiempo.

—Sí, pero eso ya pasó, dejemos de redundar en lo mismo —dijo Sora—. Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en lograr el Fénix Imperial y que el pasado nos sirva para eso, pero nada más. Lo más importante en este momento es soportar la entrevista a la que asistiré.

—Veo que te pone de muy mal humor asistir a este tipo de cosas ¿verdad Sora?

—Pues sí, nunca me ha gustado dar entrevistas, al menos no en Norte América o en Inglaterra, sabes que son demasiado sensacionalistas y por eso no me agrada la idea de asistir, pero debo hacerlo, dado que viene la temporada de verano en Kaleido y con lo del festival pues es obvio que las entrevistas deban hacerse.

—Sí, te comprendo a la perfección, la farándula es terrible, cuando aun eres joven y estas vigente, los medios te están buscando a cada momento para exprimirte al máximo y sacarte o inventarte lo más posible, pero cuando empiezas a ser mayor y a ser opacada por actrices o acróbatas más jóvenes empiezan a olvidarte y a desecharte como si fueras un trapo viejo.

—Lo de ser más viejo es lo de menor importancia querida Layla. Si de verdad tienes calidad en lo que haces la edad no importa, eso ya te lo había dicho en su momento, aun siendo ya una persona de ochenta años si tu calidad artística es verdadera, puedes seguir haciendo lo que de verdad amas; seguro es que no lo haremos en los trapecios o en un escenario como Kaleido o Moscú, pero en teatro, o películas de verdadera calidad sí que podremos, siempre y cuando tengamos dentro de nosotros esa verdadera pasión por el escenario. Con eso siempre podremos estar dentro del mundo que tanto amamos. Pero por otro lado, si somos comodinas y nos dejamos vencer solo porque ya no seremos las jovencitas del pasado, ahí si ya estaríamos en un error, pues una cosa es asimilar que crecemos y envejecemos y otra muy diferente es dejar de lado todo, solo por esa razón. Pero por ahora no te preocupes Layla, con todo y que eres mayor que yo, aun asi todavía tienes mucho, mucho que dar en los escenarios, créeme, Evgeny lo sabe y por eso está tratando de sacar de ti todo lo que le sea posible, aunque de verdad te digo, eso te hará llorar más de lo que una llorona como tu acostumbra.

Layla, le dio un golpe en la espalda a su amiga de una forma fuerte pero sin lastimarla, como siempre todo en tono de broma.

Algunos minutos transcurrieron, el chofer de Layla se detuvo en la televisora donde se emitía el programa de espectáculos llamado: Estrellas de la nueva era.

Sora, bajo del vehículo acompañada de su inseparable amiga y se dirigieron a dicho lugar.

Al entrar a los estudios de grabación, las y el conductor de dicho programa recibieron a Sora como una verdadera diva y quedaron sorprendidos al ver que Layla la acompañaba. Para ellos era una oportunidad de oro el tener a dos estrellas de la categoría de ellas.

—Es maravilloso que hayas aceptado nuestra invitación —dijo el conductor cuyo nombre era Kevin.

—El honor es mío —respondió Sora de forma realmente creíble lo cual provoco una sonora risotada en Layla.

— ¿Has recordado algo gracioso Layla? —pregunto una de las conductoras, la cual tenia como nombre el de Jessica.

—Sí, disculpen, la verdad recordé algo muy gracioso que me paso hace tiempo en una locación similar a esta, por eso fue que me reí—respondió Layla de forma seria.

Nada más falso que eso, pues Layla soltó la risa porque recordó lo que Sora había dicho de lo que pensaba acerca de las entrevistas y le dio risa que fuera tan buena actriz como para hacerles creer que de verdad estaba feliz de estar en ese lugar.

—Por lo visto ustedes están juntas mucho tiempo ¿verdad? —hablo la última de las conductoras quien tenía por nombre el de Alison.

—Bien pues no es momento para esas preguntas —dijo Kevin—. Que les parece si ya que están las dos aquí, hacemos una entrevista doble. Eso sería muy bueno para el rating del programa dado que Layla es una estrella local muy conocida por esta ciudad y siendo Sora una mujer hoy día bastante famosa, pues nos ayudaría a todos un poco de publicidad.

Sora y Layla accedieron, pues sería algo bueno para ellas dado que el escenario Kaleido si algo necesitaba era publicidad, pero no era esa la única razón y eso se notaba en el rostro de Sora.

El productor del programa pidió llevaran a las dos mujeres a unos camerinos para ser maquilladas. Las maquillistas quienes eran de verdad, amables y fans de las dos artistas, no perdieron la oportunidad para tomarse unas fotografías y pedir autógrafos a sus ídolos.

—Señorita Sora, de verdad es un honor para mí estar en el mismo lugar que usted —dijo una de las maquillistas—. Yo fui maquillista del equipo francés que compitió en el festival de Moscú, donde usted y todo su equipo dieron una demostración que jamás, se lo juro señorita jamás en mi vida voy a olvidar. Estaré eternamente agradecida con la vida por haber presenciado semejante acto.

—Yo agradezco tus palabras —dijo Sora—. De eso se trataba nuestra presentación, de unir los corazones del público en uno solo y contagiarlos de esa buena vibra. Si contigo lo logramos pues de verdad me doy por satisfecha.

La maquillista continuo su labor, su otra compañera se asombro al saber que su colega había estado en ese evento con el equipo francés y más aún se sorprendió al ver la amabilidad de Sora para con el público.

—Y usted señorita Layla ¿Cuándo volverá a Brodway? —Pregunto la otra maquillista—. Sus obras son magnificas, su forma de actuar me gusta mucho, tiene demasiada potencia en el escenario. Recuerdo años atrás cuando la vi interpretando a Salome, de verdad me encanto y su última actuación en la obra "Fénix" fue muy linda, llena de poder y fuerza.

—Regresare cuando haya una buena obra para actuar —respondió Layla—. Ahora yo deseo hacerte una pregunta ¿solo viste fuerza y poder en mis actuaciones?

—Pues yo como espectadora en lo que más me enfoque fue en su forma espectacular de movimientos, con mucha potencia. No soy quién para decir algo mas allá pues no soy especialista, pero si me pregunta como público, la verdad su forma de hacer esos movimientos opacan todo a su paso es maravilloso es, como decirlo, como si lo demás en el escenario no importara y eso me maravillo.

Layla se mantuvo callada por un momento, reflexionando las palabras que aquella mujer le había dicho, una mujer no especializada en la materia, una persona común del publico que opino, y lo que Layla escucho no fue grato, pues le hizo ver que todo lo que tanto Sora como Evgeny le habían dicho era verdad, que ella era más una maquina de acrobacias espectaculares que de arte mismo y eso la hizo tomar una decisión, la cual podría cambiar todo su entorno.

Afuera de camerinos, en la zona del staff técnico, un joven rubio se encontraba jalando cables y acomodando cosas del escenario.

—Tim, date prisa, el programa está por iniciar y no deseamos retrasos —dijo el productor.

"Apresúrate Tim o tu amiga Sora se enfadara contigo". Dijeron varios de sus compañeros en tono de burla.

—De verdad ella me conoce, el autógrafo y las fotos que vieron en mi casillero las cuales no debieron haber sacado por cierto, son reales, y ella me dio un autógrafo cuando yo apenas era un niño y ella no era famosa.

Sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse de él diciéndole que las fotos estaban retocadas por computadora, que no era posible que alguien como Sora Naegino siquiera le dirigiera la palabra a un muchacho jala cables, y continuaron burlándose de él.

—Por ahora soy un jala cables, pero en el futuro seré un gran director y podre trabajar en el escenario Kaleido —concluyo Tim.

"Si señor director, siga soñando, pero cuando este en su casa, ahora apresúrese". Los compañeros de Tim siguieron con sus burlas mientras el joven continuaba su trabajo.

Sora y Layla salieron de camerino, con su maquillaje lucían hermosas. Si ya de antemano lo eran, con la ayuda del maquillaje y el peinado, se miraban aun mas lindas de lo normal. Al salir, el productor dio la orden de arrancar la emisión, obviamente primero dejaron pasar varios minutos y situaciones cotidianas y de rutina de dicho programa mientras Sora y Layla esperaban tras bambalinas. En ese momento, Tim pasó muy rápido sin ver a Sora, pues estaba llevando y trayendo accesorios.

Entre tanto correr no se dio cuenta que un cable estaba a su paso, el cual se le enredo en su pie haciéndolo tropezar dando un golpe leve en la pierna de Sora.

— ¡Eres un tonto!—exclamo uno de sus compañeros—. Fíjate bien lo que haces.

—Disculpe señorita Naegino, el jovencito es nuevo y apenas se está familiarizando con todo —se disculpo el productor—. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Sí, no se preocupe, no paso nada —dijo Sora.

Al voltear a ver al joven, Sora supo quién era y esto sucedió.

—Hola Tim ¿te encuentras bien? jamás me imagine verte en este lugar.

—Sí, sí, estoy bien Sora, discúlpame por golpearte, soy algo tonto.

—No te preocupes amigo, en cierto modo me recuerdas mucho cuando yo era una novata. De verdad que haberte dado ese autógrafo aquel día cuando eras un niño, me sirvió de mucho, podría decir que fuiste parte importante en mi crecimiento, muchas gracias y no me cansare de agradecértelo.

—No digas eso Sora, tu eres una enorme artista yo solo soy un jala cables con un sueño absurdo de convertirme en director de Kaleido algún día.

—No es absurdo Tim, si eso deseas, lucha por lograrlo, esfuérzate y estudia mucho para conseguir tus metas, recuerda que tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar.

Los compañeros de trabajo del muchacho y el mismo productor se quedaron sorprendidos al darse cuenta que lo dicho por Tim respecto a conocer a Sora y todo lo demás no era solo una fantasía de un joven soñador sino una realidad, y se quedaron mudos después de escuchar las palabras de Sora.

—Vamos a un corte y cuando regresemos tendremos con nosotros la presencia de dos grandes artistas, una prácticamente en el retiro y la otra en plenitud y en la cúspide de su carrera, si desean saber de quién se trata no se despeguen de su televisor.

Al término de las palabras de la conductora de nombre Alison fueron a corte.

— ¿Todo bien Layla? —pregunto Sora al notar que su amiga estaba seria después de haber escuchado el inoportuno comentario de la conductora.

—Sí, no te preocupes, conozco a Alison ya se como es.

—Layla, te ofrezco disculpas por la actitud de Alison —dijo el productor.

—No tienes que disculparte, no pasa nada.

—Ok, pues en el siguiente bloque es su turno de entrar, asi que prepárense.

— ¡Amigas, amigos ya estamos de regreso! ¿Quieren saber que artistas nos acompañan esta mañana? Nada menos que Layla Hamilton y la internacional Sora Naegino, quienes vienen a platicarnos sobre su nueva obra juntas y sobre la participación de Sora en el Festival Internacional Circense. Entre muchas cosas más —dijo Kevin.

Sora y Layla ingresaron a escena y tomaron asiento para comenzar la entrevista.

—Antes que nada muchas gracias por haber aceptado la invitación querida Sora —dijo el conductor—. Sabemos que eres una mujer muy ocupada y apreciamos de verdad que estés con nosotros. Dinos ¿Qué de nuevo traerás al escenario Kaleido? sabemos que has tenido múltiples ofertas de otras partes ¿Por qué razón elegir Kaleido ahora que está en un bache tan critico?

—Hola querido auditorio. Les agradezco la invitación. Pues mira es simple, he venido a Kaleido porque fue mi primer hogar, en donde recibí mi primera oportunidad y al cual le tengo un gran cariño. Sé que están en un momento difícil, pero es como en todas partes, hay altas y bajas, seguramente después de presentar la obra de verano titulada "Antarsia" las cosas vendrán mejor para todos.

—Por cierto, supimos que hace no mucho presentaron una obra de teatro en Brodway dirigida y escrita por la gran Cathy Taymor. Gracias a esa obra se empezó a rumorar muchas cosas sobre ustedes dos ¿Qué opinan al respecto? —pregunto Alison.

Sora y Layla sonrieron visiblemente para que instantes después la primera tomara la palabra.

—Pues que te puedo decir Alison, rumores van, rumores vienen, si te digo que es mentira, tú a nuestras espaldas dirás que si son ciertos, y no solo tú, cualquiera lo dira, es natural, de eso viven, los entiendo. Pero sinceramente no es verdad, es sabido que yo tengo una relación de años con mi compañero de actuación Maxim Litvochenko. Te diré una cosa y eso es para todos aquellos que comen de este tipo de situaciones: si de verdad yo tuviera otras preferencias no dudaría en elegir a Layla como mi pareja, tiene clase, porte, educación y talento, algo de lo cual pocas pueden presumir dado que esas otras carecen de educación y sus modales no existen. Si yo tuviera otras tendencias de verdad elegiría a Layla.

Alison quedo muda, mientras todos los presentes comenzaban a reír debido al comentario de Sora, el cual fue directo pero con su estilo sarcástico dejando claro que ni a ella ni mucho menos a su amiga las insultarían. Por su parte Jessica comprendió el mensaje y evidentemente intento apoyar a su compañera.

—Se dice que presentaran Antarsia, porque en Kaleido los directores carecen de ideas y que además hay problemas internos entre ustedes ¿es eso cierto?

—Jessica, como explicártelo en palabras que tú puedas digerir y comprender —respondió Layla—. En Kaleido lo que sobran son ideas, por ello es que se adaptara la obra de Antarsia, basada en el libro del mismo nombre, creación de la gran escritora costarricense de nombre Marie. Bueno digo el titulo por si nuestros fans desean adquirirlo, es muy bueno y por esa razón es que se adaptara. Digo que sobran ideas porque para adaptar una obra clásica como se le ha catalogado a este libro, se necesita mucha idea, obvio no usare términos que no entiendas, comprendo que no es tu especialidad el entender este tipo de cosas pero en definitiva cuando el publico mire la obra notara que Kaleido está vivo y lleno de talentos.

—Layla, no seas así, nosotras hemos venido a platicar de cosas cotidianas, no es momento ni lugar para hablar de arte, no deseamos aburrir a nuestros anfitriones —dijo Sora con una gran sonrisa.

—Tienes razón Sora, perdóname me confundí de lugar, ¿qué será bueno decir que no sea aburrido?

El rostro de las conductoras estaba enrojeciendo en una mezcla de enfado y pena dado que tanto Sora y Layla de forma sutil las estaban exhibiendo y ellas como si nada pasara, sonriendo y divirtiéndose en el programa.

— ¿Te parece si hablamos del algodón de azúcar que compramos ayer en el parque de diversiones cuando fuimos con Yuri y Maxim? —pregunto Sora.

— Eso me parece correcto, seguro a nuestro querido público le encantara saber de nuestro paseo.

La molestia de las conductoras ya era demasiado evidente y más porque no podían decir nada pues no tenían argumentos sólidos para opinar lo contrario. Por su parte el productor sonreía comprendiendo las intenciones de las dos bellas mujeres y dejo que todo siguiera como si nada.

—Sora, platícanos por favor de la próxima película que harás bajo la dirección del gran Pierre de la Valiere —intervino Kevin.

—Pues mira has dicho algo bastante interesante, siempre es agradable encontrar personas como tú en lugares asi. En efecto protagonizare una película que se rodara en Francia bajo la dirección de este gran hombre que has mencionado, será una película dramática, fuerte en contenido, pero con una calidad sin igual, fiel al estilo francés. Dicha película comenzara a rodarse en invierno, por lo cual deberé alejarme de los escenarios por un tiempo para llevar a cabo esta película.

Layla se sorprendió al saber esa noticia, era evidente que el conductor de nombre Kevin era muy diferente a sus dos colegas y poco a poco Layla comenzó a comprender porque razón Sora había aceptado esa entrevista. Ella, Sora, sabía que entre tanta mediocridad siempre se podría encontrar algo de verdad bueno, alguien que sabe lo que hace sin desesperarse, todo indicaba que eso también era parte de un todo que se enfocaba en darle el mayor aprendizaje a Layla y comprender que aun en los lugares más absurdos se podían encontrar respuesta a sus preocupaciones. Fue asi que Layla lo entendió, entendió el porqué habían asistido a ese programa. Al mirar a Sora tan desenvuelta, tan simple, adaptándose a la situación y junto a eso las maquillistas de las cuales de verdad Layla había aprendido mucho, al igual que del joven jala cables. Sora le había dado una bella lección sin que ella, Layla se diera cuenta, no al menos hasta ese momento.

—Pues te deseo mucha suerte en tu próxima película y mucho éxito en todo lo que venga para ti —dijo Kevin—. Y tu Layla, cuéntanos, en determinado caso de que decidas retirarte del espectáculo de Kaleido, cuando llegue su momento claro está, ¿Qué planeas hacer?

—Seguir actuando Kevin, continuar haciendo lo que tanto me gusta, lo que tanto amo que es estar en los escenarios, del tipo que sea, en teatro, cine o lo que sea. Yo también deseo seguir hasta el final de mis días arriba de un escenario.

El semblante de Layla cambio nuevamente, todo lo que había vivido y mirado en ese lugar la motivo de forma increíble, pues comprendió que el arte se trata de eso, no de ver qué lugar es bueno o qué lugar es malo sino que de todas partes asi sea la mínima cosa puedes sacar algo positivo que te ayude a ser mejor como artista, sin ser elitista juzgando lo que está frente a uno solo por su apariencia y eso lo aprendió muy bien gracias a Sora y a todo el entorno que rodeo a ese programa, el cual de verdad era malo, pero de todo lo malo Sora saco lo bueno, y encontró cosas de verdad positivas que podrían ayudarlas a futuro. Como por ejemplo: el joven Tim, las maquillistas o el propio Kevin que sabía hacer su trabajo bastante bien, sin importarle que el programa fuera una aberración. Layla entendió que todo se empieza desde abajo, jalando cables, maquillando personas soportando a gente como los compañeros de Tim, como las colegas de Kevin. Todo eso lo aprendió Layla en ese instante, al cual Sora la había invitado de la nada. Layla, no había comprendido porque razón su amiga la había llevado, no al menos hasta ese momento y eso fue algo que le agradeció sinceramente.

Pasaron los minutos, el programa transcurrió normalmente, se hicieron juegos con las invitadas, juegos típicos de ese tipo de programas rosas. Sora y Layla después a final de cuentas la pasaron bien distrayéndose, sabedoras de la carga que les vendría mas tarde.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dormitorios de Kaleido.**

Mia, Ana y Sarah estaban observando dicho programa, riendo a carcajadas por las ocurrencias que su amiga tenia para con las conductoras de aquella emisión. Y no solo eso, también se divertían al mirar a Layla jugando aquellos juegos graciosos. Para ellas era raro ver a esa mujer actuando con rostro amable y expresivo, pero todo indicaba que Sora cambiaba su mundo por completo.

—Esas dos de verdad que están muy compenetradas —hablo Sarah—. Y pensar que en un inicio Layla no soportaba a Sora, y ahora no hay momento que no esté con ella.

—Sí, eso será de mucha ayuda para Layla—intervino Mia—. Pues mientras más tiempo este con Sora podrá aprender mucho mejor su papel y eso será benéfico para todos en el escenario.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Estudio de televisión.**

El programa termino tras dos largas horas. Ya fuera de escena Sora se despidió de él y las conductoras, quienes después de que la hermosa japonesa y Layla las pusieran en su sitio ya no intervinieron más de la cuenta en la entrevista. De igual forma se despidieron del productor quien esteba muy contento por haberlas tenido en su programa.

Sora, se dirigió al camerino buscando a la maquillista que la había arreglado, para despedirse de ella y para algo más.

—Gabrielle, muchas gracias por tu ben trato, me gusto mucho tu trabajo asi que te dejo mi tarjeta, deseo que trabajes para mi, pues necesitare a alguien con tu talento para cuando este de gira. No solo sabes maquillar, tienes mucha idea de lo que es el medio en el cual estamos envueltas, asi pues deseo que estés a mi lado. Sé que es algo complicado en este momento para ti tomar una decisión, pero piénsalo y cuando tengas una respuesta llámame. En caso de aceptar, llámame antes de que inicie el festival en Francia, pues deseo llevarte conmigo para que me asistas; el festival es en dos semanas.

La joven maquillista se quedo pasmada ante semejante oferta. Ella sabía que de aceptar ese trabajo, su vida sería diferente, tendría que dejar a su familia, novio en caso de tenerlo y muchas otras cosas, porque Sora era una artista que estaba de un lugar a otro y cuando el escenario de Moscú se reabriera era claro que ella tendría que ir a vivir a ese país. Por esa razón fue que no respondió nada al respecto, mientras su compañera se quedo muda de la impresión.

—Ya podemos irnos Layla —dijo Sora.

Caminando por los pasillos de la televisora, volvió a encontrarse con Tim del cual se despidió amablemente deseándole mucha suerte y dándole ánimos para que siguiera luchando por su sueño.

Ya en el auto de Layla, ambas comenzaron a platicar.

—No tenía idea que fueras a filmar una película con semejante director —Dijo Layla—. Tu camino está tomando un rumbo de verdad, pero de verdad distinto al que se pensaba. Ese director jamás me acepto como actriz en ninguna de sus películas y tú, ya estas escogida por él.

—Es que tu eres una cara dura amiga —Profirió Sora sonriendo—. Siempre que actuabas parecías enojada, misma cara, sin emociones y te dedicabas a brincar como canguro una y otra vez. Cómo querías que te llamara ese director si sus películas son de corte dramático y nada de acrobacias.

Sora, estaba haciendo caras graciosas imitando a Layla en tono de burla, una burla entre amigas que Layla comprendió muy bien sin molestarse, dado que todo era en el mejor de los sentidos.

—Si la verdad tienes mucha razón amiga —hablo Layla—. Deje pasar mucho tiempo y perdí demasiado en perfeccionar mis técnicas físicas dejando un mucho de lado la parte artística. Desde hoy trabajare muy duro en mejorar en todo eso.

—Yo se que puedes, te vi actuar en la obra de Cathy, lo hiciste de verdad bien, sacaste ese talento que Evgeny sabe que tienes, solo es cosa de pulirlo y lo harás amiga. Incluso algún día podríamos actuar juntas en una película.

En ese momento de nueva cuenta el móvil de Sora sonó.

—No te dejan en paz ni un momento ¿verdad amiga? —pregunto Layla al tiempo que Sora contestaba.

—Hola ¿qué pasa Igor? no esta vez dile a Junichi que no puedo aceptar su propuesta, tu bien sabes que tengo la agenda llena, estoy en Kaleido, voy al festival y rodare una película en Francia. Por ahora no puedo actuar en su próxima película, ya será en otro momento. No, de verdad no importa lo que desee pagarme, el dinero no es problema, es mi agenda que está saturada, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, eres mi representante. Bien pues arréglalo, dile que en otro momento será. No, la única actriz que conozco con suficiente talento es Layla Hamilton, pero el papel que pide Junichi es para personificar a una asiática además Layla en este momento al igual que yo está ocupada y es occidental, no va con el papel. Bueno te dejo, ya sabes que hacer, es tu trabajo, adiós.

— ¿No me digas que se trata de ese Junichi? —pregunto sorprendida Layla.

—No, no se trata de ese Junichi —respondió Sora.

— ¿De verdad no?

—Claro que si Layla, pero como tú me pediste que te no te dijera que se trataba de él pues no te lo dije —sonrió Sora, lo mismo que el chofer, quien no pudo aguantar la risa ante tanta ocurrencia de la linda japonesa.

Layla también se carcajeo al ante tanta broma de su amiga.

—Ya e serio Layla. Es el mismo Junichi que tú piensas, ese gran director de cine japonés quien ahora deseaba que protagonizara su próxima película, pero como bien sabes tengo otros deberes e Igor me pregunto por ti pero no es posible que tú lo hagas, por las características del filme no es un papel para ti y además debes ensayar aun más. Por todos esos factores es que esa película no era para ti.

—Por mi está bien. En este momento mi interés está en Kaleido y en ejecutar el Fénix imperial.

Al llegar a la residencia Hamilton, ya eran esperadas por sus compañeros.

—Se acabaron los descansos chicas, desde hoy y hasta la llegada del festival, practicaremos sin parar, solo asi lograremos una ejecución más que perfecta del Fénix Imperial. Ya lo saben, no habrá descanso, ni tregua hasta ser perfectos —dijo Evgeny.

Layla, sintió recorrer en todo su cuerpo una presión que jamás había experimentado antes. La mirada y palabras de Evgeny le habían de verdad impactado y fue en ese momento que todos ingresaron al hogar de los Hamilton, para comenzar su verdadero entrenamiento.

Continuara…

**N/A: Les dejo un capítulo más de esta historia, dedicada con mucho cariño para mi amiga licborrego quien me sigue semanalmente y por supuesto para mi querida amiga Solar Knight Marie asi para todas las lectoras de este fic.**

**Sin más que decir me despido, nos leemos la próxima semana.**


	12. La fantástica llegada a Francia

**Capitulo 12**

**La fantástica llegada a Francia**

"_No intento bailar mejor que nadie. Sólo trato de bailar mejor que yo mismo" _

_Mijaíl Nikoláyevich Baryshnikov (Reconocido bailarín Soviético, llamado por muchos como el mejor de la historia.)_

Al estar dentro de la residencia y después de un largo calentamiento, las dos parejas comenzaron su entrenamiento. Layla y Yuri continuaron nadando con las pesas incluidas mientras Sora y Maxim hacían giros en los trapecios intentando encontrar una forma mas adecuada para crear su técnica.

—Esta técnica será muy emocionante, en caso de que logren perfeccionarla —dijo Svetlana.

Por su parte Evgeny continuaba dando instrucciones en el jardín.

— ¡Yuri, Layla necesito mas ritmo en ambos! su acoplamiento aun es muy lento. Les estoy marcando el tiempo y no logran coordinarse.

—Es algo complicado Evgeny, nuestros cuerpos ya no están tan acostumbrados como antes —respondió Yuri.

—No me digas eso amigo, no son unos ancianos, como para que estén con ese pensamiento. Es más factible decir que tuvieron una vida demasiado cómoda y sin exigencias reales, por lo cual ahora que se les ponen metas y reglas más precisas les caen de peso por la falta de costumbre.

—Es verdad, Evgeny tiene razón, Yuri—dijo Layla—. Necesitamos tener una nueva exigencia, algo que motive nuestras emociones y que nos impulse a ser mejores, algo que nos fortalezca física y mentalmente, que nos haga darnos cuenta de lo poco que sabemos y que nos reviva esa llama que creíamos extinta.

Evgeny volteo sonriente al ver que Layla poco a poco estaba comprendiendo su mensaje. Fue entonces que tomo una decisión crucial.

—Eso es lo que estaba esperando de ti, Layla Hamilton. Ambos salgan de esta alberca y preparen sus maletas pues nos vamos a entrenar a Rusia lo que resta de tiempo. De ahí nos pasamos directo a Francia para el festival.

Los ojos de Layla brillaron de emoción al saber que iría a donde Sora se había convertido en la gran artista que era ahora. Evgeny ingreso al gimnasio para informarle a sus otros compañeros lo que procedía. Sora se alegro al saber que irían a entrenar a Rusia, aunque su mirada se dirigió hacia Layla de forma misteriosa dando a ver que no sería tan sencillo como parecía.

**Escenario Kaleido.**

—Mia, deseo que continúen con los ensayos de la obra—dijo Svetlana quien llamo a la directora de Kaleido para informarles que irían a entrenar a Rusia y por lo tanto ella, Mia debía tomar el mando de la dirección en lo que regresaban.

—Claro, asi lo haremos Svetlana, nos vemos en Francia.

Svetlana colgó y Mia hizo llamado a todo el elenco para darles nuevas indicaciones.

—Sora, Layla y sus compañeros irán a Rusia para tomar un entrenamiento especial, por esa razón me han pedido reanudar los ensayos para poder estar al nivel de ellos a su regreso. Sé que teníamos receso a causa del festival, pero tomemos en cuenta que los participantes no seres nosotros y eso significa que no podemos dejar de ensayar tanto tiempo, asi que por esa razón es que Svetlana me pidió continuar con dichos ensayos.

—Me parece una buna idea, Mia— dijo May—. Por lo visto Alekséi, Rosetta y Elena tienen la misma idea que ellos.

—Eso parece May, pues hoy en la mañana se fueron a Rusia —respondió Mia.

—Todo indica que ellos regresaran con algo espectacular y eso beneficiara a nuestra obra —intervino Vladimir.

—Asi es amigos, todo es para un beneficio común —agrego Kalos, quien apareció en el gimnasio de Kaleido.

.

.

.

.

Pasaron varias horas. Sora y sus amigos ya iban en dirección a Rusia. Layla pensó que su estancia seria en Moscú, era verano, el frio no era problema. Sin embargo al llegar esa ciudad nada fue como ella creyó.

—Bien amigos, después de la revisión aduanal de rutina tomaremos otro avión que nos lleve a Siberia—dijo Evgeny—. Si bien en esta época del año no hace el mismo frio que en invierno, no deja de ser un clima pesado en ese aspecto. En Siberia aún hay lugares en donde la nieve no deja de caer e iremos a uno de esos lugares para entrenar lo que resta de tiempo para perfeccionar esta técnica. Fortaleceremos sus cuerpos y los haremos más ligeros porque esta técnica pide eso, tener fuerza física, combinada con ligereza y agilidad.

Layla y Yuri no sabían que pasaría, pero optaron por obedecer cada orden y asi después de arreglar todo el trámite aduanal, abordaron otro avión, el cual los llevaría a Siberia.

.

.

.

.

**San Petersburgo Rusia.**

Dentro de una hermosa y vistosa residencia, se encontraban Alekséi, Rosetta y Elena. Todo indicaba que ese lugar era una academia de ballet en donde habían sido adiestrados los dos jóvenes bailarines y acróbatas.

Rosetta, se encontraba practicando ballet de forma exhaustiva bajo las ordenes de Elena.

—Muy bien Rosetta, nos haces el trabajo más fácil, dado que tienes noción de lo que estás haciendo —dijo Elena—. Para ejecutar esta técnica en el festival, debes tener mucha elasticidad, mentalizarte al cien por ciento y no dudar ni un solo momento lo que haces. Por esa razón es que hemos venido a este lugar en donde nosotros nos sentimos muy tranquilos, sin presión, ni distracciones. Con eso en mente podremos crear juntos esta interesante técnica. No tengo idea que es lo que Sora y Maxim tengan en mente, pero lo principal es que nosotros no estemos preocupados por lo que ellos harán sino por lo que nosotros vamos a presentar y con eso estoy segura que lograremos vencerlos.

—Yo estoy a sus ordenes —hablo Rosetta—. Estoy de verdad agradecida por que me hayan elegido a mí y no los defraudare. Venceremos a Sora, estoy segura de eso.

—Esa es la actitud, Rosetta—intervino Alekséi—. Tu confianza nos hará ganar y de eso se trata, lograremos ser grandes figuras en Kaleido.

—Por el momento ya fue suficiente de ballet ahora deseo que ambos comiencen a hacer acrobacias en los trapecios —ordeno una apacible Elena.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora y sus amigos estaban a punto de llegar a su destino, el cambio de horario estaba afectando tanto a Layla como a Yuri, puesto que no estaban acostumbrados obviamente. Por su parte tanto Sora como Maxim estaban muy tranquilos, sabedores del lugar al cual asistirían.

El caso de Layla y su pareja era natural, pues eran ocho horas de diferencia horaria para ellos y no solo eso pues tuvieron que viajar de Moscú a Irkutsk Siberia, con seis horas más de diferencia entre la capital rusa y la ciudad siberiana. De verdad que Yuri y Layla estaban asombrados por semejantes distancias y diferencias horarias dentro de un mismo país. Entre tantas horas de vuelo de un lugar a otro el día se les acabo, llegando ya muy noche a su destino definitivo.

—Evgeny ¿A dónde nos has traído? ¿Al fin del mundo acaso? —pregunto un cansado Yuri.

—En esta ciudad siempre que necesito ensayar de forma dura es a donde traigo a mi elenco de Moscú. Si bien tú eres ruso, mi querido Yuri, jamás habías venido a estos lugares y te entiendo, ni la misma gente de Moscú quienes viven en la propia Rusia se anima a venir hasta este lugar dentro de su país, por la distancia y por el estilo de vida. Moscú los provee de todo lo necesario y está bien que vivan asi, pero yo como artista siempre busco muchas alternativas para sacar lo mejor de mi elenco y Sora paso la mitad de su estancia en Rusia estudiando en esta ciudad, dentro de la cual logro consolidarse como artista y convertirse en lo que ahora conocen. Ella aprendió todo lo que debía en Moscú, en los conservatorios y academias más prestigiadas de Rusia, instaladas en la capital. Pero la parte física, de comprensión y expresión entre otras cosas las hizo en esta ciudad siberiana. Por esa razón es que los traje aquí, para que ustedes se liberen de todo ese lio citadino centralista que tienen en su ser y que los convierte en maquinas de ejercicios espectaculares e individuales y cero creatividad e improvisación.

Todos ellos abordaron un par de taxis que los conduciría a unas cabañas donde se hospedarían todo ese tiempo. El taxista que conducía el vehículo donde iban Sora, Layla y sus parejas, de inmediato los reconoció.

—Señorita Naegino, señorita Hamilton, que gusto verlas por acá. En mi casa somos seguidores de ustedes cuatro, para mí es un grande honor llevarlas en mi taxi.

Los artistas agradecieron el comentario y continuaron su trayecto.

Pasados algunos minutos por fin llegaron a su destino. Aquel lugar era muy bonito, libre de la ciudad y un clima cambiante, fresco en cierto tiempo, frio y en ocasiones a pesar de ser verano aun nevaba pero de forma leve e incluso acalorado en otro tiempo. De verdad era un lugar propicio para liberarse de las tenciones cotidianas de la ciudad.

—En este lugar nos hospedaremos —dijo Evgeny—. Por hoy descansaran, mañana a primera hora iremos al lago "Baikal" su entrenamiento empezara en ese lugar. Nadaran largo rato para seguir aligerando sus cuerpos y fortalecerlos. Layla, tu continuaras nadando solo con tu brazo derecho, para lograr coordinación perfecta en ambos brazos.

Los acróbatas asintieron para después cada uno dirigirse a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente despertaron a primera hora, desayunaron algo de verdad ligero y se dirigieron a dicho lago el cual era enorme, con una vista hermosa y un poco de frío.

—Vaya, si que esta enrome este lago —dijo Layla—. Lo había mirado en fotos pero jamás en persona, nunca me llamo la atención venir de vacaciones a conocerlo y ahora que lo miro personalmente si impacta.

—Pues no perdamos mas el tiempo y comiencen con su entrenamiento—dijo Svetlana—. Nadaran un par de horas ida y vuelta cien metros. Recuerda Layla que tu lo harás solo con tu brazo derecho, poco a poco iremos agregando tu otro brazo para ver cómo vas coordinándote.

Y asi comenzó su entrenamiento, las dos parejas comenzaron a nadar, el clima a pesar de ser verano, se sentía un poco frío, no en comparación de cuando es invierno pero aun asi se dejaba sentir ese aire congelado típico de ese lugar.

El rostro de los artistas se notaba cansado después de cuarenta minutos y sobre todo el de Layla dado que el esfuerzo hecho por esta era mayor al no poder usar ambos brazos y aunado a eso la forma y densidad de aquel lago le complicaba moverse de forma normal. Asi pasaron las dos horas.

—Buen trabajo chicos—dijo Evgeny—. Seguramente sus cuerpos ya están listos para la siguiente etapa.

Sora y sus amigos fueron llevados a otra zona en donde se encontraba una enorme estructura con varios metros de altura. Dicha estructura fue mandada a hacer a petición de Evgeny para sus entrenamientos en aquel lugar, pues desde tiempo pasado la utilizaba para entrenar a su elenco.

—Ahora amigos comenzaremos a practicar giros, es decir que empezaremos a darle forma al Fénix Imperial —hablo Svetlana—. Todos colóquense estos chalecos, están pesados pues le fueron colocadas pequeñas barras de plomo para que sus cuerpos de vuelvan más agiles, también colóquense estas pesas en sus tobillos.

Todos se colocaron sus aditamentos, de verdad que su cuerpo se sentía pesado, pero eso no era todo.

—Ahora les pondré este arnés para su seguridad—intervino Evgeny—. Los usaran por ahora, más adelante harán sus prácticas sin los arneses. Bien no le demos más vuelta a todo esto, las evoluciones que deseo ejecuten serán de entrada sencillas para que se acostumbren al sobre peso que cargan. Deseo que hagan dos simples mortales al frente arrojándose desde esta distancia de veinte metros al lago. Como pueden ver es complicado porque para llegar al agua hay que evadir los obstáculos que se encuentras antes de caer.

Cabe señalar que dicha estructura era una especie de trampolín con dos niveles de altura que oscilaban entre los veinte metros uno y treinta el más alto. A lo largo del trampolín, antes de caer al agua estaban colocados varios obstáculos que impedían el libre descenso y si alguien deseaba arrojarse desde aquel sitio primero tenía que esquivar o calcular bien su salto para no golpearse con aquellos obstáculos.

—Una última cosa —profirió Svetlana—. La idea de esto es que ustedes caigan con los pies bien plantados en el agua, en pocas palabras que después de sus giros caigan de pie como si lo hicieran en una colchoneta. Ese será su reto principal.

Los cuatro artistas se miraron uno a otro sorprendidos, si ya de por sí, era complicado caer sin golpearse, hacerlo de pie era algo que parecía imposible.

La primera en intentarlo fue Sora. Ella se arrojo recordando el tiempo cuando entreno junto a Layla para perfeccionar la técnica fantástica, solo que en esa ocasión el reto era solo esquivar los obstáculos, aquí tenía que hacer su mortal doble, esquivar los obstáculos y caer de pie en el lago. En su primer intento recibió gran cantidad de golpes y cayó de forma brusca y pesada al lago. Era obvio que no le saldría bien semejante ejercicio al primer intento y lo mismo ocurrió con sus compañeros.

—Esto sí que es difícil —dijo Layla—. ¿Cómo calcular el giro sin que recibamos tantos golpes en los obstáculos?

Sora, observo aquella estructura fijamente y después de un rato se volvió a arrojar, esta vez lo hizo de forma coordinada y para sorpresa de todos, logro esquivar los obstáculos, hacer su mortal doble y caer con sus pies firmes dentro del lago.

—_Sabía que lo lograrías muy rápido_ —pensó Evgeny—. Bien Sora, después de varias horas has logrado superar la prueba, ahora tú te irás con Svetlana a la cabaña para ensayar el aspecto escénico y artístico mientras tus compañeros continúan intentando superar esta prueba.

Sora se retiro, sus compañeros aun asombrados continuaron con su prueba.

Layla, grabo en su mente cada movimiento de Sora al caer, todo indicaba que su amiga le había marcado el paso para que supiera el método y asi superar esa prueba.

—_Gracias Sora, ahora sé que debo hacer—_pensó Layla antes de arrojarse.

Al hacerlo y después de varias horas en intentos logro superar su prueba al igual que sus compañeros.

—Buen trabajo chicos—dijo Evgeny—. Ahora a continuar con la parte artística, vamos a la cabaña.

Ya en dicha cabaña. Sora estaba practicando ballet e interpretando algunos diálogos de obras diversas, lo mismo hicieron sus amigos.

Pasaron las horas era ya de noche, el clima variado de ese lugar hacia sentir una extraña sensación en los acróbatas, el sudor, el peso de sus chalecos y la presión los estaban poniendo de mal humor y eso que apenas era el primer día.

— ¿Qué es esto que estas dibujado en tu libreta, Svetlana? —pregunto Sora.

—Son las evoluciones finales del Fénix Imperial.

Sora, sonrió levemente al ver la cantidad de giros y elementos que estaban preparando para ellos y su emoción no se hizo esperar.

En ese momento el móvil de Sora timbro.

—Hola—respondió Sora—. Gabrielle que gusto saber de ti. ¿En serio? que alegría, pues siendo asi nos vemos en Francia en unos días, yo te llamare para decirte el día en el cual llegaremos a ese país y ponernos de acuerdo, adiós y cuídate.

La joven maquillista había aceptado trabajar para Sora. Por tal motivo la hermosa japonesa estaba de mejor humor, ella sabía que esa joven le seria de mucha utilidad y por esa razón se puso feliz.

Más tarde tanto los padres de Sora como Manami le llamaron para ponerse al día, ella les pidió de favor arreglarse con la secretaria del difunto señor Kenneth para que a su regreso ya estuviera marchando todo en regla.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Paris Francia.**

Los días pasaron muy rápido y los amigos de Sora ya la esperaban en Paris.

—Estoy muy nerviosa amigas —dijo Mia—. Desde que Sora, Layla y Rosetta se fueron a entrenar no hemos sabido nada de ellas, estamos a cuatro días de iniciar el festival y no dan señas de aparecer ¡que nervios!

—No te preocupes, ya aparecerán —respondió Marion.

En ese momento llegaron Kalos y Sarah.

—Jefe ¿aun no tiene noticias de ellas? —pregunto Anna.

—No Anna, nada sabemos—respondió nervioso Kalos.

—Espero no hayan chocado o algo peor —dijo Sarah riéndose como de costumbre.

Al festival habían asistido; Kalos, Sarah, Mia, Marion, Anna, Leon, May, Ken, Ludmilla, Vladimir y los hermanos Xie. Todos ellos como espectadores.

—Kalos ¿Qué has hecho con lo que me pediste? —pregunto Leon.

—Hice lo que debía, solo eso te puedo decir.

May, escucho atentamente esas palabras sin comprender realmente a que se referían. En ese momento varias personas del público se acercaron tanto a May como al francés. Todos les pedían autógrafos y fotos, era lógico, ellos habían sido los últimos campeones de ese festival, de pronto un periodista se acerco a ellos para hacerles algunas preguntas.

—Señor Oswald ¿usted y la señorita Wong participaran en este festival para defender su título?

—No, nosotros no participaremos esta vez. En aquel entonces fuimos los ganadores pero solo porque la señorita Naegino no quiso participar seriamente en el evento, de haberlo hecho, tanto ella como Yuri Killian nos habrían derrotado. Yo al darme cuenta de eso comprendí que no tenia caso participar esta vez dado que no somos los verdaderos campeones y si ustedes, gente de prensa asistieron al festival por equipos en Rusia, se debieron de haber dado cuenta de la diferencia de niveles. Por esa razón tanto May como yo decidimos no participar en esta ocasión.

—Es verdad, la señorita Sora Naegino hoy en día es reconocida mundialmente, aunque para muchos de nosotros y me incluyo, ella siempre ha salido adelante gracias a sus parejas, en Rusia se dice que su nivel no fue el esperado y que por esa razón no la pusieron como la acróbata estelar en dicho evento, pues los Safoskin fueron los que llevaron el peso de su equipo. Antes de eso cuando ejecuto la técnica angelical usted señor Oswald fue el que la entreno y la llevo a lograr dicha técnica, después en su interpretación del Fénix dorado se dice que fue imitación de Layla y mucho antes con la técnica fantástica ella, Sora Naegino fue la causante de la lesión de la señorita Hamilton a causa de su novatez y falta de talento. Le soy sincero, ella es muy famosa pero creo que es más un acto de publicidad que de verdadera capacidad, por esa razón es que pensé que ustedes defenderían su titulo mundial, pues para muchos de nosotros los medios de la prensa ese evento en Rusia no fue valido y recordamos a Sora Naegino como la acróbata que huyo de la competencia hace años.

—Usted no sabe lo que dice —respondió Leon—. Como alguien sin conocimiento de nada se atreve a criticar a una acróbata de esa calidad, de verdad que cada día las personas como usted van de mal en peor.

Los compañeros de Sora, hablando de los rusos y chinos se mantuvieron al margen ante tales comentarios. Una cosa era clara, para los franceses y para otro sector de la prensa occidental, Sora Naegino era un fraude y eso fue algo que molesto de sobremanera a todos aquellos miembros antiguos de Kaleido que la conocían perfectamente.

—Yo solo le digo lo que muchos colegas y críticos especializados pensamos.

Leon se dio media vuelta y se retiro a su hotel, de inmediato May le siguió, ella sabía que a él le molestaba que alguien hablara mal de Sora, dados los sentimientos que este sentía hacia ella.

El periodista intento entrevistar a los otros miembros de Kaleido pero nadie quiso acceder a su petición después de lo que había dicho.

— ¡Amigos, miren quien viene a lo lejos! —exclamo Marion.

Todos voltearon y observaron que alguien se acercaba. Al ver más de cerca a aquellas personas, descubrieron que se trataba de Sora y Maxim y una chica más a quien no conocían, quienes venían con un rostro sonriente, demasiado sonrientes y seguros de sí mismos.

— ¡Hola a todos! —Saludo Sora—. Estos días han sido muy largos, ya deseaba verlos a todos.

— ¿Y Layla? —pregunto Kalos.

—Ella y Yuri están haciendo unos arreglos, en cualquier momento llegaran —respondió Sora.

— ¿En donde dejaron a Evgeny y Svetlana? —pregunto Ludmilla.

—Ellos regresaron a Estados Unidos, dijeron que tenían que organizar unas cosas con Jean referentes a la obra que presentaremos cuando regresemos a Kaleido—hablo Maxim.

—Cuéntanos Sora ¿Qué técnica nueva has aprendido para competir en este festival? —pregunto Mia.

—Ninguna en especial amigos, nosotros fuimos a Rusia para entrenar exclusivamente pensando en "Antarsia" nada más. En este festival presentaremos el Ángel Imperial.

Sus amigas se quedaron extrañadas ante la respuesta de Sora a quien obviamente no le creyeron.

—Por cierto Sora, un periodista que entrevisto a Leon, dijo pestes de ti y eso nos hizo enfadar mucho —dijo Marion.

—No hagan caso de ese tipo de personas, sé muy bien que no soy muy apreciada en Francia porque he rechazado muchas ofertas de este lugar, además de que desde aquella vez en el festival pasado cuando hui quede con mala imagen y ahora muchos de los participantes trataran de usar cualquier cosa a su favor para ganarnos. En fin son cosas sin importancia, si yo no se la doy ustedes no lo hagan tampoco y asi todos contentos. Por cierto quiero presentarles, a mi asistente Gabrielle Deschamps.

Las amigas de Sora la saludaron. En ese instante Sora, Maxim y Gabrielle se retiraron para registrarse en el hotel y descansar un rato dado que el viaje había sido agotador.

De pronto, Mia pregunto a Kalos algo que muchos había pasado por alto.

—Jefe ¿A quién se le otorgo el otro boleto del festival?

Kalos, simplemente sonrió, acto que Mia comprendió a la perfección.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de los organizadores del festival esto sucedió.

—De verdad es un honor volver a contar con su presencia, señorita Hamilton, joven Killian —dijo uno de los organizadores.

—A nosotros también nos alegra regresar —respondió Layla—. Hemos venido a recuperar lo que nos pertenece. Pensaba que mi tiempo había terminado pero gracias a una amiga, me di cuenta que mi tiempo terminara cuando yo lo decida y es por eso que estoy de regreso.

—Nos alegra escucharla decir eso. La verdad usted y el joven Yuri son nuestros favoritos. La señorita Naegino no es muy querida por muchos del comité dado su mal ejemplo al haber huido del torneo pasado. Para nosotros ella es más publicidad que verdadera calidad, no asi ustedes a quienes ya conocemos de sobra.

—Eso es algo que no me interesa saber. Yo he venido a competir y ella es una gran rival, si ustedes tienen esa opinión de ella pues que poco conocimiento poseen al respecto, sin embargo no soy quien para hablar de eso. Tanto Yuri como yo nos enfocaremos en presentar el "Fénix Imperial Templo de la Luna" y lo demás es secundario.

— ¿Asi que presentaran la misma técnica que Sora Naegino y Maxim Litvochenko? solo que ellos la llaman: "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas"

Layla no respondió y se retiro junto a Yuri. Al salir de la oficina principal se encontró con los otros participantes del escenario Kaleido, Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich.

La joven Rosetta tenía una mirada distinta, su cuerpo, rostro, cabello y esencia era la misma, pero su mirada tenía algo diferente, algo que sobresalía y Layla lo percibió.

—Que gusto me da ver que están de regreso —dijo Rosetta—. Asi me sentiré más feliz al derrotar no solo a Sora sino también a ti Layla Hamilton.

Al terminar sus palabras, Rosetta siguió su camino para inscribirse dejando a una Layla extrañada por semejante comportamiento.

Vaya sorpresa Kalos había dado el otro boleto a Layla y a Yuri ¿Cuántas sorpresas más vendrán con esta historia?

No se pierdan los próximos capítulos de: Kaleido Star El Inicio De Una Nueva Era.

Continuara…

**N/A: Bien amigas queridas, saludos, especialmente a licborrego y Solar Marie. Gracias por seguir cada que les es posible y pues les dejo este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**Les dejare una breve referencia sobre el lago Baikal:**

**El ****lago Baikal**** es un lago de origen tectónico, localizado en la región sur de Siberia, Rusia, entre la óblast de Irkutsk en el noroeste y Buriatia en el sureste, cerca de la ciudad de Irkutsk. Su nombre deriva del tártaro Bai-Kul, **_**lago rico**_**. También se lo conoce como el **_**Ojo azul de Siberia**_** o **_**La Perla de Asia**_**.**

**Es uno de los lagos con menor índice de turbidez en el mundo, registrándose marcas superiores a los 20 metros de profundidad mediante la utilización de discos Secchi. Contiene en torno al 20% del agua dulce no congelada del mundo y con sus 1.680 m de profundidad es el lago más profundo del mundo. Sobre la orilla occidental del lago vive el pueblo buriato.**

**Fue nombrado Patrimonio de la Humanidad en 1996.**

**La profundidad del lago Baikal es tan grande que con su agua se podría inundar toda la tierra firme con una capa de 20 cm**_**.**_

**Si este lago se vaciara por completo, se tardaría aproximadamente un año para volver a llenarlo uniendo todos los ríos del planeta, incluyendo el Nilo y el Amazonas.**

**Hay tal cantidad de sedimentos depositados en el fondo que, si se sacaran todos, el lago llegaría a tener entre 9 y 11 km de profundidad. **


	13. Un fantástico día de calma

_La paciencia es una virtud calumniada, quizá porque es la más difícil de poner en práctica._

_**(**_Sigrid Undset)

**Capitulo 13**

**Un fantástico día de calma**

En las calles de Francia, Layla y Yuri paseaban de forma tranquila, su expresión era diferente. Claramente lo vivido por ellos en Rusia había sido algo que los marco y sus rostros lo expresaban en demasía.

—Todo indica que la pequeña Rosetta ha iniciado su andar y eso será muy bueno para el escenario —dijo Layla.

—Asi es Layla, en ella se nota mucha seguridad. Si bien su forma de dirigirse a hacia nosotros no fue la más amable, ciertamente es parte de su carácter, el cual ahora esta forjándose ella misma y eso es muy bueno.

—Claro Yuri, solo espero que en caso de caer, su derrumbe no sea tan fuerte.

La pareja continuo su andar, visitaron museos y todo tipo de lugares llenos de arte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Sora ¿deseas que ordene servicio a la habitación? —pregunto Maxim quien solo traía una toalla, la cual cubría su cintura, dando a ver que recién habían tenido relaciones.

—No, lo que acabamos de hacer fue más que suficiente, no deseo nada más—respondió ella en tono alegre.

—Como gustes, yo me vestiré e iré al bar del hotel para beber una copa.

Maxim, salió de la habitación, mientras Sora continuaba recostada en su cama. Ella estaba desnuda, solo la cubrían las sabanas de aquella piltra en donde yacía. Minutos después, Gabrielle ingreso a la habitación de Sora.

—Señorita Naegino, le llama su abogada, la señorita Manami.

—Gracias Gabrielle —respondió Sora mientras se ponía de pie.

Su asistente se ruborizo al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su jefa. Sin embargo Sora la tranquilizo al instante.

—No te preocupes Gabrielle. No tienes porque avergonzarte, eres una chica al igual que yo, eres mayor de edad al igual que yo y tu cuerpo es igual que el mío, tiene lo mismo. No es algo por lo cual debas apenarte. Te tengo mucha confianza, se que apenas nos conocemos pero desde aquella vez que te vi por vez primera, supe que eras una buena chica, asi que por eso te ofrezco mi amistad y confianza total.

—Muchas gracias señorita—respondió una apenada pero más relajada Gabrielle.

Sora, se coloco una bata muy bonita en color blanco y tomo la llamada.

— ¡Manami, que gusto saludarte!

—Sora, ¡eres una atolondrada nunca cambias! como se te ocurre irte a otro país a entrenar sin antes recibir a tus padres.

— ¡Cálmate Manami! ellos saben como es mi trabajo, además deje todo en orden para que ustedes fueran bien recibidos. Lo importante en este momento es que ya están instalados y encargándose de los asuntos más importantes de la corporación, asi que ya no te enojes querida amiga.

—Tienes razón Sora, aún no puedo creer que todo esto te este pasando, es de verdad inverosímil, pero en serio me alegra mucho porque te lo mereces. Y cuéntame ¿Cómo van las cosas en Francia?

—Muy bien Manami, todo marcha perfectamente, estamos a pocos días de la competencia y en este momento estoy descansando para estar en forma en mi presentación.

—Ya veo, me alegro mucho por ti, sabes que te deseo lo mejor como siempre. Es una pena no poder estar en el festival, pero ya tendré oportunidad de ver tu actuación de nueva cuenta cuando regreses a Kaleido. Me despido solo deseaba saludarte.

Manami colgó, acto seguido, Sora se vistió para salir a dar un paseo.

—Gabrielle ¿deseas acompañarme voy a visitar el museo de L? no deseo ir sola.

—Pero ¿y el joven Maxim?

—Él y yo en estos momentos solo nos hacemos compañía para quitarnos el estrés que se nos acumula por los ensayos y por el entrenamiento, pero siempre hacemos eso cada que presentamos una obra, es raro que se nos vea juntos como pareja hasta que acabamos nuestro trabajo. Después de eso si que nos convertimos en lo que somos, una pareja estable pero en este momento él andará por su lado y yo por el mío para no arruinar la obra o presentación. Es por eso que te invito al museo. Ahora ya sabes nuestro modo de actuar pues era necesario informártelo dado que eres mi asistente personal y debes saber todos esos detalles.

—Ya entiendo, pues siendo asi con gusto la acompañare.

—Otra cosa, deja de hablarme de usted, aunque seas mi trabajadora y yo tenga mis costumbres japonesas, también adopte costumbres rusas asi que puedes hablarme de tu.

Sora y Gabrielle salieron de la habitación, al bajar al lobby se encontraron con Maxim, el cual comprendió el mensaje al instante y siguió su camino lo mismo que ellas.

Ya en la calle y antes de tomar el taxi que las llevaría al museo L. Sora hablo.

—Estas deslumbrada por la belleza de Maxim ¿verdad?

—Este, no Sora de verdad no —respondió Gabrielle de forma nerviosa.

—No te preocupes amiga, si es verdad pues es algo natural, él es realmente un hombre hermoso, es normal que las chicas le vean y les guste. A mí me paso, por eso se lo que sientes, tuve tu edad y te lo pregunto no por molestarte, solo lo hago para que tengas en cuenta que yo sé lo que sientes y que confió en ti, porque estoy segura que no harás una tontería. En pocas palabras te estoy dando mi total y absoluta confianza.

—Muchas gracias Sora, de verdad te agradezco esta oportunidad. Yo adoro estar en este mundo de los escenarios, vivir detrás del telón y ver todo lo que el público solo imagina y ser parte de esto que ustedes nos ofrecen con tanto amor.

—Pues no se diga más Gabrielle, vámonos que el taxi nos está esperando.

Las dos lindas mujeres abordaron dicho taxi y se dirigieron a uno de los museos más famosos de Francia y del mundo entero.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en el hotel donde se hospedaban los miembros del escenario Kaleido:

—Rosetta, que gusto me da el que hayas vuelto —dijo Marion.

—A mí también me da mucho gusto estar de regreso amigas.

La joven belga caminaba de forma extraña, un poco más lento de lo normal y nadie sabía el porqué de esa situación.

—Voy al tocador, en un momento regreso —dijo Rosetta.

Al ingresar a ese lugar, la jovencita bajo sus pantalones, debajo de ellos traía un pants especial el cual estaba cubierto por varias barras de plomo las cuales de verdad eran pesadas y una carga muy dura para ella. No solo eso, debajo de su chamarra y blusa, portaba un chaleco igualmente cubierto con barras de plomo. Eran aditamentos imperceptibles para la mayoría de las personas pues estaban perfectamente diseñados para ese tipo de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, a Rosetta si que le causaba un cansancio extremo.

Al tocador de damas ingreso Elena y observo largo rato el cansancio de su discípula.

—De verdad que estas muerta de cansancio y estresada al máximo.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi único objetivo es ganar y obtener un lugar privilegiado en Kaleido —respondió Rosetta.

—Lo sé, eso es algo que Alekséi también desea, además de otra cosa.

—Sí, ya lo sé, desea derrotar a Maxim a como dé lugar y obtener no solo una plaza en Kaleido sino en Moscú.

—No es solo eso, hay algo más pero no es el momento de decirlo. Ya habrá tiempo para descifrar ese misterio. Por ahora colócate de nuevo tus aditamentos especiales. Eres increíble, has soportado todo esto desde que iniciamos el entrenamiento. No hay duda de que tú eres una elegida.

En el instante en el cual Rosetta se iba a colocar su ropa especial, Elena la interrumpió.

—Antes de ponerte tu ropa da un salto por favor.

El tocador era de bastante altura, mas de dos metros del piso al techo si había, al ser un hotel lujoso tenía grandes espacios. En ese momento Rosetta brinco, al tiempo que May ingresaba al baño.

— ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! —dijo May al ver que Rosetta salto sin ningún problema del piso al techo, al cual toco con la palma de su mano—. ¿Como lo hizo? ¿Cómo salto de esa forma sin tomar verdadero impulso? eso no es normal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora y su asistente estaban disfrutando de un lindo paseo, la joven maquillista no había tenido el tiempo suficiente en sus antiguos empleos para disfrutar de tan bellos lugares y por esa razón lo estaba disfrutando al máximo.

— ¿Ves que grandes pinturas hay en este museo? —pregunto Sora.

—Sí, la verdad siempre quise disfrutar de un paseo asi, pero anteriormente era de estar de un lugar a otro sin tiempo para nada.

—Eso se acabo, conmigo si bien estarás muy ajetreada también podrás disfrutar de estos momentos, dado que a mí me gusta mucho visitar sitios como este.

Continuaron su paseo, mirando muchas obras de arte. Gabrielle se sentía en confianza. Para ella el aceptar la oferta de Sora resulto ser la mejor decisión de su vida.

—Sora, ¿no tienes pensado practicar antes del festival?

—Claro, de hecho lo estoy haciendo. Si miras bien, debajo de mi ropa tengo aditamentos especiales, solo estoy perfeccionando mi agilidad y mi resistencia, lo demás ya lo tengo bien montado, por esa razón es que me vez tan tranquila.

—Comprendo. Si que eres una mujer especial.

—Espera al festival, querida Gabrielle, espera y sabrás lo que es realmente especial.

Tiempo después las dos salieron de aquel museo y se dirigieron a los campos elíseos para disfrutar de tan maravilloso lugar. Ambas caminaron por aquella emblemática avenida y aprovecharon para hacer algunas compras.

—Sora, no tienes que comprarme nada, es una ropa de verdad cara, estas tiendas son demasiado lujo para mí, no es necesario que hagas esto.

—Nada de eso Gabrielle. Eres mi asistente y no te preocupes, vamos de compras eso es divertido.

Las dos ingresaron a una tienda de ropa de las más caras del mundo y comenzaron a comprar.

"Miren es la señorita Naegino, se dice que participara en el festival circense, ojala no huya de nuevo."

Varias personas murmuraban de un lado y de otro, a favor y en contra de Sora lo cual provoco en ella una gran satisfacción.

—De verdad que en este lugar no te quieren.

—Asi es Gabrielle, si bien no toda la gente es asi, los de mayor abolengo sí que no me soportan, siempre han pensado que hice menos a su país al rechazar su festival, pero no importa, todo es como debe ser.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layla y Yuri se encontraban en el interior de la arena en donde se llevaría a cabo el festival. Observaban fijamente cada rincón de aquel lugar para tener una mejor perspectiva de lo que harían.

—Que recuerdos tan gratos —dijo Layla.

—Y no tan gratos —agrego Yuri—. Aunque ya fui perdonado por Sophie, no logro olvidar que por causa de mi venganza fue que provoque la muerte de un ser inocente. Sé que me ha dicho que yo no tuve culpa, que todo estaba escrito de esa forma pero aun asi el pesar es aun es muy grande.

Al decir esas palabras ante ellos apareció Sophie de nueva cuenta.

—Yuri, deja de fastidiarte la vida con eso, yo te he perdonado, estoy bien, me siento feliz y no hay necesidad de que sigas con eso ya te lo dije.

—Pero no puedo olvidarme de tu muerte, Sophie.

—Si continuas con esa actitud será mejor que no se presenten en el festival, a menos que deseen morir. Si alguno de los dos esta inestable mentalmente seguro será que provoque la muerte de su pareja y de él mismo —dijo Sophie—. Yo he visto lo que van a presentar y no es cualquier cosa, ustedes lo saben muy bien y si tú Yuri, continúas en ese estado, por el bien de Layla será mejor no presentarse.

—No te preocupes Sophie, Yuri se recuperara antes del festival, yo estoy aquí para apoyarlo y él de antemano sabe que tu le has perdonado todo, que si alguno de nosotros llegase a morir seria culpa suya y de nadie más. Por esa razón estoy segura que recuperara su confianza, porque no desea cargar con un nuevo remordimiento sobre sí mismo.

Sophie toco la espalda de Yuri, demostrándole con eso que de verdad no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Después de eso desapareció de nueva cuenta.

En ese momento una parte de la comitiva de organizadores ingresaron a la arena para platicar con los acróbatas.

—Señorita Hamilton, señor Killian, de verdad es un gran placer el que ustedes estén de regreso. Desde su partida, este festival no volvió a ser el mismo, incluso nos sentimos apenados con Yuri por lo que la señorita Naegino le hizo hace años.

— ¿En qué podemos ayudarlos? —pregunto Layla de forma cortante.

—En nada particular, solo deseábamos expresarles nuestro total apoyo y nada más.

—Se los agradecemos —respondió Yuri—. Ahora podrían dejarnos a solas para observar todos los detalles en el escenario.

Los organizadores se retiraron dejando a solas a los dos acróbatas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otra parte, Rosetta, Elena y Alekséi, se encontraban mirando una obra de teatro. El rostro de la joven belga se notaba demasiado cansado, mucho de verdad, pero su mirada era determinada, segura y con mucha confianza. Tal pareciera que el siempre estar acompañada de aquellos dos jóvenes tenía un significado más importante de lo que aparentaba ser.

— ¿Estás bien Rosetta? —pregunto Alekséi.

—Todo va bien, mi cuerpo esta adaptándose al peso superior que le han agregado a mi ropa especial. Estoy segura que ya no me desmayare como antes.

—Perfecto —hablo Elena—. Eso esperaba, que te adaptaras a la ropa de entrenamiento, cuando llegue el día de la competencia, nadie podrá creer que eres la misma persona, que en tan poco tiempo hayas progresado tanto y que tu cuerpo sea tan ligero como una pluma y tan resistente como un muro de hierro. Ya estas lista para dar el paso importante en tu carrera.

Rosetta, sonrío levemente, a pesar de estar aclimatada su rostro definitivamente demostraba un cansancio extremo.

—Bien Rosetta, a partir de hoy, ya no tendrás contacto con tus demás compañeros y amigos, será mejor que te la pases durmiendo y descansando en tu habitación hasta el día del festival. Te quitaras tu ropa especial y estarás encerrada para no distraerte, descansa hasta que todo inicie, para que tus fuerzas sean las óptimas.

Después de escuchar las palabras de Elena, Rosetta volvió a sonreír para después recargar su cabeza en el hombro de Alekséi, cerrar sus ojos y quedarse profundamente dormida en el interior del teatro.

—Ella, esta de verdad exhausta —dijo Alekséi.

—No es para menos primo, en corto tiempo ha recibido un entrenamiento que jamás en su vida había conocido. Ir contra su naturaleza no fue fácil, no es algo normal. Su pequeño cuerpo apenas y logro soportar tal peso sobre él. Todo eso lo logro gracias a su enorme talento, a su gran capacidad mental y a sus enormes ganas de ser la estrella de Kaleido y vencer a las dos gigantes del escenario, como lo son Layla y sobre todo Sora. Todo eso la hizo soportar los regaños, los ejercicios, el peligro y el casi perder la vida en el entrenamiento. Todo lo aguanto valerosamente y seguro es, que, tendrá grandes resultados.

Alekséi, tomo en sus brazos a la joven Rosetta retirándose del teatro, mientras ella continuaba profundamente dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora, era la contraparte de sus dos rivales. Ella estaba tan distraída y feliz comprando con Gabrielle como si nada pasara, como si lo que estaba por venir en poco tiempo no le importara. Los "paparazzis" la fotografiaban sin ella oponer resistencia o molestarse, al contrario parecía hacerlo adrede. La gente la miraba con recelo, ellos lo interpretaban como una nueva falta de respeto hacia su festival como si para ella no valiera nada dicho evento.

—Sora ¿de verdad no crees prudente hacer algo más que esto?

—No quiero Gabrielle, en este momento estoy disfrutando de verdad esta tranquilidad, sin entrenamiento, sin directores, sin nada de lo que comúnmente hago. La verdad me siento feliz y pues que la técnica salga como deba salir, hoy solo quiero estar distraída, feliz, pensando en otras cosas que no sean ese festival.

Las palabras de Sora inquietaron a su asistente, en ese momento se había contradicho, pues minutos antes, Sora había mencionado que tenía todo en orden y ahora daba a ver que no era asi, y lo más importante, que no le importaba lo que sucediera en el festival. En ese momento, Gabrielle pudo notar que de verdad a su nueva amiga le daba lo mismo ese evento y por lo tanto comenzó a comprender el rencor de los franceses hacia la hermosa japonesa.

—Vámonos Gabrielle—dijo Sora en tono alegre jalando a su amiga de la mano.

—Oye Sora —dijo Gabrielle deteniendo súbitamente a su amiga—. No sé que tengas en mente o que estés pensando, pero creo que con todo lo que haces me estás haciendo dudar y empiezo a creer que tú eres, que tú eres…

— ¿Bisexual? eso es lo que piensas ¿verdad?

—No quise decir eso, Sora.

—Dilo con todas sus palabras Gabrielle. En mi equipo no quiero personas hipócritas que se callan lo que piensan solo por no quedar en mal con su jefe.

—Bueno sí, eso creo, que tu eres bisexual, siempre estabas con Layla, nunca la dejabas sola ni ella a ti, y cuando estaban separadas pues te metías con tu novio Maxim, después lo dejas a él, andar solo en Francia como si no te importara y me llamas a mí para que este a tu lado dado que Layla está con Yuri y todo eso de contratarme asi sin más me hizo pensar de esta manera.

Sora se acerco a ella y dijo.

—Bésame Gabrielle, me has descubierto, ahora ya nada importa, si tú lo sabes qué más da que lo sepan todos.

Gabrielle se sonrojo y se puso demasiado nerviosa ante la actitud de Sora. Ella estaba a punto de llorar por los nervios que sentía al ver el rostro de su amiga tan cercano al suyo. En ese momento Sora se detuvo y comenzó a reírse de forma espontanea y diciendo.

— ¡No cabe duda que he tenido al mejor maestro de actuación que pude imaginar!

— ¿Qué dices? —pregunto Gabrielle.

—Me has hecho la tarde muy amena, Gabrielle. Te lo diré directamente, no soy bisexual ni lesbiana y tampoco lo es Layla. Esta es mi forma de ser, amable, alegre, amigable y en efecto a muchos les llega a causar confusión, pero no es nada de lo que piensas. Actué de esta forma porque me di cuenta que tu aún estabas con dudas al respecto del porque te contrate y del porque siempre me la pasaba con Layla. Te deje llegar hasta este punto por la simple y sencilla razón de hacerte ver que nunca debes juzgar a alguien a simple vista, deja pasar tiempo y has un análisis certero y objetivo, no solo por lo que ves, sino por lo que has estudiado de la persona. Mi forma de actuar es asi, relajada, tengo muchas caras para mostrar gracias a mis maestros de actuación y sobre todo a Yevgeny quien es un gran director y maestro. Por esa razón fue que no te diste cuenta de la realidad para conmigo. Y es bueno que eso pase en este momento, pues asi ya podrás hablar con libertad, dado que si te dejaba asi, sin haber hecho esto, tú tardarías mucho en soltarte y actuar de verdad libremente. Por lo tanto una asistente con tanta pena al dirigirse hacia mí, no me serviría, ahora con esto a partir de haberte atrevido a decirme lo que pensabas, a partir de este momento se que no me dejaras hacer todo lo que quiera pues ya tienes más confianza y eso es lo que deseo, que como mi asistente me digas, en que crees que estoy mal, que es lo que debo hacer, aunque yo esté consciente de lo que debo y no hacer tu como mi asistente estas para orientarme en caso necesario sin quedarte callada, para llevar mis horarios y tiempos y en lo que creas que hago mal, dímelo no lo dudes. Por todo ello hice lo que acabas de ver.

—Gracias por la confianza, Sora. Siendo asi debo decirte sinceramente que no me gusta que estés perdiendo tu tiempo sin practicar, dejando de lado el festival. Creo que debes asi sea solo un momento, darle la importancia debida a dicho evento, ponerle más seriedad.

—Agradezco tu observación, de verdad la tengo presente, pero ya te dije, estoy haciendo lo debido, no te preocupes. Aunque practique en estos días, no cambiara nada, solo me cansare más de la cuenta y no solo eso, en este festival pasan muchas cosas no muy buenas, si te distraes o te confías mucho, pueden ocurrir desgracias, por eso para mí, es mejor andarme como hasta ahora ¿ya captas?

—Eso significa que tú…

—Asi es Gabrielle por fin me entiendes y no soy la única en hacerlo, te lo aseguro.

Pasadas las horas, Sora y Gabrielle regresaron al hotel, lo mismo que Layla y Yuri. Por su parte Rosetta desde hacía ya horas estaba durmiendo en su habitación.

Y asi pasaron los días hasta, que llego el gran momento, pues el día del festival había llegado.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, disculpen la tardanza pero bueno me agarraron días de fiesta y por eso no había actualizado hehehehe. Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Como siempre un saludo especial para mi querida amiga y lectora licborrego y para mi querida amiga Solar Knight Marie. Gracias por siempre estar al tanto de mis fics y por sus reviews e inbox.**

**Como siempre agradezco también a mi prima Elizabeth por ser mi editora.**

**Me despido, nos leemos la próxima semana, si no se me cruzan otros festejos hehehehe.**


	14. Confianza

**Capitulo 14**

**Confianza**

A las afueras de la arena donde se llevaría a cabo el festival, el elenco de Kaleido asi como sus invitados y nuevos amigos los integrantes del elenco de Moscú y China, estaban por ingresar a dicho establecimiento. De los y las participantes nada se sabía, cada uno andaba por su lado. En ese momento, Rosetta apareció junto a sus compañeros, lo mismo que Layla junto a Yuri. La única que faltaba era Sora junto a Maxim quienes aun no llegaban a ese lugar.

—Qué extraño —dijo Mia—. Sé que el evento iniciara en seis horas pero me parece inadecuado que Sora no aparezca, si ya de antemano no la quieren por estos rumbos, con esas actitudes en las cuales muestra una absoluta aversión a este festival, se ganara mas enemigos.

—Tienes razón, Mia—intervino Layla—. Incluso para mi es difícil saber qué es lo que está pensando. He sabido que ella se la pasó todo este tiempo de compras, en centros nocturnos y turisteando, más que entrenando. Sé, que ella no deseaba mostrar nada de su técnica para que nadie la imitara y le pasara lo mismo que la última vez que intento participar en este evento; pero jamás creí que de verdad no tomaría en serio este festival.

—La verdad es que Sora se ha vuelto una persona mas extrovertida y despreocupada, pero eso a mí no me interesa—hablo Rosetta—. Si ella no desea competir en serio en este festival, es su problema, yo vine para ganar sea como sea y contra quien sea.

—Kalos ¿sabes algo de Sora? —pregunto Sarah.

—Nada, lo último que averigüe fue que hoy iría a una tienda para comprar más ropa y ese tipo de cosas. Lo único que les digo es que ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse, ella en este festival competirá a favor de otro escenario, es nuestra rival, ustedes solo deben enfocarse en ganarle.

—Sera posible que ella esté haciendo esto a propósito para dejarnos ganar a sabiendas de que su calidad es muy alta y que por esa razón no desee hacernos quedar en mal —dijo Marion.

—Seria penoso que ella nos hiciera eso, sería una humillación aun peor que perder contra ella —agrego Ken.

—Es suficiente, ingresemos, que tanto May como yo debemos coordinarnos con los organizadores para cuando demos nuestro discurso a los competidores, no pensemos en esas cosas, como dijo Kalos, ella compite por otro escenario, que su gente se preocupe por sus actos, nosotros debemos enfocarnos en Kaleido —dijo Leon.

Los amigos de Sora y Maxim ya habían ingresado a la arena mucho antes de que lo hicieran los miembros oficiales de Kaleido, dando a ver que ese tipo de cosas no eran de su incumbencia. Acto seguido los demás ingresaron a dicho lugar sin dejar de lado esa incertidumbre por lo referido a Sora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar bastante alejado y deshabitado de Paris se encontraba un enorme y viejo salón dentro del cual se escucho una voz de hombre. Se trataba nada menos que de Alan el viejo entrenador y padrastro de Leon y Sophie.

—No, no, no. ¡Maksim no lo estás haciendo correctamente!

—Pero Sora, lo que me pides es una locura por no llamarlo estupidez.

— ¡Cállate! solo hazlo como te lo pido.

De forma sorpresiva, tanto Sora como Maksim estaban practicando en ese enorme salón el cual les había prestado Alan.

—Cuando te pones en ese plan de verdad llegas a ser insoportable —dijo Maksim.

—No estamos aquí para juzgar nuestros estados de ánimo, sino para ajustar detalles. Nos ha costado mucho escondernos de los demás rivales y hemos entrenado más de lo que alguien se pueda imaginar, por eso es que te pido que hagas todo tal y como te lo sugerí.

—Muy bien, asi lo hare, pero quiero que sepas algo, no deseo que nada te pase, el Ángel Imperial era una cosa, pero esto ya se sale de toda proporción.

—Esta jovencita de verdad que no tiene límites —dijo Alan—. Después de haber mirado la técnica angelical, jamás pensé que adquiriera estas capacidades, de verdad que esto ya no es algo que yo pueda comprender.

— ¡Gabrielle! —Grito Sora—. Tensa aun más la cuerda por favor y ajusta la red de protección.

—Pero Sora ¿de verdad deseas hacer todo eso?

— ¡No preguntes! solo haz lo que te he pedido, por favor.

La mirada de Sora era muy pesada, Gabrielle no había conocido esa personalidad en su jefa y se limito a obedecerla. En ese momento, Maksim subió a uno de los trapecios mientras Sora comenzó a caminar sobre la cuerda floja. Ella comenzó a brincar y hacer ejecuciones de equilibrio bastante complejas mientras Maksim se balanceaba. En ese momento, Sora dio un salto con giro para de inmediato ser tomada por Maksim, quien la sujeto de las manos y la balanceo con fuerza, mucha fuerza para después…

—No, esto no es verdad, lo que han visto mis ojos no puede ser cierto —dijo un asombrado Alan.

— ¿Qué eres tu Sora? —Se pregunto Gabrielle—. No estoy segura si lograras salir viva de esto en el festival, pues ahí no usaras red de protección y esta acrobacia es un suicidio literalmente hablando.

—Practicaremos una hora más antes de irnos a la arena—dijo Sora—. Mi cuerpo se siente muy pesado a causa de este chaleco y mallas cargadas con tanto sobre peso, pero me ayudara de mucho.

—Hasta yo caí en tu engaño—murmuro Gabrielle—. Pensando que no tomabas en serio este festival, pero me di cuenta que eres una persona demasiado dedicada y sabes fingir muy bien cuando te conviene.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos horas faltaban para dar inicio al festival. Todos los participantes ya se encontraban en camerinos. Layla y Yuri estaban de pie observando a la gran cantidad de personas que ahí se encontraban. "No puede ser, de nuevo Kaleido trae a dos parejas". Decían algunos participantes. "Es verdad, a Layla y Yuri ya los conocemos, son muy buenos, supongo que la nueva pareja que les acompaña debe ser mucho mejor que Leon y May para haberlos elegido por encima de ellos".

—Ya comienza la batalla psicológica—dijo Yuri.

—Asi es, como de costumbre trataran de hacernos sentir mal o algo parecido para no dejarnos competir a gusto —respondió Layla.

Rosetta por su parte estaba jugando con sus diábolos para distraerse, mientras Alekséi se encontraba recostado en el suelo del camerino, durmiendo, sin darle importancia a nada más. En ese momento uno de los tantos participantes del festival, estaba por pisar aparentemente sin intención a Alekséi, pero tal y como eran las cosas en ese lugar, evidentemente si era con toda la intención de perjudicarlo. Por lo tanto Rosetta, de forma sutil lanzo su diábolo el cual roso la espalda de dicho sujeto haciéndole saber que no dejaría que molestara a su pareja. "Tal parece que la cobarde Naegino no participara. Eso es normal, seguro saldría llorando como en el pasado" —dijo otro de los participantes.

—Es divertido ver como muchas cosas nunca cambian.

Todos voltearon al escuchar la voz de Sora quien ingreso a los camerinos junto a su pareja. Ella llego muy tranquila y sonriente como de costumbre, portando unos audífonos y una boina francesa en color rojo, con ropa casual.

—Por fin apareces —dijo Layla—. Desde que llegamos a Francia no hemos podido salir de compras, pero veo que tu si lo has hecho y muy seguido.

—Pues sí, pero no me olvide de ti, te compre algo.

Sora, saco de su morral otra hermosa boina en color azul cielo y unas gafas de sol muy finas las cuales le dio a su amiga.

—Que bien, este color de boina era el que me faltaba, lo mismo las gafas, gracias.

Layla abrazo a Sora en señal de gratitud. Los demás participantes estaban muy molestos al ver que ambas tenían una relación muy buena, todo indicaba que su plan de ponerlas en su momento una contra otra no daría resultado y eso les provoco una gran molestia.

Sora se dirigió hacia una silla que estaba en uno de los rincones del camerino. Tomo asiento colocándose sus audífonos y asi iniciar su ritual de concentración. Layla la miro fijamente, esa postura era la misma que Sora había tomado previo a su participación en Rusia. Ella, Layla cambio su mirada y comenzó a comprender que Sora de verdad iba en serio, que no sería un juego, sino una lucha a muerte para ganar el título de la mejor acróbata individual a nivel mundial. Al ver a su amiga, sintió temor y mucho nervio, era extraño pero para Layla el pensar que Sora no estaba tomando en serio el festival era un bálsamo que le daba una cierta calma, sin embargo, al verla ahora en ese ritual, su pensamiento cambio, y comenzó a de verdad preocuparse.

—Layla, cálmate —dijo Yuri mientras tocaba su hombro—. Oye, estas temblando, no lo puedo creer.

Al tocar el hombro de Layla, Yuri notó que ella estaba temblando y de verdad no daba crédito a lo que le sucedía a su pareja.

—Layla, tranquilízate, no te pongas asi, que su presencia no te intimide, no te dejes llevar por el momento, seguramente es parte de su estrategia el fingir esa postura para intimidar a todos los competidores, sabes que ella es una gran actriz, no te dejes llevar.

—No Yuri, te equivocas, la conozco mejor que nadie, ella no está fingiendo, ella está en absoluta concentración, viene en serio a dejarnos en ridículo a todos, a despedazarnos en el escenario y esta vez no es como en Moscú, en donde ella tenía esa aura de hermandad y compañerismo, no. Ahora tiene otra aura, algo diferente, una nueva Sora, la cual está preparada no para ser compañera sino para ser una rival de nivel descomunal, no viene a perder y no le importara dejarnos en ridículo ante todo el mundo con tal de demostrar que ella es la mejor de todos. Sora Naegino, comprendió muy bien de que se trata este festival, ella sabe que aquí no hay hermandad, que en este lugar solo se viene a una sola cosa, a competir y aplastar a tus rivales y se ha mentalizado para eso. Por esa razón es que tengo miedo, te lo digo abiertamente, tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar más adelante.

Yuri se sorprendió al ver que la siempre tenaz, Layla Hamilton estaba temerosa e insegura. Fue en ese momento que él, volteo hacia donde Sora se encontraba sentada, con la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados y sus audífonos cubriendo sus orejas, mientras se mecía en la silla haciendo movimientos con sus manos tocando sus piernas, jugueteando, mientras Rosetta lanzaba una y otra vez sus diábolos hacia donde Sora se encontraba. Evidentemente ella trataba de desconcentrar a su rival pero no le era posible, tal pareciera que Sora sentía y miraba cada movimiento de sus rivales sin la necesidad de abrir sus ojos, todo a base del sonido que escuchaba o sentía.

— ¿De verdad Evgeny habrá logrado crear en Sora a la artista perfecta? —Pensó Yuri—. Eso que hace ella es muy complicado de perfeccionar. De verdad ahora que la miro fijamente, comprendo porque Layla siente esa sensación de extrañeza, pero no podemos dejarnos llevar por el momento, debemos darlo todo para salir vencedores. No estuvimos todos esos días en Rusia para nada, lo lograremos.

Maksim se aproximo a su pareja, y le toco el hombro, acto seguido Sora se quito los audífonos para escuchar lo que él le decía.

Ella se puso de pie, abrió la puerta del camerino y le pidió a un miembro del staff que llamara a su asistente. Gabrielle llego después de unos minutos e ingreso a dicho lugar.

—Ya termine de relajar mis músculos —dijo Sora—. Estoy lista, cuando gustes puedes maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello.

—Claro Sora, en este mismo instante comienzo.

—Quiero mirarme bien y sé que tú lo lograras, deseo dar una buena impresión, lo sabes.

Gabrielle puso cara seria, y a su vez tranquila obedeciendo cada orden de su jefa y amiga.

Maksim, salió del camerino mixto para después regresar y volver a salir pero esta vez junto a Sora y Gabrielle. Tanto Layla, Yuri, Rosetta asi como Alekséi miraron extrañados dicho suceso mas no hicieron nada al respecto.

Fuera del camerino esto sucedió:

—Ya está listo tu camerino personal —dijo Maksim—. Uno de los organizadores me dio aviso de que ya lo podemos ocupar pues lo han dejado acondicionado para tu mayor comodidad, tal y como lo pediste.

De inmediato se dirigieron a dicho lugar. Aquel camerino de verdad estaba muy amplio y cómodo, con sillones de piel, ventilador apropiado, una pantalla y varios tipos de frutas. De inmediato Sora tomo asiento frente al enorme espejo que ahí se encontraba para que Gabrielle comenzara su trabajo. Maksim, salió del camerino para dar una vuelta por los pasillos de la arena mientras terminaban de arreglar a Sora.

— ¿Aún sigues pensando hacer esa locura? —pregunto Gabrielle.

—Asi es, ya no hay marcha atrás, está decidido, no he venido a este lugar solo para dar una presentación mediocre, he venido a darlo todo, todo sin excepción.

—Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso y estoy segura que si Layla lo supiera tampoco lo estaría. Eso que tienes en mente no es algo que de verdad pueda hacerse, es una locura, de salir, sería un milagro literalmente.

—Los seres humanos podemos lograr milagros inimaginables si de verdad nos lo proponemos Gabrielle, y si no lo logramos, al menos nos quedaremos con la satisfacción de saber que se intento algo genuino, algo nuevo, pues jamás se ha visto tal cosa. Recuerda que al público siempre se le debe respeto y la mejor de las actuaciones. Escucha muy bien esto que te voy a citar, es una frase que me dejo marcada cuando Evgeny me la dijo, es una frase de un revolucionario ruso que él y muchos en su nación respetan mucho aun hoy día y es esta: _"Es preciso soñar, pero con la condición de creer en nuestros sueños. De examinar con atención la vida real, de confrontar nuestra observación con nuestros sueños, y de realizar escrupulosamente nuestra fantasía." _Nunca olvides estas palabras querida Gabrielle. Por ello es que yo sé lo que debo hacer y no tengo miedo, por mas fantasioso que parezca yo creo que puedo realizar esa fantasía y si no lo hago en mi no quedara pues daré todo en el escenario.

—Se dé quien es esa frase, es de "Lenin" si mal no recuerdo —dijo Gabrielle—. Pues bien, no diré más nada, tú sabes lo que haces y de verdad deseo que todo te salga bien, tanto a ti como a Maksim.

—Gracias amiga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elena caminaba por los pasillos de la arena, observando el ir y venir de la gente que estaba ansiosa por que diera inicio el festival. En ese momento Maksim se cruzo en su camino.

—Tal parece que tu alumna está muy tranquila —dijo Maksim.

—Asi es, tiene mucha confianza y está segura de salir vencedora.

—No debería estar tan confiada, en toda competencia siempre debe haber un poco de desconfianza para sobrellevar la presión, nunca tener nada por seguro hasta que todo pase.

—Tienes razón amigo, pero comprende, ella es novata en esto, tiene un talento impresionante, pero tiene un defecto y es esa novatez que en quince días de prácticas no se le iba a quitar. Pero sabes cómo soy, lo sabes muy bien y siempre tengo algo bajo la manga, siempre logro convertir defectos en virtudes.

Elena se retiro y mientras caminaba toco con su dedo índice el rostro de Maksim quien solo sonrió ante las palabras de su amiga.

—Esto se pondrá muy bueno, ya veremos si después de ver nuestro acto siguen con ese rostro de seguridad.

Faltaba hora y media para que diera inicio el festival, Maksim miro un enorme cartel en donde venia el programa, ellos tendría el segundo turno después de una pareja local, le seguían Rosetta y Alekséi y por ultimo Layla y Yuri. En pocas palabras los primeros en participar serian Sora y él.

Personal de prensa y televisión, tanto local como internacional estaban a la espera del inicio del evento, al mirar a Maksim no dudaron en acercar cámaras y micrófonos para entrevistarle y fotografiarle.

"Maksim, Maksim ¿de verdad crees que puedas ganar junto a Sora esta tarde?"

Muchas preguntas de ese tipo recibía el acróbata quien se limitaba a sonreír y enviar besos a las cámaras o a las reporteras ahí presentes hasta que se decidió a responder.

—Gracias por su interés, no sé si ganemos, pero de algo estoy seguro, mi compañera hará su mejor esfuerzo no lo duden, y estén listos con sus cámaras pues todo puede pasar.

Después de eso, Maksim se retiro mientras las reporteras lo miraban con demasiado entusiasmo, era evidente el carisma y la galanura de aquel joven acróbata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pasada media hora y a falta de una hora para que todo iniciara, Gabrielle fue a los camerinos mixtos, en busca de Layla y de Rosetta.

—Señorita Layla, señorita Rosetta, Sora me pidió que las llevara a donde ella se encuentra, por favor síganme.

Rosetta volteo mirando a su pareja quien asintió con la cabeza dando su consentimiento, al instante la hermosa belga se puso de pie. Layla por su parte ya estaba lista para salir. Al llegar al camerino de Sora, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ella no se encontraba en ese lugar.

— ¿De qué se trata todo esto? —pregunto Layla.

—No se espanten, Sora está durmiendo en la habitación contigua a este camerino. Está descansando antes de salir a escena y me pidió que fuera yo quien las maquillara y las arreglara para su presentación. Soy una profesional en esto a pesar de mi juventud.

—Esto es muy extraño —hablo Rosetta—. Quiero ver si es verdad que ella está durmiendo.

—Claro, abriré la puerta de la habitación contigua para que la miren, solo que no desea que le vean hasta que salga a escena, por lo tanto les pido de favor que miren solo a lo lejos para respetar su privacidad.

Gabrielle abrió la puerta de otra habitación que se encontraba dentro del mismo camerino. Al hacerlo, observaron a Sora sentada en una silla, siempre con sus audífonos puestos, con la cabeza agachada y de espaldas. Ella vestía un pants blanco con adornos rojos, la chamarra que formaba parte del pants tenia escrito en la espalda Moskva, era ropa que comúnmente ocupaba todo el elenco del escenario moscovita. Rosetta y Layla al verla dormida de esa forma, con la cabeza agachada y las manos recargadas en sus rodillas optaron por dejarla descansar.

—Te creemos, y con gusto dejaremos que nos arregles —dijo Layla.

Ella fue la primera en sentarse.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos pasaron y Gabrielle ya había terminado de arreglarlas, de verdad esa jovencita tenía un talento increíble en lo que respectaba a su carrera de maquillista y todo lo referente a lo estético. En poco tiempo hacia grandes maravillas.

Maksim regreso al camerino, el ya estaba listo, portaba un traje de color negro, con vivos rojos, muy vistoso, pues dicho traje incluía incrustaciones de diamantes que hacían lucir aun mas su figura atlética.

—Hola chicas, se ven muy lindas. Gabrielle, de verdad te has lucido, hacer que dos hermosas mujeres luzcan aun más hermosas de lo que ya son es de verdad un logro de alguien con gran talento. Espero que mi pareja haya quedado igual de hermosa que ellas. Por cierto ya estamos a quince minutos de iniciar, espero que ya haya despertado.

—Estoy despierta desde hace un rato.

Sora apareció sus amigos. Aun portaba el pants de su escenario y de forma amable saludo a sus dos amigas y ahora contrincantes, quienes la miraron con asombro porque de nuevo su rostro había tomado otro semblante.

—De verdad Gabrielle te ha dejado muy, pero muy hermosa, ese peinado en capaz siempre me ha enloquecido y hoy luces radiante. De verdad te ves muy linda con ese pants y esa diadema de oro en tu cabeza.

Sora iba peinada muy parecida al personaje de Athena a la cual interpretaría en Kaleido. Ambos salieron del camerino pues ya habían recibido su primera llamada para entrar en escena. Layla y Rosetta se miraron fijamente y de inmediato salieron de aquel lugar para dirigirse al camerino mixto en donde ya sus parejas las estaban esperando. Una música de fondo comenzó a sonar, todo indicaba que el festival estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Continuara…

**N/A: Ya estoy de regreso con otro capítulo más de esta fantástica historia.**

**Saludos a mis queridas lectoras, licborrego y Solar Kinght Marie y también a todas las demás lectoras que me siguen.**

**Agradezco como siempre a mi prima Elizabeth por su apoyo y pues nada más agrego que deseo sinceramente disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Nos leemos la siguiente semana o en quince días según sea el caso.**


	15. Virtuosismo

_Aclaraciones._

_Todas las "acrobacias" de este episodio y de este fic en general es evidente que son mera fantasía, y aunque este de mas decirlo por favor si alguna pequeña pequeño llega a leer este fic nunca intenten ni una sola de las acrobacias descritas en esta historia pues son ficticias, imposibles de ejecutar asi que con la advertencia hecha de no intentar o tomarse como real este tipo de técnicas me despido esperando sigan leyéndome._

**Capitulo 15**

**Virtuosismo**

La gente estaba bastante entusiasmada, pues el festival iba a dar inicio. Los demás participantes observaban impresionados a las dos bellas mujeres, Layla y Rosetta. Todos sabían que ellas serían rivales de un nivel muy elevado. Aún asi, ellos tenían confianza para lograr vencer a los integrantes del escenario Kaleido.

Sora y Maksim se encontraban comprando un par de botellas de agua en uno de los establecimientos comerciales de la arena. En ese momento ante ellos aparecieron Evgeny y Svetlana.

—Por lo visto ustedes ya están listos —dijo Evgeny.

—Vaya, me alegra saber que se animaron a venir a este festival —habló Sora.

—Pues sí, y al verte con esa ropa fue una buena decisión el que hayamos venido —agrego Svetlana—. Esto será muy interesante.

—Ya me imagino cómo debe estar Layla al verte tan determinada, querida Sora —profirió su mentor.

—Pues tal parece que está muy nerviosa, espero todo le salga bien y logre demostrar su calidad en el escenario, al igual que Rosetta.

—Créanme, esa pareja tiene algo en mente, están muy tranquilos, sobre todo Elena —hablo Maksim.

—Pues no se diga más, nosotros pasaremos a tomar nuestros palcos; ustedes vayan a los camerinos ya que están a nada de hacer su presentación y por lo que Gabrielle me comento harás eso que entrenamos en secreto durante mucho tiempo en Rusia ¿verdad Sora? —pregunto Evgeny.

La hermosa japonesa solo sonrió sin decir más nada y se dirigió a los camerinos para esperar su turno.

Al llegar a ese lugar todos voltearon a mirarla, tanto a ella como a su pareja. De verdad no eran nada queridos en ese lugar, por la mayor parte de los participantes y al ver que Sora portaba su uniforme se sintieron humillados como si con eso ella les dijera que eran menos que la nada; lo cual provoco un enfado aun mayor en los competidores.

—Layla ¿ya estas más tranquila? —pregunto Sora.

La hermosa rubia la miro fijamente sin decir una sola palabra, solo agacho la cabeza y se ajusto su vestimenta para después retirarse de ahí.

En ese instante todo comenzó.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! —Exclamo el maestro de ceremonias—. En este momento daremos inicio a nuestro Festival Internacional Circense.

Antes de iniciar el evento, los actuales campeones: Leon Oswald y May Wong darán unas palabras a los participantes.

Los mencionados aparecieron en un palco especial y se dispusieron a dar su discurso o mejor dicho, Leon fue quien tomo la palabra.

—A todos los participantes solo les puedo decir una cosa: deben darlo todo en el escenario si de verdad desean obtener la victoria. En este campo de batalla no hay lugar para personas que tengan dudas o miedos, es ganar o morir en el intento, asi que…

En ese instante, Leon quedo mudo por un momento, pues a lo lejos observo a Sora, quien estaba mirando la ceremonia de inauguración y al verla, sus ojos brillaron al notar su cautivadora presencia. Sin embargo, no era solo eso, también vio que mientras ella, escuchaba el discurso, también enfocaba su mirada al trapecio y a la cuerda floja que se encontraban en ese lugar. Él no sabía el porqué, pero esa mirada y determinación lo hicieron quedar mudo por un instante.

—Como dije, den lo mejor de ustedes y mucha suerte para la mayoría pues de verdad la necesitaran.

Asi concluyo el discurso de inauguración, dentro del cual May quedo confundida ante la forma de actuar en su pareja, pero no dijo más y se retiro del lugar junto a él.

Hubo música en vivo y presentaciones adicionales típicas de las inauguraciones. Al término de toda esa parafernalia; el anunciador dio por iniciado el famoso Festival Internacional Circense.

Pasó la primera pareja los cuales no fueron la gran cosa. El público en general estaba ansioso por ver a las verdaderas figuras y fue en ese instante, que el presentador hizo lo que todos esperaban.

— ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡Niños y niñas! en este momento daremos paso a una gran pareja; amada por muchos, odiada por otros tantos, pero su calidad no tiene lugar a dudas. Ellos presentaran una técnica cuyo nombre a muchos de ustedes se les hará familiar; dicha técnica se llama: "El Fénix Imperial" en su movimiento especial titulado: "Las Ruinas de Atenas".

Todos los conocemos, ellos son: Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino, integrantes del escenario: "Las Estrellas de Moscú". Démosles un fuerte aplauso.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a aplaudir al unisonó. En las gradas se encontraban: Mia, Anna, Marion, Sarah, Kalos y los demás amigos y compañeros de la pareja.

—Da tu mejor actuación querida Sora—murmuro Mia.

Ya en el escenario, se encontraba la aclamada pareja. Sora portaba un hermoso traje negro con adornos rojos y plumas igualmente en color rojo, el cual combinaba a la perfección con el vestuario de su pareja. En su cabeza portaba un, polos de verdad hermoso, el cual la hacía parecer una diosa griega. Ella le entrego su vistoso pants a Gabrielle, se dirigió al centro del escenario, hizo algunos movimientos rítmicos, toco el piso de aquel lugar, se inclino y le dio un beso al suelo que pisaba. Los espectadores estaban asombrados y extrañados ante todo ese espectáculo, el cual era evidente formaba parte del ritual que Sora hacia cada que se paraba en una pista; al menos desde que ingreso a las Estrellas de Moscú.

—No lo puedo creer, ¡De verdad va en serio!, ¡Va en serio! —dijo Layla quien no podía dejar de temblar al mirar el enorme respeto que Sora tenia por los escenarios.

Ella no dejaba de admirar la grandeza de aquella mujer quien anteriormente fuese como su alumna y que ahora estaba muy lejos de ella.

—Sora ¿Cuándo fue que tú, te convertiste en esto? —Pregunto Layla—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió este bello y majestuoso cambio en ti? no lo entiendo, no logro descifrarlo. Jamás pensé que llegaría alguien que amara más que yo a los escenarios, que no tuviera inseguridades, temores o nerviosismo al arriesgar su vida con tal de hacer feliz al público, a ella misma, pero sobre todo hacer feliz al escenario. Eso de verdad es algo que nunca creí poder vivir y por ello tengo miedo.

—Alekséi, eso es lo que deseabas ver ¿verdad? —pregunto Elena.

—Asi es. Deseaba mirar en todo su esplendor a esa acróbata, a la cual he admirado desde que la vi por vez primera en la academia de ballet de nuestra nación y la cual me cautivo desde ese instante en el que ejecuto su perfecto "Angel Imperial".

—Lo supuse y por ello fue que aceptaste ingresar a Kaleido y participar en este festival, para levantar presión y provocar que ella actuara a toda su capacidad. Aunque estoy segura que eso lo iba a hacer aún si nosotros no hubiésemos ingresado a Kaleido. Pero entiendo muy bien tu punto y tus formas.

—Lo sé prima, pero bien sabes que todo se puede esperar de un hombre enamorado de un imposible.

—Tú mirada te delata Alekséi, tú la amas y es por eso que aun con todo el respeto que le guardas a Maksim, también tienes algo de sentimientos encontrados al ser él, el hombre que Sora eligió como compañero en todo el sentido de la palabra. Sin embargo, admiro tu entereza y valor para soportar mirarla tan cerca de ti y no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo disfrutar de sus actos y de su presencia.

—Asi es querida prima, tú me conoces demasiado, pero nada se puede hacer solo resignarse y apreciar la belleza desde lejos.

Rosetta se encontraba bastante retirada de sus maestros, por lo cual no escucho nada de lo que ellos habían dicho. No solo eso, sino que ella al igual que Layla comenzó a temblar de las piernas. Sus músculos no les respondían en lo absoluto al mirar el ritual de su amiga y de sus ojos salieron un par de lagrimas inexplicablemente.

Sora se acerco a su pareja y le susurro algo al oído. Él sonriente se dirigió a su trapecio dando a entender con eso, que ya era momento de iniciar.

—Sora, haz lo que creas mejor para todos y sal viva de todo esto —dijo Gabrielle.

Para el acto, Sora pidió quitar los trampolines y dejar la pista libre. Nadie entendía lo que ella intentaba hacer pero siguieron mirando muy atentos.

Era evidente que en el festival no existía red de protección, lo cual dejo aun más intriga en los presentes.

Leon y May se encontraban en uno de los palcos, Evgeny y Svetlana de igual forma se encontraban en otro palco observando cada detalle que hacia su pequeña Sora, como ellos mismos le llamaban. Fue en ese instante que Maksim comenzó a balancearse en su trapecio y asi dio inicio todo.

—Confió absolutamente en ti querido Maksim —murmuro Sora.

Ella comenzó a correr de forma gradual alrededor de la pista tomando bastante velocidad. En el momento que se sintió lista, se impulso de forma increíble dando un salto descomunal esperando de forma bastante precisa a que Maksim se aproximara a su distancia. Su compañero, quien estaba columpiándose velozmente, no de cabeza sino, con las manos sujetas al trapecio, llego exactamente al sitio en donde Sora había saltado y gracias a eso ella logro sujetarse de los pies de su compañero, quien ya con ella sujetada comenzó a balancearse de forma más y más rápida, dejando atónitos a todos los espectadores, desde publico hasta sus rivales.

Ya con la velocidad adecuada, Maksim se soltó de su trapecio llevándose consigo a Sora. Al hacerlo, ambos crearon un efecto impresionante con sus cuerpos girando. Parecían un tornado o un rehilete. El público pensó que ambos se matarían pues parecía imposible que los dos llegaran a tiempo al otro trapecio, y no solo eso pues aun llegando, con la velocidad que tenían sería un milagro lograr que las manos de Maksim sujetaran el trapecio sin que Sora se soltara o se dislocara alguna de sus extremidades ante tanto movimiento. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor al ver lo que ocurrió después.

— ¡Esto no puede ser verdad! —exclamaron Yuri y Layla.

— ¿Que estuviste entrenando todo este tiempo Sora? —pregunto Rosetta.

La sorpresa de todos fue, porque Sora y Maksim llegaron exactos al otro trapecio pero no como lo esperaban pues ella fue la que tomo el aparato y no lo hizo con sus manos sino con sus pies mientras sujetaba los de su pareja. En pocas palabras habían invertido los papeles.

El trapecio seguía balanceándose muy rápido y gracias a eso, Sora impulso a Maksim hacia el otro columpio. Él hizo una cantidad impresionante de giros y acrobacias en el aire antes de tomarlo. Por su parte, Sora se balanceo con más fuerza y velocidad para instantes después soltarse y volar por los aires ejecutando demasiados mortales extendidos combinándolos con muchos movimientos de manos que ella hacia una y otra vez dejando a todos impactados; pues literalmente era una danza aérea con una calidad sin igual. Y no solo eso, pues la forma de quedarse suspendida en los aires como si estuviera volando fue otro factor más para impactar a los presentes.

Todos observaron como Maksim estaba a punto de recibirla y pensaron que todo había terminado, fue entonces que los ojos de Gabrielle se tornaron extremadamente preocupados.

—Llego la hora de la verdad, amiga—dijo Gabrielle, quien estaba a unos metros de Layla Hamilton.

Layla volteo y miro fijamente a la asistente de Sora.

Maksim, tomo los pies de su pareja; y con toda su fuerza la volvió a arrojar a los aires. Al hacerlo, Sora, comenzó con mortales hacia el frente en bola, de verdad que contar la cantidad de giros que ella estaba haciendo era imposible, pues gracias a la fuerza con la cual había sido arrojada y gracias a la técnica que ella poseía; no dejaba de girar.

De pronto comenzó a descender sin dejar de dar vueltas. Todos los presentes pensaron que Maksim la recibiría, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que este último se encontraba sentado en su trapecio, únicamente observando el acto sin la intención de ir por ella.

Layla y los amigos de Sora, incluso la gente del escenario ruso y chino no daban crédito a que, él, no fuese a recibirla. Los rostros del público eran de verdad de gran terror al imaginar lo que podía pasar. En ese instante, Sora extendió brazos y piernas y de forma verdaderamente impresionante e inverosímil. Ella, cayó de pie en la cuerda floja que ahí se encontraba; para de forma inmediata usarla como resorte e impulsarse de nueva cuenta y ejecutar muchos ejercicios de equilibrio en la cuerda dejando a todos atónitos.

Sin embargo, no era todo, pues en un último movimiento ella dio otro salto de verdad muy elevado, extendió sus brazos de forma bella y artística para después volver a girar en bola hacia el frente y caer en el centro de la pista con los pies bien plantados, manos extendidas, sonriente, segura de sí misma y sin ningún daño ante semejante aterrizaje, del cual cualquier persona común y corriente habría salido gravemente lastimada pues la altura era verdaderamente notable. Pero ella lo hizo como si se tratara de un simple juego, todos los múltiples giros, ejecuciones y danzas habían sido para ella como una fácil rutina. Y lo que más impacto a todos fue que aterrizo después de ejecutar semejantes acrobacias aéreas en el trapecio y cuerda floja para al final caer de pie en la pista sin ningún problema.

La arena quedo muda por largo, largo, rato. Gabrielle estaba llorando, ella de verdad estaba llorando después de haber visto semejante actuación.

Layla, Yuri, Rosetta, Elena, Aleksei, Kalos, Sarah, Marion, los chinos, rusos e incluso Maksim, y Svetlana estaban boquiabiertos. Ellos sabían que Sora había practicado una técnica compleja, pero nunca se imaginaron que llegaría a ese grado tan perfecto en ejecución y expresión artística individual.

—Eso no fue lo que yo mire en tus practicas querida Sora —dijo Gabrielle, aun con el corazón acelerado a causa de la emoción—. Eres simplemente la mejor, no hay duda de eso.

En ese momento, Gabrielle comenzó a aplaudir, dicho acto fue el detonante para que toda la arena, es decir: público, organizadores, staff y participantes, hicieran lo mismo, logrando con esto una aclamación de pie que duro varios minutos.

Leon y May tenían los labios secos después de haber visto tan prolífica actuación.

En las alturas del escenario, Sophie, miraba feliz el acontecer de los hechos, para después desaparecer.

Pasados varios minutos de aclamación general, Sora se despidió del escenario de forma respetuosa, besando de nueva cuenta la pista y acto seguido, Gabrielle le coloco a Sora la chamarra de su pants para que no le diera aire y salieron junto a Maksim de dicha pista.

Ya en back stage todos los participantes, al ver que ella ingresaba comenzaron a aplaudirle sinceramente, reconociendo su calidad. Layla se acerco a Sora y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras lloraba de alegría al sentirse dichosa de ser la amiga de una mujer tan talentosa y entregada a los escenarios. Naegino agradeció el gesto de todos los ahí presentes y después se retiro a su camerino para descansar.

Ya sin Sora en ese lugar, Layla hablo con Yuri.

—Te quiero pedir un favor.

—Claro Layla, lo que gustes —respondió Yuri.

—Quiero que informes a los organizadores que nosotros no vamos a participar, que nuestro acto no saldrá a escena.

—Ya veo, me parece una sensata decisión de tu parte Layla, eso mismo estaba pensando.

—Asi es Yuri, no tiene caso que nosotros entremos a escena, nuestra técnica no tiene el nivel suficiente para vencer a lo hecho por Sora. Estaríamos en un error si entramos a la pista.

Yuri, se retiro para cumplir con la petición de Layla. Por su parte, Alekséi miro fijamente a su prima y después a Rosetta quien notablemente continuaba temblando, sus piernas no podían moverse más que para temblar y lo mismo sus manos. Fue en ese momento que Alekséi se acerco a Elena y le pidió dirigirse con los organizadores para cancelar su acto, de la misma forma que lo había hecho Yuri.

Dentro del camerino de Sora esto aconteció:

—Nunca imagine que harías algo tan arriesgado, y sobre todo jamás pensé que tuvieras tal resistencia física en brazos y piernas como para no salir dañada al ejecutar una técnica tan compleja como la que hiciste —profirió Maksim.

—Entrenar en los fríos inviernos de Siberia fortalece tus músculos a tal grado que puedes llegar a niveles inesperados.

—Asi es Maksim, pero alguien tan despistado como tú, jamás lo entendería —dijo Evgeny en tono de broma, quien ingreso al camerino junto con Svetlana.

Sora, quien estaba recostaba en su sillón, se puso en pie de inmediato al ver que habían ingresado sus entrenadores y de forma veloz abrazo a Evgeny y se puso a llorar sin pensarlo.

Svetlana, Maksim y Gabrielle quedaron pasmados ante dicha escena. Evgeny por su parte la abrazo fuertemente hasta que dejo de llorar.

— ¿Qué te ocurre Sora? —Pregunto preocupada, Gabrielle.

—No se preocupen, ella simplemente esta en un momento demasiado sensible, ustedes no lo saben pero ella literalmente miro a la muerte, frente a frente—respondió Evgeny—. No crean que su acto fue algo logrado en quince días o de la noche a la mañana, no. Ella desde que llego a Rusia, hace ya varios años, estuvo practicando en secreto a mi lado todos los días, y sobre todo en los inviernos siberianos en donde paso momentos de verdadera tensión estando a punto de morir a causa de los entrenamientos intensivos.

Todo eso ustedes no lo sabían, porque pensaban que cuando ella no estaba era porque se había ido de vacaciones. Svetlana no estaba enterada de esto pues lo guarde celosamente en secreto por petición de la propia Sora, quien deseaba convertirse en la más grande acróbata existente, aun a costa de su propia vida. Ya que su amor por el escenario es tan grande que no le importa arriesgarse al máximo con tal de lograr su objetivo, y ahora después de tantos años de, esfuerzo y sacrificio al ver que por fin obtuvo frutos su entrenamiento, es que las lagrimas que por tantos años guardo dentro de su corazón empiezan nuevamente a brotar, ahora que ya está consolidada y segura, es cuando de nuevo empieza a sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.

Maksim y Svetlana quedaron asombrados después de la confesión de Evgeny y fue entonces que Sora quedo dormida en brazos de su instructor el cual la recostó en un sillón.

—Dejémosla descansar. Aunque Layla, Yuri, Rosetta y Alekséi, se retiraron de la competencia, los otros participantes si competirán o mejor dicho presentaran sus actos aun a sabiendas de que ya no tienen ninguna oportunidad.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Sora podrá descansar bien y recuperar energías, pues si se fijan bien, ella tiene su temperatura corporal bastante elevada y esta sudando bastante. Eso es debido al gran esfuerzo físico, pero sobre todo a lo mental que hizo para concentrarse y no tener ni un solo error en su ejecución, lo cual le consumió mucha energía, y no es para menos. Ese tipo de actuaciones solo ella las puede hacer gracias a su virtuosismo. Aun con eso, no deja de ser como cualquier humano y obviamente se cansa como todos, mucho más con un acto como el que hizo; en el cual uno ante todo debe tener de verdad valor para arriesgarse de ese modo.

Tras las palabras de Evgeny, todos salieron del camerino, al salir se encontraron con Layla quien iba a ver a su amiga. Gabrielle le dijo que Sora estaba dormida, sin embargo, Layla entro al camerino para estar con ella, algo que Gabrielle y los demás entendieron al estar conscientes de la enorme amistad que las unía a las dos.

Ya dentro del camerino, Layla Hablo.

—No sabes a que grado te admiro y respeto mi querida Sora, mi apreciable hermana menor, te adoro, si algo te llegase a pasar no se qué sería de mí. De verdad que eres esa hermana que siempre quise tener y no soportaría que algo malo te ocurriera. Daría mi vida por protegerte y hoy al verte arriesgar la tuya de ese modo, por tu gran amor al escenario, sentí un nudo en la garganta al pensar que podías morir y ahora después de la gran proeza que has logrado mírate aquí, dormida como una niña que se canso después de haber jugado todo el día. Dormida no pareces en lo absoluto la gran acróbata y artista que eres. No tienes idea de lo que has hecho, allá afuera todos quieren verte, te esperan ansiosos, de verdad eres la mejor, le has callado la boca a todas esas personas que te juzgaban y menospreciaban, los cuales ahora te aclaman.

Después de dichas esas palabras, Layla tomo asiento en otro sofá para asi vigilar el sueño de su amiga, mientras en la arena todos esperaban con mucho júbilo a la campeona de dicho festival.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola queridas lectoras ya estoy de regreso con un capitulo mas de este fantasioso in extremis fic de Kaleido. Envió un gran saludo a mi lectora fija de Kaleido: licborrego a quien estimo mucho, lo mismo a mi querida Marie y un saludo a mi nueva lectora asereTool.**

**Después de unas vacaciones regreso con este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**Todas las "acrobacias" de este episodio y de este fic en general es evidente que son mera fantasía, y aunque este de mas decirlo por favor si alguna pequeña o pequeño llega a leer este fic nunca intenten ni una sola de las acrobacias descritas en esta historia pues son ficticias, imposibles de ejecutar asi que con la advertencia hecha de no intentar o tomarse como real este tipo de técnicas me despido esperando sigan leyéndome.**

**Como siempre agradezco a mi prima por su tiempo al revisar mis capítulos. **


	16. Secretos revelados

**Capitulo 16**

**Secretos revelados**

Layla continuaba sentada en el sillón después de varios minutos. Faltaban menos de cuarenta minutos para que todos los competidores terminaran sus presentaciones. En ese momento, Sora despertó.

—Por fin abres tus ojos amiga —dijo Layla.

—Tienes mucho tiempo esperándome ¿verdad?

—Pues sí, desde que te dormiste estuve aquí vigilando tus sueños. Después de la tremenda paliza que nos diste yo no quise participar y tampoco lo hicieron Rosetta y su pareja. Tal parece que pensaron lo mismo que yo y optaron por hacerse a un lado dado que no somos rivales dignos de tu grandeza.

Sora sonrió levemente y dijo.

—Pues la experiencia fue un factor determinante para todo esto amiga mía, experiencia que tú también posees, sin embargo, los años no pasan en vano y cada uno de nosotros tiene su tiempo. Supongo que el mío es ahora, pero siempre habrá alguien detrás que estará esperando desbancarte del trono y para que eso no suceda al menos por un largo tiempo, hasta que la edad comience a causar estragos, nosotras debemos seguir practicando y no pensar que con lo sabido, ya es suficiente. Eso lo aprendí muy bien y por eso di lo mejor de mí en este evento, para demostrarme a mi misma que por ahora no hay alguien más fuerte que yo y gracias a eso espero provocar en mis rivales más jóvenes ese espíritu de lucha que las haga ser mejores para que en futuras competencias de verdad me hagan sentir presión y poder sacar como hoy todo mi potencial.

—Tienes razón Sora. ¿De verdad esta es toda tu capacidad?

Sora, esbozo una linda sonrisa sin responder a la pregunta de Layla, dejando a esta confundida ante dicho acto.

—Me voy a dar un baño amiga, esta por terminar el festival y debo estar presente para ver que pareja es la ganadora.

Layla soltó una fuerte carcajada ante el comentario de su amiga quien de inmediato entro a ducharse.

**.**

**.**

En la arena todo estaba por concluir, ya los miembros del jurado y publico estaban a la espera de que los participantes se colocaran en el centro de la pista para saber quien había sido el ganador de dicho festival. La verdad era cierta, todos los ahí presentes esperaban ver salir a Sora junto a Maksim y en todos se sentía una emoción sin igual.

—Sora a demorado mucho—hablo Anna.

—Es verdad, a Maksim ya lo hemos visto pasar varias veces por back stage pero a Sora no —agrego Marion.

—No se preocupen, seguramente ella está descansando, lo que hoy acaba de demostrar no es algo tan sencillo y debió agotarse —intervino Mia.

El maestro de ceremonias intervino.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Niños y niñas! Los miembros del jurado ya tienen a la pareja ganadora de este festival, pero esperaremos a que todos estén presentes, asi que no pierdan la paciencia. Gracias por su comprensión.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora ya estaba lista desde hacia varios minutos, en los cuales Gabrielle regreso con ella para arreglarla nuevamente, dejándola tan bella como siempre.

Sora de nueva cuanta se puso un pants, esta vez no era el blanco con adornos rojos, sino uno rojo completamente, con vivos y adornos blancos. Su peinado estaba como de costumbre completamente en capas y muy poco maquillaje cubría su hermoso rostro.

—Como siempre, luces espectacular —dijo Layla.

—Gracias, asi parece que voy a competir en las olimpíadas ¿verdad?

—Asi es, pareces una participante del equipo de gimnasia rítmica de Rusia —hablo Gabrielle.

—Yo diría que del equipo de patinaje sobre hielo —profirió Layla.

—Siempre me ha gustado mucho la ropa olímpica de esa nación y al ser parte del escenario de Moscú a pesar de ser japonesa, pues me siento contenta al vestir estos colores.

—Basta de tantas palabras, vámonos que la ceremonia de premiación ya ha comenzado —dijo Gabrielle.

Las tres hermosas mujeres salieron del camerino y comenzaron su andar rumbo a la pista. Al llegar a ese lugar, en el momento que vieron a lo lejos a la linda Sora, todos sin excepción se pusieron de pie para aplaudirle.

—Ahí los tienes amiga, son todos tuyos—dijo Layla.

—Eso veo, son un gran público.

El maestro de ceremonias volvió a tomar el micrófono ya con un sobre en la mano y comenzó la ceremonia de premiación.

— ¡Sin mayor preámbulo daremos el nombre de la pareja ganadora! No es algo difícil de saber dada la majestuosa presentación que nos ofrecieron. ¡Los campeones son: Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino! representantes del escenario: "Las Estrellas de Moscú". Muchas felicidades joven Maksim; señorita Naegino. A título personal debo agradecerles a ambos por haberme permitido ser parte de esta grandiosa presentación. Ahora diríjanse al palco de honor para recibir su trofeo de campeones de manos de los antiguos monarcas de este evento.

Todo el público, competidores, organizadores y jurado permanecían de pie y aplaudiendo a los ganadores. En verdad se los habían ganado, sobre todo Sora quien tenía un porte especial, una presencia única e impecable que la hacía sobresalir por encima de la mayoría.

Continuaron su andar rumbo al palco en el cual Leon y May ya los estaban esperando. Al llegar hacia donde ellos se encontraban, comenzó la ceremonia oficial de campeones.

Leon tomo el micrófono y dijo:

—Felicidades a los campeones, y sobre todo a la verdadera campeona no solo de este festival, sino del anterior en el cual May y yo salimos ganadores. No lo merecíamos pues la realidad era otra y ahora se ha comprobado de principio a fin.

Leon y May dieron un fuerte abrazo a los ganadores, quienes se dispusieron a dar su discurso al público. Mejor dicho, Maksim dejo que Sora hablara, mientras él observaba.

—Buenas noches a todos ustedes querido público. A lo largo de mi vida en los escenarios he vivido tantas cosas; tanto buenas como malas, de las cuales aprendí mucho. Es verdad que en este lugar hace varios años viví uno de los peores momentos de mi vida como acróbata; momentos de los que supe levantarme y ser mejor día a día gracias al apoyo de mis amigos y familia. Si bien he ganado muchos premios en estos últimos años, este tiene un significado más importante por todo lo vivido en el pasado y ahora que he enmendado mi error al haberles faltado al respeto a todos ustedes en aquel entonces, cuando en pleno escenario hui como una cobarde, me siento mas feliz pues los tiempos han cambiado y aquí está la prueba de ello. Mí máximo esfuerzo o parte de él, hoy ha sido demostrado en este bello lugar, dándoles todo de mí para que no quedara duda al respecto de que yo los respeto. Pues si algo he aprendido de mi gran amiga y de mi maestro es que sin ustedes, el público, nosotros los artistas no seriamos nada. Gracias de todo corazón a ustedes, a mi pareja y sobre todo a mi maestro y amigo Evgeny Safoskin, quien me ha enseñado todo lo que hoy en día se.

Quiero que sepan que esto no es todo, aun habrá Maksim Litvochenko y Sora Naegino para rato. Asi pues les digo a las jóvenes promesas de los escenarios, que los reto. Entrenen duramente para que algún día podamos competir cara a cara, que los nervios provocados por la inmadurez no sean escusa para enfrentarnos. Yo los estaré esperando, luchen por sus sueños, no decaigan ante las derrotas o ante los malos momentos. Graben en sus mentes estas palabras cada que se sientan desanimados y deseen huir: "Sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar".

Tras decir esas palabras volteo directamente hacia donde Rosetta Passel se encontraba, era un reto directo hacia la joven belga, la cual recibió el mensaje claramente. En ese momento Sora bajo del palco con su trofeo en mano. Ya abajo, varios reporteros la aguardaban.

"Señorita Naegino, ¿Cómo es que logro ejecutar semejante técnica?" preguntaban varios con insistencia.

—Es trabajo de equipo señores, nunca lo olviden, el trabajar con un buen equipo te hace lograr muchas cosas buenas.

"¿Es verdad que usted tuvo una relación impropia con su entrenador?"

—Vaya cosas las que se les ocurren, de verdad son muy divertidos. Pues no, como todos ustedes saben mi pareja en todo aspecto es Maksim y siempre he sido abierta, incluso con los paparazzis, si eso fuese cierto ellos ya habrían publicado fotos o cosas al respecto y como pueden ver nada hay de eso.

Los periodistas se quedaron mudos tras la certera respuesta por parte de Sora. En ese instante parte del equipo de seguridad llego para abrir paso a los ganadores para que ya no fuesen cuestionados.

La pareja se estuvo sacando fotos y videos con partes de los fans que se encontraban en la pista esperando una fotografía o un autógrafo de sus ídolos.

—Qué envidia me da Sora—dijo Marion—. Yo luchare por mis sueños y algún día lograre competir contra ella.

— ¡Magnificó! —exclamo Mia—. Con esto que he mirado tengo miles de ideas para introducir a Antarsia. Este Fénix Imperial será todo un éxito, y aún falta agregar la parte de Layla y la de Rosetta, quienes a pesar de no haber presentado nada esta noche, segura estoy que serán un gran complemento para Sora y para la obra.

Abajo en vestidores, Rosetta observaba todo lo que ocurría con su amiga.

—Acepto el reto Sora—murmuro—. Hoy me ganaste esta batalla, pero tus palabras me han reanimado, la novatez de enfrentarme a algo como el "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas" me dejo paralizada, sin embargo, ya aprendí mi lección y en un futuro tus ruinas de Atenas no podrán contra mí gran: "Yggdrasil".

No hay hubiera que valga, hoy perdí justamente, pero llegara ese momento de revancha y en ese momento yo saldré vencedora.

—Vámonos Rosetta, hay mucho por aprender, esto apenas es el comienzo —dijo Elena.

En ese momento, Sora se aproximo a su pequeña amiga, a quien le dio un fuerte abrazo y le susurro al odio algo que dejo helada a la joven Rosetta.

—No claudiques amiga, en los escenarios tú serás mi nueva rival, pero te recomiendo que no hagas algo tan simple como el "**Yggdrasil**". Esa técnica puedo hacerla con los ojos cerrados, no creas que con eso me vencerás. Sabía que habías aprendido esa técnica al ver el calentamiento que hiciste y la pose que tomaste desde tu llegada a la arena. No te sorprendas, lo sé porque esa fue una de las primeras técnicas que aprendí al llegar a Rusia. Debes innovar, tú misma debes crear tus técnicas, recibe lo que tus dos maestros te dan porque son de lo mejor que hay en el mundo, pero, en base a eso crea tus propias ideas no solo imites, porque una imitación es muy fácil de hacer, lo importante es la hoja en blanco. Es decir: las ideas desde cero; ideas propias, no lo olvides amiga, te lo digo porque sé que tú estarás algún día peleando por destronarme y cuando ese momento llegue yo creare cosas nuevas para no dejarte ganar. No lo olvides, te estaré esperando.

Sora se alejo de su pequeña amiga, quien palideció al descubrir que su amiga y rival sabía desde un inicio que técnica iba a utilizar y eso la dejo fría.

—Ya vámonos Rosetta, hoy perdiste en toda la extensión de la palabra, Sora es una mujer diferente y una rival de verdad temible, pero, algún día podrás estar a su nivel. Por el momento no es posible, asi que vámonos para seguir perfeccionando nuestras técnicas —dijo Alekséi.

Tanto Elena, Rosetta como Alekséi, tomaron sus maletas y salieron del complejo. La hermosa Passel iba con la cabeza baja a causa de la humillante derrota que había sufrido. Ella pensó que con su nueva técnica pudo haber vencido a Sora en caso de no haber estado nerviosa, sin embargo, al saber que su rival conocía todo lo que ella haría, la hizo sentirse muy mal, sobre todo porque Sora al final le dio consejos. Eso para Rosetta fue como una bofetada brutal por parte de Naegino. Rosetta en ese momento se dio cuenta de la capacidad absoluta de Sora en todo aspecto y que esta ultima ya no se tentaba el corazón con nadie mientras estuviera arriba de un escenario; abajo de él, era la buena chica que todos conocían, pero, en escena no tenia piedad por ningún rival, asi fueran sus mejores amigas y tras las palabras de Sora, fue que Rosetta se dio cuenta de esa realidad. Ahora, la campeona Naegino era la rival más temible a nivel mundial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentro del camerino de Sora, todos sus amigos (a excepción de Rosetta, Kalos, Evgeny, Svetlana y los otros amigos de Rusia y China, quienes ya habían regresado a su hotel) estaban celebrando el éxito de la gran acróbata. Maksim pidió tres botellas de champagne, destapo una de ellas y comenzó a rociarla sobre Sora, a quien dejo totalmente empapada, lo mismo empezó a hacer con los demás quienes solo sonreían disfrutando de ese agradable momento.

Layla y Yuri, ahí presentes de igual forma se dejaron llevar por el momento y disfrutaron del festejo.

—Sora, eres increíble —hablo Mia—. De verdad tu técnica nos dejo anonadados ¿Cuándo dejaras de sorprendernos?

—Cuando me retire—respondió sonriente—. En ese momento dejare de sorprenderlos porque ya no estaré más en los escenarios. Mientras tanto tendrán que seguir soportándome en cada competencia que nos encontremos.

Las palabras de Sora llegaron hasta lo más profundo del pensamiento de Layla quien no dejaba de observar a su amiga a cada momento.

—Layla, no te canses tratando de averiguar cómo derrotarme, eso déjalo para otro momento, por ahora somos compañeras de escena y recuerda que en poco tiempo presentaremos "Antarsia". Por el momento solo relájate.

—Tienes razón, además yo ya no soy la que debe preocuparse por ese tipo de cosas, mí tiempo ya está a punto de terminar. El escenario Kaleido pronto tendrá a su verdadera protagonista. De mi parte estoy casi segura que después de "Antarsia" ya no presentare nada más en Kaleido. La obra en la cual interpretaría tu vida la dejare de lado. Después de ver la capacidad que tienes, para mí sería un error interpretarte, ya no estoy a ese nivel y de hacerlo, solo estaría dándole al público una obra incompleta, les estaría mintiendo. Mi tiempo ha llegado definitivamente y mi última obra dentro del escenario Kaleido será a tú lado amiga mía.

Sora sonrió al comprender perfectamente las palabras de su amiga, le estrecho la mano en señal de aceptación y se retiro al tocador.

Tiempo después todos los presentes se retiraron de ese lugar, ya era bastante tarde y debían dormir. Nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que ellas dos habían platicado, dado que todo lo dicho por Layla fue en voz baja. Maksim y Sora salieron del camerino junto con Gabrielle y se dirigieron a su hotel para por fin poder descansar y regresar al día siguiente a los Estados Unidos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por otro lado en el hotel donde se hospedaba el escenario Kaleido, Rosetta estaba dentro de su habitación observando varios videos en internet; videos referentes al festival que los fans habían publico en sus blogs.

Ella observo una y otra vez la actuación de Sora, tratando de descifrar cada movimiento de aquella súper estrella para poder empezar su propio camino.

—Tus movimientos son tan limpios, estéticos y rápidos que no puedo ver falla alguna en ellos. El grado de dificultad que manejas es algo nunca antes visto, tu versatilidad es inigualable y tus improvisaciones acompañadas de técnica perfecta, son algo que te hacen única. Sera un camino largo y complejo para mí, pero deseo ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido y asi para cuando te vuelva a encontrar en alguna competencia poder demostrarte que soy mejor que tú.

Por ahora dormiré, este festival de pesadilla ha terminado para mí, mañana volveremos a ser de nuevo compañeras de escena, debo dejar lo personal y nuestra nueva rivalidad de lado, al menos por el momento. Después de "Antarsia" volveré a practicar muy duro para derrotarte.

Rosetta, tras hablar consigo misma y reflexionar se recostó y trato de cerrar sus ojos para dormir, sin embargo, al hacerlo la imagen de Sora y de su impresionante y perfecto "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas", le provocaron insomnio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por su parte, después de algunas horas, dentro de la habitación de Sora aún se escuchaban voces platicando. Eran Sora y Maksim quienes después de haber tenido intimidad, dialogaban sobre varios asuntos referentes a sus futuras competencias y presentaciones. Hablaban de eso y de algo más.

—Sora querida, Hoy estuviste brillante, ya lo sabes, todos te lo han dicho y no hay lugar a dudas en ese aspecto. Pero hay una cosa que deseo preguntarte, es una duda que me entro al verte en tu camerino después de la presentación. Te lo preguntare sin rodeos. Te enamoraste de Evgeny ¿verdad?

Sora abrió enormemente sus ojos ante la pregunta de su pareja sin poder expresar palabra alguna por un momento.

—Te conozco como a la palma de mi mano y comencé a sospecharlo desde hace tiempo y hoy tras la pregunta de uno de los periodistas respecto a lo de la supuesta relación impropia con tu entrenador mire tu rostro y tu respuesta fue directa desmintiéndolo pero, mostrabas en ella un tono distinto, un deseo oculto.

Sora se recostó en el dorso desnudo de su pareja y dijo.

—Me conoces muy bien. Tú, Layla y Evgeny me conocen a la perfección y no te he de mentir, durante mi estancia en Siberia, todo ese tiempo que pase a solas con él fui conociéndolo más a fondo y su gran corazón, vitalidad, madurez, inteligencia, talento y creatividad me fueron enamorando poco a poco sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello. Jamás en todo ese tiempo que estuve con él, me falto al respeto, nunca le dije nada, aunque seguramente lo sabe, al igual que Svetlana quien únicamente se hace a un lado para ver hasta dónde puedo llegar. Ahora tú lo sabes y Layla es casi seguro que también lo sospeche. Tú mejor que nadie debes saber perfectamente lo que es esto. Ya que estas enamorado de Svetlana desde mucho antes que yo llegara a Moscú y eso no me lo puedes negar.

Maksim sonrió levemente para después continuar hablando.

—Somos un par de locos dentro de un juego peligroso en el cual podríamos salir perjudicados. Tú enamorada de Evgeny, yo de su esposa Svetlana, Alekséi siente algo por ti y nosotros a sabiendas de eso tenemos sexo solo para relajarnos en momentos como este. Posiblemente esto termine pronto, pues si ya los periodistas empezaron a sospechar algo, no cesaran hasta descubrir la verdad.

—Maksim, no hay nada malo, nunca hemos hecho algo que fuera de lo normal. Amamos a dos personas imposibles y nunca haremos algo que vaya a afectar la relación de ellos, al menos yo no lo hare, no sé tú.

Maksim hizo una prolongada pausa tras las palabras de Sora.

— ¿No me digas que lo han hecho? —pregunto Sora.

—Una vez, cuando tú y Evgeny salieron a Siberia, ella y yo fuimos asignados por Sergei para un entrenamiento especial. Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ella me dijo que tenía algunos inconvenientes con él. No menciono que clase de inconvenientes, pero que desde hacía mucho tiempo él ya no era el mismo con ella. Después de terminar nuestras rutinas diarias, un viernes salimos a beber unas copas, nos pasamos de alcohol y recordamos momentos de la juventud y ya en el calor del ambiente una cosa llevo a la otra y sucedió. A ella la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, fuimos al mismo instituto de ballet y la conocí mucho antes que Evgeny, desde ese momento me cautivo y al tratarla me enamore como un loco de ella y todo indicaba que ella sentía lo mismo por mí.

Tiempo después yo fui cambiado de academia y me llevaron muy lejos de Moscú, me aleje por largo tiempo, ella me escribía o me llamaba pero después ya no pude comunicarme con ella a causa de mis obligaciones. La distancia fue un factor relevante para que ella conociera a Evgeny. Mucho tiempo después me entere que ya estaba saliendo con él y el resto ya lo sabes.

—Vaya que interesante. Me alegra saberlo, igual me debería sentir usada porque me utilizaste como plato de segunda mesa, sin embargo no te preocupes, te entiendo, es normal que lo hayas hecho, tratabas de encontrar una nueva oportunidad y a mí nadie me obligo. De verdad me da mucho gusto saber tus sentimientos y que tú sepas los míos, asi todo estará muy claro entre nosotros. Eso sí, tras haberme enterado que si tuviste que ver con ella, creo que lo más prudente será no volver a tener intimidad, no al menos hasta que aclaremos nuestra situación.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo. Por el momento debemos centrarnos en "Antarsia" y ver si esta situación nos puede servir de algo. Creo que por ahora debemos descansar, ya mañana será otro día y podremos aclarar nuestra mente y pensar en qué hacer.

Los dos se recostaron abrazados después de haber confesado sus sentimientos, ene se momento algo ocurrió.

—Tarea terminada, la grabación quedo perfecta y su actuación fue suprema, por poco y me creía todo su cuento—dijo Svetlana quien estaba detrás de una cámara dentro de la habitación, grabando todo ese suceso.

— ¿Todo quedo como lo deseaban amigo?—pregunto Sora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, todo quedo a la perfección—hablo Evgeny—. Con esta escena podremos crear maravillas, muchas ideas están corriendo por mi mente y nuevas técnicas están por llegar. Usaremos a nuestro favor el que Alekséi siente algo por Sora, no para molestarlo, sino para crear una nueva evolución acrobática con base en todo esto. Si Elena piensa que nos vencerá, está muy equivocada, tiene mucho talento, pero aun está muy lejos de lo que nosotros hemos logrado durante años.

Es increíble el talento de este equipo, su límite no parece tener fin. Muchas emociones nos esperan en los próximos capítulos.

Continuara…

**N/A: Les dejo un capitulo mas de este fic, espero de verdad les agrade y pues deseo agradecerles a todas y cada una de mis lectoras por seguir acompañándome con esta historia. Saludos a mi querida amiga licborrego, fiel seguidora de mis fics de Kaleido, también a Nelm, ****TsukihimePrincess****, AsereTool y a todas las lectoras que me acompañan.**

**Les dejare una breve referencia respecto al nombre d ela técnica que no pudo usar Rosetta.**

**Yggdrasil:** _**es un fresno perenne: el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología nórdica. Sus raíces y ramas mantienen unidos los diferentes mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim. De su raíz emana la fuente que llena el pozo del conocimiento, custodiado por Mímir.**_


	17. De regreso a la realidad

**Capitulo 17**

**De regreso a la realidad**

A la mañana siguiente, Sora y Maksim estaban desayunando tranquilamente en la habitación de esta. Al haber terminado el festival ambos ya estaban más tranquilos y viviendo como pareja. Gabrielle se encontraba en la habitación contigua y no deseaba molestarlos en lo absoluto.

—Sí, mamá, todo ha sido un rotundo éxito en este festival. Debiste haber mirado la actuación de Sora Naegino, fue de verdad mágica —dijo Gabrielle quien estaba hablando por teléfono con su madre—. Nuestro vuelo sale en un par de horas asi que pronto estaré en casa de nuevo. Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Trabajar para esta mujer de verdad es algo que no se compara con nada que haya hecho antes, ella es única y una gran persona. Pero sobre todo al verla en escena con su ritual, todo lo que ella es tras bambalinas antes de cada presentación, es algo que difícilmente se podría crees madre. Sora tiene un don especial el cual muy pocos tienen la dicha de mirar y yo soy una de esas pocas personas.

La bella asistente después de una larga conversación colgó y comenzó a preparara todo su equipaje. Ella había llegado con muy pocas cosas y ahora se iba con varias maletas llenas de ropa y suvenires que le había regalado Sora.

En la habitación de donde se encontraban Maksim y Sora todo continuaba normal. Ambos estaban demasiado relajados terminando su desayuno.

— ¿Tienes pensado hacer una nueva técnica para Antarsia? —pregunto Maksim.

—No tengas miedo amor. Esta técnica no me salió solo por suerte, la tengo dominada y es la que presentare.

El joven ruso sonrió notablemente al saberse descubierto por su novia. Él aún tenía dudas pensando que "Las Ruinas de Atenas" habían sido un éxito por mera casualidad y al escuchar las palabras de su novia se sintió tranquilo y seguro.

Pasados los minutos, Sora se puso de pie.

—Me daré un baño antes de irnos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian ya se habían retirado y estaban ya volando hacia los Estados Unidos.

— ¿Por qué no quisiste viajar junto a Sora?

—Yuri, en estos momentos ella está con su novio, la competencia ya termino, créeme por ahora Sora desea estar con él y yo contigo.

Layla se recostó en el hombro de Yuri y cerro sus ojos para dormir un rato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rosetta se encontraba en casa de su madre a quien había ido a visitar aprovechando que estaba en Paris. Ella traía puestos unos audífonos, su madre estaba haciendo una llamada respecto a algunos espectáculos que tenía programados con otros circos y mientras se desocupaba, su hija escuchaba música.

—Ya termine hija, disculpa la tardanza. Hija, hija te estoy hablando.

Rosetta estaba distraída, tanto que no se dio cuenta de que su madre le hablaba.

—Discúlpame madre, estoy muy distraída y no me di cuenta cuando me hablabas.

—Ya me doy cuenta de ello. ¿Estás distraída pensando cómo ser la copia de Sora Naegino?

Esas palabras calaron hondo en el orgullo de Rosetta.

— ¿Por qué lo dices madre?

—Vi la participación de la señorita Naegino, mire su inigualable talento y su forma de moverse dentro y fuera del escenario. Ahora te miro a ti con esos audífonos, con esa actitud, con esa ropa y modos de hablar típicos de alguien que desea imitar a su ídolo pensando que con eso lograra ser como él, sin darse cuenta que cada uno es una persona diferente. Lo peor de todo es que esos imitadores nunca pasaran de ser una copia barata, pirata del original y tal parece que tu deseas convertirte en una más del montón al no poder ser original, y optas por copiar más que por crear.

—Tú deberías apoyarme, soy tu hija; no deberías decirme eso.

—Si con apoyo te refieres a que debo darte por tu lado y decir que todo lo hecho por ti es magnífico y te de palmadas en la espalda, estas muy equivocada hija mía. Yo vi tu actuación en Rusia hace meses y en ese entonces fuiste muy superior incluso a Yuri y Layla; mire tu actuación en el Lago de los Cisnes, cuando Sora interpreto la técnica angelical y lo hiciste de forma excelente. Pero ahora te desconozco, no actuaste en el "ICF". Lo entendería por todo lo hecho por Sora y tu novatez pero veo que no fue solo eso. Tú tienes arrogancia, celos y envidia hacia alguien que de verdad te aprecia y solo porque no has podido llegar a esos niveles.

Rosetta quedo callada ante las duras, pero certeras palabras de su madre.

—En este momento no deberías estar conmigo hija. Ahora mismo tendrías que estar viajando hacia los Estados Unidos para seguir tu entrenamiento y encontrarte a ti misma, dejar de lado esos prejuicios y lograr superarte. No busques superar a Sora; busca ser mejor por ti y por el público. Cuando logres entender mis palabras se que estarás a un paso de ser una verdadera estrella, tienes todo para lograrlo solo debes creer en ti misma, ese es el primer paso que deberás dar.

La joven acróbata se puso de pie, abrazo a su madre y se retiro de aquel lugar en el cual ya no debía estar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente ya en Estados Unidos, Sora y Maksim estaban ya en el gimnasio de Kaleido. La obra de verano estaba a pocos días de estrenarse y todo parecía estar listo para dicho evento.

Todo el elenco ya estaba reunido, los que viajaron a Francia y los que se habían quedado en Kaleido; todos por igual tenían muchas ganas de presentar esa obra.

—Pues ya no hay mucho que hacer—hablo Mia—. Prácticamente todos están ya listos para presentar Antarsia. Los siguientes días continuaremos practicando las rutinas básicas para perfeccionar los pequeños detalles con los personajes secundarios. Por su parte los que harán los estelares pueden tomarse los días restantes para relajarse pues ya tienen bien aprendidos sus papeles.

Sora, junto a Layla salieron del gimnasio. Ambas se dirigieron al parque de diversiones.

—El momento ha llegado —dijo Layla—. Estamos a nada de iniciar nuestra obra de verano y sobre todo de volver a actuar juntas como compañeras después de tantos años.

—Cierto, es una linda sensación esta que estoy sintiendo.

— ¿No sientes nervios amiga? —pregunto Layla.

—No la verdad es que, no. Después de haber ejecutado las ruinas de Atenas todo nervio y temor se ha ido de mí ser.

—Y no es para menos, lo que hiciste no es algo que veamos en cada escenario. Fue un acto sin precedentes, sinceramente no hay quien te haga sombra.

—Pues la verdad eso no me preocupa, yo seguiré igual que siempre, dando todo en el escenario.

Las dos continuaron observando un espectáculo de delfines que se llevaba a cabo en un parque marino. Al término de dicho acto ambas se dirigieron rumbo a la residencia Hamilton.

Por otra parte Rosetta quien se encontraba practicando junto a Alekséi dentro de un enorme gimnasio propiedad de Elena, no dejaba de pensar en Sora y en lo inigualable que era su talento.

—Ya quita esa cara de preocupación —hablo Elena—. Deja el "ICF" atrás y concéntrate en la obra que presentaremos muy pronto. En unos años podrás pedir tu revancha en el siguiente "ICF". Incluso en otros torneos que se organizan a nivel mundial, pero por el momento enfócate en tu presente y deja esas idioteces para otra ocasión.

Las palabras fuertes de la rusa dejaron conmocionada a la joven acróbata, quien por más que deseaba no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de Sora.

—Alekséi, estoy pensando seriamente en que cambies de pareja. Esta jovencita no servirá de mucho si continua actuando de esta forma.

Rosetta no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ella sabia mejor que nadie; que si Alekséi la cambiaba seria bajar muchos escalones y para volver a subirlos estaría demasiado complicada la escalada. Si bien la joven acróbata ya tenía su fama con Kaleido, no era lo suficientemente popular y con Alekséi sabía que aprendería mucho más, por esa razón fue que temió al sentir que su oportunidad dorada estaba por esfumarse de sus manos.

—No Elena, esta jovencita será mi pareja de uno u otro modo —hablo Alekséi—. La moldearemos y se convertirá en la mejor acróbata que hayan conocido. Eso sí Rosetta; si de verdad deseas ser la mejor no importando cuanto tiempo te lleve en lograrlo tendrás que cambiar tu actitud y entregarte de lleno al escenario. No intentes imitar a Sora, se tu misma, original y genuina no una copia mal hecha. Hay algo más importante que debo decirte: no seas arrogante, que tu mente este limpia de todos esos malos sentimientos, no generes enemistades con las demás personas, mucho menos con las que te aprecian. En este caso si te puedo decir que sigas un poco el ejemplo de Sora, quien llego hasta donde esta gracias a su buen corazón y armonía con todos. Si tú generas lo opuesto, tarde o temprano acabaras como en su tiempo acabo May Wong o vivirás amargada como Leon Oswald. Ten mucho cuidado y no caigas en esos errores.

Rosetta enmudeció al escuchar lo que Alekséi le decía, pues sus palabras eran muy parecidas a las dichas por su madre.

—Gracias por sus palabras, soy novata y testaruda, no me gusta perder y menos sin haber intentado defenderme, como paso en el festival, pero por fin he comprendido sus palabras y les juro que me esforzare al máximo para ser la futura estrella del escenario Kaleido.

Tras decir esas palabras tanto ella como Alekséi y Elena reanudaron sus prácticas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora y Layla estaban sentadas en un centro comercial tomando un café y observando un torneo circense de nivel medio, el cual estaban pasando por televisión. No era algo fuera de lo común, al menos no lo era para ellas. En ese momento el maestro de ceremonias hizo el anuncio de que la última participante entraría a escena. La joven acróbata provenía de un pequeño circo de San Petersburgo; circo que no figuraba a nivel mundial dada su reciente creación e inexperiencia. La acróbata cuyo nombre era Nadia Ruslanova, de aspecto hermoso, cabello rubio a la nuca y cuerpo delgado (quien al parecer era de aproximadamente 18 años de edad), salió a escena portando un traje corto color beige con una tiara del mismo color en su frente. Cabe señalar que en este torneo, los participantes debían ejecutar técnicas no propias, sino de otros acróbatas para con ello comprobar a qué nivel de ejecución estaban las jóvenes promesas de los escenarios mundiales. Es decir: debían ejecutar técnicas complejas de acróbatas consagrados para asi demostrar que podían hacer todo tipo de actos.

Por lo que habían mirado, varios acróbatas intentaron ejecutar el Fénix Dorado, otros tantos el Espiral Demonio de May, o el Dragón Milenario de los chinos. Todos ellos sin éxito. Más nadie se animaba a ejecutar alguna técnica de Sora y Maksim, seguramente era por el grado de dificultad y no deseaban arriesgar sus vidas.

—Señorita Ruslanova ¿Qué técnica presentara?—pregunto el maestro de ceremonias.

—Ejecutare el Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas. Técnica de mi acróbata favorita Sora Naegino.

Sora, quien estaba bebiendo un soda dejo caer la lata al suelo al escuchar semejante cosa.

—Esa acróbata quiere suicidarse —hablo Layla.

—No es posible que vaya a intentarlo, por esa razón no deseaba ejecutar técnicas tan complejas y ahora no hay forma de detenerla.

Sora y Layla se limitaron a observar y no solo ellas, las personas, presentes en e centro comercial se acercaron al escuchar que alguien más intentaría ejecutar esa técnica tan complicada y mortal.

Nadia comenzó su acto. Lo sorprendente de todo esto era que ella sola estaba ejecutando la técnica de forma individual. Combinaba la labor de hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo, algo parecido a lo que Sora había hecho años atrás en Kaleido, cuando Leon apenas había ingresado a dicho lugar. De verdad fue un acto impresionante, la jovencita había ejecutado a la perfección la técnica que Sora práctico por largos años, y esta chica la hizo como si se tratara de cualquier cosa y más aun logrando ejecutarla por sí sola, sin la necesidad de una pareja.

Todos los ahí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir de forma inconsciente, Sora solo observaba mientras sudaba frío al ver las cualidades de aquella acróbata desconocida, la cual la había vencido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin ella poder hacer algo al respecto.

Layla miro de reojo a su amiga comprendiendo completamente la situación. Acto seguido, Sora se puso en pie y se retiro del centro comercial, no quiso ver la entrevista de la joven Nadia pues en ese momento su mente estaba confusa. Layla de inmediato la siguió pues sabía que era momento de estar con ella y apoyarla, dado que había sido un golpe muy duro para su amiga, aquella que parecía tener todo bajo control y ahora alguien de la nada había aparecido y de forma brutal tajante la había destronado de algo que le costó obtener tras largos años de entrenamiento.

— ¿Estás bien Sora?

—No te voy a mentir, me siento fatal, yo que me esforcé por tantos años, soportando un entrenamiento brutal en Siberia y que trabaje muy duro para conseguir crear esa técnica me doy cuenta que no sirvió de nada, pues una novata llego y la ejecuto como si se tratara de un simple salto mortal. De verdad eso me afecto no lo niego y me gustaría estar sola en ese instante.

—Sabes muy bien que el llegar a la cima no es fácil y que siempre estará alguien mejor que tú. Créeme a mi me paso contigo y ahora tú estás viviendo algo similar. Que ese sentimiento te ayude a crecer y no a decaer. Eso que estas sintiendo en este momento es lo mismo que Rosetta sintió al ver tu actuación, al ver que no podía hacer nada y se trago su dolor e ira, más aun cuando tú le dijiste que sabías lo que ella ejecutaría y que tú podías hacerlo con los ojos cerrados. Yo aprendí a no ser tan arrogante gracias a que apareciste en mi vida y ahora debes regresar a tus bases y fundamentos, pues ese reto que hiciste a nivel mundial en el "ICF". Al darles a entender a todos los acróbatas del mundo que ahí estabas tú esperándolos, que tú eras la reina de reinas y que ya nadie te hacia sombra. Al decir eso encendiste la llama de gente con mucho talento y no reconocidos, ahora ve las consecuencias, acéptalas pues lo ocasionaste gracias a tu virtuosismo, pero el mundo es muy grande y nunca sabemos lo que puede haber en otros lugares. Acepta eso y no decaigas.

Sora sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su gran amiga y sin decir más nada salió de ese lugar dejando sola a Layla.

Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, su teléfono sonó.

—Hola ¿Quién habla?

— ¿Te encuentras bien Sora?

La persona que llamo a Sora era nada menos que Rosetta, quien también había mirado por televisión aquel acto impresionante.

—Rosetta yo…

—No digas nada, se cómo te sientes, créeme, ante todo y pese a que en algún momento he sentido envidia, celos e ira hacia ti, a pesar de todo eso te quiero mucho, pues eres mi amiga y se cómo te sientes en este momento.

—Muchas gracias Rosetta, de verdad es algo que te agradezco y te ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas por haber sido tan engreída contigo.

—No te preocupes, la verdad si me afecto, al grado de casi pensar en mi retiro, pero las palabras de mi madre y de Alekséi me hicieron recapacitar y saber que no siempre voy a ser la mejor, que habrá otras personas con más talento que yo y que debo practicar siempre si deseo alguna vez ser la mejor del mundo. Tú también debes levantarte de este duro golpe, yo lo hare, pues si a ti, te afecto ver que hay alguien capaz de ejecutar a la perfección tu técnica, imagínate como me siento yo al saber que ahora no solo debo superarte a ti, sino también a esa otra chica que tiene un talento impresionante. Animo Sora, que nuestro duelo aun no termina y deseo vencerte estando tú en óptimas condiciones.

Sora agradeció las palabras de su amiga para después terminar la llamada. En ese momento volvió a sonar su teléfono, al contestar Sora, escucho la voz de Evgeny del otro lado de la bocina.

—Ven de inmediato al gimnasio, debemos preparar todo para la obra venidera, sabes a que me refiero y deja de lado eso de que Nadia te ha derrotado, la conozco desde hace tiempo y no es raro que ella haya logrado hacer eso, pero ya habrá tiempo de explicarte muchas cosas, por ahora regresa de inmediato y quítate esas telarañas de la mente.

Evgeny colgó y Sora aun más intriga se dirigió al gimnasio sin decir nada más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en Nueva York, lugar donde se había llevado a cabo la competencia en donde Nadia Ruslanova había ganado, esto aconteció.

—Qué gran trabajo has hecho Nadia.

—Muchas gracias Cathy. Me alegra que me hayas invitado a esta competencia.

—Te conozco desde hace ya un tiempo, nuestras familias son muy unidas y yo sabía que tú tenías un talento impresionante. Solo espere a que lo pulieras y ahora además de representarte, también me siento feliz de dirigirte. Me gustaría que en algún momento de tu carrera pudieras ingresar al escenario Kaleido.

—No, yo no deseo eso, mi meta no es Kaleido asi que ni se te ocurra pensar en algo así. Yo admiro mucho a Sora Naegino y deseo algún día poder estar en Moscú, por ahora en mi mente solo está el poder enfrentarme a Sora en futuras competiciones, no es de mi interés ingresar a compañías, solo me importan las competencias, al menos por el momento y deseo que mi actuación haya llegado a ojos de Sora y que le haya afectado para que esto la obligue a inscribirse a toda clase de festivales y enfrentarnos una y otra vez para lograr superarla.

—Vaya, tal parece que tú tienes tus propios intereses, no te falta nada en lo económico pues tu familia es de las más ricas en Rusia y solo deseas demostrar tu calidad y vencer a los más fuertes, en este caso Sora Naegino.

Una nueva rival ha llegado a la vida de Sora las emociones van creciendo cada vez más dentro de esta fantástica historia.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, les comparto un capitulo mas de esta historia, no sin antes agradecerles a todas cada una de ustedes por continuar leyéndome.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Nadia Ruslanova no es un personaje de mi autoría; dicho personaje pertenece a una película de anime llamada: First Squad del director Yoshihiro Ashino y de los artistas rusos ****Aljosha Klimov y  
>Misha Sprits. La uso sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión y para darle más vuelo a mi imaginación.<strong>

**Este personaje dentro de su película cumple con un rol bastante diferente al que le estoy dando en mi fic aunque en su origen si era acróbata, la película es más del tipo fantasía y bélico.**

**Sin más que agregar espero les agrade este capítulo. **


	18. El inicio de una nueva era

**Capitulo 18**

**El inicio de una nueva era**

Sora había llegado al gimnasio, ninguno de sus compañeros hizo mención alguna de lo que habían presenciado por televisión para no incomodarla.

—Sora, no pierdas tiempo y ponte a entrenar, nos falta poco tiempo para estrenar la obra y debes estar en mejor forma —hablo Evgeny.

La aludida comenzó a trotar, sin embargo, su pensamiento estaba en otro sitio o mejor dicho estaba enfocado en otra persona. Fue en ese momento que Evgeny grito de forma fuerte y agresiva dejando a todos los presentes anonadados por tan tremendo grito.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan inepta y ridícula!? Estabas tan acostumbrada a ser, número uno, a no tener rivales y ahora que aparece alguien con semejante calidad te haces menos y te vuelves temerosa. De verdad que eres una vergüenza.

Los compañeros de Sora quienes la conocían desde hace años, hablando de los pertenecientes a Kaleido, quedaron paralizados ante las palabras del director. Mia intento intervenir pero Yuri la detuvo.

— ¡Levanta el rostro, Naegino! ¡Levanta ese maldito rostro derrotista, borra esa falsa y repugnante sonrisa de tu cara! continua corriendo y brincando con tu equipo especial.

Evgeny puso una cantidad exagerada de ejercicios a Sora, ejercicios que no eran nada normales, al menos para los ahí presentes. El rostro de Sora se lleno de sudor y de un evidente agotamiento a causa del sobre peso especial que llevaba a cuestas. Sus amigos tanto de Kaleido como los de los otros escenarios no daban crédito a lo que miraban. Ellos jamás habían observado las practicas individuales que Evgeny hacia con Sora y ahora que lo estaban mirando quedaron estupefactos.

—Sora, en este momento pasaras las siguientes cuatro horas haciendo diez mortales frontales y diez inversos sin descanso. Usaras el trampolín más alto y si fallas lo harás dos horas más. Esto es como castigo por la simple razón de haber puesto ese rostro derrotista que tanto detesto en mis dirigidos. Ya después trabajaremos en otros aspectos.

La acróbata comenzó sus mortales. Era de verdad impresionante ver como ella con gran facilidad giraba diez veces al frente y diez veces hacia atrás como si se tratara de algo rutinario. Ella no paraba de hacerlo a pesar de que estaba sudando horrores, seguía una y otra vez tal cual le había ordenado su director y maestro. En ningún momento replico nada de lo que Evgeny le había dicho y se limito a obedecer.

Una hora más tarde llego Layla y observo a su amiga ejecutando sus mortales. Al verla se dio cuenta de que su Sora estaba agotada pues su rostro denotaba un cansancio extremo. En ese momento uno de los miembros de Kaleido le informo que Sora llevaba una hora haciendo lo mismo sin parar y que aun le faltaban tres horas más, según las ordenes de Evgeny.

Yuri le explico todo lo sucedido, y a pesar de que Layla deseaba detener ese castigo, no lo hizo pues debía respetar las órdenes del director.

—Yo supe en carne propia lo que es estar bajo las órdenes de Evgeny, pero nunca en esos quince días que pasamos con él nos puso algo como esto. Tantas horas repitiendo sin parar el mismo ejercicio tan complejo y cansado no fue algo que viví cuando nos entreno—dijo Layla.

—Eso es simple. Nosotros no somos de mucha importancia para él—hablo Yuri—. Evgeny ve en Sora a su mayor logro, y su máximo proyecto. Él sabe bien que no volverá a encontrarse con otra mujer con un talento y un prodigio como el de ella. Comprende que a pesar de ser una artista en toda la extensión de la palabra, aun puede sacar más de ella, un potencial que seguramente desconocemos y que Evgeny pudo descubrir mientras la entrenaba en secreto. Es por eso que le habla de un modo diferente a los demás, la trata distinto y le exige mucho más que a cualquiera, pues ella tiene una capacidad superior a la de nosotros. A eso agrégale que de la nada apareció una jovencita con cualidades similares a las de Sora y de buenas a primeras ejecuta una técnica que parecía imposible para cualquiera. Eso debió pegar muy duro en el orgullo de ambos y ahora tanto ella como él harán hasta lo imposible por superar a quien se le ponga en frente. Esto puede ser el detonante para lograr explotar la máxima capacidad de Sora Naegino o destruirla por completo, es un arma de doble filo y extremadamente arriesgado, pero de surtir el efecto deseado será algo que no tendrá limites y de verdad deseo poder ser parte de eso, vivirlo y mirarlo con mis propios ojos en caso de lograrse semejante cosa.

Al escuchar las palabras de Yuri, Layla recordó la mirada que Sora le expreso en aquella ocasión cuando le pregunto si esa era toda su capacidad.

—Primero debes superar esto que has vivido amiga y estoy segura que no se trata de esa novata, después veremos si de verdad puedes llegar más lejos o si hasta este punto es tu límite.

El tiempo transcurrió y Sora concluyo su entrenamiento. En ese momento Evgeny se aproximo a ella y le dijo.

—Durante las siguientes dos horas harás lo mismo, pero esta vez no será en el trampolín, sino en el piso. Despójate de tu equipo especial y comienza a saltar lo más alto que puedas para que comiences a ejecutar tus evoluciones.

Todos voltearon sorpresivamente, pues una cosa era girar impulsada por el trampolín o incluso apoyada por tu pareja de escena o por los trapecios; pero hacer tantos mortales impulsándose desde el suelo eso de verdad parecía una locura. Pocos creyeron que se pudiese lograr algo asi, a pesar de ser Sora quien lo hiciera no lo creían pues para hacerlo tendría que brincar muy alto y sin la ayuda de nadie, ni de ningún aparato.

Sora inicio sus movimientos ante la incredulidad de los ahí presentes. Ella comenzó a saltar poco a poco y de forma inverosímil dio saltos bastante elevados con tal facilidad que dejo callados por largo rato a sus compañeros y amigos.

Fue entonces que comenzó a ejecutar sus mortales consecutivos cayendo bien plantada en el suelo sin lastimarse los tobillos o rodillas, provocando en los presentes un sonoro ¡oh! al unisonó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Nueva York.**

—Nadia, descansa por un momento. Eres demasiado exigente contigo misma —dijo Cathy.

—No te preocupes, todo está bajo control.

La joven acróbata se encontraba entrenando en los trapecios de un gimnasio personal que Cathy le había acondicionado.

—Oye Nadia ¿por qué no aceptas a alguien como pareja?

—Eso no es posible Cathy. Lamentablemente las parejas que podrían estar a mi altura no están disponibles. Alekséi está con Rosetta Passel; Maksim es pareja de Sora Naegino y mi primo Evgeny Safoskin ya se ha retirado de los escenarios. Ellos tres podrían haber sido perfectos para mí e incluso Yuri Killian, pero él también ya está ocupado y al borde del retiro, por lo tanto no hay quien pueda ser mi pareja.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

—Bueno, si hay alguien que podría ser mi acompañante, sin embargo es una persona tan complicada como lo soy yo misma y por esa razón no me he decidido a llamarle. Pero créeme, si Sora Naegino y mi primo Evgeny hacen lo que pienso, veremos tanto a ella como a su pareja Maksim Litvochenko en el próximo festival que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de Nueva York. Si de verdad a, ambos les pego en el orgullo lo que hice con su técnica, comenzara la verdadera y divertida competencia y de ser así, de verdad necesitare de una pareja y no dudare en llamarlo.

—Solo tú sabes lo que haces Nadia, yo te apoyare en todo lo posible, pero conociéndote tú planeas algo fuera de lo normal y no deseo perdérmelo.

—Cathy, me conoces de sobra y sabes que nunca actuó sin razón alguna. Mi idea es ser la mejor del mundo; la mejor sin dejar una sola duda, derrotando a la elite de la acrobacia y sé que venciendo a Sora Naegino lograre llegar a la cima, a mi propia meta individual, porque después de Sora ya no hay nadie más que se le compare y al derrotar tanto a ella como a su maestro Evgeny lograre demostrarle al mundo que no hay mejor acróbata que yo.

— ¿Y después de que lo logres qué?

—Después de eso continuare entrenando duramente para mantenerme en la cima y evitar que ella o alguien más me destrone. Sabes que soy una competidora por naturaleza, para mí no existe más nada que la victoria, no hay otra palabra en mi diccionario, debo ser siempre la mejor, estar en lo más alto porque asi lo dicta la historia de la familia Safoskin Ruslanov. Yo al igual que mi primo Evgeny debo ser la mejor hasta el momento de que yo misma diga adiós, tal y como lo hizo mi primo quien fue el mejor hasta que él mismo se retiro, pero antes de eso nadie lo bajo del trono que se gano a base de esfuerzo y talento y yo hare lo mismo. Esa es mi meta, seguir creciendo y siendo la mejor. A, Sora la admiro, ella es mayor que yo y es alguien que me ha servido de ejemplo pero sé que soy mejor que ella y la derrotare una y otra vez para demostrarle al mundo y a mi misma que no existe mejor acróbata en este planeta que yo, Nadia Ruslanova Safoskina.

—Si tanto deseas derrotarla ¿por qué cometiste tantos fallos en ese concurso de novatos? ¿Realmente crees que con eso que demostraste ya derrotaste a Sora?

El rostro de Nadia cambio de semblante tras las palabras de Cathy.

—Yo ejecute las ruinas de Atenas sola ¿Acaso eso no es suficiente?

—Nadia, de verdad eres muy talentosa pero también eres demasiado subjetiva y nada autocritica. Tu talento te hace no darte cuenta de las cosas. Créeme si de verdad deseas ser la mejor, superar a Sora; de verdad vencerla, tienes que mejorar mucho. Estoy segura que tanto tu primo como Sora se dieron cuenta de que si bien ejecutaste las ruinas de Atenas fue una actuación mediana, muy a tus posibilidades, las cuales se basaron únicamente en dar espectáculo y asombrar a los jueces y televidentes con giros mágicos pero con una falta de precisión y una evidente limitación artística que los verdaderamente profesionales notamos de inmediato. Tu ejecución fue buena pero no pasa de solo asombrar y nada más.

—Yo estoy segura que Sora se sorprendió de eso no me cabe duda—dijo Nadia.

—En efecto, seguramente se sorprendió y se sintió presionada, pero no porque la hayas superado, sino porque puedes llegar a superarla y eso seguramente la hizo poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de que si se descuida, tarde o temprano alguien puede destronarla. Créeme, para un prodigio como lo es Sora, eso es algo imperdonable. Ella seguramente observo cada una de tus fallas pero a diferencia tuya estoy segura que Sora si supo ser objetiva y autocritica, comprendiendo que no podía dormirse en sus laureles sintiéndose superior.

Tú no te has dado cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer, Nadia. Retar a un prodigio de la forma en la que lo hiciste solo ocasionara que ella incremente su nivel porque ya no es como antes, ahora que Sora toco la cima del éxito, al probar las mieles del triunfo, al ser la mejor de todo el mundo no dejara que de buenas a primeras le quiten lo que por tantos; tantos años le ha costado ganar. Tú has encendido esa llama que ella posee y al hacerlo provocaste que esa chica explote sus capacidades a un nivel que ni yo misma puedo imaginar y te lo digo porque conozco la capacidad sin precedentes que ella tiene, la he dirigido y se de lo que es capaz cuando se propone una meta.

Te repito, con tu acto te has ganado a la más dura rival que jamás has tenido en tu corta vida, y si de verdad deseas ser la mejor debes dejarte de niñerías y enfocarte al máximo dejando esas mediocres actuaciones para las personas carentes de talento, pues tú no eres de ese tipo de gente; a ti talento te sobra úsalo bien y lograras tus metas, pide ayuda, que el pedirla no te hace más débil, al contrario ganas mucho, no olvides mis palabras Nadia.

El rostro de la joven brillo al escuchar las palabras de Cathy, sin duda esa jovencita poseía un espíritu de competencia que muy pocos poseen y en lugar de asustarse tras las palabras de su amiga se sintió motivada y no dudo en hacer lo que la afamada directora le dijo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido.**

—Por hoy terminas tu entrenamiento— hablo Evgeny—. Ya han pasado varias horas asi que es momento de ir a relajación muscular, mañana continuaremos.

—De acuerdo Evgeny —dijo Sora quien estaba bañada en sudor tras el arduo entrenamiento—. Esa jovencita tiene demasiado talento, a pesar de haber ejecutado las ruinas de Atenas, de un modo bastante deficiente, logro imitar la técnica. Eso me recordó hace varios años cuando Layla me reto a ejecutar el Fénix dorado y de no hacerlo me iría de Kaleido. La verdad fue muy deficiente mi fénix, sin embargo logre hacer una imitación, por barata que haya sido lo conseguí y el resto de la historia ya la conocemos. Por esa razón no puedo permitir que pase lo mismo, yo después de aceptar que el competir es una forma correcta de ganarse un lugar en este ambiente, no puedo dejarme ganar por una novata. Si ha de llegarse su momento de gloria no será a expensas mías pues me ha costado sangre, sudor, y lagrimas llegar hasta donde estoy como para dejarme alcanzar tan fácilmente por una joven novata. Si desea ganarme que le cueste y que sea genuina, original y no una copia al vapor de alguien más.

Los ahí presentes escucharon cada una de las palabras de Sora y continuaron entrenando sin decir nada.

—_Cuanto has cambiado amiga, de verdad has evolucionado y lo sigues haciendo, dejando a esa niña temerosa de las competencias atrás convirtiéndote en una competidora completa y absoluta. Las cosas cambian y en tu caso ha sido para bien—_Pensó Layla.

Sora se retiro dirigiéndose al hogar de Layla donde continuaba hospedándose. Layla por su parte fue con Yuri a tomar un café. En ese momento ella recibió una llamada desde Nueva York.

—Cathy, que gusto saludarte—dijo Layla—. Hace ya tiempo que no nos vemos, aunque pronto estaré contigo de nueva cuenta, pues mi estancia en Kaleido está por concluir.

—Sabes que en Broadway se te espera con los brazos abiertos para cuando gustes volver y será bueno que vengas en cuanto termines de presentar la obra de verano pues conmigo tengo a una persona que te agradara, tiene mucho potencial y me gustaría que la vieras en persona, pero eso será hasta que termines tus presentaciones en el escenario Kaleido. El mejor momento para eso será en el festival de acróbatas que se llevara a cabo en esta ciudad dentro de cuatro meses. Creo que te llevaras una grata sorpresa.

Layla sonrió imaginando lo que su amiga intentaba decirle y tras platicar un breve momento ambas colgaron.

—Por la sonrisa de tu rostro creo que Cathy te tiene algo preparado ¿verdad? —pregunto Yuri.

—Asi es y en cuanto termine la obra de Kaleido iré a Nueva York para averiguar más de este asunto, aunque tengo mis sospechas, pero hasta no verlo no estaré segura. Una cosa si te digo Yuri, la época en la que estábamos acostumbrados únicamente a las obras de los escenarios está por terminar y una nueva era llegara, una era en la cual las obras estarán en segundo plano y la competencia por ser el mejor acróbata, tomara mayor importancia. Eso es algo que a mí no me tocara vivir ya como participante, sin embargo sé que puedo estar presente de otro modo pues es algo que no deseo ni debo perderme.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sora se encontraba en la residencia Hamilton. Ella estaba hablando por teléfono con Gabrielle.

—Como lo escuchaste, infórmale a Manami que deseo una residencia con esas características, que este bastante amplia y si tiene un enorme gimnasio será mucho mejor para mí. En cuanto me tengan noticias llámame por favor, es urgente conseguir una residencia con todo eso que te he dicho.

Sora colgó y comenzó a ejercitarse. Fiel a su costumbre, ella no dejaría de entrenar aunque se lo ordenaran y asi lo hizo; continuo su arduo entrenamiento privado. En ese instante, Maksim llego a la residencia Hamilton, evidentemente él no dejaría a Sora, sola por nada del mundo.

—Esa jovencita puede llegar a superarte ¿verdad querida Sora?

—Asi es Maksim, pero solo si yo me duermo en mis laureles y me dejo llevar por la corriente, sin en cambio, si continuo en pie de guerra no le será tan fácil su llegada a la cima. No es asi de fácil como ella se lo imagina. Con todo y eso mi mayor preocupación en ese aspecto no es Nadia; no, hay alguien más, alguien que por fin se ha encontrado a sí misma y ella por ahora es el mayor reto que vendrá a mi vida en esta nueva era.

— ¿Acaso te refieres ah?

—Exacto, Maksim, a ella. Mi preocupación y mi rostro duro al llegar al gimnasio de Kaleido, no fue por la joven y novata Nadia Ruslanova. Mi tensión se dio tras recibir una llamada llena de seguridad y apoyo sincero de ella y eso me indico que ya está en camino de poder destronarme si me descuido por un instante, y a causa de eso es que siento una gran emoción pues un nuevo reto a llegado a mi vida y lograre salir adelante y ganar, siempre ganar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dentro de un enorme gimnasio perfectamente acondicionado se escuchaban gritos, era evidente que había personas entrenando.

— ¡Bien hecho Rosetta! vas muy bien en tus nuevas evoluciones, tu determinación es admirable y tu rostro está lleno de vida. Eso era lo que deseábamos de ti.

Elena se encontraba entrenando a la joven Rosetta junto con Alekséi.

—Que interesante movimiento se te ha ocurrido—dijo Alekséi dirigiéndose a su pareja de escena—. Por lo visto tus palabras llegaron a donde debían y ahora Sora estará menos confiada y será una rival aun más impresionante que antes; no solo por ti, sino por la llegada de esa otra novata quien a pesar de estar varios escalones debajo de ella en cualquier momento puede ascender y desbancarla y no solo a Sora, también a ti. Es por eso que debes esforzarte al máximo y sacar todo tu potencial sin contenerte en nada. Tu primera prueba será dentro de cuatro meses en el festival de Nueva York en donde seguramente tanto Sora como Nadia estarán presentes.

Una nueva batalla había dado inicio entre tres acróbatas con distintos estilos. Una ya consagrada y reconocida como la mejor acróbata del mundo y de la historia como lo era Sora Naegino, otra novata con un potencial indudable y en pleno crecimiento como lo era Rosetta Passel y entre ellas apareció una nueva contrincante con una inmadurez notable pero con un talento natural y una evidente evolución futura.

El presente y el futuro están por reunirse en un mismo lugar y seguramente será un espectáculo sin precedentes. El inicio de una nueva era, está por venir.

Continuara…

**N/A: Hola a todas mis lectoras, antes que nada les ofrezco disculpa por demorar en actualizar, eso es por falta de tiempo pero bueno ya estoy de regreso con este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**licborrego, amiga querida ya está como lo prometí y deseo sea de tu agrado gracias por tu constante apoyo dentro y fuera de FF.**

**Solar Marie. Amiga muchas gracias por leerme cada que puedes, ojalá pronto puedas dejarme tus reviews como en antaño y si no es posible no pasa nada agradezco tus comentarios vía fb.**

**TsukihimePrincess. Muchas gracias por tus review espero sigan llegando jejeje.**

**Nelm. Gracias de verdad por tus palabras.**

**asereTool. De igual forma agradezco tus palabras de apoyo que como los reviews de las otras amables lectoras me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Asi pues agradezco a todas y cada una de ustedes queridas lectoras por sus palabras que me siguen inspirando día con día.**


	19. El fantástico final de una época dorada

**Capitulo 19**

**El fantástico final de una época dorada **

Los días transcurrieron y el momento del estreno de Antarsia había llegado.

Como era de esperarse todas las localidades estaban agotadas, no había acceso para nadie más. Era evidente que ni una sola alma deseaba perderse la actuación de Sora Naegino en su regreso a Kaleido. Todos deseaban ver de nuevo a la mejor acróbata del planeta tierra y sobre todo deseaban observar el portentoso "Fénix Imperial Ruinas de Atenas"

En back stage todos estaban listos para dar un gran espectáculo, sus ropajes al estilo griego eran de verdad hermosos, pero tanto los de Sora, Layla y Rosetta sobresalían sobre los demás. En verdad parecían unas diosas griegas.

—Sora, luces muy bien —hablo Rosetta.

—Gracias, tú también te ves esplendida al igual que Layla.

—Hagamos una gran presentación, chicas —dijo Layla—. Esta será mi última obra dentro del escenario Kaleido y deseo dejar la mejor de las impresiones.

—Asi será Layla —hablo Sora—. Te despedirás por la puerta grande y como te lo mereces, como siempre debió ser y no tras una lesión.

Todo el elenco se reunió para desearse suerte. Kalos solo observaba a la distancia y con gran orgullo a todos esos artistas de clase mundial reunidos en su escenario, algo que siempre había imaginado, pero que nunca creyó lograr.

—Reacciona Kalos, no es un sueño, de verdad lograste tu mayor meta, tener a lo mejor del mundo en tu escenario. Aunque sea por un breve tiempo, pero tu sueño se ha cumplido—dijo Sarah.

—Tonterías —respondió Kalos fiel a su estilo con lo cual daba a entender que se sentía satisfecho.

—Llego la hora, el primer grupo ingresara en este momento para la obertura—ordeno Mia quien se encontraba en lo más alto del escenario dirigiendo a su elenco.

El elenco de acróbatas secundarios entro a escena. El público los recibió con un sonoro aplauso. Las luces se apagaron y solo los efectos especiales iluminaban el escenario. Cada acróbata cumplió su rol, haciendo de ese momento un verdadero viaje por la Grecia clásica.

—Encienda las luces rojas, para hacer lucir más a los actores de piso—ordeno Mia.

Evgeny y Svetlana en ese momento dejaron toda, absolutamente toda la dirección de la obra en manos de Mia Guillem. Ellos únicamente se enfocaron en sus acróbatas: Sora, Maksim, Layla y Yuri.

—¡¿En dónde demonios se metió Sora?! —Exclamo Evgeny.

— ¡Rápido! que alguien me diga como la vieron vestida antes de que desapareciera —agrego Svetlana.

—Ella fue al tocador, dijo que tenía ganas de ir al baño —respondió Ken—. Y su vestimenta era la normal la que utilizara en la obra, me sorprende que lo preguntes Svetlana, tú misma la miraste, pero no comprendo ¿qué importancia tiene la ropa que utilice?

—Ya lo sé Ken, pero tenía una leve esperanza de que a falta de bastante tiempo para iniciar su acto, ella vistiera de otro modo, sin embargo creo que no será asi y quienes la conocemos, de sobra sabemos que en su caso la ropa que use si es de real importancia, tal parece que ella no…

Layla volteo mirando a Svetlana, ella comprendió de inmediato de lo que hablaba su entrenadora y de la misma forma tenía esa esperanza de verla vestida de otro modo para que su despedida valiera la pena, sin embargo al verla minutos antes ya con su ropa de gala, Layla sabía que no había nada que hacer y se entristeció de cierto modo.

En las gradas se encontraba Cathy Taymor acompañada obviamente de la joven Nadia Ruslanova.

—Cathy, estoy aburrida, no veo que sentido tenga estar en este lugar, Sora Naegino no mostrara algo diferente a lo que ya vimos en Paris. Yo debería estar entrenando para mi presentación dentro del festival de Nueva York.

—No seas desesperada, tus padres me dijeron que te cuidara bien, además yo deseaba venir a Kaleido, ya hace bastante tiempo que no visito a mi amiga Layla y a sus amigos, además de todo, tengo entendido por voz de Layla, que esta será su última presentación como figura de Kaleido.

Nadia sonrió levemente y se cruzo de brazos en señal de aburrimiento. Era de verdad una jovencita con poca madurez, aunque tenía un notable talento y eso nadie se lo podía negar.

Minutos más tarde todo el elenco de Kaleido volteo hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de los camerinos, en ese momento vieron salir a Sora, quien venía a paso lento y con rostro serio.

— ¡Quien te crees que eres Naegino! —exclamo Evgeny.

—Calma Evgeny, ya estoy de regreso, solo fui a prepararme.

Sora regreso portando un bonito pants en color blanco con vivos y adornos rojos el cual tenía escrito en su espalda el nombre del escenario Kaleido. También traía en su cuello unos audífonos los cuales se coloco después de hablar con su director. Sus compañeros al mirarla recordaron lo sucedido en Francia y sobre todo Layla, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que su amiga no la dejaría sola en un momento tan importante para ella.

—Sora ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —pregunto Ken, a quien de inmediato Yuri detuvo para que no interfiriera en el ritual de la súper estrella.

—Hoy somos compañeras, querida Sora, y de verdad me da mucho gusto ver que tomaras en serio esta presentación —pensó Rosetta.

Gabrielle como de costumbre estaba al lado de Sora a la cual le llevo una silla para que se sentara a relajarse antes de su actuación. Sora asi lo hizo, tomo asiento, colocando sus audífonos sin escuchar absolutamente nada. Mia daba órdenes precisas y la obra transcurría de forma perfecta, el público estaba de verdad encantado y eso que apenas estaban los acróbatas secundarios, pero como la obra era perfecta, cada detalle presentado era en verdad un deleite para los presentes.

—Den aviso a Ken, Anna, Marion, Ludmilla, Vladimir y a los hermanos Xie, que ya es su turno de entrar en escena —ordeno Mia.

Los aludidos tomaron sus posiciones para entrar a escena. Sora continuaba dentro de su propio mundo sin poder escuchar los estruendosos aplausos, y gritos del público.

Y por fin llego el momento de las estrellas mencionadas, todo el respetable comenzó a gritar de emoción al ver tan bellas evoluciones de cada uno de los acróbatas. El mito y batallas griegas habían renacido en Kaleido, los efectos especiales y las evoluciones efectuadas de verdad eran una maravilla sin precedentes y el público ahí presente lo agradecía con aplausos y gritos.

—Llamen a Leon y a May, ya es su turno —dijo Mia.

Leon y May ingresaron a escena demostrando gran calidad en sus evoluciones, sobre todo el de origen francés, del cual ya era conocida su tremenda calidad. May por más que intentaba no podía dar alcance a la grandeza de Leon, pero esa falta de calidad, ella la sabia cubrir bien gracias a sus giros espectaculares.

— ¡Cathy, Cathy! Lo he decidido, tenía mis dudas pero al verlo he tomado una decisión—exclamo Nadia al mirar a Leon.

—Sabía que era una buena idea traerte a este espectáculo.

Leon y May continuaron su acto, la verdad era un buen acto pero a causa de la falta de capacidad artística en May fue el más deslucido hasta el momento, no fue algo que penetrara en los corazones de los asistentes y eso se noto en las miradas de May y su pareja.

Sora continuaba sin inmutarse, como si nada importara y eso llego a desesperar un poco a Ken, y a otros miembros secundarios de Kaleido, pero sobre todo a May Wong quien ya de por si estaba molesta por su mala actuación y al ver a Sora tan despreocupada sintió como si estuviese burlándose de ella.

— ¡Sora! ¡Deja de ser una creída y respeta nuestro acto; nuestra obra! —Exclamo May, bastante molesta.

Evgeny y Svetlana quienes estaban sentados, se miraron fijamente, y se pusieron de pie tras los gritos de May.

Sora, aun con los audífonos puestos, levanto la cara y miro a May, con un rostro tranquilo y sonriente, se puso de pie, se despojo de sus audífonos y le sonrió nuevamente para después retirarse a calentar.

— ¡Eres una completa imbécil! no te burles de mí, no me ignores—dijo May.

Sora volteo y le dijo:

—No tienes derecho a arruinar la despedida de Layla, y no me refiero a esta escena; me refiero a tu patética actuación, a tu falta de profesionalismo. Es increíble que a pesar de los años que han pasado aun continúes con esa actitud y sobre todo con tan notable falta de carisma y ganas de hacer las cosas de la mejor forma posible.

— ¿De qué hablas? —pregunto molesta.

—De eso precisamente, de tus distracciones. Tal parece que no te diste cuenta que estuviste a nada de perder la vida. De no haber sido por la oportuna actuación de Leon, quien se encargo de componer tu ejecución y alcanzo a sujetarte sin que el público notara que estuviste a nada de caer y destrozarte el cráneo; de no haber sido por eso ahora estaríamos viviendo una tragedia en lugar de una fiesta de despedida. May, tú piensas que yo los hago menos, seguramente Ken e incluso varios miembros del elenco de Kaleido están pensando lo mismo y no los culpo, es verdad que no soy la misma de antes, voy evolucionando conforme los años transcurren. Para bien o para mal pero esto es algo que debe ocurrir y asi no quedarnos estancados en eso que tú has hecho hoy. Yo, como ya te dije; para bien o para mal voy avanzando y por ende mi forma de ser nunca más será la misa. Si bien guardo dentro de mi esa esencia genuina que me hace ser Sora Naegino, yo no puedo volver al punto del comienzo ¿Por qué no puedo? por la simple razón de nunca haberme alejado de ese punto, siempre debemos tener esa base como parámetro, pero sabiéndolo complementarla con nuestro progreso y no solo regresando y estancándonos en ese punto de partida donde éramos unos novatos.

May, no se trata de ser siempre niños o siempre adultos, sino de saber sobrellevar cada etapa de nuestra vida y ajustarla conforme nos lo van pidiendo el tiempo, eso es algo que tú no has sabido hacer; que no has querido hacer, pensando que con tus súper acrobacias y soberbia es más que suficiente y ahora al ver tu actuación me doy cuenta de eso, que te has estancado por tu propio gusto y arrogancia.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que viste su actuación? si todo el tiempo te la has pasado sentada con tus audífonos—intervino Ken.

—Ken, ese acto que efectuaron May y Leon me lo sé de memoria, recuerda que es una coreografía montada por Evgeny y Svetlana. Esas evoluciones las he efectuado una y otra vez en entrenamientos y en muchas obras. Son evoluciones básicas, pero con una dificultad notable. También en cada entrenamiento previo a este estreno mire su acto y en todos ocurría lo mismo, May se equivocaba en la misma parte; la parte más compleja de sus evoluciones. Era claro que el propio Leon lo noto, pero al estar la red de protección del gimnasio lo dejo pasar, seguramente pensando que May se daría cuenta y lo ajustaría, algo que evidentemente no ocurrió. Evgeny y Svetlana lo notaron, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada para observar a Mia y ver si ella hacía o decía algo, cosa que tampoco ocurrió y es lamentable. De verdad es una pena ver que ahora tras el retiro definitivo de Layla, este, mi querido escenario Kaleido puede quedar en manos de novatos, faltos de carácter, a menos que alguien ya esté listo para evitar eso.

Sora volteo hacia donde Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena se encontraban. Ellos ya iban rumbo a la pista pues era momento de su acto. En ese instante Sora fijo su mirada en aquella tercia, dejando ver una leve sonrisa en sus labios y de inmediato se dirigió a la zona principal del back stage para ver a detalle la actuación de esos tres acróbatas.

Por su parte Ken, May y los demás miembros de Kaleido quedaron asombrados al escuchar las palabras tan firmes y ciertas por parte de Sora aceptándolas y disculpándose por su falta de profesionalismo, y su asombro fue mayor sobre todo porque Sora describió a detalle cada una de las fallas de May sin siquiera haber visto la obra en ese momento, sino que con base a los ensayos descifro cada uno de los errores que Wong cometería en su actuación. Todo eso la hizo reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho esa noche.

—Mediten mucho cada una de las palabras que Sora ha dicho, háganlo si no desean que Kaleido desaparezca o decaiga de la elite mundial—hablo Layla mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba su amiga.

Mientras tanto en la pista, la tercia de Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena estaba lista para hacer su acto y todo dio inicio con una magnifica entrada por parte de Elena.

Ella hizo múltiples giros a nivel de piso que dejaron cautivados desde el inicio al respetable. Por su parte Alekséi tomo uno de los trampolines y comenzó sus evoluciones magistrales sin margen de error, giros mortales uno tras otro le acompañaban por lo que la gente no dejo de aplaudir.

—Estoy ansiosa por ver de qué trata esa técnica misteriosa que tienen preparada —dijo Sora.

—Lo único que sé es su nombre —intervino Maksim—. "La gloria del Olimpo" es su nombre, pero de ahí en fuera no sé nada más.

Elena y Alekséi continuaban sus asombrosas evoluciones. En ese momento Mia ordeno apagar las luces y solo encender unas en color purpura que iluminaban la parte alta de la pista en donde estaba un palacio el cual simbolizaba ser la morada de los dioses supremos del Olimpo. De la nada apareció Rosetta quien lo hizo efectuando una bellísima danza aérea impulsada por los trampolines. Dicha danza era perfecta, no tenia margen de error, arte clásico en toda la extensión de la palabra. Sus giros simulaban a una bella ninfa griega lo cual dejo perplejos a los asistentes.

—Sora ¿Te has dado cuenta como ella esta flotando? ¿Cómo literariamente está sosteniendo su pequeño cuerpo en los aires como si se tratara de un hada? —pregunto Layla.

Sora miraba fijamente a Rosetta, y no respondió la pregunta de su amiga, sus ojos brillaban al ver el esplendor de la pequeña y joven de origen belga.

Rosetta Passel continuaba su presentación y su acto era increíble, era una danza, más que acrobacia, en ese momento Alekséi dio un gran salto, al igual que Elena. Zeus y Era, estaban teniendo una ardua batalla para obtener el poder de esa jovencita, para tener sus favores y dones, al menos eso daba a ver la trama del acto. La batalla era literal, ellos habían creado una verdadera guerra entre deidades y el espectáculo era tal que la gente no podía ni parpadear. Tras todo eso, Rosetta tomo el trapecio principal y comenzó una serie de evoluciones con múltiples giros mezclados con danza simulando estar peleando por no ser capturada por ese par de dioses ambiciosos y sedientos de poder.

Para todos era impresionante el ver como Rosetta mantenía su cuerpo por los aires sin la necesidad de cables de tensión, sino por su propia habilidad y gracias a eso, sus evoluciones eran más largas pues su diminuto cuerpo era de gran ayuda para ella. Siempre que estaba por perder impulso se tomaba del trapecio y con la ayuda de su pareja salía impulsada hacia los aires con gran fuerza para volverse a mantener suspendida por un largo tiempo, dándole oportunidad de ejecutar una cantidad innumerable de mortales y giros extendidos además de seguir danzando sin la necesidad de apoyo más que el de sus habilidades corporales propias. Sus giros eran de un nivel muy por encima de lo que Sora había demostrado en Paris.

— ¿Quién es ella Cathy? —pregunto Nadia.

La aludida no respondió al instante, por el shock que estaba viviendo.

— ¿Quién es ella? —insistió Nadia.

—Perdón Nadia, su nombre es Rosetta Passel, campeona mundial vigente en diábolos y creo que la nueva estrella de Kaleido.

— ¡No puede ser! ella no estaba en mis videos ¿de dónde salió?

—Nadia, tal parece que en el festival de Moscú te enfocaste demasiado en Sora y pasaste por alto a los demás integrantes. Rosetta en ese entonces era una acróbata secundaria de Kaleido, yo la dirigí y no tenia esta capacidad, si bien note en ella un gran talento, en ese momento no lo tenía tan notablemente desarrollado como ahora. Si deseas ser la mejor del mundo, debes olvidarte de individualidades y conseguir una pareja en el trapecio lo antes posible.

Se acercaba el final del acto, de verdad había sido una obra de arte toda esa escenificación.

Rosetta había lucido como una verdadera diosa del escenario y fue entonces que llego el final de su acto con una bella combinación aérea de aquella tercia que dejo maravillados a todos los espectadores.

El público y en general todos los asistentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron un largo rato tras lo expuesto por Rosetta y sus compañeros. Al salir de la pista ingreso otro grupo de actores secundarios mientras daban tiempo para que comenzara el acto principal de la obra.

En back stage todos sus compañeros les dieron un sonoro y merecido aplauso.

— ¡Rosetta, que grandiosa presentación han dado! y tú eres asombrosamente buena —dijo una sonriente Sora.

—Gracias Sora, nos vemos en Nueva York para tener nuestra verdadera batalla —respondió Rosetta mirándola fijamente.

—Asi será querida amiga, asi será —profirió Sora.

—Sora, todo ha sido magnifico y ahora es nuestro turno. El momento de verdadera nostalgia está por llegar, si bien mi destino en los escenarios no termina del todo, al menos en Kaleido si es el fin de mi vida como acróbata. Gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntas en este bello lugar, gracias por haberme dado los mejores momentos de mi vida como acróbata, por estar siempre a mi lado en los acontecimientos más importantes de mi vida artística, por darme tu apoyo y por ser mi mejor amiga y mi hermana de espíritu. Sora Naegino, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí y sobre todo muchas gracias por todo, mi amado escenario Kaleido, nunca te olvidare, nunca en lo que me queda de vida.

Tras esas palabras, Sora le dio un fuerte abrazo a Layla, todos los que en back setage se encontraban dieron un fuerte aplauso a Layla Hamilton quien a su vez entrego a Rosetta una hermosa rosa roja en señal de que la estafeta como estrella de Kaleido ahora era suya y de nadie más, reconociéndola como la nueva y legitima estrella de ese hermoso escenario que tantas alegrías le había dado a lo largo de su vida.

Tras todo ese acto lleno de sinceridad, tanto Layla como Sora se tomaron de la mano y corrieron rumbo a la pista en lo que sería la última actuación de Layla Hamilton en el escenario Kaleido. Todos aplaudieron al unisonó al verlas salir ambas entraron acompañadas de un hermoso fondo musical, era una canción que las había marcado como amigas, canción cuyo nombre era Tatto Kiss. Ambas se miraron y al escuchar dicha canción no aguantaron y al momento de levantar sus manos para saludar al público que tanto les había dado, soltaron unas lagrimas de la emoción y nostalgia al recordar todo lo que habían vivido, hicieron una hermosa reverencia al público y al escenario, en ese momento las luces de la pista se apagaron por completo mientras la canción continuaba sonando mientras el público no dejaba de aplaudir sonoramente lo mismo que todo el elenco de Kaleido quienes tras encenderse unas luces doradas ingresaron a la pista uno tras otro haciendo reverencia ante el público en el cual se notaba en varios asistentes lagrimas en sus ojos al ver a cada uno de los integrantes del afamado Kaleido Stage ingresar a la pista para agradecer. Tras esto de nueva cuenta apagaron las luces, las encendieron y ya solo estaban Layla y Sora tomadas de la mano, en ese momento ambas se soltaron y de nueva cuenta se dio la orden de apagar las luces para no volver a ser encendidas.

**N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, de verdad les agradezco sinceramente el apoyo que han dado a este fic. Al cual le tengo un enorme cariño por haber sido mi primera historia, digo primera porque va enlazada con La Verdadera Pasión del Escenario. En fin agradezco mucho a licborrego quien me impulso a continuar este fic y ha sido una de mis constantes lectoras en esta historia. De igual forma agradezco a Solar Marie por seguir mis historias. Mi sincero agradecimiento a TsukhimePrincess, Nelm, AsereTool y a todas las lindas lectoras que me han seguido en esta historia a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Mencione la canción Tatto Kiss que es la del opening que todos conocemos es de la segunda temporada. Lo interpreta según recuerdo: **_**ROR/**_S.

**Como pueden notar, este capitulo lo intente hacer diferente a lo pensado, y un tanto emotivo según mi ver sin la necesidad de mostrar algo que ya todos sabíamos, respecto a las capacidades de nuestras protagonistas, más bien un acto de nostalgia más que de acrobacia. Ahora bien para quienes gustan de esta historia no se preocupen en algún momento regresare para una siguiente temporada por ello deje muchos cabos sueltos, pero por ahora dejare esta historia por el momento en receso. Ahora me enfocare a otros fics que tengo abandonados y pues espero pronto regresar por estos rumbos mil gracias por su apoyo y recuerden.**

"_**Sus sueños son las alas que los ayudaran a volar" **_


	20. Rumbo al festival de México

**Capitulo 20**

**Rumbo al festival de México**

Un año ha transcurrido desde el retiro definitivo de Layla Hamilton, dentro del escenario Kaleido. Ahora ella estaba enfocada a su carrera como actriz en Nueva York y Los Angeles California. En Kaleido, Rosetta era ahora la nueva estrella de dicho escenario junto con Alekséi, quienes en cada espectáculo daban lo mejor de su repertorio. Por su parte, Sora había regresado a Rusia, pues ya había pasado el año de permiso que tenía en su escenario. Ella dejo todo el manejo de su herencia a su padre y a su amiga Manami, quienes continuaban apoyando a Kaleido monetariamente como socios mayoritarios. Leon y May dejaron de actuar juntos, ella continuaba en Kaleido ahora como pareja de Ken, mientras que Leon había renunciado a Kaleido tras ver que su rol ya no sería el principal, por lo cual no vio razón para continuar en dicho escenario. Yuri y Kalos se encargaban de todas las producciones y el éxito del escenario era impresionante.

En ese lapso de tiempo, se llevo a cabo el festival circense en New York, dentro del cual participaron: Sora, Rosetta y Nadia, quienes desde la despedida de Layla ya tenían claras sus metas a futuro, una seguir siendo la reina del escenario y las dos jovencitas deseaban destronar a la zarina de los escenarios. Ese fue el apodo que el mundo circense empezó a usar para con Sora.

Todo indicaba que tras la perfecta actuación de Rosetta meses atrás en Kaleido, no tendría problemas en el festival, pero el resultado fue el mismo que en Paris, pues la zarina volvió a derrotarla tanto a ella, como a Nadia. Fue un acto sin precedentes como de costumbre con Sora Naegino y su pareja Maksim Litvochenko. Ese fue un titulo más para las vitrinas de la hermosa zarina.

Rosetta no podía creer que todo su esfuerzo fue en vano, para ella el lograr lo que hizo en Kaleido era una meta enorme lo que la llevo a creer que nadie, ni la propia Sora, pudiesen superar. Pero con Sora nunca ha sido de ese modo, a ella deben dejarla definitivamente en la lona sin oportunidad de levantarse o de lo contrario no tendrá piedad con sus rivales, y eso le ocurrió a Rosetta y a la joven Nadia, quienes cayeron de forma brutal ante Naegino.

Tras haber pasado ese golpe tan duro para ellas, Rosetta se dispuso a continuar entrenando de forma intensa, día y noche, convirtiéndose Sora Naegino en una obsesión para ella, y gracias a eso, Kaleido tenía en su elenco a una acróbata impresionante, que día a día mejoraba a pasos agigantados con el apoyo de Elena, Alekséi, y la estupenda dirección de Mia Guillem, quien en ese transcurso de tiempo había evolucionado enormidades en su manera de dirigir y escribir guiones.

Todos se preparaban de la mejor forma para sus presentaciones, y en el caso de Rosetta más aun, pues en cuatro meses vendría una competencia más dentro de un festival que se llevaría a cabo en la Ciudad de México, el cual sería organizado por una compañía canadiense en conjunto con los dirigentes encargados de la cultura y arte en México. Es por esa razón que estaba entrenando al máximo, pues bien sabía que Sora y Nadia participarían en dicha competencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto en Moscú Rusia.

—Sora, ¿no te cansas de ganar en todas partes? —Hablo Ludmila.

—En lo absoluto amiga, hace años yo le tenía miedo a las competencias, pero ahora es diferente, las adoro, me gusta esa sensación de estar en lo más alto y de enfrentarme a los mejores, sino fuera de ese modo, todo seria aburrido.

—Pues te entiendo, pero ya tocaste lo más alto que puede haber para nosotros como acróbatas, ya tienes el mote de "zarina", después de eso ya no hay más allá. Eres la reina de reinas y ni siquiera la virtuosa Rosetta Passel te hace sombra ¿Qué más quieres?

—Continuar perfeccionando mis elementos, crear nuevas evoluciones, seguir en la cima hasta lograr mi meta principal, pero esa meta no puedo revelarla hasta que yo vea que puede lograrse.

—Pues si que eres demasiado especial mí querida amiga, y gracias a todo eso y a nuestros directores: Svetlana y Evgeny, es que nuestro escenario está en la cúspide.

—Termino el descanso chicas, a continuar con sus rutinas—ordeno Svetlana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

San Petersburgo Rusia.

Dentro de un enorme gimnasio perteneciente al escenario Pávlovsk, que vendría siendo la competencia de las estrellas de Moscú, se escuchaban gritos intensos de varias personas.

— ¡Nadia, Leon, necesito más potencia en sus saltos y giros! ¡No puede ser que con ese tipo de evoluciones quieran ir a México para competir contra Rosetta y contra Sora, la "zarina" de los escenarios! necesito que me den algo que de verdad pueda considerar como efectivo.

Una mujer de cuerpo esbelto, y de unos cincuenta años de edad estaba regañando tanto a Nadia como a Leon, quien por lo visto había aceptado la invitación de parte de los padres de Nadia para ser su pareja.

—Pero madre, no es tan fácil como piensas —respondió Nadia.

—Por esa actitud tuya, tan conformista y simple, es que no puedes explotar todo tu verdadero potencial—dijo la entrenadora, quien resulto ser madre de Nadia—. ¿Que necesitas para darte cuenta de que esto es en serio? cada vez que Sora te vea no dudara en humillarte cuantas veces se le dé la gana. Esa es su intención, el humillarte a ti y a nuestro escenario haciéndolo parecer como insignificante, como si solo en Moscú existiera talento verdadero y que nosotros la gente de San Petersburgo solo servimos para otras cosas y no para esto.

—Nadia, tu madre tiene razón, yo no soy un acróbata que fácilmente acepte a una compañera, pero ellos me hablaron maravillas de ti y además de eso, yo mismo lo comprobé al verte en acción. Pero siempre te limitas por el simple hecho de saber la capacidad que posees y por eso todo lo tomas a la ligera, no te importan muchas cosas, solo vives imitando, no creando, eres únicamente una maquina que imita y que sabe hacerlo muy bien porque tienes una capacidad impresionante, pero eso no te llevara a nada, solo a ser la copia de la zarina como te llaman en este medio.

— ¡No me digan nada! ustedes no son nadie para decirme lo que debo y no debo hacer. Si me llaman copia de la zarina, no me interesa, yo solamente hago lo que me gusta, a mí y solo a mí, asi que si no les agrada déjenme sola y yo conseguiré un mejor equipo para que se ajuste a mis exigencias y a mi talento.

La madre de Nadia no se contuvo y le soltó una tremenda bofetada a su hija, la cual cayó bruscamente en uno de los colchones de entrenamiento.

—Leon, discúlpame, yo te dije que mi hija era talentosa, pero es una chiquilla indisciplinada, no puedo con ella, siempre es lo mismo, y por más que lo intento no logro ponerla en regla. Si gustas renunciar yo te entenderé, pues ella no pone de su parte y sabe que yo al ser su madre de una forma u otra cederé a sus caprichos. En algo ella tiene razón, no soy la más indicada para entrenarlos, pues mi cariño materno siempre estará por encima de mi profesionalismo.

Leon observo como Nadia se retiraba sin decir nada, mientras la madre de esta, se encontraba avergonzada por tan penoso espectáculo de parte de la caprichosa de su hija.

Al momento que Nadia salió del gimnasio un hombre de mediana edad observaba la situación para más tarde ingresar a dicho lugar y hablar directamente con Ekaterina.

—Señora Ekaterina, es un honor para mí el estar frente a usted. Mi nombre es Andréi Andréyevich, vengo de Moscú, pues tengo la orden directa de la señorita Naegino, la cual me pidió enfáticamente obtener el permiso de este gimnasio para que Nadia pase una temporada entrenando junto a la zarina.

Ekaterina y Leon quedaron sorprendidos ante semejante petición. Todo indicaba que Sora, tenía algo en mente.

—Andréi, eso que me pide es bastante complicado, usted sabe la rivalidad que existe entre nuestros gimnasios y Nadia es nuestra carta fuerte.

—Señora, con el debido respeto, Nadia no puede ser su carta fuerte siendo tan indisciplinada. Esa jovencita necesita vivir en carne propia la dureza de los escenarios y tal parece que Sora desea apoyar a Nadia, para que poco a poco vaya entendiendo que debe enfocarse seriamente a esta profesión.

—Pero sigo sin entender porque razón Sora, siendo la rival directa de mi hija desea ayudarla.

—Ekaterina, sea honesta consigo misma. Usted sabe que Nadia no es una rival para Sora, de hecho hoy en día nadie lo es. Ella lo sabe; de ante mano sabe que no hay acróbata que la iguale y supongo que Sora, desea hacer lo mismo que en su momento hicieron para con ella en este país, y por ende desea agradecerle a esta nación todo lo que han hecho por ella, y nada mejor que preparar el camino de una posible estrella. Al menos eso quiero pensar. Bien pues no le quito más su tiempo. Estaré un par de días en San Petersburgo, y antes de regresar a Moscú vendré para saber qué respuesta me tiene.

Aquel hombre se retiro mientras Leon y Ekaterina se miraban fijamente.

—Ekaterina, creo que deberías aceptar la propuesta de Sora, al menos si deseas que tu hija madure y se convierta en una gran estrella.

—Lo sé Leon, pero a fin de cuentas ella es la que tiene la última palabra.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto intrigado el francés—. Yo pensé que ante todo ustedes daban prioridad a lo más importante por sobre todas las cosas, y ahora resulta que dejaras a una niña caprichosa elegir. En este caso en mi opinión personal creo que debes ser dura y no dejarla elegir, ya has visto cuanto te ha hecho padecer por dejarla hacer su voluntad. Yo creo que debes enviarla a Moscú. Mientras eso pasa yo seguiré bajo tu entrenamiento hasta que ella regrese lista para el festival de México.

—Tienes razón. No se las verdaderas razones de Sora para haber tomado esta decisión, pero lo aprovecharemos para seguir creciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En Moscú, Sora continuaba con su entrenamiento, esta vez por separado, como acostumbraba a hacerlo después de trabajar con todo el elenco.

— ¡Vamos, vamos Sora! necesito quince giros continuos, vas muy bien—dijo Evgeny—. ¿Acaso no tienes limites? llevas más de ocho horas de entrenamiento y parece como si no estuvieras cansada.

—Evgeny, el secreto para ser la número uno es combinar mi talento natural con un arduo entrenamiento y un estudio continuo de las novedades que van apareciendo. No puedo dormirme en mis laureles, de lo contrario no podre cumplir mi nuevo sueño.

—Por algo eres la número uno del planeta. Recuerdo cuando llegaste a Rusia, con todas esas deficiencias notables, pero con un talento natural que era en verdad prodigioso. Fue por esa razón que yo puse mis ojos en ti y decidí enseñarte todo lo que se.

—Fueron momentos muy difíciles para mí—respondió Sora—. Hubo días en los cuales pensé en huir, sobre todo cuando sentía que moriría bajo ese entrenamiento tan cercano a lo militar del cual en un principio creí que nada tenía que ver, pero que más tarde supe el porqué de todo eso.

**Años atrás:**

Sora se encontraba en una lejana tierra cubierta de nieve. Dicho lugar era nada menos que Siberia oriental. Ella estaba preparándose para el Festival Internacional Circense por equipos, el cual se llevaría a cabo en Moscú. Ella estaba siendo entrenada por Evgeny Safoskin, quien deseaba que Sora perfeccionara el Angel Imperial.

El clima era muy duro, helado y agresivo como pocos, y Sora se encontraba trabajando arduamente para obtener una resistencia sin precedentes.

— ¡Rápido Naegino! vas demasiado lento con ese entrenamiento, necesito más velocidad y fuerza.

Sora se encontraba corriendo sobre la nieve; nieve que era en verdad pesada, sus pies se hundían pues a cuestas llevaba puesto su chaleco y equipo especial con excesivo sobrepeso. Aunado a eso, Evgeny le había colocado un madero de forma horizontal para que tuviera mayor peso.

Sora estaba extenuada, su rostro congelado mostraba señas de cansancio y frustración notables. Ya llevaban más de tres horas corriendo, o mejor dicho intentando correr en ese sitio tan tremendamente complejo. En la ropa de Sora se alcanzaba a percibir que había vomitado ya varias veces a causa del ejercicio, y a pesar del fuerte viento congelado se miraba en los ojos de ella, lágrimas a causa del terrible dolor que sentía.

— ¡No llores Naegino! ¡Deja de lloriquear que de nada te servirá! Tú aceptaste venir a este lugar, yo te lo advertí, te dije que sería una horrible pesadilla para ti. Si en verdad deseas realizar el Angel Imperial, no te será suficiente con las clases normales, pues en esta técnica se necesita mucha resistencia y una fortaleza de piernas inimaginable. Todavía te falta una hora más, pero ahora subirás esa pendiente, brincando con todo ese peso encima y lo harás haciendo sentadillas.

Sora abrió sus ojos enormemente al escuchar esas palabras, pero no objeto y comenzó a hacerlo. El frío cada vez era mayor y el viento le hacía más difícil las cosas a Sora, pero ella fiel a su costumbre no bajaba los brazos.

— ¡Señorita Layla! —pensó Sora, sollozando—. Esto es muy difícil para mí. Jamás pensé que sería tan terrible.

— ¡No pienses en nada! ¡No te distraigas con esos pensamientos banales que en este momento no sirven de nada!

— ¿Cómo es posible que sepa lo que pienso?

—No te sorprendas Sora, no soy un brujo o ese tipo de cosas, simplemente que al ver tu rostro se en quien piensas y que deseas, pero si en tu mente tienes ese tipo de cosas, solamente te cansaras más de la cuenta y no estarás concentrada al cien por ciento.

Todo eso lo decía mientras ejecutaba el mismo ejercicio que Sora, pero Evgeny estaba demasiado tranquilo y se le notaba muy ligero, como si se tratara de cualquier cosa.

Pasada la hora extra, Evgeny no le dio ni un respiro a su alumna y de inmediato la llevo a una enorme montaña, la cual estaba ya lista y equipada con varios obstáculos cubiertos únicamente con trapos viejos.

—Sora, en este momento empezaras a practicar giros mortales al frente, pero arrojándote desde este sitio. Como puedes ver es bastante alto, no te diré la medida exacta para no asustarte, pero deberás lanzarte y solamente quiero que hagas mortales al frente, y mientras lo haces iras esquivando los obstáculos que he colocado. El arnés de seguridad te ayudara para que no caigas al precipicio, pero solo eso, los golpes que te darás con los obstáculos, poco a poco deberás aprender a evitarlos, sobre todo los de la cabeza. En esta técnica es dar todo por todo.

Sora miraba temerosa, y no se animaba a arrojarse. Fue en ese momento que Evgeny la empujo para que cayera y poco a poco se le fuera el miedo. Al ser arrojada, ella como era de esperarse, recibió muchos golpes de verdad dolorosos, pero al volver a subir a ese lugar empezó a arrojarse por su cuenta intentando los mortales que le había ordenado su mentor.

Por cada momento que se arrojaba los golpes iban aumentando, pero nunca se golpeo la cabeza.

—Esta mujer de verdad tiene un talento sobrenatural—pensó Evgeny—. Si logra perfeccionar esta técnica, es señal de que es la elegida para que en un futuro sea nombrada la zarina de los escenarios.

Tras pasar tres horas con esos saltos, Sora termino su entrenamiento, bastante exhausta y con el cuerpo tremendamente inflamado por los golpes recibidos. Evgeny le sugirió tomar un baño para relajarse, pero no iba a ser un baño común y corriente. Puesto que él la llevo a un lugar bastante especial.

—Sora ¿has oído hablar de los hombres morsa?

—Algo se al respecto—respondió la bella mujer.

—En este lago podrás bañarte como los hombres morsa rusos, y eso endurecerá tu cuerpo de tal modo que los golpes comenzaran a ser menos dolorosos con el tiempo y todo eso junto al tipo de entrenamiento que llevas se combinara de la mejor forma y cuando todo esto termine tu misma notaras una pequeña diferencia.

Sora, con temor obedeció y se sumergió en dicho lago helado. Su rostro lo decía todo, en verdad sufría, pero a lo largo de los días y semanas con la misma rutina su cuerpo se fue haciendo más ligero y ágil además de resistente.

—Hoy es el último día que estaremos en este lugar —dijo Evgeny—. Tu rostro es distinto a cuando llegaste, las marcas de los golpes se irán pronto y tu belleza regresara; pero las verdaderas marcas que son las del alma, esas se quedaran en tu mente y eso te ayudara a ser cada día mejor. Antes de irnos deseo que hagas toda la rutina, pero con un mayor peso.

Sora comenzó a hacer su rutina junto a su maestro, y cuál fue la sorpresa de este que poco a poco ella lo fue dejando atrás de forma relativamente fácil, lo cual le dejo bastante sorprendido.

—Sabía que tú eras la elegida, lo sabía—pensó Evgeny mientras ella se alejaba más y más—. Lo que a mí me costó años, tú lo has logrado en meses. Esto es solo el inicio de todo.

Después de correr sobre la nieve, Sora ejecuto una enorme cantidad de mortales sobre aquella montaña y como era de esperarse ya no recibió ni un solo golpe e incluso se daba el lujo de improvisar y agregar giros extras mientras volaba por los aires.

—Perfecto Sora, tu nivel no tiene comparación, has soportado un entrenamiento que muy pocos resisten y eso significa que eres una superdotada, pero hay que seguir perfeccionando todo eso. Por el momento regresemos a Moscú, pues falta poco para que el festival inicie.

**Época actual:**

—De solo recordar todo ese tremendo entrenamiento me duele mi cuerpo—dijo una sonriente Sora.

—Ahora sonríes, pero antes vomitabas y lloriqueabas, todo cambia y contigo fue para bien. Y te conozco tan bien que se de antemano que deseas rivales de primer nivel para medir tu poder ante ellos y derrotarlos. Y es por eso que insistes en convertir a Nadia en tu alumna, para ver hasta dónde puede llegar y que junto a Rosetta, sean rivales que puedan competir contra ti. Después de odiar las competencias, ahora no puedes dejarlas de lado y ya veremos de qué forma sales campeona en el próximo festival de México.

—Ya veremos que nos depara el destino, mi querido maestro Evgeny—dijo Sora mientras descendía de su amado trapecio.

Continuara…

**N/A: Estoy de regreso con este fic en esta que será ahora si su última etapa. No diré cuantos capítulos totales serán, pero por ahora ya estamos en el 20 jejeje.**

**licborrego y TsukihimePrincess, gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mis historias, al menos de las que son de su agrado.**

**Agradezco a mi amigo Julio, por ayudarme en las ediciones como de costumbre en esta nueva y etapa final.**

**Como pueden notar hoy puse algo de referencias, bastante breves, pero oportunas de lo que Sora vivió previo a ejecutar el Angel Imperial y un breve recuento de lo ocurrido tras la despedida de Layla. Espero será de su agrado este capítulo que es la antesala a la competencia siguiente y claro meti a mi querido país jejejeje.**


	21. Determinación

**Capitulo 21**

**Determinación**

En la residencia de la familia Ruslanov, se encontraban Nadia y sus padres hablando de la propuesta hecha por Sora.

—Madre, padre, esa proposición es perfecta para mis planes. Si Sora desea convertirme en su alumna, por mi no hay ningún problema, asi podre ver de cerca todo lo que ella hace y de ese modo descubrir sus puntos débiles para en un futuro ser yo la vencedora.

—Que asi sea—hablo el padre de Nadia—. Sera lo mejor para ti y para tu progreso. Mañana le diremos al enviado de la zarina, que aceptamos su propuesta, y que te irás a Moscú a la brevedad.

— ¡Sí, eso será perfecto! —exclamo Nadia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad de México.**

Dentro de una oficina se escuchaban algunas voces. Todo indicaba que estaban hablando acerca del próximo festival que llevarían a cabo. No era algo fuera de lo común, sin embargo, alguien que estaba ahí presente cambio el ambiente y el entorno de la charla.

—Les aseguro que la acróbata a la cual estoy entrenando y representando, será capaz de dar una buena batalla en este evento y con eso podrá dar una buena impresión en su propio país—Dijo una hermosa mujer conocida por todos.

—Layla ¿de verdad crees que la señorita Bianca podrá con semejante carga? Sera local y tendrá la presión de todo el público.

—No se preocupen, yo he mirado sus capacidades, la descubrí en una de mis películas en los Ángeles y desde ese momento la mire con capacidades similares a las de Rosetta Passel. Confíen en mi, si no logra ganar el festival, al menos les puedo garantizar que quedara entre las primeras cuatro.

En ese momento ingreso una jovencita de aspecto hermoso: cabello a los hombros en color marrón, piel blanca, ojos del mismo color al de su cabello, estatura media y complexión delgada, pero con un cuerpo bien formado y atlético. Tenía veinte años de edad. Era una belleza netamente mexicana.

—Yo no quedare dentro de las primeras cuatro, seré la campeona, para mí no existe nada más que la victoria.

—Disculpen la intromisión de mi compañera —dijo un hombre, alto, blanco, de unos veinticinco años, quien se presento con el nombre de Daniel.

—No te preocupes Daniel—hablo Layla—. Esa seguridad fue lo que me animo a ser su entrenadora. Siempre es bueno que tengamos metas claras y aspiremos a lo más alto.

—Te entiendo Layla—respondió aquel joven—. Pero también es bueno saber nuestros límites e ir paso a paso, pues al volar muy alto la caída nos duele aun más, y es por eso que siempre trato de mantener a Bianca con los pies en la tierra, aunque es complicado por su forma de ser.

Aquel hombre se notaba muy calmado y pasivo, contrario al carácter de su compañera, pero muchas veces las apariencias engañan y este podría ser uno de esos casos, aunque nada indicaba que asi fuera.

—Daniel, no te preocupes, yo sé lo que deseo y lo que puedo hacer—hablo Bianca.

Layla y los ahí presentes observaban atentamente cada una de las acciones de esos dos.

—Layla, no se diga más, confiaremos en tu capacidad de lograr que esta pareja nos represente de la mejor forma posible y que México quede bien parado a nivel mundial como organizador.

—Lo conseguiremos, ya verá. Estaremos a la par de esas súper estrellas de talla internacional—dijo Layla.

Las sorpresas no paraban. Ahora Layla estaba entrenando a una pareja mexicana, la cual era un contraste absoluto, una muy agresiva y decidida y el otro muy pasivo y calmado. Ellos serian una verdadera incógnita en su propio festival.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Escenario Kaleido.**

— ¡Estás haciendo solo tonterías Rosetta! —grito Mia—. Eso no será suficiente para enfrentar a Sora. Recuerda lo que te hizo en Nueva York, la paliza que te dio y todo porque tú creíste estar a su altura y eso te paso por pensar que ya no podría vencerte.

—Mia, estoy haciendo todo lo que está en mis manos, no dejo nada al azar, estoy obedeciendo cada una de tus ordenes y la de mi compañero.

—Eso no es suficiente—hablo Elena—. No tienes idea de lo grande que es el mundo. No creas que en nuestro medio solo existe Sora o Nadia, hay muchos artistas que aun no dan la cara, pero en México te enfrentaras a algo que no te imaginas.

—Mia, creo que es hora de ponerle esos videos de los eventos underground a los que hemos ido—dijo Alekséi.

— ¿Están seguros de eso? —pregunto Mia.

—Hazlo—respondió Elena.

Mia trajo su ordenador y comenzó a poner algunos eventos underground o subterráneos, donde participaban acróbatas no reconocidos por la Federación Internacional debido a lo extremo de sus evoluciones.

—Rosetta, graba muy bien en tu mente estos rostros y sus nombres, pues en México te los toparas—dijo Mia.

Rosetta comenzó a observar dicho video. La garganta se le reseco al ver los escenarios en los cuales participaban esos acróbatas. Le toco mirar como colocaban clandestinamente unos trapecios en el gran cañón, sin protección y asi ejecutaban sus evoluciones, arriesgándose de forma tal que cualquier error podría provocarles la muerte, y de hecho en ciertos videos se mostraba como algunos acróbatas no lograban su cometido y morían en el intento.

Hasta ese momento todos los acróbatas eran notables, pero hubo una pareja que no solo era notable, sino también sobresaliente y eran nada menos que Bianca y Daniel, quienes tenían como apodo: "Fuerza Imperial" honrando la historia del imperio azteca.

Ellos en cada video hacían evoluciones perfectas, solidas e impresionantes, pero siempre quedaban en segundo lugar, pues alguien más les impedía lograr ser los número uno del mundo underground, y era nada menos que…

— ¿Cómo es posible que le permitan a Sora y a su compañero participar en esos eventos? —pregunto Rosetta.

Sora y Maksim eran siempre los campeones también en esos eventos callejeros.

—La denominada: "zarina" de los escenarios, puede hacer lo que le plazca, la Federación se lo permite gracias a sus logros y fama, pero ese no es el caso—hablo Mia—. Lo importante aquí es que tú veas la razón por la cual Sora esta en ese lugar de privilegio. Ella nunca se ha detenido ante nada ni nadie, siempre progresando, compitiendo en todo tipo de eventos oficiales, y no oficiales, esa mezcla de conocimientos tanto rudimentarios como artísticos la han hecho merecedora de ser llamada la "zarina", púes se empapa de todo ese tipo de vivencias. Pero no deseo que te enfoques en ella, sino en los mexicanos. Si notaste bien, ellos han sido el segundo lugar en todas esas competencias, eso significa que si no estuvieran Sora y Maksim, los mexicanos serian las estrellas ¿ya comprendes?

Rosetta observo estupefacta y comprendió lo que Mia trataba de decirle. En verdad el mundo era muy pequeño y a Rosetta le falta conocerlo aun más de lo que creía.

—No me queda más que seguir entrenando, hasta ahora esa pareja mexicana no ha participado en ningún evento oficial, pero estoy segura que ellos desearan ser profetas en su tierra y si no estoy preparada, seré humillada, no solo por Sora, sino por esos dos desconocidos.

—Y no te olvides de Nadia y Leon—hablo Elena.

Rosetta tomo una toalla y seco su sudor para de inmediato reanudar su entrenamiento a pesar de la hora que era.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moscú Rusia.**

Dos días habían transcurrido, Sora continuaba sus entrenamientos dentro y fuera del gimnasio, para esto Nadia ya se había unido a ella para convertirse en su alumna y compañera de entrenamiento, algo similar a lo que Layla había hecho con Sora varios años atrás cuando actuaron en: "Las mil y una noches".

Todo estaba tomando un nuevo rumbo, México estaba haciéndose presente en plano internacional y al ser los organizadores de un festival de tal magnitud deseaban dar una mejor imagen a nivel mundial. Sora y sus amigos estaban dispuestos para demostrar que eran los mejores del mundo, cada uno por su lado y por ello sus entrenamientos eran realmente intensos y complejos. Tal pareciera que el mundo estaba a punto de vivir un fantástico espectáculo y México sería el lugar elegido para dicho acontecimiento.

Continuara…

**N/A: Queridas lectoras, mil disculpas por tardar tanto, ya mi tiempo no es como antes y se me complica escribir más seguido, pero aquí les dejo este capítulo esperando sea de su agrado.**

**licborrego, amiga querida discúlpame por tanta demora, no prometo ya un día especifico para actualizar, pero cada que me sea posible aquí estaré.**

**Gracias a todas las que leen este fic. **


	22. Disciplina y madurez

**Capitulo 22**

**Disciplina y madurez**

— ¡Date prisa Nadia! de verdad eres bastante lenta ¿Cómo es que intentabas igualarme teniendo una condición física tan lamentable?

—Sora, es verdaderamente difícil seguirte el paso. Apenas llevo tres semanas contigo y me han parecido tres años. Ya he bajado ocho kilos, mis fuerzas me están abandonando.

—Deja de quejarte y sigamos corriendo. Para mi es realmente divertido tenerte a mi lado, no eres la niña maleducada y malvada que parecías ser.

Sora hablo con sinceridad, realmente la estaba pasando bien con esa joven aprendiz suya quien continuaba corriendo en aquella tierra congelada en Siberia, lugar donde Sora acostumbraba entrenar cuando se aproximaba un festival y al ser Nadia, su aprendiz, de igual forma debía entrenar en ese sitio.

En ese lugar como era sabido, todo el año nevaba a diferencia de la parte europea de Rusia, en donde si se podía disfrutar de un clima agradable en verano.

—Sora, por favor descansemos un momento, ya llevamos más de dos horas corriendo en esta montaña, y con estos aditamentos especiales me es muy difícil mantener el equilibrio, además están muy pesados.

—Eres una chiquilla mimada. Lo único bueno contigo es que tienes un talento natural notable, pero tu indisciplina es tu mayor debilidad, sin embargo esos defectos los podremos desaparecer con el tiempo. Por ahora levántate y sigamos corriendo, ya nos falta solo quince kilómetros más para llegar a la cabaña.

Nadia sonrió y tomo la mano de Sora, quien se la había extendido para ayudarla a levantarse. Para la joven rusa era difícil de creer que esa mujer japonesa, fuera tan fuerte y amable. Nadia antes de estar cerca de Sora le tenía cierta envidia e inclusive rencor, pero al conocerla en persona y saber cómo era en realidad, le fue imposible no sentir aprecio hacia esa mujer, la cual parecía que tenia la facultad de ganarse el aprecio de todo aquel que la mirase con desprecio.

Pasaron un par de horas y por fin tomaron un descanso en aquella cabaña en donde Sora, tiempo atrás había entrenado junto a Layla Hamilton, previo al festival de Francia.

—Lo ves Nadia, lo lograste, conseguiste correr 30 kilómetros en esta pesada montaña, eso es un gran logro para ti.

Eran los ocho de la noche, Sora continuaba hablando como si no hubiese hecho nada, pero Nadia ya no la escuchaba, pues se había quedado completamente dormida. Ella estaba exhausta a causa del cansancio extremo que sentía. Sora le coloco una sabana y encendió la chimenea al tiempo que se sentaba frente a Nadia, a quien observo detenidamente. Tiempo después saco una computadora portátil y comenzó a escribir bastantes datos referentes a la joven Nadia.

—He observado los puntos fuertes de esta chica, son demasiados, en verdad creo que ella tiene las capacidades necesarias para ser una gran estrella. Su juventud es el único punto débil que tiene, pero con el paso de los años ese defecto desaparecerá y esta chiquilla podría ser mi sucesora.

Sora continuaba anotando datos y creando gráficos referentes al cuerpo de Nadia. De verdad ella estaba trabajando en serio para ayudar a esa jovencita. En ese momento, Sora saco su teléfono celular.

—Gabrielle ¿ya tienes todo listo para nuestro viaje a México?

—Claro que si Sora, ya todo está en regla, solo queda esperar a que se llegue el día.

—Perfecto. Gabrielle, deseo pedirte una cosa más. Por favor avisa a la federación circense de Rusia, que, Nadia Ruslanova no participara en el festival mexicano. Ella no está lista para algo asi, no por ahora. Si bien sus capacidades son altas; su trabajo en equipo es pésimo, y lo más importante es que no ha podido trabajar al lado de Leon Oswald, si le permito participar, solo hará el ridículo y todo el avance que ha logrado se irá a la basura.

—No te preocupes Sora, yo me encargo de eso. Por cierto, tu amiga Manami me ha informado que tus negocios siguen en ascenso, tu padre por fin tras una larga espera ha logrado firmar un contrato enorme con la mayor compañía de gas y petróleo en Rusia. Todo te está saliendo de maravilla.

—Gracias por el aviso, pero de eso que se encarguen ellos, lo que me importaba es que la base principal de mis negocios se trasladara a Rusia, ya estando acá, fuera de otros monopolios indeseables me siento a gusto, ya de lo demás que se encarguen mi padre y mi amiga Manami.

Gabrielle, no se te olvide que nos iremos a México quince días antes de que inicie el festival, pues antes de ir a la capital mexicana, deseo que visitemos Los Cabos. Si vamos a visitar México, no deseo perder la oportunidad de ir a ese lugar tan hermoso. Prepárate porque habrá quince días de fiesta, y ese será un merecido premio para esta jovencita que ha entrenado hasta el cansancio todos estos días, y a pesar de sus rabietas, no me ha desobedecido en nada. Claro que tu también lo mereces Gabrielle, has sido una asistente leal y eso lo tengo presente.

Sora colgó, y tras terminar sus apuntes se dispuso a dormir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monterrey Nuevo León - México.**

Layla y su equipo de trabajo se encontraban en la sultana del norte, entrenando arduamente a sus discípulos. La joven y talentosa Bianca no se detenía ante nada, su esfuerzo era tal que dejaba asombrados a propios y extraños. Por su parte, Daniel, era un tipo relajado y seguro de sí mismo, esos contrastes hacían de esa pareja algo fenomenal.

—Excelente trabajo chicos, sus técnicas, evoluciones y coordinación ha mejorado mucho—hablo Layla—. Lo único que nos queda es lograr que Bianca calme sus ánimos, ella es demasiado impulsiva e hiperactiva. Desde ahora empezaremos a trabajar únicamente en ese detalle, por lo demás, ya están listos para hacer una excelente presentación.

—Has sido la mejor maestra—dijo Bianca—. Pero no creo que haya problema en mi forma de ser, eso le dará mayor dinamismo a nuestra presentación, y dejaremos maravillado a nuestro público.

—Bianca, entiende, esa actitud no es buena—intervino Daniel—. Lo importante es mantener la mente libre y tranquila, no presionarse solo por querer impresionar a nuestra gente.

—Daniel tiene razón—profirió Layla—. Créeme Bianca, esa actitud la tuvo muchos años May Wong, y no le dejo cosas buenas.

—No te preocupes Layla, yo no soy May Wong, mi tiempo es ahora y estoy segura de lo que voy a obtener.

Tras decir esas palabras, Bianca continúo con su entrenamiento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**La Paz - Bolivia.**

Dentro de un hotel se encontraban hospedados: Rosetta, Alekséi y Elena, quienes estaban entrenando en esa ciudad, aprovechando la gran altitud de aquel lugar. Al parecer deseaban aclimatarse para llegar a tono a la altura de la ciudad de México, la cual es menor a la de la Paz. Y no solo eso, sino que también deseaban entrenar en ese país para aprovechar las condiciones ambientales y lograr ejecutar sus técnicas especiales de la mejor manera posible.

—No me gusta este lugar—dijo Rosetta en tono molesto—. Estoy demasiado mareada, mi equilibrio no es el mismo y me es muy difícil desplegar mis habilidades al cien por ciento.

—De eso se trata querida Rosetta—respondió Elena—. Este clima y esta altitud reforzaran tu equilibrio, y tu centro de gravedad será más eficaz.

—Pero este lugar no me gusta, no es algo a lo que este acostumbrada.

—Esos detalles son los que aun te mantienen varios escalones por debajo de Sora—hablo Alekséi—. Por el momento deja de quejarte y vamos a nuestro entrenamiento en la montaña.

— ¿Otra vez a esa montaña? chicos, no soporto ese lugar, mi cuerpo no resiste esa altura y los ejercicios que me ponen son mortales para mí. El brincar entre arboles, maleza, mezclarme con animales extraños, insectos etc. todo eso no me gusta.

—Ya deja de quejarte y vámonos mi pequeña niña mimada—dijo Alekséi sonrientemente.

En efecto, ellos estaban trabajando específicamente en los saltos, equilibrio y resistencia. A diferencia de Sora, quien trabajaba en resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. El caso de la pareja mexicana en realidad no era sabido a ciencia cierta en que trabajaban, pues lo mantenían en secreto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moscú-Rusia.**

— ¿Como lo estará pasando esa chiquilla? —Pregunto Ludmila—. Es muy valiente al ir con Sora a ese lugar.

—Hasta cierto punto esa chiquilla me recuerda mucho a Sora—hablo Vladimir—. Recuerdo cuando ella llego a este lugar, con un rostro un tanto distraído, temeroso y solitario. Pero pasado el tiempo y bajo los cuidados y entrenamiento que Evgeny le dio, poco a poco fue cambiando su semblante hasta convertirse en la zarina de los escenarios. Ella tenía todos esos defectos, pero entre todo eso, poseía ese talento, ese don que solo las personas elegidas poseen, y gracias a eso, a su determinación y esfuerzo fue que ella se convirtió en la más grande acróbata que yo haya conocido.

—Asi es Vladimir—interrumpió Evgeny—. Ahora ella únicamente me necesita solo cuando lo cree prudente. En este momento de su vida, tras haber pasado varios años con nosotros, ella ya puede moverse por sí misma, le he enseñado todo lo que se y le di todo lo que podía darle, lo demás ha sido gracias a su prodigioso talento. Y si no me equivoco, Sora ha visto en esa jovencita, ese brillo que yo mire en Sora cuando Ludmila la trajo con nosotros.

—Tantas cosas hemos vivido juntos y la forma de ser de ella logro que todos nosotros la aceptáramos y además consiguió que nos encariñáramos de ella—dijo Svetlana.

—Basta de pláticas, nosotros debemos continuar nuestros deberes, tenemos funciones que dar y no hay tiempo que perder—dijo Evgeny.

Varios días transcurrieron, los entrenamientos de cada participante continuaban y eran cada vez más duros y pesados, pero las ganas de obtener la victoria los hacía soportar más y más.

Y por fin llego el día en el cual Sora y su equipo partirían rumbo a México. Faltaban quince días para el festival, pero tal y como lo había prometido, visitarían Los Cabos antes del evento.

—Sora ¡Eres una maldita! aun no puedo creer que hayas suspendido mi participación en ese festival—exclamo Nadia.

—Ya te lo dije, no estás apta, no al menos en este momento. Si participas podrías salir mal librada y sobre todo porque en todo este tiempo te la pasaste entrenando conmigo, no con tu pareja. Si te dejaba participar no harían un buen papel, estarían descoordinados y no les saldría nada bien. Yo hable con tus padres, les dije que no darías ni una sola presentación hasta después de año y medio, en ese tiempo tu entrenaras conmigo y te juro que pasado ese lapso de tiempo ya podrás hacer presentaciones, no antes, no después ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡Pero Sora! ¿No será que tienes miedo de que te derrote?

—No Nadia, tú misma puedes responderte esa pregunta.

—Tienes razón, en este momento no puedo vencerte, ni siquiera acercarme un poco.

—Ya ves, ese es un buen avance mi querida Nadia, el ir asimilando las cosas y controlando tus impulsos, alejando de ti esa inmadurez. Todo eso te irá haciendo una gran acróbata y sobre todo una mejor persona. Más adelante la gente te reconocerá por tus habilidades y no por ser un clon mío.

Sora, Maksim, Nadia, Gabrielle y Evgeny abordaron el avión.

Varias horas después, llegaron a su destino ya Los Cabos-Baja california, los estaban esperando.

Al salir del aeropuerto y por más que lo intentaron no lograron evadir a la prensa y al publico que ya los estaba esperando. Como era sabido, Sora en ese momento de su vida era exageradamente famosa y su fama aumento aun más gracias a algunas películas, obras de teatro y shows de televisión en los que había participado. Todo eso aunado al enorme carisma que la japonesa de nacionalidad rusa poseía provocaba esos alborotos a cada rincón del mundo donde llegaba.

"! Señorita Naegino! una foto por favor" "Señorita ¿podría respondernos algunas preguntas?" Todo ese tipo de sucesos la perseguían una y otra vez, la misma rutina de la farándula; rutina que a muchos famosos llega a fastidiar y por lo tanto se comportan groseramente con todos. Pero Sora no era asi, por esa razón era aclamada y amada por prácticamente todos.

Gabrielle se dispuso a llamar a la vigilancia del aeropuerto, pues su viaje había sido largo y no quería que nadie molestara a su amiga, sin embargo, Sora accedió a platicar con los medios un momento, y se tomo fotos, dio autógrafos y abrazos a sus fans.

—Como pueden ver recién vamos llegando de un largo viaje y por lo regular las entrevistas o conferencias de prensa mi agente Gabrielle se encarga de programarlas, pero por su paciencia y cariño accederé a responderles improvisadamente y sin preparar nada.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír ante el divertido comentario de Sora, quien siempre acostumbraba a dar sus entrevistas improvisadamente, pues no le gustaba ser hipócrita dando discursos falsos y programados. Algo que los medios y fans ya sabían y por ello les había causado gracia ese chiste.

—Señorita, sabemos que usted competirá en el festival de acróbatas que se llevara a cabo en la ciudad de México ¿Por qué venir a Los Cabos quince días antes de su presentación? ¿Ese tipo de distracciones no le afectaran?

—En lo absoluto. Mira, yo personalmente siempre hago este tipo de rituales, soy una persona supersticiosa como muchos ya saben. Japón es un país con costumbres de ese tipo y asi soy yo. Para mi es parte de mi ritual el relajarme días antes de mis presentaciones, siempre lo hago y ustedes saben mis resultados. Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Yo me llamo Verónica Martínez de la revista: "El glamur de los famosos".

—Señorita, mi nombre es Mayra Rodríguez, reportera de la televisora que patrocinara este evento, se llama Tv Vista. Vemos que ahora la acompaña una nueva jovencita ¿Es acaso ella su nueva aprendiz?

—Hola Verónica, de hecho no sería nueva, es la primera, pues nunca antes había tenido una aprendiz, y en efecto ella es mi mascota.

Todos comenzaron a reír gracias al comentario de Sora, quien respondía al mismo nivel que le preguntaban. Y era claro que esas preguntas eran absurdas y sin sentido, como tal ella conocedora del medio les daba lo que querían.

—Buenas noches señorita Naegino, mi nombre es Laura Barreda del canal cultural nacional e internacional originario de la Ciudad de México ¿Cree usted que este evento logre fomentar la cultura a nivel general en nuestro país?

Sora sonrió alegremente al ver que entre tanto medio amarillista, hubiese un medio serio y por lo tanto le respondió sinceramente.

—Hola Laura, si bien es cierto que este tipo de eventos podrían servir de algo al ámbito cultural de esta nación o de cualquier otra, viéndolo por el lado real, este evento a fin de cuentas termina siendo uno más de esos que terminan en risas y aplausos, en donde debe haber un vencedor y un vencido. Si lo vemos por ese lado, esto es más de lo mismo, pues termina siendo solo un show como bien has podido notar. Sin embargo, viéndole el lado positivo, en este festival plagado de espectáculo y de todo ese vicio que te he comentado, siempre hay cosas buenas, pues llegan verdaderos artistas desconocidos que desean mostrarle al mundo su calidad y lo hacen por amor al arte, sus historias de vida son tremendas y eso quieras o no fomenta consciente o inconscientemente un deseo por el arte y la cultura, además de fortalecer esos ámbitos. Por consiguiente creo que a pesar de los pesares, de una u otra forma este tipo de eventos son benéficos para cada nación en donde se lleven a cabo, siempre y cuando se les dé el valor real que merecen, viendo los pros y contras de todo eso.

La reportera del canal cultural agradeció las sinceras palabras de Sora, mientras los otros medios continuaban con preguntas simples y vánales a las que Sora respondía de la misma forma en la que le preguntaban.

Entre todo el tumulto de personas, se encontraba un grupo de fans, quienes cargaban una enorme pancarta con el nombre de Sora y con una frase que a su vez era el nombre de ese club de fans. Dicho frase era: "Tus sueños son las alas que te ayudaran a volar". Al verlas, Sora soltó unas lagrimas, pues observo que las jovencitas de no más de quince años, eran acróbatas; jóvenes acróbatas que evidentemente se habían inspirado y motivado gracias a Sora. Ella se les acerco, haciendo a un lado a los medios de comunicación, quienes no permitían que esas jovencitas se acercaran a ella. Las niñas no tenían ropas finas, claramente eran jovencitas de bajos recursos, y seguramente varias de ellas eran de las niñas que en ocasiones se dedican a hacer sus actos en la vía pública para ganar unas monedas como alguna vez llego a hacerlo ella en su viaje a Francia. Sora, aun con lágrimas en los ojos recordó sus inicios y esa frase inmortal que ella creo y que alguna vez dijera en una de sus competencias la hizo ver que nunca se debe perder la humildad.

—A esto me refería con grandes historias—dijo Sora—. Si quieren que su cultura, y nivel siga creciendo, apoyen a personas como estas; personas que desean una oportunidad, un lugar para demostrar de lo que son capaces, sino hacen cosas de ese tipo, difícilmente lograran dar el siguiente paso. Yo lo viví hace años. En Kaleido tuve malas experiencias, de las cuales logre salir adelante y ganarme un lugar, pero eso fue gracias a que el dueño de ese lugar vio en mi algo que nadie más vio, y esa persona me apoyo a pesar de que nadie estaba de acuerdo. Kalos Eido, él me abrió las puertas y aunque no fue fácil, gracias a eso ahora estoy aquí. Después llegue a Rusia, en donde de igual forma confiaron en mí, me apoyaron, me dieron todas las herramientas para progresar y perfeccionarme. A eso me refiero, si ven talentos no duden en apoyarlos; si ven niños o personas que pueden hacer crecer más a su nación, apóyenlos. Que su condición social no sea pretexto para que eso suceda, eso es lo que yo podría decirles.

Tras decir esas palabras, Sora le dio un abrazo a cada una de las niñas, con las cuales se tomo fotos y les firmo autógrafos, para más tarde dejarle encargado a su asistente que hiciera lo posible por llevar a ese grupo de niñas al festival de la Ciudad de México.

Los medios grabaron cada una de las palabras de la artista y poco a poco se fueron retirando, lo mismo que los fans. Mientras tanto el club de fans se mantuvo en ese lugar hasta que Sora se retirarse, no sin antes mandar a esas jovencitas en taxis a sus distintos destinos, mientras Gabrielle tomaba sus datos para poder hacerles llegar sus boletos de acceso. Pasado el tiempo y ya con el lugar vacio, Sora y sus acompañantes se dirigieron a su hotel. Cansados por el vuelo, la improvisada entrevista y demás acontecimientos se dispusieron a abordar su taxi, mientras Nadia analizaba a detalle todo lo que había visto, y escuchado en ese lugar. Su rostro tomo un semblante distinto y todo gracias a Sora Naegino.

Continuara…

**N/A: Ya estoy de regreso con un capítulo más, espero sea de su agrado, saludos a todas mis lectoras: licborrego, NelmUnicorn, ****TsukihimePrincess, asereTool, Solar Knight Marie, Angie, Paola78, Katherine Jamile y a todos los que me envían inbox. A todos en general muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.**


	23. Luces de noche en la ciudad

**Capitulo 23**

**Luces de noche en la ciudad**

Una semana había transcurrido desde que Sora y sus amigos habían llegado a Los Cabos. Los medios como era de esperarse no dejaban de asediarla, ya fuera directamente o como paparazis. Ella estaba consciente de todo eso, y por esa razón se dejaba tomar fotos, videos y todo ese tipo de cosas que ese tipo de medios acostumbran a hacer, todo lo hacía apropósito sin ocultar absolutamente nada lo cual en ocasiones llegaba a fastidiar a algunos "reporteros" dado que ellos por lo regular viven de amarillismo y al no obtener nada de eso de parte de Sora, pues no sabían que hacer al respecto.

Hubo intentos de hacer pasar a Sora como una lesbiana, cosa nada grave, pero intentaron inventarle un romance con la jovencita Nadia, e incluso triángulos amorosos con Gabrielle y Maksim. Sin embargo, nada les funcionaba, pues ella era exageradamente transparente, al grado de decirles que decir o inventar. Todo eso fastidio a la prensa amarillista y gracias a ello, poco a poco se fueron resignando y optaron por dejarla en paz.

—Sora, eres muy cruel con esos tontos—dijo Nadia—. Deberías dejarlos ganar aunque sea una vez.

— ¿Yo dejar ganar a alguien solo por lastima? Realmente no me conoces querida Nadia.

—No sabes lo que dices Nadia—intervino Gabrielle—. Sora tiene años de no hacer eso, su estilo ahora es únicamente ganar y nada más. Ganar en lo que sea y en donde sea, siempre dándolo todo hasta el final y esta no es la excepción.

—Asi es mi querida Nadia, si ellos desean descubrir algún secreto oscuro de mi vida o lograr que alguna de sus patrañas sea creída por la gente, que luchen por lograrlo. Lástima que nunca pasara.

Sora y Gabrielle comenzaron a reír, mientras Nadia las observaba un tanto confundida y opto por no decir nada más.

—Chicas, lo estoy pasando increíble con ustedes, pero debo salir a arreglar unos asuntos personales—dijo Sora.

Nadia, la observo confundida, pero continúo callada al tiempo que Sora salía de su habitación.

— ¿A dónde se dirige? —pregunto Nadia sin poder aguantar más la duda.

—No te esfuerces en tratar de saber que hace o a donde va. Cuando Sora dice que es personal, asi ha de quedarse y nadie lo sabe. Eso es algo que siempre hace en cada festival, presentación o torneos. Todo eso es parte de su extraño ritual y nosotros no debemos cuestionarla.

—Está loca, solo eso puedo decir—respondió Nadia soltando una risotada sincera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Se hizo de noche, Los Cabos, era un lugar realmente paradisiaco, Sora se encontraba en un sitio hermoso, alejado de toda civilización posible; un lugar en donde el mar parecía brillar cuan joyas preciosas. En ese momento ella se detuvo, observo la bella vista y se sentó en una enorme roca, la cual tenía una perfecta panorámica hacia el mar.

—Ya han pasado varias horas, creo que mejor me voy, esa persona no llego—dijo Sora, quien vestía un bello vestido acorde para el lugar en donde se encontraba.

— ¿Tan poca paciencia tienes? te he estado observando desde hace horas y tú sigues tan despistada. Algunas cosas nunca cambian.

Sora volteo y de inmediato soltó una gran sonrisa al ver que Layla Hamilton, su querida amiga, estaba en ese lugar.

— ¡Layla! —Exclamo Sora cuan niña de diez años—. Pensé que no llegarías.

Ambas mujeres se abrazaron fuertemente, demostrándose un enorme cariño; ese cariño que desde hacía muchos años tenían la una por la otra.

—Tonta ¿crees que dejaría pasar esta oportunidad de verte después de mucho tiempo? Verte no como rivales, sino como amigas, en un momento de calma, de quietud en este hermoso y perfecto lugar—dijo Layla.

—Lo sé, y de entre todo mi progreso y perfeccionismo, siempre he dejado esa parte de mí intacta; esa parte que aun me permite poder ser sorprendida por ti, sin lugar a dudas eres una de las partes más importantes en mi vida. Independientemente de mi familia, tú para mí siempre serás lo más importante. Si te llegase a pasar algo, realmente me devastaría, moriría de dolor.

—Que tonta eres Sora, y una excelente actriz, agradezco tus palabras y fuera de bromas, a mí me pasaría lo mismo, no soportaría si algo malo te pasara.

Ambas se abrazaron fraternalmente. Esas dos mujeres siempre irradiaban amor sincero y puro, sin malicia, algo realmente extraño, pero asi sucedía.

Minutos más tarde, Layla y Sora estaban recostadas en la arena de aquella solitaria playa, sora reposaba sobre el abdomen de Layla, mientras ambas miraban aquel hermoso cielo estrellado.

—Dime una cosa querida Layla ¿Crees que tu alumna tenga lo necesario para vencer a mi alumna cuando llegue el momento?

—Sora, Sora, Sora. Siempre tan oportuna para romperle el encanto de una noche perfecta. Bueno, la verdad era algo de lo que también quería hablar. La verdad te soy sincera. Estoy completamente segura de que mi alumna será la mejor acróbata para cuando tú te retires.

— ¿Tan buena es? —pregunto Sora.

—Ya lo veras en una semana.

—Ya veo, pero debemos ser cuidadosas, Layla. Hay una tercera y esa tercera les lleva ventaja a las otras dos.

—Rosetta…—dijo Layla—. Ella es realmente increíble y lo más gracioso de todo es que esas tres chiquillas tienen algo en común.

"Son unas malcriadas" dijeron ambas al unisonó mientras sonreían.

—En efecto, Rosetta es la más experimentada y estando bajo la guía de Elena, Alekséi y con la dirección de Mia, será una rival realmente tremenda—dijo Sora.

—Míranos Sora, ahora ya hablando como si fuésemos una ancianas. Sin embargo, en comparación de ellas, nuestro camino ha sido complejo y largo. Los años no pasan en vano, y aun tengo esos recuerdos de aquellos años cuando llegaste a Kaleido. Vaya cosas las que hemos pasado.

—Asi es mi querida Layla, asi es ¿Qué te parece si esta noche nos vamos de fiesta solo tú y yo?

—Me parece una excelente idea, pero… ¿No tendrás problemas si alguno de esos paparazis nos ven y se inventan algo extraño en tu contra?

—No te preocupes; no será la primera vez que lo hagan. Yo quiero estar con mi amiga toda una noche, no me importa nada más ¡Que la gente o los medios amarillistas se inventen o piensen lo que quieran! ¡Yo solo quiero pasar una bendita noche a lado de mi mejor amiga!

Ambas caminaron y abordaron el auto de Layla para dirigirse a uno de los centros nocturnos más caros y reconocidos de aquel lugar. Dentro de dicho establecimiento, las miradas no se hicieron esperar, todos las reconocieron, unos sacando fotos, otros videos, pero ellas por esa única ocasión no hicieron caso de nadie, pidieron ser llevadas a la zona VIP. De ese lugar, y no ser interrumpidas por absolutamente nadie.

Ellas pidieron tequila, Sora deseaba a toda costa tomar de esa famosa bebida mexicana. Bebieron, sin miramientos, bailaron, cantaron y disfrutaron de esa noche loca. Realmente nada más cruzaba por su cabeza, solo divertirse. Pasadas un par de horas y ya algo bebidas salieron de ese lugar, para dirigirse a otro sitio, un antro bastante conocido en Los Cabos.

Para esto, Layla había dejado encargado su automóvil dado que ya estaban muy tomadas, y decidieron irse en taxi. Evidentemente los paparazis estaban a la orden del día, o en este caso… de la noche y comenzaron a tomarles fotos a diestra y siniestra, algo de lo cual tanto Sora como Layla, ya estaban conscientes que pasaría, pero no le dieron importancia y continuaron su noche loca.

Rumbo a dicho antro, dentro del taxi, Layla hablo.

—Sora… nunca pensé que fueras tan desinhibida y reventada.

—Layla, no siempre soy asi, solo cuando la situación lo merece, y contigo siempre lo amerita. Como te lo dije, yo te adoro.

—Chofer, no se confunda, nos queremos mucho, como grandes amigas, solo eso, no píense mal—dijo Layla, ya bastante ebria.

—No tiene porque darme explicaciones señorita, y si me permite decirlo, no tendría nada de malo si ustedes fueran pareja. En verdad en ustedes he visto más amor sincero en estos minutos, que en parejas que tienen una relación supuestamente estable. Como le he dicho, no tiene porque explicarme nada, yo las entiendo.

Sora y Layla, se sonrojaron a causa del alcohol; a causa de lo que el taxista había dicho, o por ambas cosas. Pasaron los minutos y llegaron a dicho lugar. Layla, le pidió al taxista que no se fuera; que ella le pagaría toda la noche y un poco más, pero que las esperara hasta que terminara su fiesta. El taxista acepto. El sabía que le paga sería mucho mejor y decidió quedarse con ellas, además de antemano sabía que no volvería a tener la oportunidad de estar con dos estrellas de clase mundial como ellas; no al menos de forma tan peculiar.

Dentro del antro, ellas continuaron su fiesta, su noche especial sin darle tanta importancia a lo que el taxista les había dicho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el hotel donde se hospedaba Sora y sus amigas junto a Maksim, se encontraba Nadia, preocupada al ver que Sora no regresaba. Ella se la pasaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro en el lobby del hotel. Eran las tres de la madrugada y ni la propia Gabrielle ni Maksim se encontraban.

— ¿Por qué me preocupo por ella? ¿Qué me importa a mi si algo le pasa o no?—se pregunto.

Sin embargo, por más que dijera todo eso, ella no podía dejar de preocuparse. En verdad se había encariñado de Sora, pero le costaba aceptarlo. En ese momento ella vio que tanto Maksim como Gabrielle, llegaron juntos y bastante ebrios. Dentro de su ser sintió ira al verlos llegar abrazados y sonriendo, ante lo cual no pudo aguantarse y dijo.

— ¡No puedo creer que le estén haciendo esto a Sora! ¡Como se atreven a engañarla de esta manera!

Maksim, la miro fijamente, se le acerco y dijo.

— ¿Estas celosa mi querida Nadia? ya eres mayor de edad, si gustas puedes venir con nosotros, vamos a mi habitación a seguir la fiesta.

— ¡Eres un idiota! ¡El alcohol te hace decir idioteces! tu eres su pareja, no puedo creer que le hagas esto. Y tu Gabrielle, ¡Eres una perra maldita! Sora confía en ti y mira como le pagas.

—Tranquilízate Nadia, no tienes idea de lo que dices. No tengo porque explicarte nada, pero lo hare solo porque Sora te aprecia y yo te respeto. Entre Maksim, y yo no hay absolutamente nada. Te diré la clásica respuesta de me lo encontré en un antro de esta ciudad, estaba bebiendo solo y yo apenas había salido a distraerme, a sabiendas de que Sora no iba a llegar.

No es la primera vez que Maksim, y yo coincidimos o incluso nos ponemos de acuerdo para salir cuando viajamos, y eso Sora lo sabe perfectamente, nunca se lo ocultamos. Asi acostumbra ella a concentrarse y está de acuerdo. Pero que te quede claro, Nadia. Yo nunca en mi vida le haría algo malo a Sora, a ella la admiro y en verdad la aprecio por todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Asi que si gustas decirle todo esto mañana, hazlo, aunque yo misma lo hare como de costumbre.

Y otra cosa, debes irte a dormir, ella no regresara hoy, no la esperes. Este es tu primer viaje con nosotros, y apenas te vas a ir dando cuenta de cómo se mueven las cosas con Sora, asi que no te preocupes, a mi me paso lo mismo cuando viaje por vez primera con ellos; lo mismo. Y lo que te acaba de decir Maksim, también lo hizo conmigo, solo que en aquel entonces Sora estaba presente. Asi son ellos, excéntricos, y raros como no tienes idea. Al menos cuando van a competir, asi que tenlo en cuenta y no hagas caso de lo que veas.

Nadia, quedo estupefacta por lo que Gabrielle le había dicho, pues se dio cuenta que a la vida hay que saberle dar su lugar en cada momento y saber actuar según las circunstancias. Tras todo eso, ella decidió subir a su habitación.

Maksim se quedo dormido y Gabrielle se dirigió a su cuarto para de igual forma descansar un rato.

.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto en aquel antro de lujo, Sora y Layla continuaban su fiesta. Ambas estaban disfrutando a lo grande. En ese momento alguien se les acerco y dijo.

—Sora, estas verdaderamente segura de tu victoria ¿verdad?

La aludida volteo y observo que quien le hablaba era nada menos que Rosetta Passel.

—Vaya sorpresa—dijo Sora en tono calmado—. ¿Qué estás haciendo en este lugar?

—Me entere que estabas en esta ciudad y quise venir a saludarte antes de nuestro duelo, pero tal parece que este no es el momento indicado.

—Claro que lo es, nunca está de más una reunión con mis amigas.

—No creo que sea conveniente—dijo Rosetta—. Hay demasiada gente y ya suficiente tendremos con los encabezados de mañana. Los cuales harán parecer esto como un truco sucio de nuestra parte al vernos juntas, una semana antes de enfrentarnos.

—No dejas de preocuparte por esas pequeñeces ¿verdad? —Dijo Sora—. Siempre hago lo mismo competencia tras competencia. Sabes que a mí me importa muy poco lo que los reporteros amarillistas puedan decir. Yo me entrego al máximo en cada presentación y con eso sobra y basta, lo que ellos digan me tiene sin cuidado, de no ser asi jamás haría todo lo que hago de forma tan abierta.

—Es cierto, por esa razón no hay nada que puedan inventarte, asi eres tú, transparente como siempre, pero por ahora yo no puedo convivir contigo. A diferencia tuya, yo debo seguir esforzándome al máximo, recién he llegado de un entrenamiento terrible y todo eso para poder derrotarte, pero me entristece ver que a ti no te importa lo que tus rivales estemos haciendo, ni el gran esfuerzo que todas y todos hacemos solo por vencerte. Tu ego no te deja ver más allá de tus narices y tú me decías a mí que no fuera engreída, vaya cosas.

—Rosetta, este no es buen momento para que vengas con tus frustraciones—respondió Sora—. No tienes la menor idea de lo que estás hablando; no sabes cuan en serio me tomo cada presentación y el simple hecho de que hoy haya decidido tomarme la noche libre para disfrutarla junto a mi mejor amiga no significa que no me lo tome en serio… ¿Deseas ver que tan en serio voy?

Layla, Rosetta y todos los ahí presentes se pusieron serios, no podían imaginar que es lo que tenía en mente esa mujer.

—Salgamos—dijo Sora—. Vi que en la parte trasera de este lugar hay una enorme plataforma y una gran alberca, vamos.

Todos salieron, y se dirigieron hacia la plataforma, y antes que otra cosa, Sora, llamo a Gabrielle.

—Amiga, necesito que llames a Manami, dile que necesitare sus habilidades jurídicas, ya sabes de que hablo.

—Ok. Sora, solo ten cuidado y diviértete.

Ambas colgaron. Tras eso, Sora, se subió a la enorme plataforma la cual era de unos diez metros de alto, y se usaba para los espectáculos acuáticos que suelen hacerse en sitios como ese. El gerente del establecimiento insto a Sora para que no hiciera nada malo, pero Layla, le dijo que no se preocupara, y si había algún destrozo, ella se comprometía a pagarlo. Sora tomo impulso y se arrojo a la alberca. Fue entonces que la magia dio inicio.

"¡Qué demonios es eso!" dijeron todos los ahí presentes, quienes no paraban de tomar fotos y videos al respecto. Sora antes de caer al agua hizo una cantidad de evoluciones impresionantes; la magia que le imprimió la hacía ver como si estuviera flotando en el aire sin necesitar cables de tensión, ella literalmente se mantenía flotando por los cielos. Y eso no fue todo, pues ella al caer a la alberca continuó su acto, como una sirena nadaba de un lado a otro y al estilo del nado sincronizado ejecuto varias evoluciones mágicas e insuperables. Con la fuerza de sus piernas ella entraba y salía del agua haciendo evoluciones sobre dicho líquido como si el agua fuese suelo firme, algo digno en verdad increíble, como si de un videojuego se tratara. Después de esa breve exhibición, Sora salió empapada y se acerco a Rosetta.

—Como puedes darte cuenta, aun en estado inconveniente, siempre estoy tomándolas en serio y respetando su trabajo ¡No me vengas con tus idioteces de niña inmadura y celosa! Mejor ponte a trabajar, sigue entrenando, porque en donde sea que te encuentre, siempre daré todo de mí y te daré paliza tras paliza hasta que entiendas que es lo que debes hacer. Por ahora será mejor que te vayas, las autoridades no tardaran en llegar a causa de mi alboroto, y no me gustaría que estuvieras inmiscuida en algo que es responsabilidad mía.

Rosetta, se retiro con un dejo de impotencia, no por lo que Sora le había dicho, sino por ver que ella, Sora, aun estando algo ebria, no dejaba de ser la mejor y entregarse al máximo en donde fuera sin importarle nada. Para Rosetta, era ver que los escalones seguían aumentando y no sabía cómo demonios lograr acortar las distancias; no lograba descifrar la respuesta a tanta duda que corría por su mente.

—Sora, no seas así, ya retírate de las competencias, eres muy cruel con tus supuestas oponentes—dijo Layla—. Dedícate a tus presentaciones oficiales con las estrellas de Moscú, con tus películas, musicales u obras de teatro y deja que las novatas crezcan en las otras competiciones. Si tu continuas compitiendo, ellas se desanimaran y no querrán seguir más en esto.

—Me sorprendes Layla, tú fuiste la que me enseño que huir no sirve de nada; que este ambiente se hizo para agradar al público, pero de igual forma para competir, y ahora me pides que lo deje solo por no herir a unas chiquillas malcriadas. Has cambiado bastante, seguro ya es la edad—dijo Sora mientras soltaba una carcajada—. Si esas acróbatas desean abandonar su profesión, solo porque no pueden derrotarme, significara que ellas no estaban preparadas para esto. Yo crecí y aprendí gracias a que me enfrente a las mejores estrellas, y lo sabes muy bien, asi que no les queda de otra más que intentarlo una y otra vez para demostrarse a sí mismas que igualmente tienen talento y que pueden ser las mejores si lo desean y trabajan duro para lograrlo.

—Eres malvada, una bruja malvada—dijo Layla sonriendo.

—Aprendí de la mejor bruja, la más vieja, ósea tú.

Ambas se rieron bastante, las personas ya se habían retirado y solo quedaron Sora y Layla, a espera de que llegara la policía para ver a qué se debía tanto alboroto independientemente del que se hacía normalmente. Antes de eso, Sora no se quedo con las ganas y arrojo a su amiga a la alberca. Layla quedo empapada y no paraba de reír. Minutos más tarde llego la policía. Para esto, Manami, ya había llamado al gerente, llegaron a un acuerdo y no paso a mayores. Dieron las seis de la mañana, tanto Sora como Layla, se despidieron y prometieron volverse a ver dentro de una semana en el festival de México. Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y tomaron caminos diferentes.

Continuará…

**N/A: Hola queridas lectoras, tantooooo tiempo sin saludarlas. Agradezco su paciencia a las que aun continúen leyendo mi fic. Como pueden ver hoy regreso esta historia un tanto alocada jajaja pero sin dejar de lado su sello. Espero sea de su agrado y pues de nuevo mil disculpas por tanta demora, pero ya mi tiempo es cada vez más limitado, por lo tanto me es difícil saber cuándo actualizare, pero pues lo hago con cariño para todas ustedes.**

**licborrego, NelmUnicorn, ****TsukihimePrincess, asereTool, Solar Knight Marie, Angie, Paola78, Katherine Jamile y a todos los que me envían inbox muchas gracias a todas mis lectoras.**


	24. Ego y vanidad

**Capitulo 24**

**Ego y vanidad**

Los días pasaron rápido y el momento del festival de México había llegado. El descanso concluyó y el momento de la batalla estaba a nada de iniciar.

En uno de los hoteles Hamilton, (que también existían en la Ciudad de México) Se encontraban: Sora, Maksim y todo su equipo de trabajo.

—Buen descanso el que tomamos en Los Cabos—dijo Maksim—. Aunque creo que el haberte expuesto de esa forma ante tus rivales fue algo demasiado arriesgado mi querida Sora.

—No te preocupes Maksim, realmente no mostré nada fuera de lo normal, solo una pequeña exhibición de lo que puede pasar en este festival.

—Bien, siendo asi no me preocupare de más.

Sora y su equipo se dirigieron a la hermosa arena en donde se llevaría a cabo dicho festival. A ella le llamo mucho la atención lo enorme que era la Ciudad de México, y los tremendos contrastes ante la diversidad cultural tanto urbana como rural que existía en cada zona de aquel inmenso país.

—Esta ciudad en verdad es enorme—dijo Sora—. Lo que me causa mucha gracia es el nombre de la zona en donde se encuentra la Arena: "Azcapt… Azcapostl… Azcapotzalco, eso es, Azcapotzalco. Que difíciles son esos nombres, me recuerda a la primera vez que llegue a Rusia.

Por lo visto es un día ajetreado en esta ciudad. Hay una gran congestión vial, los vehículos avanzan demasiado lento. Sin embargo, eso me da tiempo para disfrutar de la diversa urbanidad de este sitio.

—Me recuerda mucho a cuando he viajado a Pekín —dijo Nadia—. El transito es insufrible en esa ciudad a causa de tantas personas. Pero sinceramente a mí me gusta mucho todo este ambiente.

—Eres una mujer acostumbrada a las grandes urbes mi querida Nadia—hablo Maksim—. Yo he venido a México con anterioridad, pero solo a las zonas más rurales o turísticas, no a la Ciudad de México, y de verdad este ambiente es agradable, complicado, pero interesante.

—Yo si he venido más veces a la Ciudad de México—dijo Gabrielle—. En mi trabajo anterior fui contratada en algunas ocasiones para ser maquillista de algunas figuras comerciales de este país y me toco radicar aquí. La vida es muy acelerada, pero con el tiempo uno se acostumbra al ritmo y sinceramente te sirve de mucho porque asi aprendes cosas nuevas.

Aquellos cuatros individuos iban a bordo de una lujosa camioneta otorgada por los organizadores del evento. Al pasar varios minutos por fin llegaron al lugar de competencia. Los cuatro bajaron de la camioneta y observaron con agrado que la Arena era bastante amplia por fuera y al ingresar notaron que tenía todo lo necesario para lo que ellos necesitaban. Ya dentro de ella arribaron al lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo el evento. Todo estaba instalado y perfectamente acondicionado.

En dicho lugar todos los del staff observaron la llegada de los artistas, y por lo visto eran los primeros en ir a ver como estaba todo. Como era costumbre, al verlos se armo un gran revuelo, las fotos y los videos no se hicieron esperar. Para los trabajadores era la primera vez que veían a Sora Naegino en persona y su impacto al verla fue evidente.

—Señorita Naegino, señor Litvochenko, a nombre de todo el staff técnico agradecemos su amabilidad y tiempo—dijo el jefe supervisor de aquel staff mexicano.

—No hay nada que agradecer señores—respondió Sora—. Nosotros sin ustedes no seriamos nada. En ese caso somos nosotros los que agradecemos su esfuerzo y dedicación para que todo quede perfecto y unas fotos es lo menos que podemos otorgarles.

Como de costumbre, la amabilidad y educación que Sora mostraba era algo que impactaba a todos, y esos trabajadores no fueron la excepción. En ese momento apareció Gabrielle, quien le informo a Sora que las jovencitas de aquel club de fans que se encontró en Los Cabos, estaban afuera de aquel complejo.

—Hazlas entrar Gabrielle, ya he hablado con los encargados y dicen que no hay ningún problema en que ellas ingresen y vean nuestro ensayo.

—Señorita Naegino, ¿nosotros también podemos ver su ensayo?— pregunto el supervisor del staff, cuyo nombre era Jorge Reyes.

—Por supuesto que pueden quedarse, de hecho será lo mejor, pues aunque confió en sus habilidades, siempre es bueno ajustar detalles y si ustedes no están, pues sería imposible ajustarlos.

Todos comenzaron a reír ante las palabras de Sora, quien instantes después se retiro a los camerinos para ponerse ropa más cómoda, lo mismo hicieron Maksim y Nadia.

—Sora ¿Yo por qué razón debo ponerme ropa de entrenamiento si no participare en este festival? —pregunto Nadia.

—No lo harás en este festival, pero si en los que vienen y como se que eres muy inteligente a pesar de tu inmadurez, quiero que me ayudes en este ensayo, digamos que serás nuestro sparring.

— ¡Eres una maldita! —dijo Nadia, sonriendo—. Ya entiendo, no ensayaran su verdadera rutina, solo probaran los aparatos para ver que todo funcione a la perfección y para eso estoy yo, para hacer rutinas pasadas que sé de memoria ¿verdad?

—Lo ves, te dije que eras muy inteligente, no solo eres un buen clon mío, también piensas—dijo Sora, sarcásticamente.

— ¡Desgraciada! siempre me estas utilizando a tu antojo—exclamo Nadia, en tono alegre.

—Ya dejen sus juegos para otro momento, por ahora debemos ensayar antes de que lleguen nuestros principales oponentes—hablo Maksim.

Los tres salieron al escenario ya con su ropa de entrenamiento. Las fans de Sora, ya estaban presentes apoyando a la acróbata, y el staff técnico se encontraba igualmente en primera fila listos para observar lo que estaba por venir. Los gritos y vítores para Sora y Maksim, por parte de sus fans no se hicieron esperar. Nadia, quien era evidentemente ignorada observaba a detalle lo que ahí acontecida. Lo extraño era que ella ya no se enfadaba, sino todo lo contrario, lo tomaba con calma y sin darse cuenta, poco a poco comenzaba a entender de lo que se trataba.

—Nadia, para comprobar la resistencia de los trapecios y cuerdas de tención, ejecutaremos la técnica fantástica y la técnica angelical. Esta última la harás con Maksim.

— ¡Pero Sora! ni Evgeny, ni Svetlana se encuentran aquí para dirigirnos y si hago eso puede ser peligroso—dijo Nadia.

—Obviamente ellos no están, pero yo sé lo que debo enseñarte ¿Por qué crees que Evgeny ya no está tanto tiempo a mi lado? él confía completamente en mis conocimientos, asi que no te preocupes, deseo ver que tan avanzada va mi clon.

—Deja de llamarme tu clon, eso me enfada un poco.

—Tú te lo ganaste a pulso al imitarme en todo lo que hacía. Asi que ahora busca tu propia identidad y consigue que todos dejen de llamarte mi clon.

—Está bien, hagámoslo.

La rutina de la técnica fantástica comenzó de forma normal, Maksim solo observaba mientras aquellas dos mujeres la ejecutaban, el poco público presente estaba maravillado con lo que ahí acontecía. En ese momento Maksim observo algo que le dejo maravillado.

—Esa jovencita está creando su propio estilo, esta técnica fantástica a pesar de ser aparentemente lo mismo de toda la vida, no lo es, y eso se debe a que Nadia está creciendo e imprimiendo su propio sello. Sora, eres un ser descomunal ¿cómo es posible que logres algo tan asombroso en tan poco tiempo? La mirada de los asistentes gracias a la magia de Nadia ahora es para las dos y no solo para ti ¿Qué eres, Sora Naegino?

Todos los presentes enmudecieron ante una actuación tan bella. Terminada la técnica Fantástica, inmediatamente Maksim entro en escena para ejecutar la técnica Angelical a lado de Nadia. De nueva cuenta todo fue hermoso, Sora sonreía al ver el gran avance que su alumna estaba teniendo. Al terminar el ensayo todos aplaudieron sin parar por largo tiempo, pero esos aplausos ahora no eran para Sora o Maksim, sino para Nadia, quien los había cautivado con su hermosa presentación.

—Excelente, todo está en orden, cada aparato responde de gran forma, muchas felicidades—dijo Sora dirigiéndose al staff técnico.

Nadia se encontraba en estado de shock, sus pulsaciones estaban realmente aceleradas y sus sentimientos a flor de piel tras lo que había logrado apenas hacía unos minutos.

—Relaja tus emociones querida Nadia—le dijo Sora—. Esto mi apreciable alumna, es la verdadera pasión del escenario. Tú lo has sentido, es el espíritu del escenario, el gran espíritu que solo aparece cuando una verdadera estrella llega a sus escenarios, mira detrás de ti.

Sora tomo de los hombros a Nadia y la llevo tras bambalinas. En ese momento la hermosa rusa observo un intenso brillo. Ante ella aparecieron Fool, Ivanova y la hermosa Sophie Oswald, quien era el espíritu supremo del escenario.

—Yo sabía de todo esto—dijo Nadia—. Pero verlos es impresionante.

—Ellos tres te han reconocido como la futura gran estrella. Hoy al sentir tu actuación y verte brillar por fin te reconocieron como la gran estrella que puedes ser; hoy que actuaste sin importarte si era un ensayo, si el público era mínimo, si te aplaudían o no, y sobre todo hoy desechaste de tu mente la idea de sentirte siempre un paso debajo de mí. Hoy mi querida Nadia, has dado el paso más importante en tu carrera, te has convertido en una artista real y no un clon más, de esos que hay en todo el mundo de los escenarios. Por esa razón es que te pedí que interpretaras esas dos técnicas, las cuales si bien hoy día parecerían simples, son el enlace o prueba para ser aceptada por los espíritus, y lo has logrado.

Nadia comenzó a llorar de forma involuntaria y abrazo a su amiga y maestra de una forma tan sincera pocas veces vista en una jovencita tan orgullosa como ella.

—Gracias por darme esta oportunidad querida Sora; muchas gracias por mostrarme el camino a seguir y hacer que mi ego y vanidad desaparecieran. Hoy al actuar contigo y con Maksim, sentí algo que nunca antes había sentido y eso jamás lo voy a olvidar.

—No hay nada que agradecer linda Nadia, aun te queda un tiempo para estar conmigo, pero cada vez es menor, pronto tomarás tu propio camino, la presencia de Sophie lo dice todo, tu pareja esta esperándote, Leon ahora está listo para ti; para cuando debas volver a ser su compañera y luchar en cada rincón del mundo por ser la mejor estrella.

—Yo no quisiera alejarme de ti—dijo Nadia.

—Como te dije, tú debes forjar tu propio camino y eso no lo conseguirás conmigo. Yo ya tengo trazado mi tiempo, y mi camino es a lado de Maksim, asi como el de Layla fue junto a Yuri o como Rosetta lo está forjando con Alekséi. Ella te lleva mucho camino, pues a pesar de ser testaruda, sabe a dónde pertenece, por fin ha desvanecido de su mente la idea de estar a mi lado, y ahora luchará por ser la mejor acróbata y estrella a nivel mundial. Yo no soy muy vieja, pero mi tiempo en los escenarios de competencia no serán eternos. Llegara el día en el cual yo deba, al igual que Layla, retirarme y dedicarme a esto, pero desde otro lugar y es ahí donde quiero que tanto Rosetta Passel como tú, se queden y continúen esa hermosa rivalidad entre Kaleido y Las Estrellas de Moscú. Ese es mi mayor deseo, y tanto tú como ella son las indicadas para que mantengan viva la llama en esas dos compañías que tanto amo.

—Que interesante ¿asi que ese es tu plan, Sora Naegino?

En ese momento llego al escenario Bianca Romano, la hermosa acróbata mexicana.

—Interesante plan, pero no te has dado cuenta que también existo yo y no permitiré que eso pase. Me encargare de impedirlo convirtiéndome en la mejor acróbata y pronto ingresare a la compañía canadiense "Milenio de Plata" la cual es una de las mejores del planeta y cuando este en esa compañía, echare a perder tu lindo plan.

— ¡Ya basta Bianca!— exclamo Layla, quien estaba llegando al escenario—. Tus palabras no espantan a nadie, eso grábatelo muy bien. Soy tu entrenadora y junto con Yuri, te representamos pues tu talento es enorme, pero si tu intención es la de intimidar a Sora con esa actitud, te estás equivocando de estrategia. A ella solo derrotándola lograras incomodarla, fuera de eso nada de lo que digas la inquietara.

—Yo no intento intimidar a nadie, solo estoy diciendo lo que pienso y lo que voy a hacer. Deseo que tanto ella, asi como todos sus aduladores y seguidores lo sepan. Sora está por llegar al ocaso de su carrera, y por esa razón es que está preparando el camino para esas dos acróbatas mediocres que solo viven deseando ser como ella. Es por ello que nunca podrán ser mejores que yo, pues personalmente no deseo ser como Sora Naegino, porque yo soy mejor y eso lo descubrirán en este festival.

La tensión se elevo en ese momento. Layla por su parte estaba bastante apenada a causa de las palabras dichas por su alumna. Para esto, Sora ya se estaba retirando junto a todo su personal y a su club de fans, por lo que hizo caso omiso a lo que Bianca había dicho. Ese acto provoco en la mexicana un enfado tal que comenzó a gritarle a su equipo de colaboradores al sentirse ninguneada e ignorada por la "Zarina".

— ¡Sora Naegino! —Grito Bianca—. Hoy me ignoras y te burlas de mí, pero en el festival lloraras tu derrota.

Sora volteo, mirando a Nadia y a Gabrielle diciéndoles.

— ¿Al parecer mi rival no ha llegado? esperaba a Rosetta, pero no vino. Mejor vámonos amigas, sinceramente el sonido de los insignificantes insectos me enferma. Salgamos de aquí antes de que me pique algún mosquito repugnante y me convierta en una idiota.

Sus dos amigas rieron a carcajadas e hicieron caso a Sora, dejando a Bianca con una ira tal que no pudo controlar.

— ¡Maldita, mil veces maldita! —exclamo Bianca.

—Tú tienes la culpa—hablo Layla—. Hoy te has ganado a la peor de las enemigas dentro de los escenarios. Ella no te dejará ganar nunca mientras este activa y te humillara una y otra vez en base a sus actuaciones, dejándote en ridículo cuantas veces le plazca. Tu actitud ha sido la equivocada, pues si deseabas retarla y con eso conseguir intimidarla te has equivocado y ese error te va a costar muy caro.

—Yo no le tengo miedo—respondió Bianca—. Es ridículo que todo el mundo le tema; que todo el mundo sienta miedo de una simple acróbata que solo ha obtenido fama en base al respaldo que le han dado durante años cubriendo sus fallas. Respaldo otorgado por grandes acróbatas como tú Layla, como Leon Oswald; como los rusos: Evgeny, Svetlana o Maksim. Ella sin todos ustedes nunca podrá brillar y eso se lo demostrare en este festival.

—Haz lo que gustes, tú eres la más joven y novata de todas las rivales de Sora, solo eso te puedo decir. Por mi parte seguiré entrenándote, porque tu nivel es bastante elevado, pero tu actitud es horrible. Me recuerdas mucho a May Wong en sus inicios, aunque tu forma de ser es mucho peor a la de ella. Sin embargo, tu potencial es superior y por ello es que decidí ser tu maestra, aunque algunos vicios jamás cambiaran.

—Eso es algo que siempre me ha molestado Layla, que tú, en todo momento pongas el nombre de Sora por encima de quien sea, y no es justo. Yo soy tu discípula y como tal debes darme tu absoluta atención y alabanzas a mí, no a mi rival o rivales.

Layla sonrió levemente, le dio un abrazo a la joven Bianca y después se dirigió con el staff técnico para ofrecerles disculpas por la brusca y grosera actitud de su alumna. Acto seguido, ella y Bianca probaron los aparatos para ver que todo estuviera en orden.

.

.

.

.

**Zócalo-México DF.**

En el centro de la capital mexicana, lugar mágico, enorme y con muchas construcciones de estilo colonial mezcladas con arquitectura de corte moderno, se encontraba Rosetta Passel acompañada de Alekséi. Ambos estaban paseando, disfrutando de lo realmente hermoso de dicha ciudad.

—En verdad es grande este lugar—dijo Rosetta—. Si comparo a la Ciudad de México con toda Bélgica, es como poner a un enorme rascacielos junto a una pequeña casa de dos pisos de alto.

—Tienes razón Rosetta, la Ciudad de México es muy grande, pero eso no es lo más importante, su belleza es impresionante, eso es lo que a mí me agrada de este lugar, pues por extensión no me asombra dado que como sabes, Rusia es inmenso en extensión, pero la belleza y riqueza cultural de esta Ciudad y en general de este país siempre me ha llamado la atención. Esa combinación urbana con el estilo colonial y lo maravillosa que es su gente con los extranjeros de verdad que siempre me ha impactado.

—Tienes razón Alex, me alegra que antes del festival me hayas traído a conocer tantos lugares bellos de esta ciudad.

—Si vienes a México nunca debes dejar de visitar sus museos, y zonas turísticas que hacen de esta ciudad algo especial, ese es mi dicho querida Rosetta.

Ambos sonrieron y continuaron su andar por la famosa Alameda Central, La Condesa, para después ir al Paseo de la Reforma, Chapultepec, Tlatelolco, o a la Plaza Garibaldi entre muchas otras zonas más de la gran ciudad mexicana.

Elena por su parte se encontraba en el hotel, terminando de afinar detalles respecto a su coreografía y técnicas a presentar en el festival.

—Vaya que nos has costado mucho esfuerzo y trabajo de equipo, pero por fin lo hemos logrado—dijo Elena—. Sora, Maksim, esta vez vamos con todo nuestro potencial y estoy segura que lograremos vencerlos, conseguiremos quitarles ese impresionante invicto.

Continuará…

**N/A: Hola a todas mis apreciables lectoras. Sé que ya parezco Masami Kuramada, con su manga Next Dimension. ¿Por qué lo digo? bueno porque tardo demasiado en actualizar mi fic asi como él tarda mucho en hacer capítulos de dicho manga jejeje. Pero prefiero hacerlo de este modo para hacer algo más o menos aceptable y agradable, a escribir solo porque si. Sin más que decir agradezco que algunas aun continúen leyéndome y dejando sus reviews. Ciertamente este fic ahora si ya está llegando a su clímax final. ¿Cuánto falta? no lo sé, pero ahora si ya esta será la temporada final de este fic. Gracias de nuevo y espero lo disfruten tanto como yo.**

**Espero no odien a Bianca jejeje y bueno puse un poco, muy poco diría yo de los bellos lugares turísticos de mi bella Ciudad de México. Me despido y pues no me cansare de agradecer su infinita paciencia a las que aún quedan activas leyéndome. Les envió un abrazo a todas.**


	25. Insensatez

**Capitulo 25**

**Insensatez **

Pasaron dos días desde que Sora tuvo el enfrentamiento verbal con Bianca Romano, y el festival ya estaba iniciando.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde en la Ciudad de México, y el tan esperado evento había dado inicio dos horas antes. Sora y su equipo se encontraban en los camerinos, ella iba vestida con su ropa habitual, la ya clásica vestimenta que usaba para su ritual; es decir iba con su pants y audífonos que la aislaban de toda realidad posible.

—Es la primera vez que me toca ver a Sora en ese estado—dijo Nadia—. Se siente un ambiente distinto a lo habitual. En verdad ella cambia mucho cuando se trata de una competencia.

—Tienes razón Nadia— intervino Gabrielle—. En este momento ella no tiene nada más en mente; nada que no sea su actuación. La primera vez que me toco verla de ese modo incluso hasta me asuste, pero ahora siempre espero estos momentos porque en verdad me fascina verla asi.

—Por cierto ¿En donde se encuentra Maksim?— pregunto Nadia.

—Él seguramente se encuentra en la entrada de la Arena, comprando chucherías o bebiendo agua. Como te dije, ellos hacen eso en cada evento al que asisten, es parte de su ritual, incluso los medios y el público lo saben, todo eso forma parte del espectáculo. Te aseguro que en este momento hay mucha gente rodeándolo y medios de comunicación acechándolo. Asi pasa en cada festival al que asisten, y posiblemente el día que no hagan eso no será lo mismo pues ya es parte del show.

Nadia se impresiono al escuchar las palabras de Gabrielle. Por su parte, Maksim tal cual lo había expuesto Gabrielle, se encontraba en la entrada principal de la Arena comiendo golosinas y bebiendo agua. Las fans se tomaban fotos y videos a su lado mientras los medios grababan todo lo posible.

— ¿No te aburres de hacer siempre lo mismo amigo mío?

Una voz se escucho a lo lejos.

— ¡Daniel, viejo amigo tanto tiempo de no saludarte! —exclamo Maksim.

Aquella persona que le hablo era nada menos que Daniel Reyes, el acróbata mexicano, pareja de Bianca Romano.

—Lo mismo digo colega, pero nunca es tarde para volver a vernos. Recuerdo aquellos dos años que entrene en Rusia, antes de que Sora llegara con ustedes. En verdad fue fantástico todo ese tiempo. Por cierto ¿Evgeny y Svetlana siguen igual de rigurosos o ya se han relajado un poco?

—No amigo, ellos no cambian, siguen igual. La última en sentir su rigor fue Sora y ve los resultados—dijo Maksim.

—Ya veo, me parece excelente que sigan asi, eso lo hace más divertido y espero poder darles una, amigo.

—Sé que tu compañera es una gran acróbata, hace dos días tuvimos un altercado con ella, bueno Sora lo tuvo y creo que tu compañera no salió bien librada.

—Es verdad, ella hasta la fecha sigue molesta y no para de repetir que acabara con la carrera de Sora Naegino, que esa humillación no se la perdonara jamás.

—Ya me lo imagino, lo siento por ti.

—No te preocupes Maksim, la conozco y siempre es asi, demasiado mimada e inmadura, pero sumamente talentosa y hoy lo verán. Se dice que nadie es profeta en su tierra, pero siento que hoy ese dicho no aplicara con nosotros.

—Suerte Daniel, ya veremos que depara el destino para cada uno de nosotros —dijo Maksim antes de retirarse.

—Ya lo veremos viejo amigo—respondió Daniel.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto a una cuadra de la Arena mexicana, se encontraban Rosetta, Aleksei y Elena, a bordo de un automóvil deportivo, propiedad de la rusa.

— ¿Ya están listos?—pregunto Elena.

—Asi es, listos y dispuestos a dar batalla—respondió Rosetta.

— ¡Excelente! siendo asi vámonos pues tenemos una cita con el destino y México será testigo de lo que hoy pasara en ese festival—agrego Elena.

Aquel trió continuo su marcha rumbo a la Arena, en sus rostros se miraba una gran confianza; y no una confianza soberbia, sino de seguridad y respeto hacia sus rivales. En sus rostros se notaba esa seguridad de saber que podían ganar.

Ellos llegaron a la Arena por la parte de atrás, pues no deseaban ser vistos por tanta gente o medios de comunicación por lo cual optaron entrar por la puerta trasera como si se tratara del personal técnico.

—Que gracioso, años atrás yo deseaba ser el centro de atención; ser perfecta y nunca equivocarme, hoy me sienta mejor entrar por la puerta de atrás y ver desde este punto lo maravilloso que es el escenario en todas sus zonas, no solo desde arriba. Hoy disfruto mucho más que antes mi vida en los escenarios y el haber estado en Bolivia, viviendo como lo hicimos me ayudo a comprender todo eso.

— ¡Que linda eres querida Rosetta!—dijo Elena, mientras le alborotaba su cabellera.

—Por lo visto ya han pasado varios participantes—hablo Alekséi—. Será interesante ver que tanto ha evolucionado Sora a estas alturas.

—Por lo poco que pude ver de ella en Los Cabos, realmente nos espera una dura batalla.

—Rosetta, me habría gustado ver eso que dices—intervino Elena.

—No te preocupes, hoy lo podremos ver todos, pero ellos también podrán ver nuestro progreso—respondió la acróbata.

El trió llego a los camerinos, y mientras ellos estaban por ingresar al que les correspondía, vieron salir del suyo a Sora, quien fiel a su estilo siguió su camino sin voltearlos a ver.

—Audífonos, pants, gorra. Ya veo, esto será una labor extremadamente complicada, pero lo conseguiremos—dijo Elena.

En ese momento Rosetta comenzó a trotar en los pasillos dentro del área de camerinos.

—Ya empezamos—profirió Alekséi—. Aunque ella tenga ya su propio estilo, nunca dejara de lado la admiración, respeto y amor que profesa por la 'Zarina', a tal grado de que gracias a Sora, ella encontró su propio ritual de calentamiento. Esa mujercita no dejara de trotar hasta que nos toque participar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En otro lugar dentro de la Arena, iba llegando Bianca Romano junto a Layla Hamilton y Yuri Killian, como era sabido ellos eran los representantes de la regiomontana. Cierto grupo de personas se aproximo a ellos para pedirles autógrafos tanto a Layla como a Yuri. Bianca se sintió nuevamente despreciada e ignorada, a ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención, pero evidentemente siendo una acróbata nueva en el mundo de los escenarios y con esas dos leyendas estando junto a ella, era prácticamente imposible que pudiese ser tomada en cuenta.

Tras algunos minutos, el trió se dirigió a su camerino. Al ingresar a dicha área, Layla y compañía se cruzaron con Rosetta quien continuaba trotando a lo largo de los pasillos. Ella al estar en su propio mundo, no observo al trío y sin querer choco con Bianca, quien evidentemente se enfureció.

— ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas, este no es lugar para andar corriendo!

Rosetta se puso de pie, observo a Yuri y Layla y les dijo.

—Mis disculpas amigos, estoy en mi calentamiento, me distraje un poco.

La bella acróbata ignoro a Bianca, como si no existiría en ese lugar, y tras disculparse con sus ex compañeros, Rosetta continuo con su calentamiento.

— ¡Que rabia me da que todos me ignoren!— dijo Bianca—. ¡Esa maldita al igual que la otra estúpida, creen que soy insignificante y que no vale la pena dirigirme la palabra!

Daniel estaba escuchando todo dentro de su camerino, en ese instante el salió al pasillo y sin decir nada le dio una bofetada a su compañera. Varios de los participantes observaron la escena, situación que causo en Bianca una gran vergüenza. Layla y Yuri quedaron anonadados ante la reacción del acróbata mexicano. Después de abofetearla la tomo de la mano y la metió en el camerino, acto seguido Yuri y Layla hicieron lo mismo e ingresaron a dicha habitación.

Dentro de aquel lugar esto sucedió.

—Bianca, debes dejar de ser una completa imbécil—dijo Daniel en tono calmado, pero enérgico—. Tú siempre deseas llamar la atención, quieres ser reconocida como una gran acróbata y que todos te rindan pleitesía, pero no te has dado cuenta que aun eres insignificante en este mundo de los escenarios. En verdad tienes un talento impresionante, pero tu arrogancia e inmadurez te puede hundir en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Debes crecer y no me refiero únicamente a lo artístico y deportivo, sino en lo personal. Sabes que rara vez me enfado, pero ya es hora de que alguien te diga tus fallos y que te ponga un alto. Allá afuera hay dos parejas con un nivel impresionantemente superior, descomunal y no quiero que por estar distraída en otras cosas cometas errores y puedas tener un accidente importante a causa de tus tonterías ¿Quedo claro?

—Pero Daniel, yo solo quería…

—No hay pero que valga, tus caprichos déjalos para cuando no estemos en competencias aunque te cueste aceptarlo. Si algo debes aprender de Sora y de Rosetta, es a olvidarte de todo lo ordinario cuando estés en los festivales, esa será la única forma en que podrás realmente hacerlo bien, sino no lo haces no pasaras de ser un simple acróbata tan común como muchas.

—Daniel tiene razón—dijo Layla—. Te he querido hacer entender eso desde hace tiempo, deseaba que lo comprendieras por ti misma, pero fue imposible. Tu calidad es indudable, pero lo único que necesitas es concentrarte y nada más.

—Dejen de fastidiarme, yo sé lo que debo hacer, no tienen que decirme nada.

Tras decir esas palabras, Bianca salió del camerino, con un rostro desencajado, y realmente molesta. Tras lo acontecido, ella se dirigió hacia el escenario para observar los actos de sus rivales en turno. Habían muy buenas parejas de todas partes, todas presentando actos de buen nivel, otras por su inexperiencia ejecutaban técnicas relativamente sencillas, pero que por errores simples provocaban fallos o caídas que los hacían perder la concentración.

—Todos ellos no son rivales para mí. Algunos tienen buena ejecución, pero no son lo suficientemente buenos para derrotarme—dijo Bianca.

Ella observo que a unos quince metros de distancia se encontraba Sora sentada en una silla con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo.

—Como siempre estás sin tomar en cuenta a ninguno de tus rivales—murmuro Bianca.

La acróbata mexicana se acerco hasta donde se encontraba Sora, pero su sorpresa fue tal al ver que un grupo de guardaespaldas le impidieron el paso.

— ¡Sora Naegino, siempre necesitas de tus guardias para protegerte! ¿No puedes tu sola?

—Por favor Bianca, retírate—dijo Gabrielle—. En las clausulas de cada festival hay una que dice claramente que nadie puede, por ningún motivo interrumpir a Sora Naegino la 'Zarina', si alguien lo hace incurre en una falta al contrato y puede haber demandas posteriores por no respetar lo pactado. Estoy segura que eso no le gustaría a los organizadores y una demanda no sería bien vista para un evento de tal magnitud en tu país. Tú decides si deseas interrumpirla o no.

Bianca se sonrojo a causa de la rabia que le daba no poder hacer su voluntad y sobre todo por las tremendas consideraciones que se le daban a Sora, pero ciertamente ese tipo de cosas eran naturales en estrellas de alto nivel y eso era algo que Bianca, al ser novata, desconocía.

Sora se puso de pie, su cuerpo de seguridad la resguardo y ella comenzó a caminar rumbo a su camerino, no sin antes voltear a ver a su rival, y con la palma de su mano le toco el hombro mientras sonreía sin decir una palabra. Tras eso ella continúo su camino dejando a Bianca, extrañada por semejante actitud.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—pregunto Bianca—. Su mirada no era la misma de ayer; su sonrisa me indicaba otra cosa, no había arrogancia, ni desprecio, sino que me expresaba mucho respeto, no lo entiendo, no lo entiendo.

Pasados varios minutos, el momento estelar del festival había llegado y el presentador dio el aviso.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! se les informa que las últimas tres parejas ingresaran al escenario para que se presenten ante ustedes antes de su participación.

Mientras el presentador hacia su trabajo, en el pasillo que llevaba al escenario se encontraba la pareja mexicana conformada por Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes. Ellos no iban representando a ninguna compañía, dado que eran acróbatas independientes hasta ese momento. Junto a los mexicanos también estaba la pareja del escenario Kaleido, conformada por Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich, pero tanto Sora como Maksim no se encontraban en dicho pasillo, situación que intrigo a sus rivales.

—Es extraño—dijo Bianca—. Naegino no aparece, seguramente decidió huir o algo por el estilo.

—Deja de decir tonterías y concéntrate en nuestra presentación—profirió Daniel.

La mexicana iba vestida con un leotardo muy bonito, adornado con bellas incrustaciones de diamante y figuras netamente de la cultura mexica. Su larga cabellera estaba sujetada con un hermoso moño dejando ver su largo y castaño cabello. Ella en verdad lucia hermosa. Su compañero portaba un traje de tipo mariachi y un peinado regular, él no era muy ostentoso y gustaba de las cosas más simples y cómodas.

Por su parte Rosetta vestía un hermoso leotardo rojo, con una bella figura de un dragón en tono verde y con su clásico peinado, mientras que su pareja portaba un atuendo en tono rojo y negro ajustado a su cuerpo con las mismas figuras que las de su compañera, su peinado era del tipo alborotado, pero con mucho estilo.

Los entrenadores de ambas parejas se encontraban detrás de ellos. Elena saludo cordialmente a Layla Hamilton, quien iba acompañada de su inseparable Yuri Killian. En ese instante el presentador hizo el llamado para que la primera pareja saliera a saludar al público mexicano y extranjero que ahí se encontraba.

— ¡Demos la bienvenida a la pareja local! ellos han forjado su camino en las competencias independientes y en todo tipo de escenarios underground. A esta pareja pronto la veremos como parte del elenco de la compañía canadiense que patrocina este festival, me refiero a la Silver Millenium, (Milenio de Plata). Ellos son: ¡Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes! recibámosles con un gran aplauso.

La pareja mexicana salió al escenario y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Un gran estruendo se escucho en aquella Arena, y los gritos de: México, México, se escucharon en toda la Arena. La pareja sonreía y saludaba a su gente de forma amable. Bianca expresaba una gran confianza y su compañero igual.

—De igual forma demos la bienvenida a su entrenadora, la otrora ganadora del Festival Internacional Circense de parejas y segundo lugar en el Festival Internacional Circense por equipos celebrado en Rusia hace algún tiempo. ¡Ella es! ¡Layla Hamilton!

El público enloqueció al escuchar su nombre y sobre todo al verla en el centro de la pista.

—¡Ahora recibamos con un caluroso aplauso a los participantes representantes del Escenario Kaleido! Ellos son una pareja relativamente joven, pero quienes han cosechado éxitos en varios festivales nacionales, y logrado infinidad de segundos lugares en los festivales internacionales a los que han asistido. Indudablemente serán la mejor pareja del mundo en poco tiempo. ¡No perdamos más el tiempo y recibamos como se merecen tanto a la gran Rosetta Passel, como al gran Aleksei Dmitrovich! Bélgica y Rusia unen sus talentos junto a Kaleido para darnos lo mejor de sí, esta noche.

Al escenario ingresaron los ya mencionados, el público los conocía muy bien, pues si no existieran Sora y Maksim, indudablemente ellos serian los número uno y tanto su talento, popularidad asi como su fama estaban a niveles muy altos.

—Junto a ellos viene su entrenadora y coreógrafa: Elena Liosheva, quien nos dijo que la directora del escenario Kaleido, Mia Guillem, no pudo venir por razones laborales, pero que ellos lograrían dar una grata sorpresa en este festival, y asi lo esperamos todos.

Elena entro a la pista e igualmente fue recibida con gran estruendo.

—¡Estimado público, el momento que todos esperábamos ha llegado, son las siete de la tarde en punto y es la hora de que aparezca la luz de oriente, junto al poder del este, Japón y Rusia hoy son uno solo!

Mientras el presentador hablaba, la luz de la Arena se apago por completo, para después encender una sola luz roja que alumbraba una de las partes altas del recinto.

—Ellos son la mejor pareja de la actualidad, nombrados: ¡la 'Zarina' y la 'Ventisca' de los escenarios! Campeones mundiales invictos; campeones nacionales de Rusia, campeones de los festivales de: Nueva York, Tokyo, Berlín, Paris, Montreal y en general de todos los festivales a los que han asistido. ¡Los mejores del planeta llegan a México para deleitarnos con su magia! Ellos son: ¡Sora Naegino! y ¡Maksim Litvochenko! Recibamos como se merecen a los mejores acróbatas de este planeta.

En ese instante aquella luz roja alumbro con mayor intensidad el escenario, y de la parte más alta de la Arena aparecieron los ya citados, Sora y Maksim, bajando desde un gran trapecio. Ella portaba un hermoso traje en tono dorado, con grandes alas plateadas y una hermosa tiara dorada adornada con diamantes. Su hermosa cabellera fue perfectamente arreglada por Gabrielle, colocándole una bellas extensiones en tono purpura y peinado en capaz. Su presencia en verdad era impactante. Por su parte, Maksim, vestía un traje ajustado en el mismo color que el de Sora y un peinado realmente vistoso, y adecuado para la ocasión. Indudablemente, la asistente de Sora, era excepcional al hacer su trabajo.

Ellos descendieron mientras todos los asistentes al evento coreaban sus nombres, aplaudían y gritaban extasiados ante semejante entrada. No había duda de que un angel había llegado al escenario. Rosetta, Alekséi, Daniel, Elena y Layla igualmente aplaudieron su llegada, no así Bianca quien estaba en shock ante lo que estaba viviendo y no daba crédito de lo que ahí sucedía.

— ¡Damas y caballeros! ya los han visto. Estas tres parejas son las últimas en salir a escena, y los primeros en hacer su presentación después de un breve descanso serán: Bianca Romano y Daniel Reyes, no se muevan de sus asientos que no tardamos nada en regresar.

Tras las palabras del presentador, la luz de la Arena se encendió y las tres parejas salieron del escenario para prepararse.

Todo estaba dicho el momento había llegado y nada estaba claro.

Continuará…

**N/A: Hoy ando más activo jajaj un capítulo más en pocos días aprovechando que tengo tiempo. Como siempre, agradezco a mis apreciables lectoras pacientes y comprensivas como los son: ****TsukihimePrincess, NelmUnicorn, ****licborrego**** (quien me animo a continuar con esta historia hace meses y ahora creo que ya se ha ido jejeje) y a mis demás lectoras muchas gracias.**

**Amiga Birm30, gracias por permitirme usar tu nombre y aspecto para el personaje de Bianca. Aclaro que tú no eres así, sino todo lo contrario, pero debía darle esa personalidad jajaja. Gracias de nuevo.**

**Sin más que decir me despido esperando tenga tiempo para publicar otro capítulo pronto. **


	26. Con los pies en la tierra

**Capitulo 26**

**Con los pies en la tierra**

El momento cumbre del festival estaba por iniciar, tanto Bianca Romano, como Daniel Reyes, ya se encontraban dentro de la pista. Ellos presentarían una técnica llamada: "Quetzalcóatl", la serpiente hermosa. El público estaba expectante, los jueces de diversos países se habían colocado ya en sus respectivos lugares para evaluar a las parejas; sus computadoras estaban listas para ver las diferentes tomas de la pista y observar a detalle cada movimiento para calificar de la mejor forma posible. El sistema de calificación en esta nueva etapa de torneos se había vuelto al estilo del patinaje artístico sobre hielo, pero en este caso la calificación máxima era de diez puntos y la más baja de cero. Algo relativamente sencillo y eficaz.

Los mexicanos se colocaron en sus respectivos trapecios, en este tipo de competencias había un límite de tiempo que era de entre diez a cuarenta minutos por presentación, según la técnica a realizar y el tiempo que le llevara a las parejas el ejecutarla dependiendo su grado de dificultad. Los jueces evaluarían el factor artístico, atlético y técnico. En las competencias, ya fueran individuales o de parejas no tenían permitido poner música de fondo, pues parte de la dificultad en lo técnico y artístico era que los acróbatas con sus movimientos hicieran que el público se envolviera en esa magia sin la necesidad de musicalización.

Por fin se dio la autorización para que los mexicanos iniciaran su acto.

—Es la hora—dijo Bianca mientras comenzaba a balancearse colgada de cabeza sobre su trapecio.

—Todo está listo, nuestra gente nos observa, hemos hecho presentaciones en sitios extremos y sé que podemos lograrlo—pensó Daniel, quien igualmente iba colgado de los pies con la cabeza hacia abajo.

Ambos tomaron mucho vuelo y potencia, algo realmente complicado yendo de cabeza, pero ellos lo hacían sin ningún problema. En estas competencias la numeración en el grado de dificultad no tenía un número base. Mientras más compleja fuera la técnica, más elevado seria su número de medida. La técnica de los mexicanos tenía una clasificación nivel 20.

El público y jueces estaban asombrados ante semejante velocidad y potencia. En ese momento Daniel extendió sus manos. Por su parte, Bianca hizo lo propio y lanzo una seña con su mano derecha, algo asi como un código para que su compañero supiera lo que estaba por venir.

— ¿Una seña? que interesante—dijo Rosetta, quien ahora se encontraba dando pequeños brincos desde su zona y observando la presentación.

— ¿Se comunican con señales?—hablo Nadia, la cual estaba junto a Sora, Gabrielle y Maksim—. Pero si ustedes dos no…

—No digas más y solo observa—respondió Sora, mirando atenta y sonriente.

—Ok. comprendo Sora.

Maksim observaba fijamente los movimientos que estaba por efectuar su amigo Daniel y esto ocurrió:

Bianca Romano se impulso con gran fuerza para soltarse del trapecio dando varios giros tanto extendidos como circulares, al tiempo que Daniel hacia lo propio soltándose de su aparato y ejecutar los mismos movimientos que su compañera. Era un espectáculo verdaderamente sorprendente, ya que ambos giraron impresionantemente para cambiar de trapecios. Acto seguido, la pareja sin perder el tiempo se soltó de nuevo para efectuar más giros acompañados de bellos movimientos corporales los cuales junto a los efectos especiales simularon una hermosa figura del dios Quetzalcóatl. En cada movimiento Bianca sonreía confiada en sus notables talentos, su compañero observaba las señales que le hacía ante cada cambio de movimiento para asi acoplarse a la perfección.

—Están haciendo una buena presentación, no son malos—Hablo Gabrielle.

—Nadia, Gabrielle, voy a escuchar música, me avisan cuando toque el turno de Rosetta por favor—dijo Sora quien ya se estaba retirando de ese lugar.

— ¿No terminaras de ver su acto?—pregunto Gabrielle.

—No es necesario, ya sé lo que va a suceder—Al decir eso, Sora volteo para ver a Layla, quien tenía un semblante verdaderamente molesto mientras se dirigía hacia otra área de la Arena.

—Yo también me voy, regreso cuando Rosetta y Alekséi se presenten—dijo Maksim.

En ese instante Bianca dio un giro de más en su movimiento, lo cual la descontrolo. Daniel se dio cuenta de eso y se movió unos centímetros hacia adelante para poder atraparla, lo que sí consiguió, pero la acróbata no pudo salir tan bien librada, pues ante la velocidad y fuerza a la que iban, chocaron bruscamente con tubo metálico de los que se utilizan para sostener ciertas plataformas. Bianca fue la que recibió el mayor impacto sobre su hombro y brazo derecho lo mismo que en la cabeza.

Las luces de la Arena se apagaron, el público en general quedo impactado a causa del aparatoso accidente. De inmediato llego la asistencia médica, pues Layla de eso estaba hablando con uno de los encargados, minutos antes. Todo indicaba que Sora al ver sus movimientos y sobre todo al notar que Bianca le hacía señas a su compañero a cada momento, indicaba que la mexicana estaba insegura, presionada y asustada. Por esa razón es que ella le hacía señas a Daniel, pues en pocas palabras la novatez, falta de experiencia y extremo exceso de confianza hicieron que ella cometiera un error tras otro.

— ¡Sora! ¡Sora!— grito Nadia—. ¡Ocurrió un accidente!

—Ya lo sé, no tienes por qué gritar. De hecho duraron más de lo que esperaba.

— ¿Ya lo sabías?

—Asi es, por eso me aleje de ese lugar, no me gusta ver accidentes cuando estoy a punto de entrar a escena. Ella se movía con tal lentitud, falta de profesionalismo y soberbia lo cual le estaba ocasionando muchos problemas a su compañero, quien es todo un profesional. Pero ni con todo eso iba poder evitar el accidente, ya que su compañera es demasiado imprudente y novata. Fue muy arriesgado por parte de Layla el dejarla participar. Por esa razón yo no te deje competir a ti, ya que indudablemente te hubiese pasado algo parecido. Si vas a ser maestro o maestra de alguien, debes velar por la integridad de esa persona, ser atento y cauteloso para que el discípulo no sufra ningún accidente ni nada por el estilo. Eso lo aprendí muy bien en Japón con un superior que tuve. Muchos en mi país de origen, respetamos demasiado la relación senpai, kōhai; y los superiores o senpai deben orientar a su kōhai, que vendría siendo como en occidente dicen: tutelado. Layla al igual que su alumna cometieron errores cada una por su lado, y esas son las consecuencias ante tal descuido. Te repito, por esa razón es que yo no te deje participar, no deseaba que te pasara nada malo. Un acróbata solo debe participar en eventos de esta categoría si está completamente seguro de lo que hace y concentrado en su totalidad. Bianca no lo estaba y estas son las consecuencias.

Nadia se ruborizo ante lo dicho por Sora, ella se sintió feliz de saber que su maestra la protegió de tal manera, aunque a su vez tuvo sensaciones de remordimiento a causa de la actitud que anteriormente había tomado hacia Sora.

—Ya entiendo, por algo te llaman 'Zarina' de los escenarios, eres impecable, no se te escapa ningún detalle y siempre vas un paso delante de todos nosotros.

—Nadie es perfecto querida Nadia, eso es lo hermoso de esto que hacemos, pues siempre aprendemos cosas nuevas, y Layla se ha dado cuenta de eso. Supongo que el evento se atrasara unos minutos en lo que trasladan a Bianca al Hospital para ser atendida, aunque visto lo tal, no fue algo tan grave como pareció a primera vista. Salgamos para ver cómo va todo.

Al salir de su camerino, Sora y Nadia se encontraron con Gabrielle, Rosetta y Alekséi.

— ¿Ya la trasladaron?—pregunto Sora.

—Aun no, todavía se encuentra en el área de camerinos, la están poniendo en una camilla y colocándole un collarín ortopédico para evitar que con cualquier movimiento sus cervicales sufran un daño severo —dijo Gabrielle.

— ¿Supongo que te diste cuenta de todo?—pregunto Rosetta. La pelirroja expuso lo mismo que la 'Zarina' le había dicho a Nadia respecto a los errores cometidos por la mexicana, lo cual impresiono de buena forma a Sora, pues la pequeña Rosetta estaba elevando su nivel en todo aspecto y notando cosas que anteriormente no habría percibido.

—Asi es Rosetta. Bianca y Layla se equivocaron y ahí están las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero que eso no te preocupe, en poco tiempo te toca participar y deseo ver hasta dónde has llegado. Ambas estrecharon su mano para después separarse.

Sora se dirigió hacia donde estaba Layla Hamilton junto a su alumna y esto sucedió.

— ¡Layla!—exclamo Sora—. ¡No vuelvas a hacer una estupidez como esa! Sora, de forma realmente increíble le hablo en un tono bastante fuerte a su amiga, lo cual dejo extrañados a todos los presentes, incluida Bianca, a quien estaban manteniendo consciente. — ¡Tienes muchos años de experiencia en esto Layla!, y realmente me avergüenza haber visto que tú jugaste con la vida de tu alumna, que la dejaste subirse al trapecio sin estar lista para una competencia de esta magnitud. ¡Me molesta porque sabes el respeto y amor que le tengo al escenario! sabes que nunca me ha gustado que lo insulten de este modo. A ella pude perdonarle cualquier cosa porque es novata, una niña inmadura a la cual le faltan muchos años por recorrer. Ella simplemente no sabe lo que hace, no tiene bases y por ello sus actuaciones son de un nivel muy simple. Por esa razón se le perdona dado que es una novata. Sin embargo, tú Layla, permitiste que ella participara en este festival a pesar del evidente pánico que esta chica tenia; tú lo notaste, ella estaba muerta de miedo, los nervios la tenían enloquecida. El saber que iba a estar ante su gente la dejo en estado de shock, aunado a su soberbia personal por poco le causan la muerte y eso es en parte culpa tuya al no haberle impedido participar. No sé qué te paso Layla, tú no eras asi.

Yuri Killian agacho la cabeza sintiendo pena ajena ante lo que sucedía, y en parte dándole la razón a Sora. Layla no pudo articular palabra alguna. En ese momento, Bianca a pesar de sus dolencias hablo.

—No tienes ningún derecho de…

Sora no pudo más y hablo aun más fuerte; tan fuerte que los participantes anteriores y parte del staff que estaban tras bambalinas lo escucharon.

— ¡Tú te callas niña mimada! ¡Te perdone cada uno de tus desplantes porque eres una chiquilla inmadura, pero cuando alguien le falta al respeto a los escenarios no puedo contenerme! ¡Tú deseabas derrotarme, pero no tienes ni idea de lo que pedias! ¡En este momento de tu vida no tienes ninguna posibilidad de vencerme a mi o a Rosetta! tu nivel actual es extremadamente bajo, tanto tiempo de estar perdiéndolo en concursos extremos en donde solo se premia la mediocridad de los acróbatas; en donde solo se encuentran atletas que no pudieron ascender a estos niveles no te dan derecho de sentir que estas lista para esta categoría. No te hablo solo porque si. Mi pareja y yo hemos participado en esos torneos subterráneos y por eso se dé que hablo. Fuimos a esos lugares solo para comprobar que tan buenos eran y fue ahí donde descubrí lo que te he dicho. Todo habría quedado en franca paz si tú y Layla no se hubiesen burlado del escenario de la forma en que lo hicieron, pero ahora si puedo decirlo. ¡No vuelvas a pararte en un escenario si no lo vas a respetar; o si no vas a respetar a cada uno de los acróbatas que están allá afuera y que son muy superiores a ti en este momento! Te lo repito niña, no eres ni serás mejor que yo ni hoy, ni mañana. Puedes ser una excelente acróbata, de eso no hay duda, no importa si eres una persona déspota o no, el talento se trae en la sangre sin importar como es la persona, pero eso solo lo puedes descubrir tú misma. Por ahora ve a curar tus insignificantes heridas, de eso no te vas a morir hoy. Cúrate, levántate y medita lo que has hecho. Si deseas seguir en esto, adelante, pero hazlo respetando al escenario y a tus rivales, ya cuando decidas regresar, mi discípula te estará esperando.

Bianca soltó unas lagrimas, los paramédicos no levantaban la cabeza, sabían que las lesiones de Bianca era fuertes, pero no de gravedad y sentían pena por la joven mexicana pues las palabras de Sora habían sido brutales, pero ciertas. Por su parte, Layla y Yuri no dijeron una sola palabra, Bianca de igual forma quedo muda y Daniel solo sonrió tras lo dicho por Sora. Los paramédicos sacaron a Bianca para llevarla al hospital. Antes de salir, Sora observo a Layla y no dijo más, después miro a Daniel, quien estaba atando sus zapatos y le dijo.

— ¿Tú fuiste alumno de Evgeny verdad?

— ¿Se lo dijo Maksim?

—No me lo dijo nadie, pero al ver tus movimientos me doy cuenta de ello. Tú si eres un profesional y se nota bastante.

—Gracias señorita Naegino, es un honor para mí, el que usted me diga eso.

—No hay nada que agradecer y por favor no me hables de usted. En cuanto termine este festival le diré a mi asistente y representante que te de mi tarjeta, he visto algunos detalles y me gustaría poder trabajar contigo en algún momento. Por ahora me despido que ya es hora de ver una verdadera actuación, bien elaborada y con sentimiento.

Sora salió del camerino, los ahí presentes al verla pasar no podían articular palabra. Para ellos era la primera vez que la veían seria y enfadada, pero su admiración hacia ella fue enorme porque descubrieron que no había nadie en el mundo que amara tanto a los escenarios como lo hacía Sora Naegino, la gran 'Zarina' de los escenarios. Continuará…

**N/A: Un capítulo más mis queridas lectoras. Hoy quise mostrar otro aspecto de la competencia y creo que a alguien le han puesto los pies en la tierra de alguna forma. Por cierto, teniendo este fic un toque fantástico bastante claro, en dicha historia asi hablen español, ruso, ingles, francés, mandarín, japonés etc. Todos se entienden jajaja. Ahora bien pueden tomarlo como que se habla en ingles y por ello Sora se entiende con todos y todos la entienden jajaja. Sé que no era necesario explicar todo esto, pero nunca está de más, digo son cosas que de pronto pasan en los animes y uno asi de joder todos se entienden jajaja. Bueno basta de palabrería, espero les guste el capitulo y para el siguiente sigue la presentación completita de Rosetta Passel y Alekséi Dmitrovich, no se lo pierdan. Agradezco como siempre a todas mis lectoras por estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones, gracias y nos estamos leyendo. Con estos tres capítulos consecutivos que actualice, ahora si tomare unos días de descanso jejeje pero ya no serán meses, sino días no se preocupen.**

**PD. No sé que esta ocurriendo pero el capitulo no sube como yo lot engo en word. Algo no viene bien que se ve todo revuelto, apenas le hice ajustes esperando ya pueda subirse correctamente. No se quien em este trolleando, pero agradezco su comprensión.**


End file.
